


The Banker (original work)

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: The Banker [1]
Category: Alien, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, Trans woman - Fandom
Genre: Aliens!, An orgy, Gen, Living on Earth over thousands of years, M/M, No graphic death, No porno, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not body horror, Other, Out Of Body travel (as a group!) on a daily basis., Sex change - non graphic, Some death, Swearing, Synergistic mind meld!, Telepathic!, This is an Epic story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 159,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: A group of telepathic immortals. Some bent on saving the world from alien invaders. Others bent on saving the world from evil people. Others who make it possible for the rest of them to do their jobs.And still other’s are clueless.And then there is Jacqueline. Born a he, now a she, she wonders, “Just how often do you get together for these orgies?”





	1. 1:1 The Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Event.

Banker held his wife close. His hands playing across the back of her silk dress and her lean shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. A few wisps of her hair tickled him. With her hands under his suit coat, she caressed him, “You smell good.” She had given him the cologne at the beginning of the trip, when she met him at the airplane. Later, they switched to a coach for a cross-country road trip. The smell of him with this cologne on, in the future, will always remind her of this time together. 

They moved apart, just enough to look into each other’s eyes. He fastened his suit buttons. He kissed her goodbye, “Enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you.” She loved everything about him, and it showed in her smile. They caressed each other again. Her hands on his chest and his on her arms. They didn’t want to let go but, it was time. He departed the coach. She had no idea what he was doing for the next few days. She was not worried. His sudden departures were a common enough occurrence. She was glad to have gone with him, this time. Her knowing took some of the mystery out of his work. Her friends in town looked forward to her arrival, and she had planned activities with them for the next four or five days.

She watched him enter the swirl of activity in the staging area. He looked sharp striding through the cars in his black suit. Security directed him to a vehicle and once he entered a black car, she told the driver she was ready to leave.

                                         

Nathan saw The Banker arrive. He waved and pointed with his hand toward a vehicle. Banker entered the vehicle and joined the Accountant. Nathan shut the door and gave a double tap with a knuckle. Frank, the chauffeur, pulled away. They followed the driveway up the hill. At the top, where there were more people than vehicles. Jerry’s place was more on the order of an estate, than a house. Kip waited. The car eased forward through the people ignoring the vehicle and stopped next to Kip.

The Accountant jumped out and met his friend with a hug and a kiss. Then Kip reached up and began to undo his tie, ignoring the Banker. Clearly this wasn’t a business meeting.

Frank held the door for The Banker, then returned down the hill for another load.

The Banker always thought that the Accountant and Kip were so very different, how did they ever meet? One Greek and the other a Scot. One did banking, the other a mechanic. One looked like a line backer, the other a jockey. The Banker nodded his goodbye to the now coatless Accountant. He grinned, they’d worked together now for how many centuries?

The Banker took a deep breath, looking for The Doctor. He wanted to see him before the Event started. Nobody worked for the next four days, except for the Doctor and his staff. If he wanted to see him, now was the time. 

 

Jacky, with a mop of hair, held a beer in his hand, like a prop, looking for all the world like he was trying to do the ‘appropriate’ behavior for a party. But the Events were anything but a normal party. Banker waved Jacky over, “Come with me,” throwing Jacky a lifeline. “Everyone here knows everyone else. Except you. And Jacqueline.” Jacky nodded and followed Banker. They headed for the front door.

Warren inside, watched Jacky and Banker, thinking how different they looked, yet the same. Both were slender and about the same height. Jacky wore a tee-shirt and jeans. Worn jeans. Scuffed shoes. The Banker was in a three piece black suit. Always a bespoke black suit. Shiny black shoes. Haircut. Expensive haircut, the kind of cut that had high maintenance. He wondered, if they were to exchange outfits and hair cuts, would anyone notice? Warren watched as they entered the house, a mix of Florida/old world Greek and big. Banker was looking for the Doctor. How typical. He followed them.

 

“There is a lot of people here.” Jacky observed.

Banker tried to be reassuring, “They are all members of ‘The Group’.” 

Jacky saw Jerry coming into the room. He nervously turned to the left and right and wondered if his wife Sharna was around. Jerry wearing a bathrobe, and nothing else!, came right over to them. He stared at Jacky, as he hugged the Banker, “Long time, no see.” That was a big fat lie, thought Jacky. Jerry smiled at Jacky. Was Jerry smirking at him?

Jacky was still unsure about being near Jerry. It wasn’t because Jerry was tall. And muscular. And walked around like he owned the place. Well, he was tall, muscular and did own the place. But the robe wasn’t even tied shut! Jacky didn’t want to be kissed by Jerry. He didn’t let him kiss him last time and wasn’t about to this time. Now Jerry was kissing the Banker, like a lover! Feeling him up! Jacky held his beer as if it was a wall to keep Jerry at bay. Jerry was talking softly in Banker’s ear. Feeling like a voyeur Jacky ignored them and looked around at the crowd. Nobody else was drinking or watching Jerry and Banker. Kip wearing shorts, and nothing else, had the Accountant down to his pants. The two men went out into the backyard with Kip carrying the Accountant’s clothing and shoes. Jacky took a drink, thinking what was he going to do since they all looked like they were headed to nudity! This was an orgy! Why am I here?

Warren had entered the yard in back and looked back in through the window at Jacky.

Jacky looked back towards Banker and was relieved to see that Jerry had moved on to other people. The Banker looked at Jacky, “Come on Jacky.” The Banker, still looking for the Doctor, ended up in the kitchen. The kitchen was the last room between the rest of the house and the garden in the back. Warren had drifted back in and waited behind Jacky, with a table and chairs between them. Several people were looking out into the yard. The Banker looked out. Ianto, was doing a security check, unaware he was being watched. The Banker laughed, almost everyone’s eyes followed Ianto, like he was a rock star. Well, he did look the part. With that easy way of walking, just striding along, with such single minded purpose. And his hair! Yellow, and shining in the sunlight. When Ianto reentered the house, Banker made a point of looking out the window as he ran a hand thru his hair, revealing his shirt cuff with an emerald cuff link. Ianto noticed the green rock, his eyes slid down over the Banker and back up to his eyes. Ianto took in Banker’s expression and settled on his mouth. He continued his sweep of the building.

 

Jacky gave a low whistle, “Woah.”

Banker asked, “What?” Thinking Jacky noticed everyone’s attention on Ianto, or his obvious flirting with him. But, no. 

“That is some rock. Is it real?” 

“Yes.” The Banker started to remove the cuff link. Secretary ignored Jacky, and hugged and kissed the Banker, looking deep into his eyes. “Touch me,” The Banker requested softly, while raising his hands up above their heads. He removed the second cuff link. The Secretary undid the Banker’s coat and pulled his shirt up out of his pants. He grasped the Banker’s bare skin at the waist, and ran his hands around under the shirt, and nuzzled into his neck. The Secretary lived for these events when he would be allowed to sleep with Banker. Banker was strictly a ‘wife’ guy the rest of the time. Although there were rumors that every time Ianto escorted him home, Ianto always stayed just long enough for something, maybe nothing to happen. The Banker blindly held out his hand toward Jacky, “Here.”

Jacky took the cuff links, looked around, wondered how fast he might leave this orgy. He glanced at the green rocks, “These are really beautiful.” He looked again. Woah, these are huge! How many carats must these be? How much must these be worth? He tried to give them back, “Thank you for letting me look at them.” 

“They’re yours.” Banker replied becoming quite intimate with the Secretary. The Secretary now had his hand down the back side of the Banker’s pants.

Jacky looked around and again nobody seemed to notice. Except that one guy. Who keeps looking at me. Does he want to hook up with me? The guy gave a little “No.” shake of he head. Surprised at Warren shaking his head, Jacky sounded truly surprised when he said, “What? No. You can’t give these to me. They must be really expensive.” Why am I still here?

“Half a million. They’re perfect and they’re matched and they’re big.” Jacky felt the Banker wasn’t talking about the cuff links anymore. Uncomfortable, he looked around, vacantly. Again! That guy was the only one looking back at him. Jacky wondered, who is that guy? Warren smiled, then he went towards the door. Does he want me to follow him? Warren looked back at Jacky and again shook his head, no, then he went into the backyard.

The Banker continued to smooch. He’d removed the Secretary’s shirt, “What’s mine is yours, Jacky. Say hi, to the Secretary.”

“Hi.” Said the Secretary, without looking at Jacky. He already knew what Jacky looked like. And could talk to him any day of the week. But, this was the Event and he wasn’t going to let Jacky distract him from his time with Banker.

”Hi.” Said Jacky, feeling like a child. I can’t keep these. I need to leave.

Hot and almost not able to stand straight, the Banker began rearranging his clothes, “I have to find the Doctor, before,” he waved in some random direction. The Secretary kissed him a few more times, and started tucking the Banker’s shirt in his slacks.

Jacky didn’t think wearing a suit was sexy before, but watching the Secretary’s face, he was starting to change his mind. He held out the cuff links, “I can’t take these.” The Banker’s hard on, was quite evident now. The coat didn’t begin to cover it up. The Secretary ran the back of a finger up and down Banker’s slacks. Their heads were right up next to each other. They looked way too happy.

”I’ll hold them for you. When you want them,” Banker paused as they kissed, “let me know.” The Secretary was the one who held out a hand and took the links from Jacky.

”I want you now.” Said the Secretary as he began inserting a link into the holes of the Banker’s shirtsleeves.

When the Secretary finished with both cufflinks, Banker showed him the merest slip of his tongue, “Sleep with me tonight, fuck me at dawn.” The Secretary tongued the Banker’s lips, bent over to pick up his clothing, letting the Banker fondle his hair, then went outside.

Banker gave Jacky an appraising look, “You’ll be okay. You do not have to do anything you don’t want.”

”I can leave?”

”You can leave. Nobody is under any pressure to be here. Quite the opposite. These” he held up a wrist, showing the cuff link, “are yours. After I leave here, a box in a bank will be opened in your name. That’s where they will be. Unless you claim them, before I leave here.” The Banker stopped as he was turning away, “Eat, drink, go swimming. Have fun.” And he headed for the stairs. 

Jacky didn’t know when it happened, but that guy was standing right beside him! Warren turned toward the door, “Come.” Jacky followed him. “The Banker knows Ianto has a thing for green rocks. So, he found the biggest, baddest green rocks he could find. Now that Ianto has seen them, they’ve served their purpose. So, he doesn’t need them anymore. Don’t feel guilty taking them.”

Jacky thought things over. Finally he said, “Maybe I should sell them.”

”Why?”

”They are worth half a million dollars.” 

“You sweet boy. If you told the Banker that you wanted to buy something, in the millions, he’d ask what, and if he agreed then he’d make the funds available. To you.” They had stopped in front of the pool.

Jacky watched the sunlight play across the water. He felt weird, as if he was aware of the whole house and all the land around and down the hill. He knew the Banker found the Doctor upstairs. Doctor was sitting. And drinking tea. He knew Jim had arrived, and was being helped out of a car by Ianto. How could that be? Something was wrong. Time felt messed up. Ianto arrived with Jim. But, he was here, now. He felt like he was watching a recording of what had happened earlier. 

Jacky shook his head. He knew the Event had officially begun. And he knew Ianto was in the bathhouse. And the guy next to him was in the bathhouse. Jacky knew the guy’s name was Warren. Jacky looked beside himself, the guy, Warren, was gone. So was the weird feeling of knowing what was going on around him. Jacky felt strange and alone. Much later, Jacky would think back over his conversation with Warren. He never actually saw Warren speak. 

 

  

 

A few days earlier..

Wearing a business suit, the Secretary’s coat hung on a hanger, he spent the first hour of every day cleaning the spotless office. He liked the magnificent views. Since they never had visitors, his job for the rest of the day seemed to be lunch. He donned his coat and waited for Banker to arrive.

The Banker and the Accountant, wearing impeccable suits as always, entered. They said hello to the secretary, with a hug and an air kiss on each cheek.

The Two men entered their inner office. The highlight of the Secretary’s day was over. Except for lunch he thought happily.

 

The Banker had angled his desk such that the screens of the computers were in front of the wall while allowing him an easy view out the window. The Accountant’s desk was the same on the opposite wall. The men worked in silence.

 

All three men stopped what they were doing, when they heard Jerry, telepathically. It was time for the ‘daily trip’. 

Joining their conscious thought together, they traveled in an ever expanding bubble of awareness. Out from Earth and past the Moon, their thoughts moved out past the edges of the galaxy. All the whilethe members of the group listened for thoughts given off by sentient beings. They had traveled out past the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. And just as suddenly, they were back. Everyone in the group went back to what they had been doing.

Total time was usually about thirty to thirty three seconds.

 

                               _______________________________________

 

Once, long ago, they had encountered new life. Jim, Jerry, Jack and Warren were the first to hear the Alien’s thoughts. Warren had been positive they were looking for worlds to explore and exploit.

To protect the Earth from these invaders, the team spent hundreds of years studying them and learning. Some members developed linguistic skills.Others learned to insert thoughts into another person and influence that person’s movements. They practiced on animals. When they were successful, they shifted their focus to the incoming alien ship. Eventually, the alien ship shifted course one degree. And was thankfully, never encountered again.

 

 

Three events occurred to break up the monotony of listening for Aliens. Jacqueline was born. A telepath from birth. Everyone else developed the ability at puberty. They waited patiently the two decades for her to grow up, and to understand what she was capable of doing.

 

The second event was finding someone who might learn to be a backup for Jim. He was given the name Jacky, he was young and still dumb. Nobody cared what his birth name may have been.

 

The third event was the death of Jim’s wife. Jim was always married to a female, someone from outside the group. These women lived and died normal lives. The death of Jim’s current wife always sent him into a depression of silence. Resulting in a total stop to the daily trip program. The solution was called the Event.

 

                           _______________________________________ 

 

 

The three men sat at a table. The Banker asked the Secretary, “Please bring us coffee. Send Chauffeur to pick up the lunch order.” Since transportation was always switching out drivers Banker decided long ago to give up trying to find out the name of the driver for each trip and simply called all of the drivers, Chauffeur. And party because he’d lived in France for a long time. The Secretary nodded, checked his firearm, and left with his phone at his ear, locking the door behind him.

To the Accountant the Banker inquired, “How long do you think his depression will be this time?” It was a moot point. 

“With the Event, four to five days. At the most. Without the event his depression once lasted eight years.”

“Will you take point this time?” The Accountant nodded and returned to his desk. The Banker was like everyone in the group, except the four ‘communicators’, he was able to hear and respond, telepathically but, not send. He phoned transportation, “Do you need any help?”

“No. Pay the bills.” Was their normally terse reply.

“The Accountant is in charge of all expenses. Except special projects. You know of Jack’s request for Jacqueline’s medical procedures?”

“Yes. He wants those done during the event?”

“Yes, please. Talk to Jerry. One more thing.” He paused. “Every member of the group is to give her a gift.”

“What type of gift?”

“Jewelry. You’ll talk to everyone in transportation? If you don’t have sufficient funds, check back with me. We are prepared to go quite high.” He paused. “Also, I need two flights, and a bus. Make that two.” Banker wanted to sleep with his wife. Without Jacqueline in the same vehicle. “The coach type, I’ll bring Jack and Jacqueline to the Event in them.”

“Agreed. I’ll send the information to the Accountant. What time?”

“Six hours from now.” They both hung up.

 

Banker walked around the room, thinking. He phoned the Doctor, “Hello, Doctor.”

“Banker, hello. I heard the news about Jim’s wife dying. Also, I know about Jack’s request for Jacqueline’s surgery. ”

“Do you need equipment or people?”

“If I do, I’ll call you. All I have to do is shut down here, and travel there. Everything is set up. We’re meeting at Jerry’s correct?”

“Correct.”

“So, I’ll see you there.” The Doctor sounded wistful. He didn’t want to hang up. But, what did he want?

“One more thing, a gift for Jacqueline.” Banker paused. He rattled on, “The expense for these presents, have been planned since she was born. So. They can be something, thoughtful.” They listened to each other breathing. “I can pick out something for you. I realize that you, most probably, will be working the whole time, during the Event.”

“Hm.” The Doctor was being omitted? From most of the Event. 

“If you would like to spend a few minutes with me prior to the start?” The Doctor took a deep breath. “Or not.”

“What are you thinking?”

“You might like to meet me at Tiffany’s. We might pick out our gifts at the same time.” Neither said anything. With every sentence their voices got quieter and quieter. He dribbled on, “Some have already been purchased, but not yours or mine.”

“When were you thinking of going?”

“I have one other trip first. Maybe two or three hours from now?”

“Three hours would be better for me.”

“Very well, three hours from now. Call me. If there are any problems.”

“Thank you for the invite.”

“Good bye. Doctor.”

”Good Bye, Banker,” came out in a whisper.


	2. 1:2 Banker Event preparations

The  Accountant had begun by opening files, and sending emails, including the gift list. Somewhere in the middle of all the preparations, he broke off his relationship with his girlfriend, Kathleen, by text. 

Kathleen was stunned. Four years! She packed using his luggage. She took a knife to the chairs and sofa’s. His wine glasses and everything in the kitchen she dumped into the bathtub and dropped cast iron pots on top. Then filled the tub with his wine, some of which she drank. When she grew tired of uncorking the bottles, she took to tossing them into the bathroom and shutting the door. She laughed and she left.

The Accountant handled replies from those who would not be attending.

The Chauffeur and the Secretary returned. The chauffeur unpacked lunch on the credenza. Two steaks on china, one salad and one filet mignon. A large carton of minestrone soup. Each man served himself.

 

The Banker took the salad and soup to his desk. He texted his wife, “plane 6 hours.”

Her reply came immediately, “Yes.”

He texted Transportation, “My wife airport 6 hours.” He texted Ianto in Security; “I bringJack, Jacqueline to Jerry. Flight 6 hours.” He ate. He texted Transportation, “Meeting Doctor at Tiffany.” He ate.

Transportation texted; “Affirmative Wife to airport,” and “Affirmative Doctor to Tiffany.”

He texted his wife; “Sending car.”

Her reply; “Ty.”

 

The Banker emerged from his office and entered the bathroom, he took a shower and brushed his teeth, re-dressed, checked his firearm. When he came out the Secretary went in, then the Chauffeur took a turn. They did not shower.

He returned to his office, opened a wall safe, and removed two briefcases. Handing one case to the Accountant and the other to the Secretary, he waited looking out the window, without seeing the view. When the Chauffeur was ready, he left followed by the Secretary and the Banker.

In the garage, Ianto waited at the car. He held open the back seat door.

Ianto rode shotgun. The Banker behind him said, “Thank you for coming, Ianto.” Ianto said nothing, and looked for any assault. When they arrived at the bank, one of Ianto’s chase vehicles was holding a place for them. Two guards, Sean and William, got out and waited. The chase vehicle moved away. Frank pulled up to the curb.

 

They entered the Bank. Ianto moved like a shadow around them. They ignored him.

First unlocking a safety deposit box, and then the case, the Secretary set them in front of Banker.

 

The Banker took out a short string of pearls and a heavy bracelet from the box and placed them in an envelope, and then into the case saying, “She’ll need something on the bus. She’ll need clothing.”

The Secretary walked out. Standing near Ianto, he sent a text and returned.

Then several necklaces, rings, earrings and other pins, and things went into the briefcase. He stared at the bank box. “I thought there was a Tiera?”

The Secretary replied, “It breaks down flat. Here is the ring. And the top part looks like a necklace, which is already here. Yes, here it is.”

The Banker said, “Thanks, let’s go.” He left.

The Secretary locked the case, and the bank box. He returned the box to it’s slot and nodded to an employee. Together they locked it. He took the case and joined the Banker in the car. They headed to Tiffany’s. 

“Ianto I’m meeting the Doctor here,” Banker looked back at his tablet.

Ianto said nothing. Ianto looked at his phone. He motioned to the Chauffeur. They drove a different route. They arrived at Tiffany’s the same time as the Doctor. The two men did not greet each other until they were in the store.

“Hello, Doctor.”

“Hello. Good to see you.”

 

Enjoying each other’s company, they drifted to the back of the store. The manager understood these strange men. Men who did not like to be met at the door. Men who only bought the best quality. He met them in an inner room saying, “Hello. Have a seat.” They sat.

“What would you like to give her? Asked the Banker of the Doctor.

“I never know what to give people, I don’t know her.”

“Why not a ring?” He looked at the manager, he returned with two trays, one with rings that had stones, the other without.

“These. Please,” said the Doctor. The tray without stones disappeared. “I don’t know what size she wears.”

“All of these are her size.”

“Oh, okay. Which is the most expensive?”

“The Emerald,” said the manager quietly. They had taught him long ago to speak as little as possible. The Doctor picked it up and looked at it for a while. The Banker thought over Jacqueline wearing green in front of Ianto. And why did Ianto have such a thing for green?

“This one, please,” he handed it to the Banker. The Doctor took a deep breath, and looked relieved that this job was over. The Banker used a loupe. When he was finished, he passed the ring to the manager.

“I’ll walk you out,” said the Banker. He helped the Doctor into his car and sat next to him. “Give us a moment.” He reached to shut the door. The driver shut it and waited outside. “It will be maybe three days before I see you. And then you’ll be working either with Jim or Jacqueline. After, the Event I’ll be flying back, do you want to travel with me?”

“I’ll have equipment. I wish I could.”

“If I find a way, for someone to handle that problem, then will you fly with me?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Have a safe trip.” He looked out the window. The driver opened the door for him.

  

Returning to the store manager, he did not sit and said, “Show me.” The manager laid out several trays. Each held a diamond necklace. A few had matching earrings.

 

The Banker waved a few of them off. He took out a loupe and spent his time looking them over. Their rocks were always close to perfect, as was their workmanship, which made shopping so much easier, “This one. What price?” The manager gave him a price. “No.” The Banker cocked his head at the manager. The manager offered a slightly lower price. They both knew why Banker thought the price was a little high. “How much for the ring?” The manager gave him a price for the ring. The Banker nodded yes. “Show me your cufflinks. With green stones. Please.”

The Manager spoke to an assistant. They waited. The manager glanced the smallest of looks over to the door. Jonathan in a blue suit, a matching briefcase, and hair a little too long, entered, followed by a bodyguard. Jonathan was a lawyer for the group, he most frequently dealt with people outside the group. They expected a lawyer in a black suit, and his colorful suits often left the opposition into underestimating him. The Banker continued, “Today is going to be a good day.” The assistant returned with several trays of cufflinks. The Banker pointed to the largest, he examined them with a lupe. “This pair please.”

The Banker took the case from the Secretary, opened it slightly and removed packs of bills. The manager took the money and wrote up the two sales in the name of World Investments. 

“Hello. Jonathan buy a gold necklace.” They shook hands and exchanged air kisses. The Secretary deposited the ring, necklace and links in his case. 

“Hi. See you there.” He replied quietly. Jonathan watched the Banker leave. He did not sit. To the Manager he said, “May I see your gold necklaces, please.”

Ianto nodded to Johathan’s security, Nathan, as he led the Secretary out.

 

 

 

The Accountant arrived at his apartment, expecting to pack and leave. The bed had been stripped, the mattress cut, and ‘ASS Hole’ written in wine across it. He opened the closet. A neat pile of shirts, suits and ties laid on the floor. Picking up a suit it fell into a confetti of Italian wool. Each shoe had the toe cut off. The belt’s still hung from the rack, but only the clasp half. The other half made a tic tac toe on the floor. He started laughing. His jewelry was gone. He went into the kitchen. Between the broken knives and bent silverware was a single cracker. “Shit.” He checked the refrigerator and the trash can. Empty. Then he checked the bathroom. It took a while to take it all in. “Fuck.” He left. In the garage, his car was gone. “Shit.” He called Transportation, “I need to go to Jerry’s. I’ll be out front.” He went to the lobby and waited.

 

 

The Banker headed to the airport. The plane was ready and his wife was aboard. The Banker, Ianto, Tom, Sean, Nathan, Anna, and his wife’s assistant/hairdresser/linguist Larry boarded. They left immediately. Ianto looked at Nathan. Who explained, “I switched out with Kurt.” Ianto took it in, and did not nod in reply. It was okay, Nathan was a soldier first, a bodyguard when needed. In his off time, Nathan prepared for war. Unlike Kurt, who was a warrior who enjoyed in his off time being a bodyguard. He liked watching ‘people’.

The flight was boring. The banker worked. Larry did the wife’s nails. Later, Ianto interrupted the pilots in their discussion on flying in and out of some airport, to give them each a break, first Rick, then Isto. Most slept. Anna prepped food. They ate. They landed in California. Like a fire drill, the busses were loaded and departed. 

Rick re-fueled the plane. He and Isto flew to various cities and picked up members of the group. They flew them into the airport nearest Jerry’s place. Rick finished with the plane. Isto started the pre-flight checklist on a helicopter. They took turns checking the airspace around Jerry’s house.

 

 

 

 

 

The Banker and his wife, waited at a nearby hotel, for Jacqueline’s arrival.

 

Tom drove Ianto, Anna, and a cook to the prison. He changed the scrawl to read “Jack”. Jack exited the building wearing underwear. He and Ianto boarded the coach. Tom didn’t watch. He changed the scrawl from Jack to Jacqueline. He waited. Nothing seemed to move. Jack and Ianto went outside to wait. He noticed Jack had changed into a suit and shaved. Tom daydreamed about Jack removing his underwear and dressing. Anna had a tray of champagne. Jacqueline exited carrying a box. She walked towards them. So, this is the famous Jacqueline. Tom carefully formed no opinion on her clothing. Although he did wonder what she might look like taking them off. 

When Jacqueline dropped a champagne flute, Tom went to the outside locker at the rear of the coach and returned with a small hand broom and pail. He swept up the mess.

 

They headed towards Jerry’s. Ianto texted the other bus driver, Sean. As they passed the hotel, the Banker’s bus caught up to them.

The Banker received a text from transportation; Jack to take J to zoo for lunch. Their were details underneath. He contacted the Zoo, a catering service, and a party service. It was a rush job.

The Banker and his wife did not attend the Zoo party, but stayed in their coach, in the parking lot. He wanted to spend some alone time with his wife. The trip continued to Florida. The only stops were for gas. 

They arrived at Jerry’s. The Banker left the bus and joined the Accountant, in his sedan. As they drove up the hill he looked at the Accountant’s suit, no longer bespoke, and his shoes didn’t match the suit. He asked, “What happened?”

The Accountant dreaded this moment. Nobody else would dare ask him. And the four, the fab four, would already know. He looked out the window, “Kathleen. My girlfriend, left me.”

”No, she didn’t.”

”No she didn’t.” They laughed. Trashed took on new meaning for the Accountant. He started thinking about how to win her back. They arrived at Jerry’s.

 

His wife left in the bus, and the Banker didn’t need to care where she went. Ianto and Security, Transportation, they knew. The Banker looked for the Doctor. He said hi, to Jerry. Then Ianto walked past. And Banker knew he and Ianto were going to meet up. If not today, then in the next day or two. Then Banker met the Secretary, briefly. His Secretary. 

Banker found the Doctor having tea in a bedroom. He’d moved the chairs in front of a window. The Doctor’s place was a home/office/surgery in a heavily forested area. He was enjoying the ocean view. “Doctor.”

“Banker.”

“How was your trip?”

“Fine. Safe. How was yours?”

Banker decided days ago, the night time events of the bus trip, were nobody’s business. “We went to a zoo.” He sat down. 

“Why a Zoo?”

“Ianto wanted to meet her.” He looked at the Doctor, “Remember Ianto kissed her. When she, sorry, when he was a newborn baby. Ianto knew he was a she, and changed her name from Mike to Jacqueline.”

“I forgot it was Ianto. That was two decades ago. And the Zoo was to give her a memory? She has probably never seen most of those animals, alive and in front of her.”

“Too bad we didn’t think to take her into the back and have her pet a tiger or something.” He poured himself tea, and drank it. He noticed the tea set was the same as his own, and wondered who made that happen. “She changes everything. Just by being around her. That mental state of working. Of being able to work for long periods without being affected by it. Then when she’s near you. I wanted to laugh, cry. Everything seemed so intense, so temporary.”

The doctor nodded, “She’s like the opposite of what we do. Who we are.” They thought for a while. They felt her arrival. “All this time Jack has been near her. Is he different?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He undressed, and hung the suit and shirt in the closet. Neatly placed his shoes on the closet floor, hung the tie over the shirt. He showered. As he finished drying, there was a knock at the bathroom door. “Just a minute.”

Ianto opened the door, “Security check.” The Banker dropped the towel on the floor. He swiveled his hips. Ianto looked at his ass, blinked and left. Banker smiled, it was a wonderful feeling being seen in a compromising position, suddenly, by someone who loves you and who you love dearly in return.

The Banker returned to his chair wearing the towel, “It’s been a long time since you attended an event.” He poured more tea for himself.

“I’m only here because of Jacqueline.”

“Thank you for being here. Have you heard of Jacky?”

“The new guy?”

“Jack and Jerry think he is like Jim. That he thinks, like Jim thinks.”

“So, they’re hoping, what, he’ll be Jim’s replacement?”

“I think they’re hoping to be able to run two teams together at the same time. Jim and Jerry. And then Jacky and Jack. Then both of them connecting into everyone else.”

“Hope it works.”

“Two bases, two communicators. Maybe go farther, faster.”

“The communicators think differently from the rest of us. Do you think that there are five of them in the world?” They both were lost in thought as they pondered the ramifications of being a communicator.

The Doctor looked at his friend. He nodded his head up and down slightly, “I once saw Jim stop a vehicle.” They both knew he meant, Jim stopped it using telepathy.

 

 

Days later the Banker met up with Ianto. He relaxed in a way he never did with his wives. With the Doctor and Ianto, he stopped being the professional, and became a friend. He became who he remembered himself to be, a long time ago. Being with Ianto created new memories based on old memories.

It always started the same. He dutifully washed Ianto. Ianto chased him, Ianto caught him, and played with him. They always ended up against a wall.

The differences between his memories and Ianto’s,Ianto did everything with love. There was a tenderness to his touch even when he left bruises. There were the jokes and the laughter. And afterwards. Ianto always insisted that the Banker take the lead.

That was the hard part. He always seemed to be empty of ideas. And Ianto never helped him decide what to do next. Ianto gave him, his body and his love. What the Banker did with him was his choice.

He always returned to work, after the Event, with a ‘clear’ head, and easily became the Banker once again.

 


	3. 1:3 Banker meets Doctor; meets Ewan

The Chauffeur returned the Banker and the Accountant to the airport.  The Banker’s wife, the Doctor and two guards waited for them. Everyone boarded. The Doctor noticed the kiss, The Banker gave his wife. The plane took off. The Banker did many texts in a row. He forwarded the payment requests to the Accountant. He daydreamed of giving Jacqueline her necklace, and texted his wife, “Go bathroom, undo blouse.” She left. “Take off panties, leave them aboard the plane.” Rick would find them later and with a laugh give them to his spouse.

 

He booked her a suite, and spa time in a hotel, and sent her a copy of the confirmation. He texted to the house-maid to pack and meet the wife at the hotel. He texted a car for the maid.

The Banker went to the bathroom. He made sure his wife enjoyed herself immensely. He returned to a seat next to the Doctor, “My wife has an appointment in town and will be gone for two days. Will you please join me?”

“I have work.”

“No. You do not. Your staff is on paid vacations, please don’t make them come back early.”

“I have things, I want to do.”

“What you need, I want to give you.”

“I don’t need,” he looked around furtively, “sex.”

The Banker looked sad, “No. Sex is not what you need.”

 

Then the Banker heard Jack and Jerry telepathically, “What kind of trap are you making for our Doctor?”He calmed himself and answered, “He needs time in the past. Tell him to go with me.” 

The Doctor stared for a while, he nodded and looked at his host for the next two days.

The plane landed, the Chauffeur dropped the two men off in front of the Bankers’ building. The Doctor noticed everything.

 

“You have a private elevator? These apartments are.” Opulent? French? Gold and brown. Lights everywhere and what?

Banker interrupted his reverie while he was looking at the dining room. “You have an open invitation to Sunday dinner, forever, always. I want to see you. Come with me.”He led him down a short hallway, and opened the closet at the end, and began to undress down to his underwear, placing his clothes neatly on hangers and shelves, giving the Doctor little nods of encouragement. When they were both ready, they entered a door on the right. It led them to stairs that took them up one flight. The Banker placed his hand on a plate to unlock the door at the top and they entered.

 

Everything about this room was exactly the opposite of the rest of the apartment. The walls and floor were of rock. Some were big enough to sit and climb on. The Banker held the door for the Doctor, and shut it.

The Doctor looked around, this room was much taller than the rest of the apartment, and dimly lit. A row of candles or something, gas burners? on various niches in the walls, lit the floor and walls. The light was not enough to see the ceiling. Misty rain began to fall steadily. A small sporadic waterfall in one corner of the room had rocks around it’s base.

The Banker used the toilet which was made out of a single rock. When he was done, he poured water in from a wooden bucket. He washed his hands in a niche next to the bucket, some water sloshed out onto the rocks and dirt floor. The basin re-filled itself. Some how water dribbled down into the bucket, re-filling it. Along the back of the basin was a grey rock. The Doctor wondered why there was no faucet, and ran his hand along the rock. “Soap.”The mist became a sprinkling of rain, he heard a cricket.

“Shall we shower?”

“Ok. What do we wear afterwards?” Doctor asked worriedly.

The Banker smiled. The Doctor is still worried about sex? “Maybe those will fit.” He pointed behind the Doctor and removed his underwear, draped it on a rock, and stepped into the rain of the waterfall. Again a grey rock was soap. He finished and moved to give the Doctor a turn. He walked over to the clothing. He tied on the longer apron, and pulled on the shirt.

“Brr. That’s pretty cold, is there a way to make it warmer?”

“Sorry. No. I just can’t seem to do without soap, though.” He looked a little sad. The Doctor dressed. The Banker picked up a stick and lit it, he glanced back to see if the Doctor knew how to put on the clothes. Relieved that he did know how to wear a loincloth, he walked thru a break in the walls of rock.

“This place is really dark. Is there a light switch, someplace?”

“Sorry. No.”He walked until he found a metal brazier set in the floor, and lit a fire. When sound of the rain stopped, the sounds of the forest started. The fire snapped and crackled.

“You’ve filled this room with dirt,” as he sat down. He shivered, wet hair in a cold room. I am not asking why there is no heat, he’ll just say ‘sorry, no.’ “And trees.”

The Banker stood up and walked over to the base of a large tree, he found a bundle, and handed it to the Doctor. He retrieved a second one. They both unrolled them.

“Oh. They, they’re furs.” He found the small pack in the middle.

The Banker laid down on one fur, pulled the second one on as a cover. Took a knife out of the pack, tucked it under his bed, put the pack under his head. He removed his shirt and laid it next to the fire. He proceeded to watch the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up and looked around. He looked up. Tree branches, leaves, the sky and a few stars. The wind blew. He shivered. He fixed his bed and got in.

“Take off your shirt.” He forgot? “You’ll warm up faster.”

The Doctor laid still for a moment. I am in an apartment. Wait a moment, I’ve been here before. I’ve done this before. “I’ve been in this place before! I’ve done this before.”

“If you’ve done this before, what did you do next?”

“I was laying next to you. We were cold. It had rained. We were soaked.” The Doctor thought. The Banker waited. “I won’t die here. There are no animals here.”

“You don’t have to sleep next to me. You will not die here. This is a safe place.”

“I was afraid.” The Doctor was remembering the past.

“I was afraid too.”

“You were?”

“Always. There was always things trying to kill us.” They both laughed, “Remember the river?”

“We almost died.”

“Yes.”

“That was so frightening.” The Doctor laughed at the memory. “It was daytime. That ursa, that stupid bear. We jumped in the river to get away from her!’

“She had cubs!” They both laughed.

“I have to go, and I’m thirsty, and now I’m hungry. How did I ever forget this place? We almost died.”

“I’ll go with you,” they returned to the bathroom. Banker used his hands to drink from the basin, while the Doctor peed. Then, he reached up on the shelf, where earlier he found a stick, and removed a package, opening it he took out a hunk of beef.

“Dinner!” Exclaimed the Banker.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to bring in an animal for us to ‘hunt down’ for our dinner.”

Returning to the fire they sat next to each other, as they cooked it, ate it, and talked.

“Do you remember being on a beach, throwing rocks?” Asked the Banker.

“With you? No. I remember my first kill.”

“We were together for so long. I remember walking through grasses, we couldn’t see anything around us. I had to climb on your shoulders, just to see where we were going.”

“I remember, we walked forever. We ate mice.”

“And a bird. We ate something else.” The Banker laughed, “it had four legs and skin.”

“Then we ate a hare.”

“That was good. That’s what I should have gotten for today.” He paused for a while, they sat in easy companionship. “Then you grew interested in healing.”

“First the ways of the shaman. Then the healing women. Only women healed anybody back then.”

“Then you left me.”

“I did.”

“You said you were going to study with them. I went on a trek, when I came back, you were gone. The people you had been with, had gone. Nobody knew who I was talking about! Then I heard Jack. I thought I was insane, possessed. Eventually he and I found each other, but not for a long time.

“Jerry found me.”

“Oh, is that how that happened.” The Banker had always wondered how his friend had joined the group.

“He told me, ‘study anything, any subject, just once a day..”

“Yep. Just once a day.” The Banker smiled.

“He gave me places and people to study with, and I did. How many people were with Jack?”

“I don’t know.” The Banker shook his head, “I was never actually in his presence. For a long, long time.”

“Jerry had eight other people with him. Ianto, Isto, and Jim of course. And Jonathan, he changed his name from something else. I forget what. And Jack had been with Jerry, but he was gone by the time I was there. And they had four women and two died. Everyone was hit hard by their deaths. It looked like suicide, but I was never sure of it.” They both grew quiet, thinking over timelines. The Doctor started to count on his fingers, “Anna and Clare.”

“Those two still stick together. Don’t they?”

”I had a conversation with them. I told them I didn’t want anything to happen to them. Remember back then there was no, Events. Jim was single. I told them, I didn’t want them to die. So, they had to look out for each other.” He paused for a while, “I continued to study medicine.”

“I was a slave.”

“No.” The Doctor was surprised. He had never heard this before.

“It was terrible. I tried calling to Jerry, he couldn’t find me, but every day, the trip.The people around me thought I was soft in the head, or sick. They took me away. They sold me into the sex trade.” He shuddered, then laughed, “The things I learned to do.”

“What did you do?”

“I had a teacher, another slave, actually. She taught me things.” Tears came to his eyes as he laughed. “ Jerry said I would heal.” He burst out laughing again. “I couldn’t get away until I was in the middle of the orient. They beat me every time I ran away. Little did they know, beatings heal.” They laughed together.

“I ended up with the Egyptians. They had their own form of slavery. I didn’t have it so bad, because of my hair. The color. And then they learned I knew something about healing.” They both laughed. The Doctor noticed his friends laugh sounded nervous.

The Doctor said, “When I finally got back, I was studying again. True I did learn a lot about a lot of strange ways to heal everywhere I went. But, then I came back. It was better, if I kept moving, the whole not aging thing.”

The Banker nodded in agreement, they both laughed a little. “That’s true, I kept changing my name.”

“Me too. Damien, nobody understood it did they?” Asked the Doctor.

“No. I changed it too many times, I forgot who I was, so I became: The Banker. And who wants a banker called Damien? And that wasn’t even the name my parents gave me. I’ve forgotten what it was. Something starting with a fa sound.”

“I think Jerry gave me the idea of: The Doctor.” They paused thinking. “And then I would use myself as my own reference.”

“Yeah?” They both burst out laughing. They didn’t even notice the moon had risen. Wispy clouds skittered around, a soft wind blew now and then, accompanied by the sound of leaves rustling in the branches above. It all seemed just a part of their world. They had slowly moved nearer to each other, and fell asleep snuggled into each other.

“Somebody’s here,” Damien heard whispered in his ear. He reached under and took out his knife. He crouched, listening.”

“It’s me, Ianto.” Both men jumped, then relaxed.

“Who’s with you?” Asked Damien. Ianto placed a pot of water near the fire.

“Isto. He didn’t come in.” He stirred up the fire, added twigs, when he got it going he asked, “Do you have cups?” He balanced the pot on two larger branches.

“Ianto.” The Doctor said as a hello.

“Why are you here?” Asked Damien, he yawned. Then stretched.

“Going native I see. The big three, Jerry, Jack, and”

“Jim” added The Doctor.

“Warren. Which really got me moving, all said the same thing. You,” he pointed at the Doctor, “felt trapped, in a wilderness, alone, fearful. And you,” he pointed to Damien, “were despondent and sad, to the point Warren was screaming in my head. So. How could I not pay you a visit?”

“That was some time ago.” Pondered Damien. How long had they been asleep?

“You took your time.” Added the Doctor.

Ianto stared hard at them, “You are in a room, a large room, with only one exit? Locked with a handprint reader. No sprinklers, or emergency lights, no way to hear a fire alarm. With a fire. At least you have dirt to put it out. Doctor.” He looked up. “This room is really quite large. It goes clear up another floor. That must have been, wait, you own the whole building.”

“Yes.”

“Do me a favor, get the Doctor here an apartment in the building.” Damien smiled and leaned towards the Doctor, who smiled back.

Ianto continued, “Also it’s surrounded, except the Bath area, by a hallway all the way around. So from the outside, the walls and windows look normal. Normal spacing. Drapes, and lights behind them, on timers.” He paused, “A few safety changes will be made.” Ianto stood up, “You have no cups, and I’m not waiting for it to cool enough so we can share the pot. Add the tea please.” And Ianto left.

Damien opened his pouch, took out a few leaves, and added them to the pot. He smiled a sly sort of smile, “He’s probably right. What if we did burn down the house?” They both laughed together. They twined their arms around each other. As they used to do long ago.

Ianto returned and placed the cups on the ground in front of Damien. Damien looked at him. Ianto stated, “Your house, you pour.”

“I see you found the Lenox.” He poured. They drank.

Ianto shook his head, “You made a wilderness, ‘Autumn’ seemed appropriate.” When he finished the tea, “How long?” He waved his index finger in a little circle.

“Two days.”

“So tomorrow when?”

“The next day in the morning.”

Ianto said, “We will be in the house. Otherwise, I won’t be back here.” And he left.

When he was gone Damien laughed like a child, saying “Ianto and Isto.”

The Doctor joined in, “When did that happen?”

Damien’s face fell, which the Doctor found amusing. “Wait, I don’t think they are.”

“They’re probably cleaning their guns!” Now they were laughing.

 

Months later the Doctor visited his new apartment in the Banker, Damien’s building. He liked it. He liked spending the night in the forest upstairs. 

 

                                 ______________________________________

 

Ewan entered the office building.Taking the elevator up to the 22nd floor, to a law office. At the desk he asked for room 2210. He was led to a room of glass walls and windows, with views of the city and ocean beyond. The Banker sat alone at the table. He looked up from his coffee and tablet, and motioned Ewan to enter. Rising he met Ewan with a handshake and with a wave offered him coffee, fruit and pastries. “Good morning Ewan. Please.”

“Thank you, for seeing me. No thank you.” Said Ewan.

 

“I didn’t know if you would be hungry.”

 

Ewan looked at the side table, in a distracted way, it was loaded with a lot of food, and strangely it looked pretty. Like a display in a store window or a restaurant. He looked back at the Banker.

 

“I think I can save us a lot of time, if I may, you are here because of Ianto.” Ewan nodded, “Because you think he abuses people. You’ve worked with him. He doesn’t. At the Event you think he was abusing me.” Ewan looked sad and sick. The Banker smiled gently, he could see Ewan was a little emotional, since he took little glances, first out the windows then over his shoulder, as if he might find a way out of this talk. There was nobody to be seen, out in the hall, so Ewan looked back at him.

 

“You’ve been to how many events? Events held for Jim. Events to help Jim get his mojo, back.”

 

Ewan shook his head, “I’ve no idea.”

 

Banker looked at his IPad, “A hundred and eighty two.” He asked himself, rhetorically, “How did I do that many? I’m thinking you have been to a few less. Maybe one forty? You were on another continent, distance, travel time, made it impossible to attend. I know, I have missed a few for the same reason. Have you ever been alone with Ianto, at an Event? In all that time?”

 

“No. Never.”

 

“In the beginning it was probably just chance, a lot of people, but later..”

 

“Later, I didn’t want to be with him.”

 

“Because you saw how he was with some people.”

 

“Yes! They did things. I can’t, I could never do those things.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Ewan’s eyes flashed open. “What? What are you doing?”

 

The Banker fixed himself another coffee. He knew his face would give himself away, as he was talking about being with Ianto, “What he and I were doing, was what I wanted to be doing.” He took a sip, added more milk, composing his face, then he came back to the table and sat. “The basic thing you should know about Ianto, is that he loves everyone in the group. Really loves them. Simply that. That is just who he is. Born that way. Do you know anything about his “day” job?”

 

Ewan mouthed, “No.”

 

“He does security, he’s a bodyguard, a protector. Did you know that?” Ewan shook his head yes. “He loves us and he protects us. He loves us so much, and he has this ability to know, what each person needs, and he gives them that.” He paused, as he drank his coffee, giving Ewan time to think. He walked over to the table and ate a grape.

 

“He protects us. So we let him do what ever he wants to us at the Events?” Said Ewan affronted.

 

“Please believe me. I chose. Not Ianto. Me. I choose every time, what he and I do.” Banker watched Ewan revising his opinion of him. “I know I’m a bit twisted. I like to try something new each time. Ianto is this whole thing, and he is consistently himself. I’ll give you an example, I could give you many. I was in a car. We’re driving down the road, it was dark, late at night. Car pulls up alongside us. Gunshots. People in the car next to us, are all dead. My driver takes off. That car next to us, crashes. In the car behind us, Ianto. He killed them all. They were assassins. I, we didn’t even know we, or I was being targeted. He is always in that mode, that zone of taking care of us. Giving us what we need and giving us what we want. And that is how Ianto is.

When he’s, pardon. When he is making love to somebody. He morphs into what ever that person needs or wants. If a person needs tenderness, sweet kisses.” He paused as if remembering something. “If they need rough sex. If they need to be in a forest, at night, without another human being around for a hundred square miles, well, that is what he gives them. If they need to be on a ship at sea, give him an hour, and they will be on a ship at sea. And if they want or need to be at home, in their own bed, safe and secure and have somebody’s shoulder to cry on or, or, that is what he makes happen.”

 

“So, I should trust him, he’ll be ok, and not make me do anything I don’t want to do?”

 

“No. Never. In fact you might be surprised by what you make him do. I worry about Ianto sometimes. On the one hand, he can be very addicting. Because to, because each person perceives him as being the perfect lover. And he is. If what you need changes, he changes. I’m not sure he knows he’s doing it.” He paused again. Staring intently into Ewan’s eyes he said. “I don’t believe he has ever had a “wife”, a “partner”, a full time relationship with anyone. And I don’t know if he ever will.”

 

The Banker stood up and looked out the window.He looked over his shoulder asking, “Come take a look at this beautiful view with me.” Ewan joined him. They looked for a while. “This view looks the same every day. Same buildings, ocean, sky. But, not really, it is different, every single day, different weather, clouds, even at night it is not the same every night. Very similar” a bird swooped past, very close to the building, in a mere second, “but different. That is the way Ianto is. So, if he changes to be what everyone else needs, who gives him what he needs? Who can say what it is he needs?”

 

“I guess I thought that when he was being nice to me, it was just to trap me.”

 

“So, he could have his, ‘Way with you’?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think you’ll find that if what you need is somebody to go bike riding with, he’ll show up with two bikes.” They both turned towards the door, The Banker picked up his tablet. “So, we’re good?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“If you want to take some of this with you.” He picked out a bunch of grapes, and ate one. “Please help yourself.”

 

Ewan choose an apple, “Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome. If you need to talk about this or anything, call me. Don’t come back here.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“I rented this for the morning. This is not where I work. All these glass walls.” He did a mock shudder. They walked to the elevator, “Goodness, I would be watching everyone.”

 

As they exited the building, The Banker asked, “Can we take you anywhere?”

 

The Chauffeur was holding open the back passenger door. Ewan stopped walking and looked up. “You’re one of the team, don’t you know this? Come get in, where are you going next?” All three entered the car, it pulled away from the curb.

 

Ewan looked around and observed, “You always have everything. Look at this, liquor, and more food. You have flowers in your car!” He reached out and touched a flower. He sighed, it was real.

 

Banker admitted, “I grew up in a place filled with flowers. Ewan, I know where you live.”

 

“How do you know where I live?”

  

“I know where everyone lives. I know everything. Because of all the expenses, you see.”

 

“You must have wanted something, sometime, and then it arrived. How do you think that happens? I, or rather the Accountant obtains it, pays the bill, ask transportation to deliver the item, they add it to their schedule. Then it is delivered.” They arrived at Ewan’s building. They stood outside looking up at it. “You don’t have to live here. You don’t have to do the job your currently doing. You don’t even have to go back inside to collect your ‘things’.”

 

“You can make that happen?” How much was the Banker in charge of everyone? Ewan wondered. Thinking back over all his previous employment Ewan decided Banker most likely had a hand in it every time. He wondered if Banker was connected to the communicators. Than he wondered how that worked. Then he wondered if Banker was a communicator, he was very quiet about letting anyone know. 

 

“Easily. And change it again and again, until ‘life’ is good for you. Let’s go.” They returned to the car, and drove away. “I know of four members who could use a roommate, you may live with each of them for a while and then decide. I can do the same thing with jobs.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.” They drove for a while. “Thank you.”

 

“Your welcome, we’ll go to Warrens’ place first, and you start working with him on Monday. Here is a debit card, for what you need, not what you want. If your unsure call the Accountant. Here’s a phone for you. Warren is in apartment 9A. Warren hears thoughts to a higher degree, than everyone except the admins, that is Jim, Jerry and Jack. He’s a little different, in that he can tell which thought will become spoken and which thought will not. At some point, Warren stopped speaking.” Ewan’s eyebrows rose a bit. He never knew that. All this time and Banker knows how Warren, a communicator, thinks.

 

“We don’t hide who we are from each other. But, we don’t broadcast it either. I have met everyone in “The Group”. Nobody is abusive.”

 

They traveled to the other side of the city. Ewan started thinking what it meant to meet everyone. Did Banker travel to each persons home or job and visit them. If he did than why? And how had Banker known to send him out on some jobs so quickly. Sometimes he and his crew arrived with the smell of cordite still in the air. Sometimes the dead were not yet dead, they were still bleeding out. How did the Banker do that if he’s not a communicator? The Banker touched Ewan on the shoulder, “you’ll be okay.”

 

Ewan decided to do whatever the Banker asked of him from now on and said, “Thank you for everything.”

 

“One last parting thought, you, are in charge of yourself. Also, don’t forget Ianto is exceptional at his job. Remember the event I told you about, moving car, three people, three shots.” Ewan entered the building wondering if Banker was a communicator than how did he not know he was being followed by an assassin?

Ewan slept on the sofa in the living room/library until his bedding arrived. A note was included. It read: Dear Ewan, If you have a guest stay over, did you intend to bunk with Warren? I’ve changed your order over to a queen size bed and bedding. The bedroom is large enough. I also added two side tables and lamps. If any of these items are not to your liking, call me. Accountant.

Later when Ewan realized he was not in transportation, but security, he decided Banker was behind the bedding change as well. 


	4. 2:1 Ianto

Jim buried his wife. He stowed his tools and walked back to his hut. Staring blankly at the wall, he ignored Warren. He made no ‘Daily Trip’ with Jerry and the group. Jerry knew instantly something was wrong, thought about it, and decided Jim’s wife would have been between 70 and 80 years old, that was a normal age for people to die. Wasn’t it? The group knew within minutes, something was wrong.

 

************

Jerry looked out at the Atlantic and sent a message to the group, “Jim’s wife must have died.” He disconnected. Then he thought of Jack, if Jack had a view, it was of the San Francisco Bay and he wanted it to be the Atlantic, “Hi, Jack.”

“Hi, Jerry.” Jack’s reply was soft and intimate as always.

“Jim is going to need to have an Event.”

“If I leave here. They will allow us to be together.”

“They will.”

*************

Warren the fourth communicator, living in upstate New York listened in. He rarely added to the conversations and over thousands of years many in the group had forgotten he was a communicator, and that if he was awake, he was usually listening. Happy as a clam, Warren prepared to see Ianto.

 

Jack had been in his prison cell, when Jim first failed to make the ‘trip’. He and his cell mate Jacqueline, had since followed the queue to breakfast. She, not being telepathic, was accustomed to his vacant expression.

 Jack loved Jerry. And Jerry loved Jack.

Jack sitting next to Jacqueline, eating a forkful of something that may or may not have eggs in it, was able to see the view out of Jerry’s eyes, and Jerry his. Jerry moved from looking out the window, to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Jack’s fork hovered in mid bite as he looked at Jerry’s reflection.

Jerry looked at the eggs Jack held, “Will you be able to bring Jacqueline with you?”

“I look forward to holding you.”

Jerry placed his hand on his cheek, “First my love, you have to get out of that place.” Jack felt the touch.

“I can easily have us released. Let me know when transportation will be here.”

“I’m asking Ianto to be there.” He put his fingers on his lips and broke the connection.

 

 

Jack walked around the grounds with Jacqueline. Her fingers were tucked into his waistband. When they were away from the rest of the inmates he quietly said, “I’m leaving. Do you want to go with me?”

 She froze, “Yes. Take me with you.” She started to walk again, her eyes watered, “How?”

“Out the front door. I’ll be released.”

“I got 12 years. Jack.”

“Trust me.” They walked another lap. Both of them thinking. Jack continued, “You need to be a boy again. Until you are out of here. Boy clothes. No makeup.” Jack looked at her hair, “Boy hair.” He took her hand and looked at the fingernail polish, “No more coloring your nails. Take it off.” He gave her a sly smile, “I need you. To be a boy. Until you’re out of here.” He held her close, “Remember; you want to go home to Ianto. Ianto is your brother. You love your brother. You never want to see another lawyer for as long as you live.”

“Ianto is my brother.”

“Ianto is your family.”

“Ianto is my family.”

“Ianto will pick you up outside the gate.” They smiled at each other and started walking again, “After all this is over would you like to have the surgery?”

Jacqueline looked at him quizzically, “What?”

“I love your little boy tits. But, maybe you would like to have a woman’s breasts?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“How?”

“How? I think you mean when.”

“When?”

“In a few days.”

Jacqueline burst out laughing.

 

 

Jerry sent out the thought to the rest of the group, “No daily trips until Jim recovers from his wife’s death. The Event to begin at Jerry’s, with the arrival of Jacqueline.”

 

The Banker began preparations. Most on receiving Jerry’s instructions began their travels to his estate.

 

The Doctor explained, Ianto listened, “Imagine all the conversations Jim and his wife have had. Fifty years of thinking and sharing ideas. Imagine,” he held up his hands together and pulled them apart. “And now they are ripped apart. He is remembering bits and pieces of those conversations. We have to wait it out. It is called mourning. People do it for a reason.”

“I know,” but Ianto knew that Jerry and Jack would never wait it out, never wait for Jim to stop staring.

 

“For most people, it takes only a few days or maybe a long week. Can’t we wait it out this time? See if he recovers on his own?”

 

Ianto stood up and touched the Doctor, by running his right hand down the Doctors left arm. “Jim’s not normal. If the members of the team do nothing, Jim might spend months or years in a depression. This has happened before. Jerry and Jack will insist on ‘The Event.’”

 

“I worry.The constant telepathic work every day, and now the Event, with everyone shoving their thoughts into Jim’s head. It’s a massive assault on Jim’s brain might have an effect. Maybe a very bad effect on Jim’s ability to work. This unknown effect might not show up for a very long time but, once there, what if it proved to be irreversible?”

“I understand. We need a backup for Jim.”

“We do.”

“We’ve been looking for one. For centuries. But for now, we need Jim. We need him awake, aware. He makes our ‘trips’ possible,” Ianto hugged his friend and left.

 

Trips without Jim’s steadying ‘base’, were described as “herding cats.” Those that did not make it back, sat where they were, motionless, expressionless until their body died.Ianto shuddered at the memory, of searching and finding those that didn’t make it back. He and his crew buried them in shallow graves. With a cloth over their faces and their eyes open. Then covered them with rocks.

 

 


	5. 2:2 Ianto

Part 2

Ianto rode shotgun. He checked the horizon repeatedly, they were almost back. Such a simple job, retrieve Jim from his place on the beach. He checked his phone, a list of AC’s. He didn’t care how many times they told him everything was all clear. If Jim died there was no replacement. He had them check again. The limo wound up the hill to Jerry’s estate, Jim sat and dozed in the back seat. Ianto texted Rick, “Anything?” Rick checked the horizon from the back seat of a helicopter, as if there was something to see. He pushed a button, “AC” was texted. They wound up the hill, to the top, and arrived at Jerry’s compound. People milled around the front of the house waiting for Jim’s arrival. Ianto handed Jim off to Jack and Jerry. The crowd scattered.

Ianto checked in with his crew again. Then he began a search of the entire place. He opened every door. He looked behind flower pots. 

Jim was deposited on a sofa under a canvas awning with trees around it, and stared at nothing. Jerry snuggled up to the left of Jim, and Jack on Jim’s right. The backyard was quite large. Several seating areas were around a pool/hot tub in the middle, there were grassy areas and a rock garden many meters above, and behind where Jim sat. The yard followed the hillside to the cliff, where a wide rock wall, ran back up to the house, outlining the pie shaped lot. A newly installed glass window ran on the outside edge of the wall. Past this wall was a steep drop to the ocean. At the bottom there was no beach. Ianto liked the steepness of the hill and the cliff to the ocean. He didn’t like being vulnerable to an air assault. He insisted transport have a helicopter, armed for any type of attack, in the air, throughout The Event.

 

Ianto finished a sweep of all the rooms, then exited into the backyard and saw Jerry. Jerry left Jim, reluctantly, and joined him. Ianto said, “Thanks for the awning and the glass windscreen.” He glanced at the window above the waist high rock wall that ran from the north to the south end. “What is this?” Halfway down the wall was a long squat building made of similar rock.

Jerry replied, “A bathroom, and showers. You said you didn’t like the place being so ‘open’ on the ocean side.” They entered the bathroom thru an arched walkway. The far end had a matching archway. The sinks were on the ocean side, showers and toilets opposite. Above the sinksand counters, was a short wall of more of the same rock, with an opening, which extended to the eaves. “This way we still have the view. And lots of fresh air,” Jerry was not worried about getting Ianto’s approval.

 

Ianto looked out at the ocean. He thought about the angle, and how far away an attacking force would have to be to see someone in this room. He looked briefly at the helicopter, knowing Rick was quite able to see him. “Okay.” He looked around the shower area, it had tiled, shoulder height walls, with openings above the wall up to the roof. “Security wise, thank you. This tile work must have been expensive.” Jerry smiled, he knew how good it looked. Jerry used a stonemason Ianto had recommended. Ianto had been using the the same family for generations.

 

Jerry touched Ianto’s thigh as Ianto left the bathroom. Ianto kept right on walking, saying, “I’m still working. You may start.” He returned to the circular drive and watched people exiting limos, and a bus. To a few, Ianto made eye contact, none of the arrivals attempted to speak with him, as he texted his crew. Sean texted, ‘Checking on some kids.’ Ianto sent back, ‘Sean and Thomas check on it.’He checked in with the helicopter.“Rick come around and see how easy it is to see inside the new building. Is Jim visible at any viewpoint? Stay outside the fly zone.” Ianto re-entered the house, he checked every room again. He went to the backyard again and looked for Rick out over the ocean. He walked into the bathroom and called Rick, “What have you got? I see you.” He listened to Rick’s explanation, “Okay.” He texted Sean, who replied, “Neighbors we know,” Ianto texted back, Give away movie txts.’ Somebody entered the bathroom. Ianto moved to leave. They stood in his way. Ianto looked up, Warren smiled at him.

 


	6. 2:3 Warren is always first in line at the Events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto loves Warren, then Kurt,(while Jacqueline watches).

Warren was always the first one to say ‘hi’ in his own way. Ianto smiled back, and removed his shirt. There was just no getting out of Warren’s advances, and Ianto didn’t want to. Warren’s ability to read minds was legendary. Warren already knew that Ianto believed security was ready. 

Warren held Ianto, with soft caresses, which did something to Ianto that was wonderful. Ianto forgot his job, he only had eyes for Warren.

Warren thought of ice melting on a hot day, and Ianto felt it inside, and the stress and tension of the day, drained away. Leaving him happy and ready for Warren’s touch. Warren pulled Ianto’s pants down to his knees, then his underwear, effectively trying his knees together. He fondled him, while looking into his dark eyes. He placed his hands on Ianto’s head, running his fingers through his straw colored hair.He kissed Ianto on the lips, their thoughts were becoming one, like hair braiding. Then the braids began to braid, tighter and tighter. Ianto no longer saw what was around him. He no longer heard the wind, nor the oceans dull roar. Ianto became emotion. He became empty, yet full. Blank yet, the place Warren lived.

 

Later, when Ianto became aware of his surroundings, he took a deep breath, refreshed. He was sitting on the counter, Warren in his arms. He waited, enjoying the feel of Warren’s skin on his own. Warren looked at him in the mirror.They both enjoyed each being with each other, crammed on the counter together. Warren clenched. Ianto closed his eyes, he saw himself thru Warren’s eyes. That was new! Eventually he stood up and helped Warren to stand. Warren kept smiling, he kissed Ianto, their lips were soft. Warren laughed and fell against Ianto, gripping his butt. Ianto nuzzled Warren’s neck. Hugging each other, they moved into the shower. Warren enjoyed scrubbing Ianto. Ianto was going to ask, when Warren held up three fingers. He put his hand on his own belly, and said “Ahhhhh.” Ianto nodded in agreement. He felt strange inside. Quivering and excited and he wanted to, to, what? Ianto wanted to stay with Warren. 

 

As he rinsed the soap off Warren, Ianto looked over the ledge into the garden. Warren moved around behind Ianto and ran his hands up and down Ianto’s back, from his shoulders down to his thighs. He knew Ianto wanted to stay with him. And he missed Ianto. He was ‘physically’ with Ianto once every four or five decades, and only at the Events. However, he listened in on almost every conversation Ianto had ever had his entire life. Everything about Ianto made Warren smile. Sometimes he imagined being with Ianto, and making sweet love to him over and over, to the point neither of them was capable of walking.

Ianto watched Jerry and Jack snuggle up to Jim on the sofa. He was torn between wanting to be with them and Jacqueline. He looked down, and found her in the hot tub. She and her little boy tits were beautiful. He worried about her coming surgery. She did want the operation but, he worried about the pain, her recovery, and wondered if the presents would help her feel better.

 

Warren listened in on everything Ianto was thinking. He knew Ianto had been in love with Jacqueline since her birth. Warren kissed Ianto on the shoulder and left.

 

Ianto overheard Jacqueline say, “This place seems so familiar.” A hummingbird flew by, she looked surprised by it. She and Ianto both looked over at Jack. Jack was looking back at them.

 

Telepathically Ianto listened to Jack’s explanation, “Ianto, of course I told her about Jerry’s garden. She needs to be relaxed here.” Ianto turned off the shower, found his clothes next to the sink, and left.

Jacqueline watched Ianto walk towards the house. She noticed how casually he carried his clothes. She watched how many of the other men watched him go by. Nude, except for a wristwatch, Ianto looked very confident. And he looked very good nude. She started, Ianto walked the same whether he was clothed or nude. He stopped and turned to a man next to the wall. He was ready! All ready! Absently she listened to someone behind her say, “Ianto always fucks Warren first.” Another voice she didn’t recognize said, “Well, the Event has begun.” How is it he is ready!? Jacqueline was being watched as she stared, open mouthed watching Ianto give his all to Kurt.

 

Warren had returned to his bedroom and crawled into bed. Over thousands of years, the only person he had ever loved and bedded was Ianto. He reviewed the last hour. The way Ianto held him had changed slightly. Also, Ianto was more in love with Jacqueline, than Warren realized. He was happy for Ianto. Warren never knew Ianto to be truly in love with anyone before. He noticed the new scars, and the old ones that had finally healed over. Warren fell asleep reliving loving Ianto. He awoke to Ianto talking telepathically to Jim. Warren usually tried to cut out all the conversations swirling around himself. But, this was Ianto, his love, talking.

 


	7. 2:4 Ianto Takes care of Jim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto tells Jim of their past, together.  
> Dreams Of Jacqueline.  
> Kurt professes his love.  
> Returns Jim to his hut on the beach.

Ianto’s turn to remind Jim of their shared past came late at night. Ianto hugging Jim close, thought he looked sadder, more withdrawn than he had at many of the other Events. Jim had been with this wife over five decades. That’s a fairly long time. Wasn’t it? Ianto had never been married. With one arm around Jim’s neck and the other around his chest, he rested his forehead against Jim’s head. Somebody had put a clean shirt on Jim. He started to free associate anything and everything they had ever done together. And hoped that Jim heard him.

 

Ianto began with the first time they met. Ianto had been in a clearing, armed, and with his ‘tribe.’ We had been hunting boar? The one’s with horns, that were very strong and hard to kill. They don’t exist anymore. Do they? You were, standing there. You held out your hand, I heard you. Come, leave them, you said. I turned to my family, my tribe and they had not heard you! Remember? I gave them almost all my tools and weapons. I left with my hand in yours. Remember?

 

Ianto slipped into a memory of a stressful time. Do you remember when we were on a ship and you fell off? Remember? I threw the first thing I felt. A barrel, than a rope, and jumped into the water with you. The ship left us behind. We ate fish. Remember how we caught them? And we floated forever. I taught you to swim. Okay, to swim better. We took turns swimming and pulling each other to shore. Remember? Remember the waves?

 

Remember the people, the ones who hunted us? That was a fun time. Remember what we did? They had a whole different way of seeing life? Didn’t they?

 

Jerry joined them and nodded to Ianto. Ianto left Jim and looked back, Jim didn’t appear to be any different or more cognizant of his surroundings.

 

 

 

 

Ianto was standing with Jacqueline just behind him, breathing next to his cheek. Her arms wrapped around him, running her nails on his belly. Her hair brushing against him as she grew and bumped gently against him. He groaned and woke up. He had been sleeping in a bed with Fred. He went back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Ianto returned Jim to his beach, after the Event. This trip was less exacting, since Jim was back to normal and he and Jerry examined every thought from every mind for miles around them. Jim walked into his trash pile without saying thanks or goodbye.

 

Ianto and Jerry returned to his compound. Along the way he asked, “How soon before he is married again?” Technically Jim never married anyone, ‘legally’. He married them in the truest sense of the word.

 

Jerry stopped examining the world, thought a second, “Soon. Three women are lined up. If he doesn’t accept any of them, we find more.” He gave a smile, and was back in his listening in on others thoughts.

 

 

At the compound, Ianto switched to a bus and was now returning the stragglers home; a cook, and quite a few linguists were crammed inside, but no Mason. Ianto was a bit conflicted. Except for a good long while of being with Jack, Ianto had always been alone. Two decades he’d been waiting for Jacqueline to grow up. Now that she was, she was with Jack! Now he met Mason! And let him go! Ianto was tired. Everyone was tired. And many didn’t quite want the Event to end.

 

 

The sun’s early morning light lit the tops of the buildings, as Ianto arrived. The bus pulled into the garage. He nodded to Kip, unlocked his door, and rode the private elevator up to his apartment.

In the kitchen he removed his weapons, unloaded and cleaned them. As he stowed the arms in their drawers and locked them, he texted his maid. Suits and shirts hung on a rack. He stripped, his clothes went in a laundry bag. He donned a robe. His luggage went onto a slot, between cupboards. After cleaning and polishing his shoes he left them on a wooden tray to dry. The tray being hand decorated gave the only evidence of who Ianto might be, or where he may have been in the past. The writing around the edges was in a dead language.

 

He padded into his bathroom. And used the deep blue toilet. The walls were tiled in beautiful green malachite rock. Ianto sighed, as his gaze ran over the natural curved veining. The shapes had been fitted to create strong horizontal wavy lines, like the lines of ocean waves. The waves met and crashed all frothy and foaming looking, at the point in the wall where the head of the tub was located. The tub’s top edge and inside was in the same deep blue as the toilet. The bottom of the tub was a dark brown. The outside of the tub was tiled in malachite using only the darkest of green shades with no veining. Being wider and deeper than most tubs, it was set into the floor a bit. Unusually it had a brass handrail around the outside edge. Ianto was impatient with how long tubs usually took to fill. He turned on the six brass pipes that came out of the wall looking much like a radiator. Each was a separate faucet. The bottom faucet had a hand held shower head. The top three he turned straight hot. The bottom two first hot, then cold. Ianto also didn’t like the sound tubs made when filling. His faucets delivered water looking like glass rods.There was a faint steampunk look about the room, especially the windows, which were high up on the walls. Ianto used a keypad on the wall, the blinds closed. Ianto relaxed as the room became quite dark. He removed a small fabric bag, from an urn, and threw it in the tub. The urn looked like it may have lived on a train at one time. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he swung his feet around and into the tub. He turned off the bottom two faucets. When the water reached his knees, he turned off the top three faucets. He floated in a room smelling of orange, bark, and flowers.

 

His thoughts drifted back to The Event. Evan’s touch as he painted him a deep blue, made him smile. Evan obviously enjoyed being the painter this time. His belly, butt, all the way up his crack, around and down his thighs were covered in blue. Saying “Just for luck” he covered Ianto a second time. Knowing what Evan liked, as he left, Ianto copped a feel. Evan just stood there looking cocky with a big smile. He had smiled back.

 

Ianto suddenly remembered, he had passed Mason. Where? Near the house. He couldn’t remember Mason’s expression. How many more times over the centuries had he walked right past him? Always unaware of him, and then this time, by chance he went down on him. Emotions flooded Ianto. Ianto loved Jacqueline but, being with Mason, was what? What was it they had?

 

He sat up and washed. Oh Mason. Why did I leave the event without you? Or am I forcing Mason to find me? How soon before he does find me? Ianto thought over all the missed opportunities, then again to that perfect moment. He had walked up to Mason, in a hallway. And they had such a connection, such bliss. Mason about popped, and laughed out loud. Such bliss. Ianto went back to floating.

 

 

After doing his ‘duty’ with Warren, he found Kurt standing at the wall looking out at the ocean. Ianto had approached Kurt saying, “Kurt.” Kurt grinned back at him and presented himself. What a view! Kurt had been covered in red paint, he was ready and spread his legs apart! Ianto looking down at Kurt, saying, “I love this view!”

 

Kurt looked down at the cliff below them, “Are you afraid of death? Do it hard.”

 

Ianto smiled and forced him up against the wall, “Is this a hard enough?”

 

Kurt turned his head enough to look Ianto in the eye, “Harder. Hard enough, I never forget it. Oh Ianto. We should get together more often.” Ianto spread the red paint up to Kurt’s shoulders enjoying the squishy paint on his skin. Ianto smiled and kissed Kurt’s neck as he rubbed paint over Kurt’s belly and groin, “You know I never, ever, outside of an Event.”

 

“I know.” Kurt rotated around, he held and kissed Ianto tenderly on the neck. Except when you lived with Jack, which still hurt. “Why are you so mean to me? I love you.”

 

“I know.” Ianto bowed and kissed Kurt’s paint covered hand.

 


	8. 2:5 At Events the Banker loves to be with Ianto, Ewan avoids him.

Ianto rolled over in his tub, and floated face down for a while. He remembered returning to Jerry’s kitchen and found something to drink amongst the dozens of bottles on the kitchen island. He opened a bottle looking at Frederick on the other side of the island. Frederick leaned back against the counter, next to the refrigerator, and looked like he was about to pass out. Ewan on Ianto’s right moved away, the movement caught his eye. Ianto took a swig and grinned. He maneuvered Ewan against the refrigerator. Ewan backed along the refrigerator until he was against Frederick. Frederick said to Jonathan, who was on his knees, “You missed right there.”

 

Ewan was trapped between the fridge, Frederick and Jonathan, the kitchen island and Ianto. Ewan turned back towards Ianto and held up one finger, “No.”

 

Ianto took another long pull on his bottle, set it on the island and moved closer to Ewan. He put a forearm on either side of Ewan’s head, leaning against the fridge. They were very close. “You know I love you.”

 

“You have told me many times,” Ewan held his ground.

 

“I love you.” Ianto enjoyed smelling Ewan, being so close to him, if he stuck out his tongue he was sure to be licking Ewan’s skin. Something, Ianto knew that normally Ewan enjoyed.

 

“Your not my type,” Ewan smiled, “You are so persistent.”

 

Frederick jumped in with, “He loves everyone on the team.” Frederick and Ianto leaned towards each other and kissed. They exchanged a look, then Ianto returned to Ewan.

 

“You’re not my type. Sorry.”

 

“Maybe one day. I’ll wait, however long it takes,” Ianto moved closer, their chests touched.

 

“Don’t wait.”

 

“Maybe one day. You will love me just a little. A very small amount, just enough to let me run my hands thru your hair. Kiss you on the cheek.”

 

“Ianto.”

 

“I love it when you say my name.”

 

“Please. Stop. I’m feeling trapped.”

 

“These arms are not trapping you. They ache to caress you,” but Ianto dropped his arms.

 

“Please let me pass.”

 

“Your every wish, I will do,” Ianto turned to the side. Ewan looked down at the member sticking out, blocking his way. He couldn’t believe it! He had watched Ianto with Kurt, how could Ianto be ready so soon? 

 

“All of me aches for you,” Ianto used both hands to pull himself up out of Ewan’s way. “You may pass. Unmolested.”

 

“Thank you, Ianto.” Ewan moved away.

 

Over his shoulder Ewan asked, “Why? Why do you always think I want..you?”

 

Ianto leaned against the refrigerator, thrusting out his pelvis, just enough to show off the curve of his belly and held his hands up above his head, “It’s the way unrequited love works.” Ewan left.

 

Ianto looked down at Jonathan saying, “You saw that? He wasn’t angry. Maybe one day, if I send him presents, he’ll take off those pants.” Ianto laughed ruefully, because he didn’t believe anything he would do or not do, would change Ewan’s opinion of him.

 

Frederick had his head back, eyes shut, and was softly moaning. Ianto tenderly touched Jonathan’s hair. Ianto took his drink and walked away.

 

Ianto stopped dreaming of the event, and finished his bath. In his bedroom, he checked his clothes for the next day.

 

 

 

He went to bed, and dreamed of walking along in easy companionship, his arm around the Banker’s waist.They had found Jerry on Jack, doing their whole ‘mind melding’ thing in Jerry’s bedroom. He remembered going into Jerry’s bathroom. The Banker enjoyed clipping his fingernails and toenails, then washing Ianto, carefully. Then came the lotion. He was led by the Banker into the bedroom.

 

“Ready?” The Banker had asked. Ianto breathed deeply several times, then nodded yes. And so it began, the game they played at every Event.

 

The game, Ianto laughed out loud in his sleep, and woke up. We never have explained the rules to anybody.

 

Racing around the bed, tagging and grabbing each other. Then that jump over the bed. He pushed The Banker so hard, he knocked into Jerry, and Jerry slid off the bed. Jack had looked up sleepily, with a, what the.. look, seeing him and The Banker, Jack just looked for Jerry and slid on the floor to join him, and they continued what they had been doing, before they were interrupted.

 

He remembered pushing The Banker against the wall. The Banker’s groans and hitting him hard enough for the walls to vibrate. The door next to them fell open. And then opened farther. Again Ianto laughed out loud remembering Ewan with Kent, in the hallway. Looking at him, through the open door. Ewan was staring.

 

Ianto felt dizzy. He realized suddenly, how it had all looked from Ewan’s perspective. That the Bankers’ whole body had been flat against the wall. Ewan saw the force with which his head was being pushed into the wall. And my expression as I shoved against The Banker. Ewan had been transfixed. I had shut the door, as Ewan had said, “I can’t do that.” Fuck. Maybe Ewan wouldn’t have looked so alarmed, if I hadn’t been laughing. Ianto shrugged, the Banker liked it rough.

 


	9. 2:6 Ianto reviews the Event

Ianto cleaned his room, dressed, and ate breakfast looking out the window. Unaware the sun played across his light brown hair. He should go to the target range today. He no longer saw the view, as he reviewed the Event, again.

 

Events happened rarely. This one gave him a lot to think about. Smiling he thought of being with Warren, and Warren’s mouth. Making love to a communicator. Talk about a mind fuck. Seeing yourself thru another person’s eyes, as they are in your thoughts, in your head.  He felt like Warren was with him right at this moment. It felt good. Ianto didn’t know it, but Warren was with him. Warren was in love with Ianto. And always had been. Ianto thought again, maybe that was why Jerry and Jack always want to be together. Two communicators in each other’s minds. What a feedback loop that must be.

Some moments were similar to other Events. Jim and Jerry on the sofa. Jim with Jerry and Jack. The Banker, and Kurt. And Warren. And then Jacqueline was new. He liked watching over her. She looked vulnerable after her surgery. He had made several deals with other members to be able to give her the gift he did give her. He thought of her in her jewelry. Her little boy tits had been fine by him. She wanted them bigger, so, okay. Jack was sucking on those tits, sigh.

Other memories were more feelings, his arms around Mason. And Mason. And everything he did to him, and by him. He yearned for Mason to find him.

 

At least, Jim had come back to normal.He tried to remember, was it the pink or the green team that finally got Jim to snap out of his fugue state? The next trip to the outer-outer was the best yet. How many galaxies did they pass? Thirty one?

 

Ianto dressed in shorts. In the exercise room, he began doing yoga moves. His thoughts drifted back to the bus ride home.

 

Sean had said, “Wow.”

Nathan out of view, from the back of the bus was heard to say, “I mean, Yeah.”

Evan shook his head no, saying, “I can’t even.”

Sean added, “I know.”

Someone else from the back had asked, “Will it always be like that? From now on?”

Sean replied, “Sure.”

Nathan asked, “Why not?”

Evan observed, “Maybe not the first few times, but it is achievable. From now on.”

 

Nathan’s voice sounded, what? Who had Nathan been with back there? Ianto smiled, and continued his down dog position.

 


	10. 2:7 Ianto’s Maid, work, and Jacqueline calls him!

 

Two hours later, Ianto on a sofa, stared vacantly at a vase waiting for Jerry. Then he heard him. It was as if Jerry was just behind him, “Hello.” His voice sounded intimate, as if Ianto was the only person he was speaking to, but Ianto knew the whole group was hearing Jerry. When Jerry determined the whole group was in telepathic sync, which took about a second, the group’s consciousness rose up.

 

Long ago, Ianto had thoughts, such as ‘Goodbye sweet Earth”, as the planet shrank in his view, until Jerry told him at an Event, that the whole group was hearing him. And at first it was funny, then it became depressing.

 

Ianto concentrated as they moved from the Earth and into outer space. Faster and faster moved their awareness, in two seconds they had passed thru a blur of stars, the Milky Way. They were in the outer-outer. For Ianto everything became blackness. Mentally he held onto Jerry and three other people. Thirty seconds later they were done. They had passed through Twenty eight galaxies.

 

“Excellent job everyone.” Ianto heard Jerry say. The linguistics people might work on the data they collected, anywhere from ten minutes to two or three hours. Ianto relieved to be back tuned out, stood up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen. Space travel was not a part of Ianto’s world.

 

 

Ianto was hungry and he always looked at what was available, and yet, he always ended up eating what the Maid had set out for him. The cold room held food on the right and ammo on the left. There was very little fresh food, but lots of stockpiled water and boxed food, the type used in emergencies. He went back in the main part of the kitchen. On the right was a counter, a silver stove and cabinets that held more food and cooking supplies. Next to the cold room was an ice maker. On the left at the far end of the room, were safes, which held firearms, more ammo, then a rack for dry cleaning and a laundry bag, and closest to the door on the left was a washer/dryer with a cabinet above, for soap and such.

 

His maid had left him a breakfast of tea in a thermos, fruit and cheese on a platter. She always over did everything, it was enough for two and included nuts and dates. He sent her a text: “NL ND.” No lunch, no dinner. They rarely saw each other. She kept the place stocked and spotless, and never had a problem with the erratic hours. She had originally worked as a security guard, before that she’d been in the army. He always paid extra and never asked how many hours she did or didn’t work. Years ago, after a party he sent a text, “Great job. Do you need or want anything?”

 

“A car.” She had relatives and friends, that she never visited, because of the distance.

 

His immediate reply had been, “Wait.” She smiled, ‘Wait’ was a great answer. “What kind/color?”

 

“Mustang/blue.”

 

“Wait.”

 

Two hours later, she received this text, “Lower Level, space 104, keys inside.”

 

She collected her things, and went down to the car. It was brand new, she looked at the registration, it was in the name ‘Voiture Transportation.’ As she drove out of the garage, she was stopped by a man, who obviously worked there. He waved to her to stop, and waited while she lowered her window.

 

He said, “Good morning.”

 

“Hi, good morning.”

 

“We do all the maintenance on the vehicles.” He smiled, she nodded. “We also have fuel pumps and a charging station. When you bring your car back, if it needs anything, park it in front of the elevator. We’ll take it from there, when it’s ready, it will be in 104.”

 

She nodded again, “Thank you.” She drove away, thinking that was easy.

 

Kip watched her drive away. As Ianto’s maid, she had a certain status, and didn’t seem to know it.

 

From then on, two or three times a year Ianto put the question to her, “Do you want or need anything?”

 

 

Ianto fell back into his routine. Sleep, exercise, practice. He and his crew no longer hunted animals. They stalked people. They looked for those, they were positive, had committed murder. Besides being evil, they, prepared themselves for the police. They were never ready for Ianto and his crew. There were killers Ianto’s crew decided to not go after. That group included the guy who killed his wife. They were certain those guys were in their own private hell. Of course, if those guys ever killed a second time, they were added back on the list.

 

Gangs were the funnest. Once you knew someone was in a gang, all you had to do was watch and wait. Waiting for proof of killing, was like waiting for spring to come. They waited patiently. Once they had proof, they waited for the majority of the gang to be in one place, away from people, and the police. When they were done, the team just left. Sometimes they were able to do a bit of cleanup afterwards. Usually not. They frequently chose targets thousands of miles away. Which made the vanishing act easier. Some of Ianto’s crew sometimes moved near the area of the gang. For Ianto, it usually involved a lot of traveling to and from his apartment. They currently had no special projects.

 

 

Ianto started to awake early each morning, dreaming of Jacqueline laying just behind him. It felt so real. It felt so good. Why did he have such feelings of being in bed, with her. He was crazy for that girl/boy. When he felt her bumping against his butt, he woke with a start. He got up and tried to connect with Jack asking, “Are you doing this?!” All he felt from Jack was a smile. He pleaded in reply, “Don’t taunt me this way, Jack! I’ve loved her since the day she was born. When are you going to give her up?” He was frustrated. Nude, he stalked to one of the windows. He looked without seeing the city lights, red, green with a wash of grey dawn.

 

 

He and the team spent the next three weeks in surveillance. Waking to dreams of Jacqueline became a part of his new normal. To be annoying he took to phoning Jack demanding, “When are you bringing her here?” He never got the answer he wanted. Calling Jack, also became a part of his new normal.

 

Ianto and his crew were laying down, in a blind, when he received a phone call from Jack, he answered, “Hello, Jack.”

 

He felt it in his groin, when he heard Jacqueline say, “It’s me, Jacqueline, hello, Ianto. Jack and I had a lovely time at the, the Event.”

Ianto froze and his breathing changed. His crew noticed. He clenched. Hm. She’s trying to talk like somebody else. “Hello?” She continued. “Are you there?”

 

“Where’s Jack?” His crew started thinking about how to handle ‘a change of plans.’ They started packing up.

 

“He’s here next to me.”

 

“If everything is okay say the word, exactly.”

 

“Exactly,” She giggled.

 

“Hello Jacqueline, I would love to chat with you sometime. May I say hello to Jack for a moment?”

 

“Hello,” Said Jack. You’re on speaker.”

 

Alarms were going off in Ianto’s head. He took out another phone from one of his pockets andrapidly sent a text. So rapidly it was a code. In the bus, Ewan, sitting next to Tom, who was driving, checked his phone, and sent a reply.

 

Jacqueline said, “I, we were wondering if you were busy? I would love to visit with you. Maybe we could go out for dinner together?”

 

Ianto saw Ewan’s reply: AC. All clear. He laid the phone down, for his crew to see the message. Ianto did not smile, “Sure, anytime. Come stay as long as you like. Years even.”

 

“Great,” said Jack, relieved that he would no longer have Ianto phoning him every morning.

 

“Thank you,” said Jacqueline.

 

Ianto texted Ewan, “ETA”

 

“4 or 5 hours,” was texted back.

 

Ianto pointed up with his index finger and drew an imaginary circle. The team finished packing up, “Good bye, Jacqueline.”

 

They drove back in silence, he finally decided, “Until Jacqueline leaves,” he shrugged, “be ready for anything.”

 


	11. 2:8 Ianto prepares for Jacqueline’s arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy?

Ianto looked at his place critically. Trying to see it through Jacqueline’s eyes. What would she think? He checked out the guest bedroom, it was steampunk and he thought too male, not at all feminine. What do women like? Long, slow, deep kisses. Think! Objects. Well, jewelry, but she’s got that. Ianto googled ‘women’s bedroom’. Everything was white, he added the word pink to the search bar. The ‘Madison’ style was pink. He ordered the set and paid extra for rush delivery. He sent a text to his maid to expect company. He went into the closet. He stared disappointedly at the two white hotel style bathrobes. Fine for guys. So, he ordered a bathrobe and matching slippers in pink, a set of pink towels, and soaps that looked like seashells. Again a rush order, but tomorrow was the earliest they could do. He allowed himself the luxury of thinking of Jacqueline in the pink robe, it made him smile. Returning to the living room, he looked at the empty vase.

The maid had texted; “How many?”

He sent back; “Jacqueline, Jack to sleep here, maybe more.”

”His wife?”

Well, that was painful, “Somebody I love.” He ordered lots of flowers.

He called transportation, “Pickup for Ianto. A robe”, he gave the name of the store, and the confirmation number, and hung up.

Transportation’s texted reply said, “No.”

He texted again, “For Jacqueline. Delivery to Ianto.” There was a pause. Ianto walked into the kitchen. 

“When?” 

“Four and a half hours.” 

“Agreed.”

 

Ianto checked the cold room, and started a shopping list; fruits and vegetables. He gave up and texted the maid. Forty five minutes later packages started to arrive. He went down to get the sheets and washed them. Three hours later the flowers arrived. He re-made the guest bed, hoping she’d like it. Ianto did everything in a hyperactive dream, while waiting for the most beautiful girl in the world. Unaware he was wishing she slept with him the whole time. 

Four hours and twenty five minutes after Ianto first received Jacqueline’s phone call, he stepped out of his elevator.

The crew always noticed Ianto, his door had no markings and was kept permanently locked. All the people who worked in this area of the building, worked with him or for transportation. The suit he was wearing told them, no mistakes. He waited. He did not fidget.

 

The bus pulled into the garage. Ianto’s heart missed a beat, he wanted to adjust his underwear and didn’t because she might be watching. Ianto felt hot, he didn’t want her to see him touching himself.

Ewan exited, he nodded to Ianto. Then Jack and Jacqueline. Ianto kissed Jacqueline on both cheeks. He put his arm around her waist. They took the elevator up. He bent his head towards her, smiling. His arm and hand caressed her waist.

 

Jacqueline looked at the door not knowing what to think. Was Ianto thinking they were going to have sex? Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Jack always knew what do do, to help calm her. But, Ianto had to know she was with Jack, so she felt confused. Jack’s explanation on the trip, while she recovered from her surgery; That they had an ‘orgie’ at the Event, did not help. Ianto looked over her shoulder at Jack, giving him a soft smile.

Jack smiled back. They entered the apartment.

 

“Hello Jacqueline,” said Ianto, as he kissed her a second time. On the lips. She felt like she was melting. Best kiss ever. This second kiss was not a public kiss. Soft and intimate. As if they were lovers. Lovers being reunited. She felt resigned, to do what ever this was, and waited for Ianto to touch her. Her eyes snapped open in surprise. Ianto was kissing Jack. Or was Jack kissing Ianto? With a lip lock, Jack had his hands on Ianto’s face. Ianto’s hands were enmeshed in Jack’s hair.

Jacqueline didn’t know it, but the next time she would see them touch each other this way , was decades away.

 

Jack walked around the room, he looked out the window. “Nice view.”

 

“Thank you,” said Ianto rejoining him.

Quietly Jack said, “Snowstorm.” Ianto was crushed. You know what happens in a Snowstorm? Nothing. Snowstorm meant he had no chance of being with Jacqueline. She had no interest in him. He had to convince her, he loved her? He was clueless when it came to wooing someone. And it meant he and Jack would not be syncing up, either.

Jack turned and invited Jacqueline, “Come look at this view. The view of the ocean at Jerry’s was nice.” She walked over. “This is quite different. We can watch the sunrise every morning. Together.” 

“Oh, Jack. This is spectacular.”

Ianto winced inside, “Do you prefer coffee or tea? In the morning?” He asked Jacqueline.

“Tea.” He sent a text. She wandered away.

 

Ianto saw Jacqueline taking in the flowers, they had been a good idea. “I have a room for you.” In the hallway he waved, “This is my room. And this is your’s.” He opened the guest room door. Flowers in vases, on the side tables, on the low dresser. He led them inside, “This is the closet.” He opened the door. A table with more flowers. A chair. Mirrors. Places for lots of shoes and clothes. On the left hung a few pieces of men’s clothing, on the right was a pink robe and slippers.

 

Jacqueline was at first speechless, “I love it. Everything. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Ianto looked at Jack, “These are things you’ve left here over the years.” The garments had folds in them, from having been packed away. Ianto texted his maid. “I’m having your things brought up. Oh, they’re here.” He pocketed his phone.

 

The maid swiveled the portable closet, up from the bus, and now on wheels, into the room. She was dressed in a classic French maid outfit, and was speaking French, non-stop. She shooed them out of the room.

 

Ianto grinned, “When she wears a kimono, she speaks Japanese. And kneels on the floor.” He went on with the tour, “The Kitchen. This is storage. They had reached the end of the hallway. Ianto pointed to a door on the right hand side of the hall. the Maid’s room, never open her door, notice it is a different color. If you need something phone or better text her. The exercise room, and bathroom.” The two bedroom’sand the kitchen were interior rooms, the rest had views of the city.

Jacqueline thought the bathroom looked more like a spa.

He led them back into his bedroom, “See this door?” It was nondescript and blended into the decor. He moved a side table out of the way. “Push on it.” He did, it popped open into the room. Inside was a small platform, to the left was a ladder and a pole. “In case of emergency. The stairs will take you up to the roof or down to the garage, or the lobby. The pole has a little device, see here and here. Feet here, and hands here. You will slide down to the garage very fast. But slower than if you were to slide down the pole without them. There are twenty of those devices, if you look up. Do you see them?”

 

“Yes.” Replied Jacqueline, “This is in case of fire.”

 

“Or if we are assaulted. Think of it as a panic room with an exit.” Her eyes widened. He went on, “Or if someone is trying to kill you, you can shove them in here, if you shut the door there is no way back in, the only way out is the roof or the garage, unless they knock and someone in here, opens the door for them. Then again, they might loose their footing and fall into the hole. And unless they are strong enough and agile enough to grab the pole, they would fall and die. That would be a mess.” Jack moved. Ianto looked at him.

 

“Thanks for the tour Ianto.”

 

“Sorry. The wall on the other side is the door from your room.” He shut the door and placed the side table back.

 

They returned to the living room. Ianto had arranged the furniture, dinner for three, on the left side of the windows. A table in front of comfy couches on the right. He set the room lighting, and lit candles on the dining table, saying “You’re family, stay as long as you like. Please have a seat,” he waved to the sofa’s, “and we’ll have tea. If you need rest, the bedroom is there, or maybe freshen up in the bath?”

 

“No, thank you.” Replied Jacqueline. Jack nodded no. They sat.

 

Ianto left and returned with a large tray of dates, pastries, green nuts, white bumpy nuts, left again and returned with a teapot and small cups.

 

“Excuse me,” said Jack and he left the room.

 

Jacqueline looked at the tray, her name was spelled out in pistachios, “Ah! You spelled my name!”

 

Ianto stood next to the window curtains saying, “And it is delicious too.” He sat. He poured the tea. “This is a green tea. And is usually drunk as is, without milk or sugar. Or lemon.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen these before,” Jacqueline said, as she picked up a white nut.

 

“Those are walnuts,” Ianto ate one also. “With the skins removed.”

 

“It’s so creamy. They taste buttery.” She smiled at Ianto. He wanted to move closer to her.

 

“Walnuts have a brown skin on them. The skin is bitter. A small knife is used to remove the skin. Allowing the sweet, buttery flavor of the nut to come through.” Ianto was drawing out the explanation, because he loved looking into Jacqueline’s eyes.

Listening to Ianto speak so calmly, she could see why Jack liked him. She was a little worried about the next ‘orgy’.

 

Later that night, Jack left Jacqueline sleeping in bed. He entered Ianto’s bedroom and said quietly, “I know you are awake.” He approached the bed, and waited until Ianto wanted him to join him in bed. Jack slid in and moved up onto Ianto, caressing him. He held Ianto’s head and face, and kissed his lips, “She thinks you are a friend, who likes to have sex. She knows you’re  doing some ‘job.’” Jack ran his hands over Ianto. “Can we take off these?” Jack pulled at Ianto’s pajama bottoms.

 

“No.”

Jack let go of the pajama’s. “She thinks your some sort of ‘party planner’ or an ‘assistant manager’ or something.” Jack kissed Ianto tenderly about the mouth. After a while, Ianto kissed him back. “About transportation, she doesn’t have a clue. That bit you said about the panic room. She’s treating that, like it’s something that came with the apartment, and you were trying to be amusing.” Jack paused for a while.She doesn’t realize what kind of person you would be, if you were like before.” He listened to him breathing. He turned his head towards Ianto, to look at him. He couldn’t see him clearly in the darkness. But they knew each other very well.

 

Ianto hugged Jack. They kissed, “Without you, what kind of person would I be?”

 

Jack started shaking, he was giggling without making any noise, “Whatever you want to be. A killer. An assassin. The leader of an army. As you once were.”

 

That was not what Ianto wanted to hear. Even if it was true. “I love having you on me. I love your weight. You have to leave Jack.”

 

“I have to leave. I have to train Jacky.” With his lips on Ianto’s lips, he shook his head no, “She’s not ready. She’s not ready, Ianto.” With a final caress across Ianto’s belly, Jack returned to Jacqueline’s bed.

 

 

 

He stood with Jacqueline breathing just beside him. Her breasts no longer flat as a boys, were now rounded as a girls and wearing rings of emeralds that touched him, coldly on his back. Her hair down there was gone, he groaned as she touched him. She scraped her nails on his belly and ran her hands up to his own rings. He groaned again and woke up alone in his dark bedroom. It was morning. Jacqueline was in the house. So was Jack!

 

Jack awoke early. He was loving torturing Ianto. Ianto and his stupid! Self imposed rules! His, I only love people during the events. He wanted to love Ianto the way they did when they first met. He got up and took over for Jerry. “Hi, Jerry.” Jerry’s emotions flooded over him. It was nice. Not as good as holding Jerry in his arms. Their heads glued next to each other’s. Jerry replied and left. Jack took a deep breath and walked into the cold living room absently. He opened the drapes. Thinking of how he was going to leave Jacqueline. It had to be in a way that was good for her. Was that all he was doing? Keeping her occupied while the group waited to see just how like them, she was? Was she going to die in a life time? Would she eventually grow a third set of teeth? And do a “mind trip”. And telepathy?

Jacqueline awoke alarmed. She was alone, Jack was always next to her. Donning the pink robe, she  hurried into the hall. He was right there in the living room. The early morning sunlight lighting one side a bright line of gold and casting deep shadows on his other side. He was returning to her! He smiled and hugged her, she wrapped her robe around him. He returned to a sofa and sat, she sat on the floor at his feet, “I love you, Jack.” 

 

Ianto laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Jack pushed into his thoughts every movement made by Jacqueline.


	12. 2:9 Jack beds Jacqueline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto works on his relationship with Jacqueline  
> Jack gets all the fluff.  
> Ianto Works on his relationship with Ewan.

 

Ianto took the dull grey SUV, the one with no chrome and headed for the docks. Parking well away from the site and making his way thru the woods, he eventually joined Thomas in a blind. Thomas began, “Hello. He dumped the body over there this time.” He pointed to a spot along a wharf. “We didn’t take a shot. He was covered by his car. After he was gone we phoned it in.” They watched the police finish up and leave. “Do you see him?”

Ianto quietly replied, “Yes.” They watched a police officer just inside the tree line, out of the sun, watching the area. “Do you need a break?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Thomas slipped out. Ianto watched for the next two hours. He read a text from the chef. Suggesting changes be made to the coach, and responded with, “Do what you want in the kitchen area. Let me think over the rest.” Ianto left the blind when Thomas returned three hours later. The officer had been also relieved, by two more officers.

 

That evening, they played poker. Seeing Jacqueline was becoming bored, Ianto suggested they play Domino’s. The game was new to Jacqueline. Jack looked at Ianto, when he caught his eye, he looked at Jacqueline. Both men watched her place a tile. She understood the placement of the dominos, not the long term strategy, and was not enjoying herself. Not at all. Jack said:

 

“There was a boy who wanted some class.

So he only ate the fish called bass.

He died each time, when a girl came near.

Because stinky farts came out of his ass.”

 

She smiled and looked down demurely. They repeated the poem together. Ianto smiled, the rhymes were helping her to speak differently. Clearer and with different pronunciation.

 

 

That night in bed, Jacqueline asked Jack, “All those people at the event. They were so free with each other.” She was nestled up in the crook of his arm, he looked down at her. “Are they that way all the time?” She looked up at him. 

“Oh, no.” 

“And you and Ianto?” 

“Me and Ianto, What?”

“You were not together at the Event?”

“Oh no. No. We didn’t get together, at the Event. And now we live with him. So, your wondering will he and I? Well, he and I won’t, until the next Event.” How can I tell her what we are really doing, when not even Ianto knows? 

When will the next one be?”

He smiled. “Why? Are you looking forward to having wanton sex for several days in a row?” He straddled her hips. He kissed her. The smell of the anesthesia was almost gone.

“No. But, in prison, sex is horrible. Not with you! But, all those guys, they never do it the way I saw at that event. You, all of you, you like each other.”

“We do.” He ran his fingers on her chest. Not a hair on it. “I love these.” He lightly squeezed her nipples. “Do you like them?”

“Yes, very much, thank you for them.” 

“Don’t thank me, these beautiful little apples, they were a gift from the Doctor.” With his finger he pushed her rings into each breast and moved them in little circles.

“I didn’t know. How do I thank him?” 

“He knows.” 

“Three, four other people took turns zapping each little hair. They know too.” He thought of them working on her butt, then on her scrotum. You have to be passed out to have that done.

 

“Oh. So what’s with Ianto?”

“What do you mean? What has he done?” 

“Nothing but sometimes, he just looks at me. I don’t know what it means.” 

“Ianto loves you.” That hung there for a while as he kissed her. “He has somebody he loves. Did you know?” She nodded her head no. “He’s crazy, crazy for them. Every time he looks at you, he thinks of them. Every single time.” He changed tactics and flicked her nipple rings, alternating between the right and left nipple. He didn’t mention the opposite was true. Everything reminds Ianto of Jacqueline. He remembered the moment Ianto first loved her. She was in a stroller, Ianto had kissed her. That was the moment Ianto and Jack both knew the baby, Mike was a girl, living a boy’s body. And everything became clear, for everyone in the group. He was a she. Ianto give her a new name. Jacqueline. Jacqueline had been twenty two days old. 

“Why isn’t he with them? Did they have a fight or something?” 

“Hm? Nothing so dramatic, Ianto is just waiting for Mason, to find him.” He started to give her a hickey on one tit. Then stopped when he remembered the Doctors warning to go easy. He moved up to her ear.

“They have to find him?”

“Just like I found you. Oh, yeah. They’ve.” He did a gesture.

She laughed. “Aww.” He flipped on his back, and had her straddle him.

“I love these rings.” He flicked her rings some more. She was getting hard. 

“Thank you giving them to me.”

“I did not.”

“You didn’t give me these?” 

“Nope.” 

“Who did?” He didn’t answer. “Jack who gave these to me?”

 

On the other side of the wall, Ianto sat on his bed staring at the spot directly opposite them, listening. Jack was broadcasting everything they said, to him. Ianto stood up, and leaned his head on the wall.

 

“Think back. One person left, without handing you anything. Or putting anything on you.” He flicked the rings a little more. “I love the way these things make you hard.” He leaned forward and licked her left ring. Jacqueline was hyper aware not all of her was female. Jack’s torso pushed against her.

 

“They are expensive, did you know?” He leaned back and used his thumbs to push the rings into her breasts a little, and moved them in a circular motion. That move worked. He squirted lotion on her.

“How expensive?”

Jack smiled,“Do that thing you do so well, Jacqueline.” She slid off the bed and watched as he rolled over. She played with his butt. Jacqueline’s five stones left little marks against Jack. 

****************************

Ianto left the building. He hid the SUV in the woods and texted Ewan he was coming. When he arrived, he nodded. Ewan looked tired, but relaxed, “Nothing’s happened.” 

Ianto put his things down, “Do you need time to sleep?” 

“If you’ve got the time, four hour’s would be good.” Ewan did not shy away from Ianto. Nor did he look anxious that Ianto might put the moves on him. Because Ianto never flirted, teased or engaged in sex, outside of an Event. Everyone knew that.

 

Ianto nodded yes, saying, “Sure, go ahead.” Ewan climbed into a sleeping bag and went to sleep. Ianto recorded the few people he did see, as text messages to Ewan, because Ewan was in charge of this rodeo. Five hours later Ianto returned to the apartment, and went to sleep.


	13. 2:10 Ianto’s with Jacqueline, works with Ewan, meets Warren.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working on relationships.  
> Cleaning up the neighborhood.  
> Ianto shows Jacqueline his/her boat.  
> Warren speaks!

Jacqueline worried about how she would be treated by the other passengers, when Ianto suggested riding a ferry out to an island. She shouldn’t have. Jack had her next to him, close like. She liked his arm around her waist. Most of the time they watched the shoreline. As they walked around it, eating little sandwiches, Jacqueline said, “I can’t believe how different my life is now. Just being able to walk out in the open. Everything is so far away. And holding hands. We couldn’t do that before.” Jack smiled at her. Ianto seemed to be always looking at, no, scanning the horizon. Tom walked behind them with a picnic basket. She kind of forgot he was back there.

Jack walked over to Ianto, “That person you’ve been following all summer, you should visit them today.” He returned to Jacqueline. 

Ianto texted for their ship to pick them up. He walked over to Jacqueline and asked, “Did you have a nice time here?” 

She replied, “Yes. Very much. Thank you for bringing us here.” She walked next to Jack. Wondering what Ianto was going to say next. Then, she realized Ianto was walking the little group back to the pier.

Ianto said, “We can return again, soon or in the fall, when all the leaves are red and orange.” A ship was pulling up to the pier. “This is our ride. Because a ferry is coming, we should sit as soon as we board.” 

“We’re not taking the ferry back?”

“No. Change of plans, sometimes change is fun. After we leave the pier, would you like to explore the ship?”

“We can?” He nodded yes. She noticed he was not smiling. Ianto held her hand as she boarded. They sat at the back, Jacqueline between the two men. They took off, well ahead of the incoming ferry. 

“This was a great day. Is there a storm or bad weather coming?” Asked Jacqueline. 

“No. Just scheduling problems.” Replied Ianto. He sighed, “Come see the salon.” He stood up and held his hand for her. 

Jacqueline took his hand, feeling it was maybe too intimate to hold his hand, but she needn’t have worried, Ianto always does things right. He held her hand the same way the chauffeur held open car doors, “This ship is really huge. Are you coming Jack?”

Jack smiled in reply, “No, thank you.” His smile changed to be reassuring, “I’ve seen it many times.”

Ianto and Jacqueline went inside, “The aft deck, and the salon are where we usually eat. That’s where Jack is, the aft deck.” They took the stairs up to the salon. Ianto held the door for her, as they went inside. 

“This is lovely.” Ianto moved away from her. She thought it looked like somebody’s living room. She noticed that pictures were hung on the walls, but didn’t take the time to look at them. She sat on one of the sofas. She ran her hand over the fabric, and decided that the furniture must be expensive.

“If a party goes too long, the sofa’s turn into beds.” Her eyes opened wide. He looked sheepish, and held out his hand, to help her stand. “There are bedrooms. I mean to say sometimes when everyone comes aboard, and there are not enough bedrooms for everyone,” He returned to the hallway and took her to the next room. “This is the bathroom. Aboard ships, they are often called ‘The Head’.” Jacqueline rolled her eyes. He opened the door and stayed outside looking in. On the right was a sink and mirror, she looked at herself. Her hair was not too windblown. Farther in was a sliding door in front of the toilet.

“Everything is beautiful.”

Ianto looked at her, “Thank you.” He shut the door, and continued to the next room. 

“I wonder who owns this boat?”

“Ship.” He paused, he didn’t want to explain ‘Transportation’, so he simply said, “Mine. Ours. Yours. Whoever needs it, uses it. If you ever want to use it, just say so.” 

Startled she said, “I can use it?” 

“Of course. What is mine,” another very small pause, “is yours. What is ours, is yours. She has bedrooms, let’s go downstairs and look at them. I haven’t actually seen them in a while.” Taking her hand he led the way. On the stairs he said, “Stairs are never wider than they have to be on ships.” He opened a door on the right. “Bedroom number one.” It had a double bed, two windows, sink, and a door. Ianto slid it open. “The bathroom.” A toilet with a mirror above it. 

“Nice,” Said Jacqueline. Ianto saw the room as Jacqueline must be seeing it. He smiled, “It is rather functional looking, isn’t it?”

Then, he took her to the second bedroom. “This one has a queen size bed. And the bathroom has a shower.” He slid open the bathroom door. 

“The windows are larger.” 

“They also open.” He opened one. It slid down from the top.

She looked looked around, “Shall we return to Jack?”

“Yes. Let’s.” He tried to not think about her and her new tits. He stood there looking at her, “Jacqueline this ship is yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. Everything is mine. And everything is yours. And. Everything is Jacks’. This room, make it the way you want it to be. Decorate it, here.” He took out his phone, pushed a button, and when somebody answered it, Ianto said, “Jacqueline wants to decorate the ship.” Ianto waited. Then pushed the speaker button, saying, “Please, repeat that?” 

The voice on the phone sounded curious as they said, “one hundred and fifty thousand. Anything else?”

“No, thank you.” Ianto hung up. Jacqueline smiled. Ianto smiled back, “Yes, you have a hundred and fifty thousand dollar line of credit to re-decorate this ship. Not me. Not Jack. You.”

 

Later, the ship pulled up to a private dock. Rick waited for them at a Limo. Ianto left them safely at the apartment.

He went to his storage apartment on the fifteenth floor. He changed into a camouflage hunting outfit. He texted Ewan. Ewan texted back the team he wanted. Ianto returned to the garage and told Rick that he wouldn’t be needed. Ianto assembled the team Ewan wanted. They drove to Ewan’s location, and stopped at a trail head. They followed the trail through the quiet forest. The air smelled good. Ianto entered the blind. Ewan said, “Nothing so far.” The men fitted phones into their ears, nodded at each other, Sean and Kent left into the woods.

Ianto and Ewan took turns keeping watch. About three hours later, a car drove up and parked near the pier. The trunk was facing away from the pier and towards them. The driver took a body out of the trunk. 

“Are they dead?” Asked Ewan. 

“Definitely. No heat.” 

“Take the shot.” Sean fired his rifle, it went off with a pfft sound. The man fell to the ground. They waited to see if he moved, he remained still. Ianto began packing. “Blow it.” Kent blew up the car. The man was on fire.When the small bomb went off, a every bird in the area took off flying and squawking. Ewan and Ianto immediately began taking down the blind, and carried the equipment in the opposite direction, towards Ewan’s SUV.

 

Meanwhile, Sean checked the blind’s location, he scuffed the grass, and the marks the blind had made in the dirt. Kent ran through the woods to Ianto’s SUV, and drove back to Sean, who jumped in the back seat and laid down sideways. They drove away to the sound of a fire truck’s siren.

 

Ianto drove and waited for Ewan to give him directions. They reached a crossroads. The vehicle stopped. To the right, led to Ewan and Warren’s condo. To the left, Ianto’s apartment. Ianto asked, “Which way Boss?”

Up to this point Ewan had been waiting to answer Ianto’s questions. Ianto had not asked him anything. Then it dawned on him, because I am the boss, “To the right.” Ianto drove him home. Trying to be brave and not looking stupid, he thanked Ianto and went in the building.

 

Ianto smiled as he drove away, until he saw Warren on the sidewalk. Warren waved to him. He pulled into an empty spot. Warren got in. They sat. They looked at each other. Ianto started to feel dizzy. What was that? Warren clearly said, “You’re okay Ianto.” Ianto looked at Warren’s eyes, his expression. He always seemed so serene. So knowing.

Ianto was okay. Wow, Warren spoke aloud. “You talked.”

Warren grinned, “I. Did.”

“I’ve never heard your voice before. So many things. I wonder about you.” Warren smiled. “You’re not going to tell me anything about you, are you?” Warren nodded, no. “Did you know that I mentioned you to Jerry.” Warren’s reaction, nodding yes. “You knew.” More nodding yes. “He said, “Who?” He didn’t believe you existed.” Still nodding yes, Warren laughed. Ianto went on, “I dropped the subject. He was sure it was a joke at his expense.” Warren kept nodding, yes. “That’s why you don’t talk to people, you know everything they are going to say.” Warren laughed. He never took his eyes off Ianto. There was a long pause as Ianto thought and Warren reacted to Ianto thinking. Finally Ianto said, “This is weird.” Warren laughed and laughed. Ianto started to ask, “Why did you stop me.” Then Warren moved closer and kissed Ianto. Several minutes later, when he moved his tongue down his throat, Ianto decided; we’ve got to get a room, Warren let go of him.

Warren sighed, “I have a roommate.” He looked out the window, “So do you.” He looked back at Ianto, “And you never visit me.”

Ianto was immediately thinking that’s not true, “You could have thought that, and I would have heard you.” Back to nodding yes. “Why didn’t you?”

Finally Warren said, “Being human. Jack and you were roommates for two thousand years, on and off.”

“True. You have a thing about your privacy. You have a thing for me?” Ianto grinned impishly. 

Warren ran a hand down than up Ianto’s thigh, “Ianto you attend every Event.”

“I do Security.”

“I fuck you blind.” He gripped harder.

“You do. I like fucking you.” Oh, did he.

“I like fucking you.”

“You like fucking me?”

“Always.”

“Do you want to go someplace, and fuck me blind?”

“No.” 

“Why? Did you stop me?”

“You’re headed for a meltdown.”

Ianto had no idea what Warren was talking about, “What are you talking about?”

Warren looked a little distracted, then went on, “Mason is still finding out who he is.” He pointed with an index finger to the right. “Jacqueline doesn’t know who you are.” He touched Ianto’s chest with the finger. “Jack is torturing you every night, and every morning.” He pointed up, “I wanted you to know,” he gave a sly smile, “Fuck me.”

“I. Want. To. All this time.” Ianto thought over what Warren had said. He had always thought of Warren as unobtainable. “Am I really? Heading for a meltdown!

“Yes.”

He closed his eyes and thought about Jack and his letting him know about every move Jacqueline and he did, “Let’s get a room.” 

“No. Let’s go somewhere away from everyone. 

“The forest? The desert. There is no desert here. The sea, we have a ship.” 

Warren let go of Ianto’s leg, he tickled his belly, “The ship tomorrow.” He left.

Ianto returned to his apartment. Seeing Jack with Jacqueline, from then on was different. Jack noticed.

 


	14. 2:11 Ianto goes to Warren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy.

The clouds piled up over the ocean, in a line from north to south. The sun rising behind them, hidden. In the dim, grey light a nude man eating a bowl of cereal stood in the window, looking out at the view. Uncaring of who might see him. Uncaring of what the people did in the next bedroom.

He wondered about being afloat with Warren. Rough seas were not likely to result in making love. His belly weak with lust, he ached for Warren. He felt robbed. He felt loss. The knowledge of Warren’s love for him, which had extended to most of his life, now known, was pushing him to start the day, while it was still in the night. Hours ago he finished his yoga. Then lifted weights, showered and ate. The prick in the room next door, came out, wearing boxers, and got a coffee.

Ianto really was not happy.

He assumed, rightfully, Warren knew of his feelings. That prick was listening now. Communicators. Fuckers. That he might be among a very small group to be loved by a communicator never occurred to him. That he’d made love to two communicators consistently over the eons which placed him in a group of one, also never occurred to him. He cleaned his room, dressed, and headed thru the lightening skies towards the ship’s private dock.

He arrived alone. The sun topped the clouds on the sea, backlighting the ship and the security fence. The gate was closed and locked. An electric car stopped nearby. He neither looked at or acknowledged the woman who unlocked a metal box next to the gate. She left it open and moved away. 

He was unaware the person was female. He was acutely aware she was an opponent, and respected her weapons and how he might ‘deal’ with them if the situation arose. Because, well that’s who he is, everyone is an opponent. That’s who he’d always been. He didn’t step towards the box, as he considered it. Phone receiver across the top. Standard phone keypad on the front face. He pondered what the code might be. Of course, ‘Voiture Transportation’. 

The guard watched from a safe distance. This gate had protocols. People arrived with their own key, opened the box, typed a code, opened the gate, locked the box and went inside. The gate guard then came over and verified the gate was locked. Or, people arrived and stared at the gate, then the guard unlocked the box. The people entered a code, gate opened, guard made sure gate was locked and relocked the box. Zero deviations.

The man in front of her typed, a long ass string of numbers, the gate opened, he went in. She shut the gate and relocked the box and left. For this, they paid her a yearly salary. Over time, they paid for any classes she wished to take. She learned three languages, and regularly spent time at the shooting range. Things got interesting for her when she mentioned a weapon, and they gave it to her. Currently she was into hand to hand combat.

Ianto boarded. He swept the place, no Warren.  He considered that maybe Warren stood him up. He headed aft, towards the exit. Warren laughed. He froze. Then went to the room in the prow. It contained the anchor chain and six bunks. Warren covered with a blanket, laid waiting for him, a tent pole at his hips, “I am a prick, too.” Fucking communicators. “Not yet. But, you will be.” Ianto sat on the side of the bunk. Awkward, because of the storm railing at the edge. Warren sat and curled around the man he loved. He rearranged his blanket to include Ianto.

Ianto felt weird, strange, he didn’t know what he was feeling. He slowly slid to his side. The bed was just barely wide enough for the both of them. And narrower at the prow end, “We need to go the other way.” They scooted around the other way.

Ianto shut his eyes, his head was bowed. Warren knew, “You feel ashamed.” He trembled as Warren moved an arm over his shoulders.

“I love Mason. I love Jacqueline.”

”I know.”

He caressed him, “You haven’t made love to someone outside of the Event in a long time.” Ianto heaved a sigh. “That is not exactly true is it. I know about you and the mad flings between you and Jack.”

 

Ianto looked over his shoulder at him, “Of course, you fucking communicators.” He tried to snuggle closer, “ugh,” but the boner was between them. With a small sigh of resignation he spread his thighs, allowing Warren in, and shut his thighs, “It feels normal to have it there.” They hugged close.

“Do you know why we have the Event?”

“Jim loses his mind.” 

“I wipe it.” Ianto moved upwards, Warren gently held him from getting up.

“Why? Why?” That’s just wrong. He laid back down.

“Because when all thoughts of his wife are gone, and he does try to get them back, he is ready to accept a new wife.” He noticed Warren’s voice was soft and singsong like. “He accepts her, he doesn’t compare her to the old wife. And the trips start the next day. And we help him. First I wipe him.”

 Ianto replied in the same soft voice, “Fuck! That’s why the Event starts at different times. Not the minute she dies.”

“It starts when you have secured the site.”

“That’s why the whole, we have to bring him. Sometimes he cries the whole way. He doesn’t cry, cry. Tears streaming down. I find it painful to watch.”

“He knows. It isn’t a secret, he knows, I’m going to do it. He loved them. He wants to remember them.” 

Warren nodded. He started running his fingers over Ianto’s hair. “And then we fill his head with thoughts, continuously.”

“Everyone takes a turn.” Warren gave him time to lock that thought in place.

“And we fill the area with people having a good time. Happy people.”

“You mean fucking people. You mean the orgy.”

“Well, we do that for other reasons. First to move Jim along, ready to marry again. Can you guess the second?” 

Ianto rebelled, “What, games now?” 

“I thought it obvious. People like to fuck. And it’s okay!”

“We fuck because it’s fun?” 

“Fifty people in one place, four days, doing what? That’s fun? That’s intense. Maybe a chess tournament.” Warren’s heart jumped, Ianto smiled. 

“Strip poker?”

“It could happen, not.” He poked a finger into Ianto’s mouth. “Of course, long ago, people rarely lived long. And his wives lived five, ten, maybe twenty years. So we were having an orgy every five, ten, maybe twenty years. We stopped trying to have sex with everyone around us.” He slid two fingers in and out, rhythmically. 

“We had sex with each other.” His voice was burbled from the fingers in his mouth. 

“People notice and remember, people they have sex with, and they form relationships. Meaning we had to abruptly move when people noticed we did not age, and did not die.” Their mouth’s were now about an inch apart. “Ianto, I have never fucked you, because I had to. I wanted to. I want to,” he removed his fingers, and moved them to the back of his head, “almost every day.” 

“Are you jealous of Mason?” 

“Yes.” He kissed him. His face flushed red. “Not enough to kill him.” 

Ianto stood up. He copped a feel. “Come.” He picked up Warren and carried him to the stateroom with the queen size bed.

 


	15. 2:12 Warren gets Ianto alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren and Ianto on a ship, in a ship.  
> Warren explains how a few things are.  
> They don’t remain alone together for long.

Ianto’s face was screwed up as if he were in pain. And in a way he was. Warren started licking his belly, “I know why you _jump_ Jack.”

“Why do I _jump_ Jack?” He asked breathlessly.

“You lived with him for centuries. And you separated,” he licked some more, “Waiting five decades for an Event, is too long, you have to sync up with him, more frequently.” Warren moved up to his chest. 

“That’s what we’re doing?” 

“That’s what we are all doing, at the Events.” He gave his undivided attention to Ianto’s nipples.Ianto relaxed his head back, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Warren’s explanation.

“Usually they are all synchronizing with Jim. But you. You always sync with Jack.” He paused a while, “Why do you think the two of you exchange information back and forth with such facility. It is what allows you to be the warrior you are. And you are an awesome warrior.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Roll over.” Ianto rolled over. “Oops.” Warren laid on top of Ianto and proceeded to lick the back of his neck. 

“Warren are you trying to remove all the salt from my skin?” 

“Maybe,” came out long and drawn out.

“Why are there not more women?”

“In the group?”

“Yes.”

Warren didn’t bother to answer for a while, thinking. Calmly he said, “They left. And they have no communicator.” Ianto waited. “They didn’t like traveling off world. Going up the first time, and looking down at the planet was too much for most of them. ”

“Are they still alive?” 

“Some.” 

“How many are there? Ahh. That hurt.” 

Warren gave a wicked snicker, then continued, “Originally, we were about fifty percent male to female. But then, a good handful, let’s say ten, okay maybe seven, did not like, not being able to have children. And they killed themselves.” 

“I thought we couldn’t die?” 

Warren breathed for a while, “They made a pact, walked into the ocean, and have never been seen or heard from, since then.”

“So, forty three?”

Warren thought of biting Ianto, just to get him off the subject, then decided that if he talked about it now, then Ianto might drop the subject. Forever? Forever is a long time. He giggled. Probably not. But that doesn’t mean I have to be exactly forthcoming. Does it? “No. There is always a few who try space travel, without an anchor. They are lost out there, for too long, and their body dies.”

“I have seen a few of those, they were all men. Wait there was one who was a woman.”

“She was young I recall. Fifteen maybe.”

“That was the one that was all desiccated.”

 

“Some. A lot actually, won’t travel, won’t leave their families. They love them. Remember how different it was back then? You’re with your tribe or you have nothing. And education was not usually available. They were the wife. That’s it. Your not the wife, the village usually turns on you and kills you.” Warren ran a finger up and down Ianto’s skin. “And they never age, never have the status of the grandmother. The villagers come to blame them for any and everything, and then they start to call them names. Drive them out. If they stay, they have no standing in the village.

 

“How do you know any of them are still alive?”

“I hear them.” 

“You hear them. Where are they?”

“Ianto.” Ianto dropped the subject. For a while anyway.

 

 

In the middle of the night, snuggled up to each other, Ianto wanted to know more. “Can you hear them?”

Warren hoped he might distract Ianto, “Who?”

“The women who left.” 

“No.” 

“No. Honestly..?”

“Honestly, I cannot hear anyone. Right now. Except you.”

“You cannot hear Jim or Jack.”

“No.”

“Why no? That seems bad.” 

“I put up a sort of wall. Around us. Nothing in, and more importantly nothing out.”

“Nobody knows we’re together.” 

“Everyone knows we are together. What they do not know, is what we are saying to each other.”

“How do they know?” Warren hugged Ianto tighter.

“If nothing else, we missed the trip.”

“We didn’t. It isn’t until morning.”

“Ianto. How am I going to tell you this? We came here on Tuesday morning. It is early Friday.”

 

“We missed two trips. I don’t believe it.” 

“Feel your beard. Feel mine.” In the dark Ianto felt his own face. He felt the stubble. He felt Warren’s cheeks and chin and found it strangely erotic, he kissed him.

“How did this happen?” Ianto kissed him again.

Warren fell into the moment. Being kissed by Ianto and at the same time listening to Ianto’s thoughts, he used telepathy, “Love, hate, anger, fear, any strong emotion can be used to sync up with another person. The next time you sync with Jack, try looking into his eyes and forget the world around you.” Then when they no longer had their lips locked onto each other, he said aloud, “Instead of what you two have been doing.”

“Are you jealous?”

”Yes.”

Ianto tensed, “I was here the whole time.”

Warren nodded, it being too dark to see his nod, Warren used telepathy, to say “yes.”

Ianto plaintively said, “You were here the whole time.”

Again using telepathy, Warren replied, “Yes.” Then it happened. Warren had lined up his body on top of Ianto. He had been kissing his mouth and nibbling on his ear, “I love you. Do you know how long I have wanted you. Every Event I’m there. Fucking you senseless. I love fucking you senseless.” Ianto gripped his hands, their arms outstretched, when they synchronized. Perfectly, as if Ianto was now a communicator. Warren felt exactly the same as when he’d been with his girlfriend. He had no idea how many eons ago that had been.

 

Warren looked into Ianto’s eyes, then he looked at himself thru Ianto’s eyes. Ianto ran his hands on Warren’s face, then on his own. It was one thing to listen to another’s thoughts or to insert your thoughts into them, this was vastly different. Warren was in Ianto and Ianto was in Warren. And then they flipped back again. Warren was an alien, they flipped and he was a human. Ianto was a human, they flipped and he was an alien. And then they were both. They were in synchronization. Warren and Ianto were in both bodies at the same time.  Warren had been waiting to synchronize with a human his whole life. Hours went by as Warren grew accustomed to this strange way of perceiving the world. It was as he thought. He was never going to be exactly the same as a human. Close, but not exactly. The thought made him feel a little sad and alone. They flipped back and forth, in and out of each other’s body. For Ianto it was almost the same as being with Jack, only more so. He didn’t understand Warren’s sadness or feeling alien, so, he loved him.

 

Face smashed into the bed. The smell of sheets and olive oil. Grinding into each other. Against him, into him, up his spine, into his brain. He stopped thinking.

 

He was in someone, in time with the one in him. Was he on top? Or was he on the bottom? Whatever he thought became reality. He was hot. Too hot. He opened his eyes. Blackness. Breathing. Two people breathing.

 

Ianto’s hair was sticky and matted to his red scalp, and his eyes were red rimmed and leaking tears. He was breathing through his mouth, with lips that were bright red and swollen. His belly, red and fluttering, was trying to take in enough air to keep from feinting. His skin was red and wet from sweat down to his toes. His feet curled in comma shapes. He was weak and vulnerable.

 

He was in someone, someone was in him. Then it flipped again, and again. He opened his eyes and looked at the back of his own head. His body was quivering and shaking, as it went on and on. Sheets, head, sheets, head. He saw both at the same time.

 

An olive was between his lips, pressed against his teeth. Salty. He was stretched out, he clenched and his muscles went hard. In and out they went. A red apple, with a white stick being shoved into the divot. He was in some one, they were in him.

The apple was white, with red goo running down over it. Dripping off the bottom in large, gooey, red, drops. Into his lips. Iron, salt, sweet. Into his mouth.It was the moment, he never wanted to end. He froze. His brain, he was in their brain. He saw the sheet. He saw what they saw. Back and forth. It went on and on. He wanted to stay there, in that moment, forever. Home. Home with Warren. 

 

Warren raked his nails on his skin. Making his red skin, redder. Ianto thought of screaming. Ianto was screaming. Warren held him. Home. Frozen in the moment.

 

********************** 

Warren listened to the group entering the ship, passing thru his wall of silence. Jack led. Warren heard the majority enter the salon, a few other’s began searching the ship. Jack came down the stairs, he opened doors, until he saw them. Warren was on his stomach, halfway over Ianto, who laid on his back. Trojan wrappers and other shit, littered the floor. Warren looked at Jack, a grin spread across his face.

 

“Fuck You, Warren”, thought Jack. Warren shut his eye’s and his head flopped back onto Ianto. Jack slammed the door shut and went to the salon.

 

Ianto woke to the slam, feeling like he was going to shit. He felt Warren’s hands helping him up. He was stiff, awkward. Onto the toilet. Warren was giving him a shower. Still awkward. He wanted to be back with Warren. He wanted him.Warren was in him, he was in Warren. Ianto giggled in relief. Warren dried him off. Ianto giggled from the tickeling. He made love to him with his eyes as he brushed his light blond hair and his teeth, awkwardly. Ianto smiled looking at himself thru Warren’s eyes. Both found the image of him with a mouth full of toothpaste foaming out and over his chin, more appealing, than they ever would have thought. They kissed, toothpaste and all. Warren paid careful attention to wiping the toothpaste off of Ianto.

 

Ianto knew they were going upstairs, he walked to the door and stopped. He had dressed, but looking down, he was nude. Warren was dressed. Ianto was confused. Stiffly Ianto sat. It hurt. He stood back up. Warren threaded his arms into shirtsleeves, pulled it up to his shoulders, and left it hanging. Ianto oblivious, did not do up the buttons.

 

Warren tried to pull underwear onto Ianto, and gave up after four tries, when Ianto’s hand went down his pants. He found Ianto’s slacks, they were easier to pull up, but required Ianto to keep taking steps forward. Warren watched Ianto looking at his hands, thru Warren’s eyes. He was moving as if he was in front of a mirror. Waving first his left than his right hand. Warren shut his eyes, “Time for lunch.” Back with only his view of the world, Ianto left the room and went upstairs to the salon room.

 

Ianto opened the door, stopped and looked. Everyone looked at him. No jacket, tie, he looked positively nude! His shirt hung open, and barefoot! No firearms. They smiled, and tried to hide their smiling. Ianto who never fucks outside of an Event, clearly was wearing a ‘fuck face’. Ianto stepped into the room. Warren followed him in. The laughter began. Warren wore the same expression. They laughed with relief, Ianto was found and he was okay. Nathan’s laughter quickly turned serious and he looked away.

 

Jacqueline looked at Ianto, he looked back and said, “I love you Jacqueline.” Warren’s mouth opened as if he was going to speak. He shut his mouth at the same time as Ianto. More laughter. Jacqueline left the room. Ianto and Warren watched her go.

 

Mason was really unsure what was going on. Clearly Ianto and Warren had been together for five days! And he was jealous, he didn’t like this. He came over to Ianto, he held his arm, “Are you okay? Have you been drinking? Here have a seat. Do you want something to eat?” He pulled him down into a chair. When Ianto’s butt touched the chair he cried out, and stiffly tried to get up. More laughter. Mason looked around the room, they were not laughing at himself, but Ianto.

 

Nathan found a pillow. Using a knife he cut out the middle of it, Isto helped hold the pillow. Nathan put away his knife, thinking this was amusing. Isto placed the pillow down on the chair, still smiling. Then Mason helped Ianto to sit on the pillow.

 

Jack had obviously been speaking to Warren, everyone heard him say out loud, “What the fuck? Warren.”

The room quieted down, everyone wanted to hear the great, silent Warren speak.

Ianto said, “Sorry.”

“Five days! You’ve been gone five days.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Ianto! Shut up.”

Warren looked confused, “I haven’t said anything.”

The room froze.

 

 

 

Mason was the first to speak, “What just happened? I thought you loved me Ianto. Why are you with Warren?”

Jack couldn’t take his eyes off Ianto. Ianto’s eyes narrowed. 

Ianto had been thinking how different everyone looked, when Warren put a date in front of Ianto’s lips. He ate it. Warren took the pit, from his lips, when he was done. Ianto was having a hard time, sorting out which hand was his. He saw that Jack was angry. Jacqueline left, she was angry. Mason was angry. He looked at himself, Warren was happy. Wait, wait that’s me. I’m happy. Oh, am I. He leaned forward and kissed Warren, who looked like himself. But himself was Warren.

 

Jack vaulted over the table. Warren heard it coming. Ianto heard it coming. But, who was who? What had Jack been saying? Jack crashed into Ianto’s body, knocking him to the floor, yelling, “Warren! Let him go!” He cracked his head against the floor. Ianto was back in Ianto, and his head hurt. Warren was back in Warren and his head hurt, didn’t it? Their synchronization was gone. Jack stood up. He helped Ianto up.

 

Mason was about to ask again what was going on. When Warren suddenly left. Ewan left. The Banker left. In the end, Jack and Ianto remained. Eventually Jacqueline rejoined them, “Where is Warren?”

Ianto pointed down.

Jack said, “In one of the bedrooms, downstairs.” He turned to Ianto, “Ah, shall we go downstairs? Do you want to get your things?”

Ianto shook his head no. They headed for the car. Jack stopped, “I’ll be right back.” He returned carrying Ianto’s firearms.

 

Outside Ewan walked stiffly. The last time Ewan saw Ianto, he was driving him home. Ianto was normal. Not having sex outside of the Events. Working. And Warren! Warren ate, drank coffee, smiled at him and left. Now he was having sex with Ianto for five days! Ewan intended to go home, when the Banker, who was following him said, “I did not see that coming.” He waited for Ewan to speak. Ewan kept walking. “You have the phone I gave you?” Ewan stopped and stared at him. “Pick one of the other thee names and call Transportation, they’ll move you out.” Ewan nodded and walked away.

Frank held the door for Banker, as got into the back seat of his car. He looked without seeing the view out the window. Warren was with Ianto. He clenched his teeth, and didn’t want to admit it, ever, but. He relaxed his jaw and steadied his breathing. He wanted to be with Ianto. Ever since he first saw him. Banker reviewed every moment, every word spoken, step by step of Ianto and Warren’s strange duet, in the salon of the Petit Oiseau. 


	16. 3:1 Jack hears a new telepath 8:1 Jacqueline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds Michael Thompson

Jack worked all day, continually ‘jacked in’ listening telepathically, for any and all pleas from the rest of the group.

 

One evening before he and Jerry traded off, Jack heard someone, on the edge of his consciousness, in distress. The voice was unknown to him. Telepathically he listened ‘harder’. Nothing. A person he could not hear? How could this be? He tried saying, “Hello,” many times, with no reply.

 

Jerry came on for the day shift, “Hello, Jack.”

 

Jack with a sly smile, greeted him, “Hello, Jerry.” Jerry picked up on every nuance of what Jack wasn’t saying.

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you.” Jerry flooded a mixture of emotions over Jack. Jack sat and laid his head back. He stretched, languorously. He tucked his hand under his shirt, his fingertips ticked the short hairs of his belly. “Jerry.” He breath became deeper as he grabbed onto Jerry’s consciousness and ignored the rest of the group. “Jerry,” came out like a sigh, “I’m here in Florida. Let me come to you.”  

“We both know my guards will not let you in.”

“Maybe if I came there, they might not notice me. If I stayed out on the road.” Jack knew the chance he might see or be with Jerry was hopeless.

Jerry in his bathroom stopped looking into the mirror and looked out at the ocean, his fingertips absently playing across his flat belly, mimicking Jack.

“Jerry. I heard someone new. They are in distress. I don’t know where.” 

“How long ago?” 

“Minutes. Five minutes.”

“I’ll listen for them.” They enjoyed this quiet moment with each other. Jack slipped away. Jerry took over listening all night for any and all pleas from the rest of the group, with a vacant expression, and tried to keep thoughts of Jack out of his mind.

 

 

 

In the morning Jack awoke refreshed and relieved Jerry, with a soft, intimate, “Hello, Jerry.”

 

Jerry’s eye’s lit up, he replied in the same intimate way, “Hello, Jack. I miss you. They paused, while emotions washed over each of them, “Maybe I heard your distress call. It was too feint to tell.”

 

“Okay.” Jack had an aching in his belly for the tall dark haired man, “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you.” The words always the same, always a simple ‘I miss you’, and always meaning more.

Jack took over.

Allowing Jerry to slip away, he spoke with Sharna, “Good morning,” as he waited for Jim to begin the daily trip. She was dressed for bed. Jerry liked her just after she showered, all wet and dewy. He laid down next to her and snuggled up to her. He kissed her neck and ears. And grew still, when he heard Jim in his head, “Good morning”, Jerry called to the rest of the group. A minute later, the trip over, everyone went about their day, until 24 hours later. Sharna was unaware that Jerry had been ‘doing’ anything, other than kissing her ear. Jerry made love with Sharna, and they went to sleep.

 

 

Jack listened in to the group, all day long. And he had tried not to listen in on Jerry and Sharna, but he always heard them. Listening to them gave Jack a warm feeling. And increased the longing to be with him. Jack was never jealous of Jerry’s wives. It was hard to be jealous of someone who looked like a twin of his own wife.

 

Over the months, Jack continued to hear this new person, while Jerry did not. The voice was louder and more frequent, and without language. Jack worried. Eventually Warren and Jim became aware of Jack’s worry that an Alien had gotten through, and was here on Earth. Neither of them heard this mysterious person.

 

Early one morning, Jack woke screaming. Everyone heard it, if they had been sleeping, they were now wake. Everyone was calling out to Jack. The only one to get through to Jack was Jerry. Jack stopped screaming. And started crying, helplessly. 

 

Jerry pleaded, “Jack! Jack, what is wrong? Who is hurting you? Jack?”

Jim awakened by Jack scream’s sat up in bed. He was shook. He started to sweat. His wife kept sleeping. He quietly dressed and went outside into the ocean breeze, and stared at the black ocean.

Warren stopped listening in on Ianto sleeping, and listened to Jack. The suddenness and anguished tone of the scream, reminded him of something. Something from long ago. He sent a wave of love to Jack.

Ianto woke, dressed and waited, not knowing what to do. Something was wrong with Jack. He armed himself, texted his crew and the Maid, as he headed for the elevator.

 

Jack listened for the stranger, the stranger who moments ago, was in agony. Now they were quiet. “Hello?” Nothing. Who could ‘they’ be? “Hello?” Jack nervously got up. His legs quivering with each step.

 

Transportation was notified, as if they couldn’t hear the scream, they started up a crew headed by Ianto, to rescue Jack.

Jack poured himself a drink and listened in on Jerry working. Everyone was worried about himself. When Jack heard Ianto was headed towards him, he said tiredly to transportation, “I have to go some place on the west coast.” Ianto’s suv changed course to an airport. “I need a car.” 

Transportation stiffened, Jack was going to drive a car? “Where are you going?”

“California.”

“Wait.” In the bathroom, Jack leaned on the sink for support and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He washed his face.

“A bus will arrive in twelve minutes.”

“Thank you.” Transportation was surprised at the thank you, Jack must be having a hard time.

 

Warren decided Jack wasn’t in danger, he thought of Jim. Jim began the daily “trip” earlier than usual.

Jerry continued his shift into the day, but what he wanted to do was be with Jack. The more Jack was upset, or worried, the more Jerry wanted to comfort him.

Warren continued to lurk in on Ianto’s world.

Jack wanted to be with Jerry. Instead he did the daily ‘trip’, showered, dressed and headed down the stairwell.

 

Everyone else waited. Those with Transportation and Security, did their jobs, wearing rather grim expressions. 

Jack left the hotel in the early morning light. He boarded the city bus when it drew up in front of him. The bus had clearly deviated from it’s normal route, to pick him up in front of his apartment. He was let off at a truck stop. The wind blew his hair around. He looked around at the pavement and the blue sky, with rows of semi’s in the distance. A truck drove up to him. He got in. The driver immediately pulled out and onto the freeway, with the driver saying, “The bed is made for two people, my partner is already in there. If you want to join him.” A man’s head popped out from behind the curtains. His expression was of the, “let’s get this party started” variety. 

 

“Thank you, but, I’m good.” What is this? Jack switched to telepathy, and called out, “Ianto?!?? Who am I riding with? Transportation! Please find me another ride.” 

With relief Jack heard Jerry say calmly, “Jack. Don’t kill him. Get out of the truck.”

Jack pulled the drivers head up to his own, and the driver thinking he was about to get a smooch, puckered up and was shocked at the headache he got! Jack also gave himself a headache, and in his best imitation of Ianto saying, ‘take the shot’, he said, “Pull over.” The driver pulled over, Jack got out and waited. Vehicles passed him at 70 miles per hour. He moved farther back from the pavement.

 

Ianto sent the original truck to pick up Jack, and he did not form an opinion on Jack’s mistakes.

Warren had a good laugh.

Fuck. Jack said, “I need painkillers.”

Jerry smiled. 

 

When the correct truck drove up, the driver avoided Jack’s eyes, and handed over a bottle of aspirin, then water. Jack knew the driver was laughing on the inside. It wasn’t long, before the drone of the road, the pills, and nothing happening, that Jack was sleeping.

 

 

Ianto and crew landed in Los Angeles. Rick booked them into a hotel near the airport.

Nathan suggested, “We pick him up, take him where he wants to go. Simple.”

Ianto said, “We have time to prepare. We don’t know where he is going. Because he doesn’t know where he is going. At first he asked for a car. I’m thinking he doesn’t want us or me, around for a while.”

Sean added, “Maybe we take him to a bus depot. And let him decide which way he is going to go.”

Rick added, “Train station, or an airport. Or a taxi?”

Nathan smiled, “The truck takes him to a truck stop, we have a bus or a taxi take him to a train station. We give the driver train tickets, he gives them to Jack. Jack goes North or South. Unless he says ‘Take me to LA.’ Then they drives him to LA.”

Frank listened, he drove, it was not his job to decide the destination, usually.

Later Rick asked Ianto, “Any problem bringing Jonathan in?” Ianto studying maps on an IPad, nodded no. Rick happily texted Jonathan.

 

 

Days later Jack’s truck drivers returned from eating, they changed who was driving. Jack asked, “Let me out when we reach California. Near L.A.” They left him in a truck stop. He walked in circles listening for that unknown person. He talked to transportation again, “I have to go north.”

“Destination?”

“San Francisco, maybe.”

“Wait.” Jack waited and rubbed his face. He noticed the lack of the usual chatter among the group. In the restaurant/gas station he bought a sandwich.

 

Transportation tentatively asked, “Do you have money for a taxi?” 

“Yes.” 

“Two minutes.”

 

The taxi took him to a train station. When he paid the taxi driver, the driver handed him an envelope. “Thank you.” Okay. He looked at the tickets, one headed North, and one South. He boarded the Northbound train, and was shown to an upper room, with a bed. Even better. Jack slept most of the way.

In the San Francisco train station, he exited, the wind was more than brisk and cold. He bought something hot from a kiosk.  His hair whipped around, again. He had forgotten that San Francisco was a port city.

 

He circled around listening and drinking. He hugged himself with his arms tight and his left arm around his waist. Who was this person, he could feel but, was not saying anything? Again he tried talking to them, saying; “Hello,” several times. No reply. The feeling was much stronger over towards the ocean side of the city.

A nice car drove up. The chauffeur got out and opened the back door for him, saying, “Hi, Jack.”

“Hi, Frank.” A heavy coat was waiting for him on the seat.

Frank pulled the car out into traffic, and heard Jerry in his head, “How does he look?”

 

Jack pointed, “Please go west and north. And tell Jerry I’m fine.”

Frank grinned, “He’s fine.”

Jack pulled the coat over his legs. He tucked his hands inside the arm holes. They drove for a while, “Please book me a room near wherever we end up.”Jack was tired of this mysterious person who was being hurt. Why didn’t they answer him?

 

Ianto sitting in the front passenger seat, did not turn around when he said, “Hi, Jack.” He and Jack had not been together for a long time.

Frank drove smoothly and slowly, a circuitous route, basically always in the correct direction.

 

 

 


	17. 3:2 In San Francisco

 

What was this “feeling”, coming from the new telepath? They never spoke. Maybe they were an alien? If that was the case, should I ask Ianto and his crew to go in with guns blazing? No. That was all wrong. Jack studied the back of Ianto’s head and was strangely angry that most of Ianto was behind the seat and the seat’s headrest. Ianto turned around and looked back at Jack.

Since they were never going to let me be with Jerry, Ianto _was_ the next best thing. And Ianto _was_ right here. And he never minded being number two in the past, not to Jerry. Ianto after a long steady gaze at me went back to checking the view, out the front window. I checked out Ianto’s shoulder and up his neck, the muscle definition, he wasn’t Number Two, he was Ianto. I love Ianto. Ianto chuckled, turned, and blew me a kiss. I couldn’t keep from smiling.

 

I returned to pondering. What is this strange person giving off? When Jerry and I are separated for a long time, maybe fifty years, and then, when we are back, in each other’s arms, (I shut my eyes tight, a groan escaped), that free fall of emotion, that was what this felt like.

Jack unaware, bowed his head, as he remembered the relief of his arms around Jerry, with Jerry’s arms around him. The smell of him, he took a deep breath and looked out the window. Ianto looked up from his phone and looked out his window. 

Peace and joy, and snuggling into Jerry’s neck. That moment of giving yourself over to him. Our thoughts merged. That moment, the world stopped being. Drifting together, we would fall into a state of feeling without thought.That was exactly the feeling of this new person!

A sigh escaped. “Frank, go more to the right.” Listening in on people in the area, was like watching a movie at triple speed. And a little nauseating. I did it anyways, just to add them to the _Not_ pile _._

We are so close, “The next street over.” Frank turned in the direction I was looking. Ianto looked to the left, also. Frank noticed, he turned again, and drove slower. In one of these buildings, “Stop here, please.” Frank double parked.

I studied the building, “Whoever they are, they’re on the third floor.” I gave myself over to ‘hearing’ the telepathic feelings they were giving off. They are definitely broadcasting telepathically. Why, am I the only member of the group to hear them? So frustrating, and annoying. 

They drifted from room to room, then back again. I listened, and flipped back to not listening, to just feeling. So, aggravating, this person not having any actual thoughts. 

I wanted out, and started fighting with the coat. Frank jumped out and opened the door, then easily took the coat and held it for me. It was windy and cold. I got into the coat. Frank buttoned it, as I glanced around, looking at the area for the first time, all the trees were in full leaf, it was bright and sunny, and freezing cold. Everything was just _not_ right.

Ianto followed me across the street. Ianto’s coat was unbuttoned. He’s not cold! I tiredly droned, “Third floor. On the right.” Ianto scanned the mail boxes, took photos and sent them to someone. Ianto sent another text. It was very short.

“Jack we are taking you to a hotel.” He looked over at Frank. Ianto escorted me back to the car. Explaining, “A room has been booked for you Jack.” Frank drove and Ianto went back to alternately staring out the windows and at his phone. Ianto was forcing himself to be calm.

I looked at the floor, I didn’t want to see anything and realized I felt angry, “I would like to be able to see into the residence,” I replied equally as quietly as Ianto had been speaking.

Frank thought to himself, it’s beginning, they are starting to copy each other.

I heard that! And looked at Frank, who grinned. Ianto looked at Frank, then turned and looked out his window. I looked out my window, and not because Ianto was. And tuned out from the thoughts of everyone.

Frank concentrated on his driving and tried not to smile.


	18. 3:3 She arrives

Rick waited. He was uncomfortable doing the hotel check in, at least Jonathan stood by him, for support. Rick was a driver. He lived to drive. Horses and ships, gave way to trains, planes and automobiles. He and Mason got along famously. Their differences were mainly Rick was in different militaries. Rick was also suffering from lack of sleep. He and Jonathan had been visiting San Francisco’s shows and clubs. They both loved being in San Francisco. Ianto had sprung out of the car, taken two bags out of the rear, and passed them to Rick. He and Rick escorted Jack inside.

 

Frank left happily. He had a hot date with a woman, in the group! He bought her and himself a coffee and Danish. Just in case she was hungry. Frank smiled. He wished someone had sent him a picture of her. And, can you believe it! She never went to the Events! Not one. He drove slowly past the piers. A water taxi, huh. San Francisco has always been a great place. Except right after the earthquake leveled it. That had been a night he’d never forget. He parked. He waited, the view of the far side of the bay was beautiful. He stared at the new Bay Bridge. The water taxi pulled up and docked.

Frank only had eyes for her.

She got off of the taxi, as if she did this every day.

Frank gave her coffee, (he’d take her anyplace.) She was one of the few women in the group, and they all loved her just the way she was.

Firearms and pistols didn’t scare her in the least. Neither did knives, it’s a secret what did scare her, which she kept to herself, as she smiled and went on with her life.

 

Frank took her bags, loaded them and held the back door for her. He tried to smile, polite like. She spoke only to say thank you. And she said it every time Frank did anything for her. At the hotel, Frank held her door. Then he left with her, tossing the keys to Rick, and escorted her to the fifth floor.

Rick was happy to be driving. 


	19. 3:4 Someone new. 8:2 Jacqueline

Nathan met Ianto in the lobby and handed him several room key cards. Jack followed, with Rick bringing up the rear. Ianto  waited and entered the elevator last. The four of them went up to the fifth floor. 

They placed Jack in a corner room.

Ianto coming out of Jack’s room, said, “Book the entire floor, as rooms become available.” Nathan nodded, “We are turning this one into a kitchen.” The rest of the team has the room, adjacent to the kitchen and across the hallway, the room that adjoined Jacks. “The ‘kitchen’ is actually a suite, so right now we have five bedrooms.” Ianto nodded and rejoined Jack.

 

Frank and the Maid entered the ‘kitchen’ apartment.

The chef stopped unpacking a coffee maker, stood up and came over to them, “Hi. You can call me Chef. Since that is what I do.” 

Frank shook Chef’s hand, “I’m Frank. I’m in the room next door.” He headed for it, “The connecting door is unlocked, if that is okay with you two?” He only had eyes for her. He passed the kitchen’s second bedroom, “This one is for you.” He smiled at the Maid.

“Sure.” Said Chef, smiled at Frank’s obvious ‘thing’ for the Maid. He started making coffee. 

“Fine with me.” She put her purse on the table, and took off her coat. 

Rick came in with the rest of her luggage, “If you want,I’ll add your weapons to the rest of them? Across the hall.” 

“I’ll keep this one, this one and this one, and those two you can take. Thank you.”

 “Sure thing.” Rick smiled. She was not fooled, it was the smile of someone who was dealing with the public regularly, and she smiled back with careful eyes.

 

 

Jack looked out the window at the telepath’s apartment, listening. A woman inside the apartment was having a conversation with a ‘Marie’, on the phone. She said, “The baby” and “She” several times. Finally, Jack laughed, ‘she’ referred to the mother. And the telepath was a baby! Named Michael!

Jack was weak, from relief. The telepath was a baby! He undressed and took a shower, leaning against the cold tile wall. A baby. Not an alien. Not some ‘new’ type of telepath to have to learn to deal with, fuck. Jack wanted Ianto. Who he really wanted was Jerry. Jack stood, rocking between the cold wall and the hot water, thinking of Jerry, “Hi, Jerry.”

“I miss you.” Came the reply, dripping with longing.

“I miss you,” he turned off the water. Covering his head with the hotel shampoo he worked up a lather and ran it down his  neck and chest. Soon he was cold and covered in soap.

“I think your problem is solved. This feels good.” Jerry felt the soap on Jack, a lustful smile slid across his face.

“Baby,” Jack said getting a mouthful of soap. He turned the tap on hot and hard and moved his face into the stinging stream.

“Baby?”

He went back to using telepathy, “The telepath is a baby. His name is Michael. I wish I was in your arms.” Sigh.

“I miss you.” And Jerry was gone.

Jack left the shower to find Ianto unpacking luggage. 

 


	20. 3:5 Meetings and eating

Ianto watched out the window as I dressed. Was Ianto giving me privacy? Or a slight form of shunning me? Or was he interested in the child’s building?

I felt weird and kept the bed between us. Then slung my towel around my neck, as armor? One more physical thing between us, and waited holding the ends of the towel. Ianto turned around. He was wearing his usual, ‘I’m working face.’  I smiled, he looked so good, he was my other half, “I haven’t seen you in a long time.” He looked from my face down to my hands and back. That was as good as a kiss. Ianto wasn’t shunning me, or angry. Maybe he was just giving me a moment. I love Ianto. My expression must have changed. Ianto was now doing that ‘I’m not going to smile, but I am smiling’ face. I pulled the towel up and down, as if I was drying my neck. We both knew I wasn’t and we both knew it was a bit of a come-on.

 

“Baby boy named Michael. Michael Thompson is the telepath. Mother’s name is Sara. Grandmother’s name is Mary.” Ianto’s expression went to disgust, when I added, “Sara is a drug addict.” I  walked randomly around the room, “Mary kept her drug free during most of the pregnancy.” 

Ianto’s expression returned to normal, as he nodded, “That’s good?” 

“I have to touch the child to know if he is healthy.” We both pondered the situation. I knew Ianto was working out a scenario that would place me and the child in the same location. I wanted to know how the baby was ‘sending’ when so far only communicators had that ability, “Father is, so far, out of the picture.”

“Anyone else in this train wreck of a family?” 

I nodded no, “Oh, it’s time.” 

Ianto pushed two buttons on his phone, and texted, “Trip.” I briefly wondered if he’d added the girl to his phone list. Knowing him and his team, probably. I waited expectantly, hopefully and a step away from his side of the bed. Ianto sat on the edge of the bed. And held his arms out to me. Relived Ianto wanted me, I sat on him, straddling him, and he enfolded me in his arms. Breathing hard in relief I shoved my nose into the crook of his neck and kissed him.

                           *************************

Frank hurriedly entered the kitchen suite, “The Daily trip,” and sat down. Chef moved a pan off the burner, his phone vibrated, he ignored it, and leaned against the counter.

The Maid thought it was nice to have a warning before the trip started. Her phone vibrated. She decided to ignore her phone also.

Jerry said, telepathically to the group, “Ready.”

 

The Maid shut her eyes as everything went black. She listened to Jerry talking to different people, he sounded very small and far away. Suddenly, she felt wrapped up in Jim’s arms, he was bringing her back. Everything cleared, the huge fathomless blackness was gone. She was back. 

Frank gave her a wave, as he returned to his room. Chef was already back to cooking. She thought, huh, so that is what it’s like to do the trip with other members around. 

 

********************* 

Nothing was said about the Luggage having been unpacked and stowed away. Or the rifle, binoculars and other equipment stacked to the side. 

I spoke, and it came out almost a whisper, “Are you ready for me Ianto? Ready to head into battle?” We both knew what I was asking. My lips touched his ear. My hands caressed his shoulders. Such muscles. Ianto leaned into the touch.

“Give me a minute to talk to my crew.” We shared a look. Part of who ‘we’ are, is ‘we’ work. Together. Every fight, battle, war, we start and don’t stop until it is over. Ianto stood and let me down, we hugged for another minute. Neither of us wanted to stop, but the telepath came first. Ianto walked out. I took the towel from around my neck, walked to the window toweling my hair.

 

Ianto as he stepped out of Jack’s room found Nathan, “Nathan. Have everyone meet me in here,” he said, as he entered the room adjoining Jack’s. Nathan nodded and entered the rooms across the hallway. Shortly Nathan, Rick, the maid, Jonathan, Frank and Kurt, joined Ianto and Sean, Rick held the door open. He frequently glanced down the hallway.

Ianto looked at the group. He made eye contact with each person, “Where’s Chef?” 

Nathan jumped up, left and returned with Chef. Chef entered asking, “What can I get you?”

”Chef. Welcome to the team.” Ianto turned back to the group, “Michael Thompson is the Telepath we are looking for.” The kitchen door shut, Ianto stopped. Chef had slipped out. Ianto looked at Nathan and then the floor, his hands crept to his hips. Nathan jumped up again, and returned with the puzzled Chef.

“The team assembled, is unusual. We have two new people,” Ianto pointed with his left hand to Chef, “he used to be a chef.” He waved with his right to the female, “She a maid,” he rocked his palm down, “loose term, she knows weapons.” Ianto took a deep breath, “Michael Thompson is a newborn baby, hence the crying that Jack has been hearing. Father is MIA. The mother, Sara uses.” He looked around at the group. On that subject six of them knew Ianto’s opinion. “The grandmother, Mary, may be keeping Michael safe. We are going to learn everything about Michael. If Michael is okay, and Mary continues to take care of him, well, he will live there until he shows signs of being a telepath that can, talk?

 

“The baby is a telepath? So, he can receive thoughts?” Asked Rick. Didn’t even occur to Rick that the baby had been sending as a communicator sends thoughts.

Ianto replied,“Unknown. Jack is the only one to ‘hear’ Michael. And he is hearing Michael crying. I guess babies don’t think.” 

“Who knew?” Said the Maid, dryly.

“Meanwhile we will learn everything about Michael’s family and this neighborhood. All of us, except one.” In a different tone, he added, “When I am done with Jack, we will leave,” he paused again, looked towards Jack’s adjoining door and back, “Someone has to guard Jack.” 

Ianto looked around the room. Slowly he saw everyone glance at the maid, except Chef, who seemed to not know how to play the game. 

“The Maid it is. Don’t you have a name?” Ianto asked and waited for her answer. 

“Why me? Is it because I’m female?” She demanded. Ianto tilted his head towards her and waited. Giving up, she went on, “Of course I have a name. It is usually much safer for me in the long run, if I just have a title.” She wasn’t about to tell him some of the other titles she’d used in the past.

Ianto stepped closer to her and cocked his head to one side, “For the duration of this event, what do you want to be called?” 

The Maid looked at him, well, at least he wasn’t teasing her. Ah, he seriously wanted to know. She said the first thing that came into her head, “Sally.” 

Ianto leaned against the wall, “No. Find a different name. Everyone text me the answer to this question: When someone enters Jack’s room what is the first thing you ask them?” He was sure ‘Sally’ was both fake and meant to be annoying. Nathan watched Chef typing. 

He looked at Sally, “Not you”. He paused, looked at his phone, to give everyone a chance to text him. When he had the answers, all various “Attack’s” and “Kill’s” except Chef’s which read, “Who are you? And “What are you doing here?” He asked Sally, “What would you do?” 

“I would kill them first, and find out if there is any other threat. I wouldn’t talk to them.” The last part came out with disdain. Everyone smiled. Chef barked out a laugh. Ianto looked at Chef.

Ianto stopped smiling, “You will protect Jack, or die trying. Your perfect, Sally.” He left the room, went into the hall, and then into Jack’s room. He did not use the adjoining door.

“Hey, I don’t think I want to be called Sally,” she called after him. Ianto ignored Sally.

 

 

 

Nathan cast Rick a glance. Rick took up a post in the hallway. 

Frank looked at Chef, then Nathan, Nathan waved towards the door. Frank left to finish cleaning up and dressing. Nathan said to Chef, “You made sandwiches?” Chef nodded. The two of them moved to go to the kitchen across the hall, “Come with us,” Nathan said to Sally. So, she went also. 

As Sally crossed the hallway, she wasn’t exactly surprised to see Rick guarding Jack’s door. But, then again, Rick had been leaning against the open door when they were talking to Ianto.

Chef placed a stack of plates, napkins and the platter of sandwiches on the counter. Nathan took one of each, he bit his sandwich. “These are good. Thanks for making them.” Chef relaxed, he looked at Sally.

 

“May I have something to drink?”

“Of course,” Chef moved to open the refrigerator, “Anything in here, you can take.”

“Glass of milk.” 

“Of course.” He poured her a glass.

Nathan gave them another minute, then got to it, “When Jack and Ianto are done, Jack and maybe Ianto will need to eat. You can’t give him sandwiches.” Chef waited, uncertain again. “Omelets, when in doubt, always have one ready.” Chef nodded yes. Nathan finished his sandwich and waited for Chef to start making an omelette. When Chef got the idea Nathan left.

 

Rick came in, took a sandwich without a plate, “Nathan told you about the eggs?” 

Chef replied, “Yes, he did. He said he prefers eggs, omelets, after he and Ianto do whatever it is they like to do.”

Rick’s eyebrows went up and back down, “You’ve worked for Jerry, for a long time. Jerry doesn’t go into battle. Not that he can’t. So, he doesn’t need a ‘Ianto’. Does he?” (Rick paused until he was back to flying level.) “Jack likes everything cooked before they are added to the eggs.”Rick looked at Sally, “There may not be time for meals later.” He left.

 

Chef took out a pan, assorted veggies and started cleaning and dicing. Sally took a plate, added a sandwich. She went to the table to eat.

Chef was finished frying veggies when Frank came in, he used the door that joined the two suites. He was now wearing a black tactical suit and armed.

“Are we going into battle?” Sally asked.

“We are. You’re not. I think you have it harder. You have to sit here alone, and wait to be ambushed.

“Chef can help me, and what battle?”

“Chef’s going.”Both Sally and Chef were surprised. Chef thought he was exempt from Ianto’s trip. Sally came over to Frank. 

“Why am I going?” Chef asked.

“Ianto makes all the decisions. Where have you two been? Oh, yeah. Jerry’s.”He paused, he checked out the sandwiches. “I thought we were coming to the rescue of a new telepath. One who was obviously found out, and was being tortured. But no! It’s a baby. Fluid. That’s what we’ve got. A fluid situation. You,” he pointed to Chef, “need to arm up. F—Me, I should be in a suit.”

Chef was stunned, how does one ‘arm up’, and Frank walked out!

Sally went out into the hallway. Chef took a carton of eggs, put it into the sink, turned on the water and washed the eggs using soap. Ianto came in. Chef jumped.

“Chef.” Ianto stood. He waited. Chef thought Ianto looked different. He was trying to decide how he was different and cook the omelette. WHat is with the omelettes? 

Ianto spoke slowly and quietly, “Without refrigeration, it is hard to become ill on a cooked egg, or cooked vegetables. Other forms of protein rot. Unless they are preserved with salt, or frozen, or fermented.” Chef handed the plate over. “He usually does not ask for cheese. Thanks. Make one for me please. No cheese.” Ianto left.

*** 

Mind melding is what Ianto called it. Whatever it was, it made the two of them into a team. Jack laughed, he thought it was being together, being in sync with Ianto. Thus Jack heard Chef, and thought it had been good to bring him into Ianto’s crew for a while. Chef was really new.

They had adopted the familiar pose. Ianto sitting, Jack sitting on his legs with his arms wrapped around him. They waited and tried not to think. And then it happened. They now saw what each other was seeing. What each other was thinking. They both flipped into and out of each other, rapidly. They both stood.

It had a way of leaving both of them for a few minutes, wasted, dizzy. Then it seemed normal, because they were in a synergistic state. Each in each other. They were ready for battle.

 

Ianto returned and gave me some egg. We both kept forgetting or mixing up what we were doing. I concentrated on the fork moving away from me, no from Ianto, and forgot to open my mouth. I ate and felt better and moved over to the bed. Ianto put down the plate and helped me into bed. He gave me another pillow and sat on the side of the bed. I smiled. We each had another bite. Ianto smiled back and returned to the kitchen.

 

 *****************

 

Nathan and Rick looked at each other, then went back to looking in opposite directions down the hall. Rick wondered, “Where has Chef been? How does he not remember Jack being poisoned?” 

Nathan wanted to reply, but what was there to say? Ianto exited Jack’s room. Both men saw that Ianto had that vacant look from doing the “mind thing” with Jack. Nathan saw Ianto look back at him as he entered the ‘kitchen’ suite.

The second dish was ready before Ianto returned. Chef had plated the eggs, and used the still hot pan as a lid. 

Nathan followed, he listened quietly as Ianto picked up the omelette and returned to Jack. Nathan decided they’d said nothing of importance.

 ****************

A few minutes later, they were gone. Chef left without a firearm.


	21. 3:6 Sally guards Jack. And learns Something new.

Sally checked her weapons, and set up a spare rifle in each apartment. With nothing to do but watch, she patrolled the hallway for a while. Then checked each room but Jacks and returned to the hallway. Then, Jack’s door opened, he waved to her. 

Jack stood in the middle of his room. She thought he looked unsure of what he was doing. He was dressed, had a towel around his neck, and his hair might be damp. His pillow looked wet and had a dent. He looked over his shoulder at her. She had never seen him before, make that, she’d never before seen any of the communicators. 

“Well, you would know, if you ever came to an Event.” Sally jumped. She actually did a little hop. “I wanted you here.”

She watched him turn towards her, looking like he was thinking about something else. When he made eye contact she asked, “What did you want me for?” 

Jack blinked his eyes. “Tell me, when you trip each day.” 

“Yes, I trip each day. You mean the morning trip.”

He sighed and moved towards the window, “Tell me what you see.” 

“Everything goes black. Then I come back. And I see where ever I am, again.” Sally decided Jack looked tired. Or tired of me? 

He looked at her with a ‘O please’, look. “What do you hear?” 

“I hear Jerry. He says; Good morning. He talks to other people, not always in english. And he sounds tiny, far away. Sometimes he says; good trip. Or something. And I feel Jim hold me. And then I’m back.” 

“How do you feel Jim?” He looked over at her. 

“He holds me in his arms. It’s like he’s pulling me with him. And then ta da, I’m back. And speaking of back, I should return to guarding you.” She took a couple of steps backwards.

“You’ve never seen his face?”

”No.”

“I am keeping track of Ianto and the team. I am keeping track of everyone in that building. And everyone in this building. And attempting to train you. All at the same time. Jerry is helping by being ‘open’ and fielding for the group. We’re trying to finish this, so he gets some sleep.” He looked out the window. “Want to see what I am seeing right now?” She nodded yes. She got flustered. “Take my hand.”She walked over to him. “Put that down.” She set the rifle down, unsnapped the pistol on her hip, and took his hand. Nothing happened at first. “Look over,” he waved towards Ianto, “Concentrate.”

 

He stepped a little closer to her. She stepped a little closer to him, and saw. She saw the world thru his eyes. Jack saw every one, all the buildings and cars. He saw cable cars and ships at sea. He saw the people inside them. He pulled her into a loose hug, one hand on each of her shoulders. The picture narrowed to the just the one building and the cars around it. She saw people inside, walking, sitting, the guards standing outside the front and back door. Sally smiled, “It’s wonderful.”

“Do you see Ianto?”

“No.” 

“They are not clear?”

“No. Maybe like icons in a game. I know they are people and I can tell male from female.” 

“Do you see the newborn telepath?” 

“No.” 

“Stand closer.” He sort of looked at her, “The idea is to have our brains next to each other, as close as you can. Ianto and I do a frontal hug.” Jack watched Ianto, who had been hearing his and Sally’s conversation, look over at him. “You don’t have to do that. We don’t have to do that. We can ‘spoon’ you in front or in back. We can even lay down, with our feet in opposite directions, and only our heads touching. Or line up a couple of chairs and we each lean back until our heads touch.”

“I’ll stand in front of you and you lean over and we bump heads that way?” They did, “Wow. Wow, I see Ianto.” She waved. “Hi, Ianto.” Ianto turned to her gave a small shake of his head. He smiled. He gave her a small wave, while keeping his hand at his waist.

Sally jumped, hit Jack in the mouth, with her head. “He saw me. He can see me. Wow.” Sally’s jump, caused her to take a step away from Jack and the view was gone. 

“Wow. Oh, sorry.”

Jack rubbed his mouth, and waved her back, “Let’s go again.”

Sally moved to him. The view returned. First the whole city, then just this area, and then Ianto and the few people and rooms around him. Sally heard someone talking on a phone. “Oh.” She saw someone in the apartment in front of Ianto. They were on the phone.

Ianto stood in the hall waiting for the mother to hang up the phone. When she did, “Now.” Said Jack. Ianto knocked softly.

The mother peered thru the peephole. She saw two well dressed men. She opened the door, with the chain on. She said, “Hello? Can I help you?”

“Yes ma’am. Are you Mrs. Thompson?” Ianto asked politely, with a serious note in his voice.

“No, I’m sorry. She’s not available right now.”

He paused, “What is your relationship to her?” 

“I’m her mother.” 

His voice changed, “Oh, so you’re the grandmother, and your babysitting.”

“Yes, that’s right. May I..” 

Jack said to Ianto, “Tell her you moved in.”

He cut her off saying, “I moved into the building. And I have the day off. My brother and I,” he waved to Nathan, “wanted to say hello to everyone.”

“I’m sorry. What are your names?” The men had left. Mrs. Thompson’s mother shut the door and looked out the peephole. The men were gone. She waited and listened.

Jack said, “Knock on the next door, she’s listening.”

She heard the knocking and voices. The grandmother checked on her daughter, who was sleeping. Then she checked on the baby.

To Sally, Jack said, “You can go, they are checking the neighbors. It will be boring.”

Sally debated on leaving, she had one question. 

“Ask. Just ask.”

“I have to have my head next to yours for it to work. Why, doesn’t Ianto?” 

Laughingly, suddenly animated, Jack said, “Ianto’s good. But, Ianto does not begin to have my telepathic abilities.” 

“He’s listening.” Sally laughed. They smiled at each other.

“He heard that,” Jack reminded her.

“Okay, I’ll go.” She left, taking her rifle.


	22. 3:7 Crew returns.

 

Ianto and crew returned to the hotel. They dispersed into various rooms. Some got drinks in the kitchen, most worked on unloading their weapons. Ianto rejoined Jack in the quiet of his room, they gently touched each other. Ianto looked into Jack’s eyes, he drew him to the bed and sat. Jack straddled him. Occasionally they heard a noise from outside, cars, a bird, the crew in the next room. Mostly they heard each other’s breathing. The sound of hands on fabric. Everything about the two men was in sync. Their hearts beat together in a rhythm that was calming. Their chests rose and fell, together. Their right hands moved in a beautiful bilateral symmetry across each other’s hair, necks, down their backs to waists and around to bellies and up to chests to join the left hand. Many years had passed since they last worked in such mental closeness. The whole time, they never took their eyes off each other.

 

“Are you hungry?” Jack nodded.

Ianto helped him into the bed. Jack sighed, as he merged into the bed and relaxed. Ianto watched Jack fall asleep, then he went looking for Frank.

 

Ianto found Frank in his room, he nodded toward the kitchen, Frank followed him.

Ianto’s entering the kitchen caused Chef to stop what he was doing, “Chef, I’m sending Frank out for seafood. Make what you want.” Ianto waved absently, he turned to Frank, “Go to Cresci Brothers, buy cracked crab and shrimp. And sourdough.”

 

Ianto took out his phone, hit speed dial, “Hi, Banker.” There was a fairly long pause, “This is where Jack will be living for a while. Take down his old apartment. We can expect that he will never return. If possible, a cook, a maid, or housekeeper, or secretary. Couple of guards.” Another pause, “Pay Frank, what he needs.” Ianto’s voice became playful, “I’m sending him out for crab and shrimp.” Another pause, Ianto’s voice returned to business, “The telepath is a baby.” A very short pause, “Thank you, Banker.”

 

Chef told Frank, “One crab each and four or five pounds of shrimp.” Frank left.Chef continued unpacking boxes, listening to Ianto.

 

Ianto asked as he washed his hands, “Maybe fruit juice. Tea. Make something for Jack, for later. He’s asleep.”

 

Chef replied, “Got it.” Gone was the ready smile. Chef was already showing a change from being with Jerry’s crew to being with Ianto’s. They nodded at each other and Ianto returned to Jack.

 

Ianto closed the curtains, and returned to Jack’s side. He knelt down beside the sleeping man. He waited for his eyes to adjust in the dark. Jack’s dark brown hair looked black. Tenderly he moved the long strands of hair, back from his face, to behind his ear. His pink seashell ears. Ianto stretched with his neck over Jack’s mouth and teeth, and took the edge of the ear in his mouth. He placed a finger up against Jack’s lips, and they parted, as Jack took the offered finger. Ianto’s mouth giving little kisses, moved to his forehead, the bridge of his nose, to his eye, down his cheek to his lips. Ianto, acutely aware of the sensations on his finger, pulled it out. They kissed.

Ianto laid down on top of the covers next to Jack, spooning him, one hand on Jack’s hip. They both fell asleep.

  

Frank went into Jack’s adjoining room. Everyone was cleaning weapons and reloading cases and bags, for the next trip. “Nathan, what if we move these beds into my room, and bring the sofa and chairs and tables in here?” 

“Good,” Nathan replied. 

Frank said, “Sally, I am going to the wharf.”

She thought it over, “Is this a date?” 

“No. This is a: The wharf is a zoo of tourists, I need someone to stay with the vehicle. Or,go buy the seafood, and I’ll stay with the car.” Everyone looked at him at the word seafood. “Crab and shrimp.” Everyone returned to work smiling. Nathan looked at Sally, with a what are you waiting for? expression. Sally zipped up her bag, set it out of the way and joined Frank.

 


	23. 4:1 Jim on his beach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning and a trip with Jim.

The city on the beach was popular, then it had been hit by storms. After the first storm, everyone rebuilt, after the second many people rebuilt to the north and south. By the third, the ‘prime’ beachfront was covered in trash and detritus of broken down houses. All those that remained were landowners up in the hills, the ones who were tied to the land by their orchards and farms.

 

Over time, poor people returned to the area, along with Romani or gypsies and a man named Jim. Gradually the area recovered, the shacks became houses, and the roads paved. In an after the fact move, Jim was behind the movement to install a sewer system. When electricity was invented he helped the area become electrified. The Romani noticed Jim’s not aging, they also noticed Jim’s influence that was behind the upgrading of the area.

 

 

Jim made tea on a propane burner. As he waited for the water to boil he dressed. Through his only glass window, he watched out over the top of a dune, and the piles of trash, to his only view of the ocean.

 

He steeped the tea. A second cup sat on the counter, a china tea cup, covered in roses. Which he looked at, vaguely trying to remember why it was out. He moved the teacup to the storage area under the bed, and sipped his tea watching the ocean.

 

The sky was foggy in the predawn light. Venus sat on the horizon with foggy, wispy strands around her. Turning around to the land side of his hut, he opened shoulder height hatches and checked the chickens’ nests for eggs. He removed the two new eggs, washed them, and set them into the pan of boiling water. Sitting on a stool, he donned shoes and a coat. Outside he reached up and removed a spade, wedged between the twigs and trash of his roof. He followed a path through heaps of trash, to an open area he used for this bathroom. When finished he returned the spade and washed his hands in salt water and sand. Back inside he removed one egg with a spoon, and washed again using a bit of the hot water, mixed with cold. He ate the soft boiled egg. He took the hard cooked egg out of the water and looked at it. As if he was unsure about what he was doing. His habit had been to cook two eggs. When he was married. He no longer had a wife. He looked at the empty bed, unconsciously verifying she was gone. He remembered her death. Then he had visited Jerry and Jack. He looked at the swirling fog and couldn’t remember her name. Unaware he set the extra egg on the counter. He gave the excess water to the chickens.

 

Out on the dune of trash, he took a moment to look up and down his beach. He recognized the few scavengers out in the predawn light. They were careful to be outside the area Jim had claimed as his long ago.

 

The sun rose. It was time for the daily trip. Warren said, “Hello, Jim,” telepathically, and he replied, “Hello.” Warren appeared to leave. Jim knew Warren still lurked.

 

Jim said, “Hello,” to Jerry. Jim was in awe of Jerry. Whereas Jim had tremendous strength, enough to hold the group together and bring them all back at the same time. Jerry had the ability to engage in separate conversations with each member of the group, at the same time. By the time Jerry replied to Jim, “Hello, Jim.” Jerry had the entire group, fifty or so, ready for the trip.

 

Many millennia ago, they spent their time exploring the land masses of the earth. Then they ‘heard’ people approaching, in a spaceship, the group changed their focus. They learned languages and upped their ability to effect change in people and animals. They then ‘changed’ the thinking of the aliens into moving in a new direction. All it took was a one percent change, and the aliens never neared the Milky Way Galaxy.

 

Jim was sure they didn’t need to engage in the trip on a daily basis. Once a year, once a month, would have been sufficient he thought. Jim, Warren, Jerry and Jack, did not age or die. Everyone else aged and died. Until the humans, those with barely enough telepathic ability to hear Warren and the three J’s, began doing the trips with them. Then they became like the communicators, they too no longer aged, or died. Also their ability to ‘hear’ telepathically increased, slowly. But it increased. But the ability to send thoughts remained the purview of the four.

 

 

Thirty seconds later the trip over, Jim reached out to one member of the group, and brought her back, himself. Because she really was clueless what happened during a trip, and she one of the few women. Sometimes she called herself Sally.

 

Jim returned, walking along to his hut looking at the change in the plants as they headed into autumn. It was nice to be back. He felt a little lost, without a wife.


	24. 3:8 preparing for dinner.

 

Nathan didn’t want to sleep with only a connecting door between him and Jack. But carrying food across the hallway at every meal? “Frank had a good idea. Sally we will move in here. Everyone else will sleep in the corner room, we move tables into the kitchen and eat there and the middle bedroom, Sally’s current room, well, I’ll decide later.” Everyone continued cleaning and putting away weapons. Rick caught Nathan’s eye.

Nathan smiled at Rick, “You and Jonathan take the middle bedroom.” The two men packed up and left. “I don’t think we have to do too much bed moving that way. Okay, let’s move the tables into the kitchen.” Sean, Rick and Nathan moved the end tables and the five room ‘dining’ tables up close and around the King in the kitchen. Then maneuvered the chairs around them. This gave them a horseshoe shape, allowing them to eat and talk to each other. It wasn’t quite finished, since the last table was in Jack’s room.

 

Rick entered Sally’s room, he looked at her things, and packed them up and moved them across the hallway. When he returned, Jonathan was sitting on the bed, removing his shoes. Rick took the table out and returned and took the chair and put both of them in the kitchen room. When he returned he scanned the area, looking to see if there was anything he had forgotten, as he realized he had not, he shut the door. Both men became still, looking at each other, “Hello, my husband.”

 

“Hello, yourself,” whispered Rick.

 

 


	25. 3:9 Frank and Sally shop.

Frank walked to the elevator, with Sally a half a step behind him. He slowed until he was next to her, so she slowed until she was again, a half step behind him. Frank stopped altogether. She stopped, a half step behind him. He turned and looked at her, she was beautiful, concentrate. Concentrate! Train her, why do we walk this way? “We walk side by side as a form of camouflage, also it is off putting to,” he paused, searching for the right word, “people.”

 

“Okay.” She stepped next to him, “Are you going to hold my arm or hand next?” Frank managednot to smile.

 

“No. Then we become memorable as a ‘couple’.”

 

They walked to the elevator, not quite in step with each other. They turned the corner and she was closer to the keypad. He waited for her to press the button. “Hm.” Sally seemed displeased.

They entered the elevator and he was closer and pushed the button. “When we hunt, or are being hunted, we spread out and stagger ourselves. In the city, this social environment, it is intimidating to walk beside each other. And maintain this little distance between each other.” He looked at the space between them. Did she know how to fight in close quarters?

 

When they left the building, she noted their car wasn’t waiting for them. They walked down the street, to the car. They practiced walking beside each other. He held the front passenger door for her and carefully shut it, as Chauffeur’s tend to do. They pulled away.

 

Frank kept his eyes on the road, and laughed, “You like to tease. A bit.” They drove. “We are all trying to train you. You and Chef. He needs a name, not a title. As Ianto insisted you give us one.”

 

“I don’t really like ‘Sally’.”

 

“We get it, Sally’s your go to, name. We all have one. A false name we use and know so well, we remember to answer to it, easily. That’s not so important right now.”

 

“What’s important?”

 

He smiled, “Still teasing.”

 

She watched him drive, “How long have you lived here?”

 

Frank kept his eyes on the road, surveying the streets, “Taking over?” He smiled at her, “I arrived in California three days ago. I’ve been skipping across the state, tracking Jack. San Francisco is quite large, we all thought we might end up here. Or hoped we would.”

 

“You memorized a map. Or is Jack in your head telling you where to go?”

 

He smiled trying not to laugh, “Jack is not in my head.” His smile got bigger. He took a deep breath, “That’s amusing, a communicator taking the time to give me directions.”

 

“Well. I don’t know how you work yet. Why do you need ten people here, just to look for a child?”

 

Frank sobered up, “We have eight people and two trainees. Seven if you don’t count, Jack. While he knows everything, he doesn’t DO anything. Not because he can’t, but because Ianto won’t let him.” They’re awesome in battle, he decided not to share that bit of info. And Jonathan, well that wasn’t his relationship to talk about. In a softer tone he continued, “And one is here on a sort of vacation. So six. And Rick’s the pilot, so he’s basically on standby, so five. I drive, so four. That leaves Ianto, Nathan, Sean, and Kurt.” He thought to himself, The four horsemen. He suddenly remembered seeing them, on horseback, heading into battle. Too bad he didn’t have a camera back then. That was a happy memory for him.

 

She thought it over, “Who’s on vacation?”

 

“Jonathan.” He watched the streets. Where was she from? Did she know sometimes people married people who were the same sex? If she didn’t, he didn’t want to have that conversation. Even if it went well. Nope. Besides, she’s beautiful. And she thought for herself. And she’s one of us.

 

“Oh. How do you know these streets so well?”

 

“Of course. We lived here, before and after the earthquake. Well, first there were the buildings that fell, people were trapped. Then the fires, we helped put them out. Then we helped rebuild the place.” He thought about and decided not to mention that one of the group had died in the fire, and a second one vanished. Looking for them was one of the reasons they stayed to rebuild the city. “We built roads and temporary housing.”

 

“I didn’t think the fire was that bad. It was the bridge that broke, and an overpass? Part of the freeway collapsed. The upper layer pancaked onto the lower level. That was horrendous.”

 

“Ah. Sorry I was referring to a different earthquake. A hundred years ago. A hundred and change.”

 

“A hundred years ago, there was an earthquake in San Francisco?”

 

Where was Sally that she didn’t hear about it? “Yes. The whole place burned up. Look around, everything you see was in flames.

“So, it was like an apocalypse.”

He thought over all the disasters he’d lived thru, fires, plagues, and the ones he’d come upon after a war. He was both sad and glad that they were over and done with, finally he said, “An apocalypse is when there are more dead than the living can bury.” They drove for a while. He noticed one of the roads he’d helped to repair, “We helped rebuild the roads. Now, they are close to being the same, as back then. And I have visited here, on an off through the years.”

 

Sally looked out the window and studied the buildings, they were close to Fisherman’s Wharf. “It must have taken them forever to rebuild.”

 

“A few years. About, ten years to completely finish.”

 

He pulled into a parking lot and found a place. He smiled. He went around to open her door, Sally was already getting out. He removed canvas bags from the back and locked the car. He pointed over to the Cresci’s sign, “That’s where we are going.” They walked over to the sidewalk and headed into the gentle confusion of tourists. Sally felt awkward, they walked at a slower pace than most, until she grew comfortable with people moving out of their way.

 

“Ten years. They rebuilt the whole city. Cleaned up the mess. And just did it.”

 

“How? Did the city burn up, because they had cheap housing? Didn’t they have building codes back then?”

 

Sally was such a mystery. He never stopped watching the people. He had to think about this, what did happen? “People had fire insurance and no earthquake insurance. So, if the house was damaged, they torched it themselves.”

 

“Yikes.”

 

“Yeah.” He laughed, “The biggest surprise. The banks all burned up. The money was safe inside the vaults. But, the fire and the heat kept anyone from being able to open them. Only one bank had their money outside the vault. And that was the money that was used to pay for everything. It got everything up and running. It was the Italians’ bank.

 

“That was lucky. Are they still in business?”

 

“Yes. They changed their name to, BofA, Bank of America.” They arrived at Cresci’s, Frank ordered a dozen crabs, a dozen loaves of bread, and shrimp. They waited as one of Cresci’s children, grandchildren, great grandchildren? Great great grandchildren? Cracked the crabs. Sally looked inside the store. Frank loaded the bags as they were done, paid and they left. They each carried two of the bags, back to the car.

 

Sally was taking it all in. The smell of the ocean was quite familiar to her. The people coming and going, the man painting, and other’s who sold ‘things’, were something she was not used to seeing.The sound of seals barking, seagulls cawing, cars driving by, and the boat that pulled up to a pier added their sounds to the chaos. They loaded the car and left. Sally watched the scene as they left. She saw a man, a mime, and then a Cable Car rotating on a platform.

 

Frank watched the streets and her watching. Where had she been all this time?

 

“If you don’t live in California, where do you live?”

 

“We. We live on the east coast. First Jerry moved, and Jack followed. The Banker’s group have always been in New York.” Sally looked out the back passenger window, behind Frank. Frank thought she frowned, he sped up and passed a vehicle in front of them. He turned away from the water and headed inland. He turned again and again, and again.

 

Sally looked sharp all around them, she saw nothing alarming. Frank kept turning randomly. She was used to being in the wilderness, the only thing that she had to worry about was the land and the animals and the cold. Was someone hunting them? Why? Frank didn’t explain. “What was that?”

 

“Keeping you safe.”

 

She waited. Well shit, “Frank?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Anything you want to know, just ask.”

 

She thought he said it nicely, but. Hm. This felt like a wall went up between them. She decided to treat it, as if it wasn’t there.

 

“Are we being followed?”

 

“No.” Frank drove. Sally tried to think of a way to question him, without being rude. She gave it up.

 

“What did you do before you were a driver?”

 

“I’ve always been a driver.”

 

Cars were only invented, how long, a hundred years ago? “What did you do before cars?”

 

He smiled, “I drove horses.”

 

“Like a wagon.”

 

“I’ve done them all. Yeah, I have. Coachmen. He laughed, “Charioteer. Yeah, that was a long time ago.”

“You’re just always driving.”

“I am a driving fool.”

“Have you ever done anything else?”

Ostler? Not really. He wanted to say, ‘Once in a while, I bed a pretty girl.’ Instead he said, “I eat. I sleep. And I’m always ready to go.”


	26. 2:13 Ianto and love. 8:3 Jacqueline

Jack and Jacqueline had lunch in a nearby park. Jack suggested, “Maybe shopping? Or the zoo? Or out on the ship? Once, up and down the coast, and eating on the high seas.” Ianto smiled to himself.

 

Jacqueline asked,“Is it okay, to be on the ship? Do we have to schedule it, or ask permission?” When she looked away into the distance, Jack and Ianto exchanged glances.

 

Jack replied, “I’ll call the captain, just to be sure. The ship needs a decorating overhaul.”

 

Ianto suggested, “Transportation may know of a decorator.”

 

Jacqueline thought it over. Was Ianto trying to find a way to be alone with her? She asked, “Does the boat have a name? And who would normally handle the party?”

 

“The Chef. Given a date and the number expected, and he makes it happen. The ship, is named Petit Oiseau. Which in french is Little Bird.”

“Pa?”

Ianto smiled, “Pa-teet Wa-zoo.”

“Pa teet Wa

“Not zoo with a u sound, but Z O, rhymes with sew, to sew Sox.

”Pateet Waso.”

“Wa Zo.”

”Petit Oiseau.”

”Exactly.”

Jack added, “It should have a La in front.        Remember the day at the zoo? The Chef, made that happen, and has been preparing our food, since we arrived here. He made this lunch.”

 

“I did not know that. I am surprised.” She decided to find a way to say thank you to the Chef and his crew. After a while she asked, “Jack. Why do you always call people by their occupation?”

 

Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto said, “The reason is very simple. We have been in business a very long time. And a long time ago, we had a run in with the police. People outside of our group, took down names, and places, dates. We had a hard time dealing with, and extracting ourselves from the situation. We learned.” He shrugged, “We try to be self reliant. We train from within for any jobs that come up. And we use generic titles.

 

“What is your title?” She asked.

 

“I am Ianto.” He was not about to tell her, he was sometimes referred to as The Killer. Or The assassin. Or The Leader. Ruefully he thought, I’m the one who.. Shit. When he thought about how it sounded, he man-upped to it. This is who he was, “Security.” 

Jacqueline looked at Jack. “Mostly, I am Jack. Sometimes, I am called Communication.”

 

Jacqueline thought it over for a while. They packed up and returned to the car. Once inside, she sat in between Jack and Ianto. She was surprised, Ianto always sat in the front. Someone else was sitting there, she didn’t recognize them. She got around to asking her question, “Jack, you were in prison. How could you be in communication? Who’s the boss?”

 

Ianto replied quietly, “There is no boss.” He kissed the back of her hand. “We have no leader.”

 

Okay, don’t tell me she thought. Jack laughed. She ignored Jack, “You said yesterday, you loved me.”

 

“I do love you.” He gently put her hand down, and went back to looking out the window. Jacqueline didn’t know what to think. “I have always loved you.”

 

Jack said, “Ianto.” Then he added, “Ianto loves everyone.” Nobody said anything the rest of the way back.

****

 

That evening, Ianto with a mischievous look at Jack, held out his hand, “It’s time.”

 

Jacqueline was sure Jack was trying to decide what Ianto wanted. Ianto took a step backwards and held out both hands, palms up. Jack smiled and joined him.

 

“Okay.” Jack replied and looked at Jacqueline, “It’s a game.”

 

“If you miss, you lose.” Ianto continued to hold out both hands palms up. Jack held his hands, palms down, just above Ianto’s. Ianto’s right hand smacked onto the back of Jack’s right hand. He waited staring at Jack’s eyes. Again using his right hand, smacked Jack’s hand again. Two zero, they both laughed. He flipped both hands at the same time, and won again. They played again and again.

 

Jacqueline watched her favorite boy, lose, over and over, “Jack, why don’t you move your hand out of the way?” Both men laughed again. Again Ianto curled around both hands at the same time, slapping Jacks’. Jack came over to her and gave her a hug.

 

“The one on top can’t move until the one on the bottom moves first. Well you can, but, Ianto’s not going to try then. And Ianto is fast.”

 

“So. Are you ever on the bottom?”

 

“All the time,” said Ianto playfully. They lined up to play again, this time Ianto’s hands were on top. They sized each other up. Jack tried slap his left hand onto Ianto’s left hand. Ianto jerked his hand out of the way and Jack slapped his own right hand. “Go faster.” Instructed Jacqueline. Over and over Jack tried, missing Ianto’s hands every time.

 

Jacqueline asked, “May I try?”

 

“Of course. But since you haven’t played before you should start by being on the bottom,” offered Jack.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if you’re on top, it can hurt, getting slapped,” stated Ianto very matter of factly.

 

“And we don’t want to hurt you my love,” said Jack as he kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Slapping women around is not my idea of fun,” added Ianto.

Jacqueline caught her breath. Her life was so different now. She was never treated this way when she was growing up, nor when she was in prison. And Ianto was always proving to be somebody different from when she first saw him. She lined up opposite Jack. Nobody moved. She burst out laughing, “Right, I go first.” She slapped with her right hand and lost.

 

They played many times, Jacqueline won against Jack twice. She threw her hands in the air and curtsied.

 

Ianto did agree to play against Jacqueline, but only with her on the bottom.Over the course of the evening, Jack won against Ianto three times.

 ***

 

 

Jack woke, with a sleepy voice told her. “Oh, Jacqueline my body aches for you. She gave him a grin and ran her nails across his chest. Teasingly he said, “My hands are so stiff from being beaten black and blue by Ianto, I can barely hold you.”

 

She examined his hands, “Wow, they are red.” She caressed his hand, “It’s okay.”

“It is all Ianto’s fault. Which would you like? This,” he kissed her. Or this?” He stood up, put his hands on his neck, and twerked his butt at her.“Or should I get the maid in here for you? AHH. The expression on your face!” 

“And what exactly would the Maid do for me?”

”Get you dressed. Take you shopping for some major girl “talk”, and, and. And then go out for lunch, for more talking.” He grinned as he cuddled up next to her and played with her hair. Giving her soft kisses, “Isn’t that something people like to do?”

Snuggled into him she asked, ”What?”

He moved to look into her eyes, “Doesn’t everyone like some “away time” from their mates? From their families?“ He studied her. Watching her think. In the end he caused her to moan and laugh at the same time.

 

 

Jacqueline was dressing, and Jack reached for a shirt, over the mess on the closet floor, “Would you like to have this organized by someone?” He bent over and picked up a shoe. Then looked up at her, over his shoulder, “Or maybe you want to watch me with my butt in the air?” They gave each other a soft smile. He stood, “Maybe have a carpenter build things differently?”

“Oh. Yes, please,” Jacqueline replied as she picked out a pair of shoes from the pile.

Jack left and returned with Ianto. Ianto walked in like a bodyguard, meaning he checked the place, then looked at Jack, who was saying, “Jacqueline needs a maid. Or a carpenter or both.”

 

“I’ll check with the Maid.” Ianto sent a text.

 

Jacqueline asked, “Really? She doesn’t have a name?”

 

“Of course she has a name.” Ianto and Jack said at the same time.

 

Jack explained, “She keeps changing it.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“She does. And I have no problem with her choices,” added Ianto with a smile.

 

“What is it today?”

 

Ianto turned the phone towards her, the text was in french and signed Marie. He said, “Marie. She’s back to French today.” He smiled, “I like the french outfit.”

 

“Me too,” said Jack.

 

Jacqueline admitted, “It is very sexy.” She imagined wearing such an outfit.

 

”You may wear whatever you please.” Jack whispered close to her ear.

 

“I’ll get you one,” offered Ianto. “We have a tailor.” He thought of his tailor measuring Jacqueline across her chest with her arms up over her head. Then he thought of Mason having his inseam measured.

“We have a tailor?” Jacqueline sounded amazed. 

 

Ianto texted the tailor. Waited then said, “Let’s go shopping.”

 

“Maybe after we eat,” said Jack. Ianto looked at him, and left the room.

****

 

 


	27. 2:14 Ianto   8: 4 Jacqueline

Ianto and Jack watched mesmerized, as the tailor measured Jacqueline. The tailor’s son and grandson watched discreetly from the back. Ianto’s friends, though few in number, often became customers, seemingly forever. Generations ago they gave up wondering why Ianto and his friends never aged. So, they were wondering if the same was true of these two.

“Look at these,” said Ianto, as he stood up, undid his belt and pants. They dropped to the floor. Revealing a black pair of underwear.The youngest tailor’s eyes popped open. “Henry make a pair of these for Jacqueline, make several in different colors. And one pair in pink with roses. Please.”

Jack butted in, “Ianto they are just underwear, and boy’s underwear at that.” The tailor left and retrieved a pair of Ianto’s type of underwear. He stood waiting in the back, with his son and grandson. All three tailors listened intently.

“No. They’re not. See here.This little part. And they give you a rear with a view.” He grinned at Jacqueline.

“Why would you want that part?”

“When you need to pee, you just naturally get bigger, andreach this point and slide out. You don’t have to reach in to get it out. When your done. I pull up the top of the underwear and I slide back in. Voila, no touching.”

Jacqueline looked back and fourth at the two men. She didn’t know what to think. They suddenly sounded like children. And Ianto, so different. How is he different? She wondered. Or was she now seeing the ‘real’ Ianto, for the first time? Was it because of Warren? Jack and Ianto were looking at her. She was suddenly angry, “Or you could sit on the toilet.”

“Or maybe one day you’ll go down on me, and find out how much fun it is to have a slit in the front.” Ianto said smiling, and thinking just how that would feel. And wondering how long to the next Event. A lifetime.

“I think you hurt her feelings.”

Ianto looked at her, she was turned away from him. “No, Jacqueline, I was only thinking of how it would be if one day, you found me to be a little bit attractive, I would love. I look forward to the day.” He had moved closer to her and held her in his arms.His dick grew long and slid out.

Jack laughed, “It works.” They laughed.

She replied smiling, “Your really lonely, aren’t you?” She stopped herself from adding; you must be missing Warren.

“I am.” He smiled at her and and without moving away from her, he pulled up on the elastic waistband, he slipped inside. He drew up his trousers and fastened them.

Henry returned with several pairs of underwear. Ianto sat down. Henry explained, “This garment can be modified to fit your needs. For example, in the back, here, if a seem is placed, they will now follow the curve of the body and help give definition. There are other things that can be done. The curve from hip to hip can be made very smooth. So, then if one’s member is up, yet hidden a little, other garments such as a pair of Levi’s would have the inseam go quite a ways up the inside of the thigh. There is a second option that would hold both, to the back near the bottom. We can try several different styles, and you can see what you like.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you,” said Jacqueline happily, as she glanced at Jack.

Jack said to the tailor, “Jacqueline would like a costume.”

“Of course. Anything you would like.” Jack turned to Jacqueline. The tailor looked at Jacqueline.

She felt she was on a stage, being watched, she looked at Jack and Ianto, and the feeling was gone. She was with friends, “A french maid outfit.”

 

“There are two types, one is for working in, to be a maid, doing the work of a maid. And the other is for fun. And can be very, flirty. Also there is a short version and a long version.”

 

“Definitely short, and very flirty,” said Jacqueline. The tailor began taking a few more measurements.

 

“Long sleeve or short? Or sleeveless with cuffs?” Jacqueline laughed. “Sleeveless it is.” He made notations.

 

 

When they were ready to leave, Ianto looked pensive. He spoke to Henri, “I’ll be sending you a sheet, a gold bed sheet. I have a phrase, I’ll write it down, please embroider it along the top. Hm, what color? In blue please. I’ll send a sample of the color with the sheet.” 

Henry handed Ianto a book of notes, “You may write the phrase in here.” He handed Ianto his pencil.

 

Ianto wrote, “Mason, Gwybod Hynny Rwy’n dy Garu di hyd ddiwedd y cyfnod

(Mason, Know that I love You until the end of time.)Ianto handed the notebook back and noticed it was old and his name was on the cover, “Thank you.”

 

“There are different methods, commonly a machine is used to embroider. By hand there are very few. We know of a seamstress, who would be more expensive. The biggest difference is time. Two or three days compared to two or three weeks.”

“Can you see the difference?”

“Some machine work is very good.”

“Have the seamstress do the work, please.”

“Yes sir.”

****

 

 

At dinner that night Jacqueline asked, “You’re having something written on the bed sheet. What will it say? Or am I rude to ask?”

“You may ask anything of me, Jacqueline. It says, ‘Mason I love you. Forever’,” replied Ianto.

 

Ianto kept surprising her, first a sense of humor at the tailors, and now she realized he was also a romantic, “The writing looked like a strange code and definitely not English. Double dd’s at the beginning of a word?”

“It is Welsh.”

“Welsh? Who speaks Welsh?” She asked sincerely.

“People from Wales speak Welsh. Wales is a country right next to England.” After nobody said anything, he added: “My name in English would be translated as Johnny.”

“Johnny,” She said the name so seriously.

 

“Yes. I A N is pronounced, yon as in yonder sits Jack. And the T O on the end makes it like the y on the end of a boy’s name.” Jacqueline pondered what Ianto had just said. “Jacqueline the name John is everywhere. Well, not in the old world. So, South America and North America, The Far East and Australia, they did not use the name John. But now, that everyone has moved everywhere, John is found everywhere.” Jack got up and returned with a plate of fruit and cheese.

“All this time, I guess I thought your name was spelled yonto.”

“Ianto is spelled I A N T O. In wales it is a common enough name.”

“Why is John everywhere? Are other names everywhere?”

“Hm. Maybe, but not like John. And John is because of the Apostle John.” He almost added, he was a great guy. Nor did he add, it was because of John, that when he contemplated changing his name to something new, changed his mind and kept it the welsh spelling of John.

Jack picked up his glass and drank, watching Ianto remember John.

She pondered some more as they finished dinner, “Ianto, where is Wales? And where in Wales were you born?”

“Wales is snug up next to England.” He thought and ate, “Where?” He stared out the window, “My darling girl, I have no idea.” He replied softly, soberly, looking into her eyes. The moment passed and he kissed her hand. He and Jack began to cleanup the dinner. Jacqueline followed them into the kitchen, carrying her plate and glass, “Do you think you’ll ever go back to Wales?”

“Oh, I’ve been many times.” Ianto replied. Jack cut him a look. “Ah.” Ianto stopped doing the dishes, and went to her. Jack started washing the dishes. Ianto took her plate, and placed it in the sink, “Of course, every time I travel to Europe or Africa, I always try to have at least a one day layover in Wales, or England.” He left the kitchen with a tray, and returned with the rest of the dinner service. Jacqueline was drying. He began putting things away.

****

Days later, in the morning Ianto met the Chef at the bus, to review the kitchen overhaul. Chef grinned. Ianto looked at him. He saw Chef’s stance, his right hand hanging down, loosely holding his left hand. Chef tilted his head. Ianto said, “What?”

Chef couldn’t keep from giggling, “How is Jacqueline?” Ianto didn’t answer. “I haven’t seen her in a long time. Let me think. Yep, I saw her at The Event.” They moved into the bus. “And how is Mason? I haven’t seen him in a long time, either. Let me think.”

“I see you.” Said Ianto.

“I hear you.” Replied Chef. Chef adopted a more serious tone, “Transportation is in the middle of having the engine rebuilt. As you see. When they are done they intended to start in on the beds.

”It looks good, Chef.” They nodded to each other. Ianto left, nodded to Kip as he boarded a waiting SUV and drove out of the garage.

***

 

While eating a quiet lunch, Jack asked Jacqueline, “Have you enjoyed being here?”

 

“Yes. Of course. What are you telling me? Is the work on the bus done? Are we leaving? Did I say something wrong yesterday, about anything? Is that why Ianto’s gone today?”

 

“No. Not at all. I was thinking we might check out the tailor, if not, then, what have you enjoyed the most? And we can do it again. Don’t worry if the bus us ready or not.”

 

She thought for a while. She twirled her fork, “Maybe we could take a bath together. And ponder our options.” Jack came over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. He started cleaning the lunch, “You run the bath, while I finish here.”

****

 

Later at the tailors, they had the fitting done for Jacqueline’s outfit and underwear.Ianto’s sheet was not done. The tailor, Henry, asked her to try on the under garments. She was delighted with the fit and surprised that a bra was made to match each pair of underwear. She noticed the straps were only one length. Henry explained that clothing made to fit a specific person, was called bespoke. As in, this item is spoken for. Then apologized for not asking if she might like a bra made for that occasion when one might like to have the rings free to move. She ordered two more bras, one had a cup that came up to her rings and another full bra with a small hole, for her rings to fit through. Jack sat and smiled the whole time. She was so very different much more confident, now. Bringing her to the tailor’s had been a good idea.

 

The next day, Ianto had returned during the night, and rose at his usual time. Jack informed him “Jacqueline needs a day at the salon,” as he typed into an IPad, “She wants to go to a nightclub”.

 

Ianto offered, “Ask transportation.” He left to take a bath. Undressing, he tended to his wounds. He stared at the cuts, as if his skin had let him down. Carefully he kept up the pressure on the wound on his shoulder, as he went to the first aid closet in the bathroom and re-bandaged the cut. He soaked and relaxed his muscles in the hot water. After the bath, he re-bandaged the soaked dressings. Returning to bed, he looked at the bloody plastic liner and replaced it with a new one. Trying to sleep, he drifted in and out of a dream state. He awoke sore and checked his dressings, from the spot of blood on the liner he found he had a small cut on his lower back. As he bandaged the cut he was that quiet and sad type of angry. The cut went trough his only tattoo. Finishing the rest of his wounds, he returned to bed.

 

He slept and dreamed, that he was standing with Jacqueline just behind him, in the french maid outfit, her arms held him close. He awoke to Jacqueline singing. She and Jack had returned from the salon with new hair cuts.

 

Transportation had sent Tom to be their driver, and the salon handled both sexes. Jacqueline had a manicure. She flipped her hands around looking at her nails, as they ate dinner; “I love this nail polish. The way it changes color as you turn your hand.”

He smiled back, “Everything you do is beautiful.” Jack always knew just what to say.

They dressed. Jacqueline modeled her new underwear. This pair came up to her waist.

“I love these underwear. I’m so glad Henry made matching bras.” She slipped the ‘sheath’ type dress on. “Do you know where we are going?” They walked into the living room.

“No. Ianto said to use Transportation.”

“Fasten my necklace, please.”

He fastened her necklace observing, “You look fabulous. Would you like me to do the feel up test?” He took her in his arms.

Anxiously she nodded yes. He ran his left hand up her thigh, and slid it to where her manhood should have been. “Oh, oh, there is nothing there! I’m going to check your derrière!” he groaned. “I love you. And I love this. What about your rings?” He whispered and moved his lips to her breast. “I can feel it, but I can not see it. Amazing.”

 

She whispered back, “I love you.”

Ianto came out, to see them off, wearing a bathrobe closed over his PJ bottoms. Jack straightened her dress.

Jacqueline turned towards Ianto and asked, “Ianto why don’t you go with us?”

He walked over to her, gave her a hug and a kiss in the cheek saying, “Next time.”

“You’re not sick, are you?”

“No,” He opened his robe revealing pajama pants, three largish bandages and two bruises.

Jack said, “Thanks, Ianto,” and grinned.

Jacqueline said, “Oh no, Ianto.” Which Ianto carried next to his heart for a very long time.

“Go have fun,” and Ianto walked into the kitchen to refill an ice pack.

 

Tom arrived, with Thomas riding shotgun. Two chase vehicles followed. Tom drove them to the type of nightclub that had a floor show. Later in the evening, patrons were encouraged to dance, out on the floor.

Thomas accompanied them to their table which had four chairs. One sat empty. Jacqueline noticed but, said nothing, thinking it was for Ianto, instead she said, “Thank you for bringing us here.”

“You’re welcome.” They looked at all the people and decorations. Thomas excused himself. Women walked by, each in a beautiful dress.

“It is a very fun place. You look fabulous in Rubies,” said Jack. She had worn her ruby necklace, bracelet and earrings with a silk dress that had wild red and blue/green S shapes on a white background.

Thomas returned with Mason and asked, “This is Mason, if it is okay with you?” While looking at Jack.

Jack replied, “Of course, have a seat Mason. Mason this is Jacqueline. Jacqueline, Mason.”

 

“Hello Miss Jacqueline,” said Mason, wondering where was Ianto. It still smarted that the first thing out of Ianto’s mouth had been; I love you Jacqueline.

“Hello, Mason, we have met, before,” said Jacqueline with a polite smile. She remembered the last time they saw each other was aboard the ship. She and Mason were both saved from further embarrassment by the show beginning.

****

 

The next day Jacqueline slept in. Ianto was either gone or asleep. Jack ate alone. During the daily trip, Ianto was present. Afterwards, Jack knocked on Ianto’s door. Ianto called out, “Come in.”

 

Jack entered the darkened room. He moved a chair next to the bed, and sat, “Hi. Are you okay?” Ianto gave no reaction. Jack spread his legs apart. Still no reaction.

 

Finally Ianto said, slack jawed, “Yes?”

 

“Let’s get you in the bath. Come on. Here you go.” Jack tried to help him up. Ianto did not want any help. Ianto went to the bathroom. Jack changed the bedding, and placed the soiled sheets in the washer. He re-made the bed. He went back to the kitchen and found the maid, now dressed in an outfit with a shawl, setting up two breakfast trays. She said something rapidly in Spanish. He debated on using Spanish and said, “Thank you.” He knew she meant one was for Jacqueline, and took it into her. Jacqueline was waking up slowly.

 

“Good morning,” he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. He poured her tea. Helped her to sit up. Handed her the cup. She drank, returned the cup, and slid down and went back to sleep. He smiled and left the tray.

 

He took the second tray into Ianto’s room. The maid had set up this tray with two of everything. How does she know? He unpacked things and poured the tea.

 

Ianto returned, and said “Thank you.” He drank his tea standing. “While you were gone, I had the Doctor visit. I’m fine. Just cuts, no serious damage.” Only two broken ribs.

Jack opened his robe and held it open by crossing his arms behind his back. “Good. We had fun at the club, but, I don’t think the show was what Jacqueline was expecting. It was entertaining. We’ll go there again, I’m sure. It was fun. She laughed a lot.” Two ribs. Sigh.

 

“We’ll find a place that reminds her of what she thought grownups do, when she was a child.”

 

“Exactly. Also dancing lessons might be a good start.”

 

Jack decided Ianto was hiding the pain he felt, and wished to be alone. Jack closed Ianto’s robe as he left. Ianto eased into the bed carefully.

 

 

Jack sat and listened to everyone in the group going about their day. Harvey was asking Jack for a lawyer. “Where, and why.” Harvey told him.

Jack almost never heard from Harvey, one of the people in the language department. He thought of Jonathan, “Hello, Jonathan.”

“What Jack?” Jack told him about Harvey and what he needed. Jonathan said, “I’ll be there, in about forty five minutes.” Jack relayed that information to Harvey, and tuned them both out.

 

Jack finished his tea, and returned the cup to the kitchen. He ignored the thoughts of those who were sleeping. He had learned to tune out dreams long ago. He heard Ianto think about Jacqueline and then Mason. The one common thought that kept reoccurring to everyone was Jacky. Will he be able to do the same work as Jim?

Jack tuned in on Jacky and said, “Hello, Jacky.” It was a while before he responded. “Oh, hey, is that you? Wait, is that Jerry or Jack?”

“Please. Have you gone to visit Jim or Jerry, yet?”

“Oh, I’m not sure they want me to visit them. I mean they haven’t invited me or anything. And I think I would rather visit Jim.” Jim, he was positive was heterosexual. All those wives! Even though Jim had kissed him. It was without any sexual vibes. Visiting Jim seemed the safer route to take.

 

“Jacky. You still don’t get the very simplest. Remember, Jerry and I listen and hear everyone, and we can talk to everyone. Simple. You cannot. Jim cannot. So, if Jerry or I tell you to visit Jim, please visit him.”

“I don’t know where Jim lives. Last time he jumped out of a pile of trash!”

Exasperated Jack said, “I’ll send someone.” He tuned Jacky out, and listened in on transportation, they were busy. Later he joined Jacqueline for lunch.

****

 

Hours later, Ianto stood up, breathed and stretched both legs, his arms and shoulders. He took pain killers. Then he walked into the living room. He said “Good morning” to Jack and Jacqueline. He looked out the window, it was afternoon. And thought maybe it’s a good thing Mason isn’t here. All he could do was sit, and look at me.

 

“Good morning, Ianto.” Said Jacqueline.

“Good morning. How are you?” Asked Jack.

“I’m feeling much better.” Replied Ianto. He looked at them on the sofa. Jack retrieved a dining chair for Ianto. “Although I don’t think I’ll be dancing anytime soon.” He carefully sat, Jack poured him tea, and asked Jacqueline, “Would you like to take dancing lessons?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you take lessons, I’ll go with you.” Said Jack.

“Me too. I’ll watch.” Said Ianto.

“Do you really think I could learn to dance?”

Jack said,“Of course, I believe everyone can dance. Maybe not every type of dance. Maybe not the waltz, or ballet. Not without concerted effort, but certainly enough to dance at a club.”

Ianto added, “Or at a wedding.”

Jacqueline thought it over. She finished her tea while she looked over the two men. “Have your friends weddings been anything like the event you had for Jim?”

They both laughed. Jack said, “No. Nothing like that. They are very normal weddings. People talk, eat, then dance, the big white cake is new.”

Jacqueline wondered how a wedding cake could be new. Jack tilted his head off to the side.

Ianto finished his tea, stood up carefully, then, “Excuse me.” He nodded, and thought over all the time he’d been with Jack, so when had Jack ever been to a wedding?

 

Jack went to Ianto, held his arm saying, “Here I’ll help you with the covers.” They returned to Ianto’s room. He helped him take off the robe and asked, “Do you want the pants on or off?”

Ianto replied, “I’ll keep them on.” Then got into bed. He reached out to Jack. They held hands.

“What happened? You’re keeping it from me.” Jack thought of Transportation.

“I broke two ribs. The Doctor checked me over, I’m fine otherwise, except the cuts. And they’ll be fine given time.”

“How long for the ribs to heal?” Jack asked as he heard transportation say, “Jack.”

“Four to six weeks. Maybe more.” Jack nodded, and left the bedroom, saying to transportation, “Pick up Jacky take him to Jim.”

 

The reply, “When?”

“Your convenience. Bye.”

 

By the time Jack walked over to Jacqueline, he had tuned out transportation, Jacqueline told him, “There are many schools, in the area. Two of them look nice.”

 

“Let me see.” Jack looked at the two sites. He started at the IPad for a few moments. Mentally he thought of transportation. 

“Jack?”

He asked them what they thought of the dance schools. They replied, “Check with The Banker.”

So, Jack thought of The Banker.

“Hi Jack.”

”Jacqueline wants dancing lessons.”

“Wait.”Was his reply.Then he suggested, “Talk to The Accountant.”

 

Jack thought of him. The Accountant said,“Go.”

Jack thought of the two dancing schools.

“Wait.” Jack took the pause to look at Jacqueline. Jacqueline wondered again for the thousandth time if he would ever be as normal in the daytime, as he was at night. Jack looked at her with a gleam in his eye, and heard the Accountantsay, “Prefer the second. Only because of logistics. We’ll accept the first, if you prefer.” And the Accountant was gone.

Jack smiled, “They’re both good choices, I like this one.” He pointed to the second dance school. She checked the site some more.

“I have to phone them or visit them,” She stared hopelessly.

“I have one,” Jack walked into the bedroom. He returned with a phone.

“When did you get it?”

“At the Event. I rarely use them. You may have it.”

She looked it over, “This is a really nice one. This is the kind that has a monthly fee.” Her head snapped to him.

He said defensively, “It’ll be paid, don’t worry.”

“I never see you actually pay for anything.”

“Other people pay all my bills.”

“Right. Of course they do. Have I ever met these people, who pay all your bills? And for what reason do they pay all your bills?”

“Yes, yes, because that’s their job.”

“You’re not telling me anything.”

Jack pondered. At the event The Banker gave her diamonds. “At Jim’s event, The, A man gave you a diamond and gold necklace, do you remember him?He pays the bills.”

 

“Why?”

“Do you remember him? Jacqueline?”

“Yes, a little. Why does he give you his money?”

“Jacqueline.” He looked patient.

“Who are you? That somebody you never see, except at a party, gives you money? What are you doing, that earns you this money?”

“By having The Banker handle all my finances, I have no tax returns. I am off the grid. I”m free.”

“But how do you earn the money?”

He lied, like a rug. “I don’t. It’s mine. I own it.”

“So, you’re really rich.”

“Seriously,” he kissed her on the forehead, “We’re all rich. Those rings you wear, which I so love to touch” He smiled at her and lifted off her shirt, he undid her bra, and took it off. He kissed her ear and sat next to her on the sofa and lifted one ring saying “Look at it, see how clear the green is? See how deep the green is? These are emeralds.” He lifted the other one. “Emeralds have lots of fractures throughout the rock. Fractures show up as lighter or darker spots. Fractures make the stone weak. These are perfectly clear. Emerald rock is usually cut with straight lines, these are all curved. Awesome work. See the gold clasp? See the tiny ribs all around the two sides? There are twenty seven on this one, which means thirteen here on this side and fourteen on this side. And twenty eight on this one, so fourteen and fourteen. Fifty five in total. Just seeing you with these beautiful rings.” He cupped her breast.

 

“You don’t think I’m too small? Do you?” She asked. He wiggled the ring until she was no longer thinking of questions.

 

“Everyone in the group, they wish, they were here. Right now.” He got on his knees between her legs and looked up at her. He  kissed one of her rings. He repeated the same move on her other ring. “They are perfect. People give each other wedding rings. Do you understand? We give these. They mean you are loved. Through all of time.”

 

“Jack who gave them to me? Wait. Don’t I have another pair of these..”

“Yes. You do.”

“I don’t remember who gave me what. What am I going to do?” Jack smiled and waited. When she looked up, he stood and helped her to dress. He loved dressing her when she was all pouty. He broadcast the image to the group. Ianto had the strongest reaction. Jack never felt that this was an improper thing to do, because he knew the love and respect everyone had for her. And if he could fine a way to put that image, the feeling of acceptance and care everyone had for her, into her thoughts, he would. He believed that her smiling face, the beautiful girl in a beautiful dress, and her lips being all plump and smiling, showed that she was happy. And he wanted to share that visual happiness with the rest of the group. “The guy in a great suit gave me a diamond necklace. The Banker.”

 

“Yes, The Banker gave you a diamond necklace.” He stopped broadcasting. Everyone in the group had stopped what they were doing at the image of Jacqueline. Happy. The image was different from the last time they saw her. Then she had been recovering from surgery. She was on drugs for the pain. She had been laying down in a bed. A few thought of her being in the hot tub, when she still had the chest of a boy.

 

“You and Jerry gave me these.” She put her hand toward her crotch.

 

He breathed in and out quickly and gave her a sly smile “We did.” He kissed her. Andcarried her into the bedroom. He rummaged through her jewellery chest. He dressed her in a bee pollinating a flower necklace and a gold belt on her waist. She was already wearing gold earrings.

****

 

 


	28. 2:15 Ianto and love part 2 8:5 Jacqueline

Ianto noticed the decor of the city became festive every winter. The holiday season was starting. Jack proposed, “Shall we go out to a club?”

“Yes. Please.” Replied Jacqueline.“Yes, that would be fun, since Ianto missed our last outing.” Ianto smiled.

Ianto waited until he was in the kitchen to send out emails. “Join us for an outing with Jacqueline, we are looking for a few more members to help with security.” When he had enough replies, he met with Jack and Jacqueline for dinner, at a Middle Eastern restaurant. Before entering he met with Kurt and Sean. “Thank you for being here.”

Kurt nodded. Sean said, “She looks nice tonight.” Ianto entered the restaurant. 

Sean said to Kurt, “I don’t get it. It’s okay to eat mutton and lamb chops. It’s okay to weave their wool into fabric. But! Take the left over skin and make it into clothing and you’re vilified. I mean, just what are you supposed to do with it?”

”She looks nice.”

”She does.” He exhaled a white cloud. “Was Ianto smoking, earlier?”

”No.”

“But, her coat is made of plastic and plastic is made from oil. How they do that, I have no idea.” Kurt smiled and waited for Sean to smile back.

 

Inside, Jacqueline was quite exuberant, “The trees and wreaths are everywhere. Little white lights sparkle,” her fingers wiggled to emphasize the twinkling, “everywhere.” They ordered and when the food came, they began eating. She had learned they took their time eating, especially when they ate out.

“I have a date and location set up for our nightclub outing.” He took his time eating. Jacqueline giggled. “This weekend, Saturday night. And have asked a few others to join us.” A dancer wafted around the room. A delicious flower smell wafted up from her skirt.

“Who else will be there?” Asked Jack.

“Easier to say who will not be there. Jerry and Jim will not be there.” Ianto mentioned Jerry first, not to be mean. He knew Jerry was in Jack’s thoughts, daily! He watched the dancer, thinking, Jacqueline most likely was unaware of just how much Jerry dominated Jack’s thoughts. He decided there was no good way to mention it to her. “The Banker’s team will not, and the Doctors know about it, and are undecided. Probably not. Most of transportation will be there, and many others.” He didn’t mention security, since they would be working.

Jacqueline was enthralled by the dancers fluid movements, “She is very graceful.” And her timing is perfect and she must be very strong. She was in awe. She looked at Jack. He was watching the dancer. She looked at Ianto and he returned her gaze.

”She’s been dancing since she first learned to walk.” They ate and watched the dancer. “What do you think people did for exercise, over the past ten’s of thousands of years?” He smiled gently, “In some cultures, the women danced. In other’s the men danced. And in other’s they danced at the same time. In some cultures the men wrestled. One culture had a series of games. Which over time gave rise to the Olympics.” They ate and watched and talked.

In the car on the way back, Jacqueline said, “I’ve never seen the Olympics. Have you?”

Jack smiled. Like he had a secret, “Yes.” He kissed her cheek, “They are broadcast on television. Maybe someday they will have them re-broadcast on Amazon or something. So, you can watch every second of rowing.”

”Rowing?” Is that one of your favorite sports?”

”I guess it is.”

 

****

On Saturday, Jacqueline went to the salon, Jack went with her and got a shave and had his hair styled. At the last minute Ianto went with them. An older man from the back, came out to give Ianto a shave and a haircut.

 

Later, they dressed and ate a snack. A white limo waited for them. Tom drove, Ianto rode shotgun. Inside she discreetly rubbed Jack. “Oh, Jack.” Not realizing she was broadcast her emotion to every member of the group. Jack was in shock, this was the first time she had sent anything telepathically. Of course she didn’t seem to realize it. He sent her the thought, “Later, after we dance..” and waited. She didn’t stop.

Finally he said, “Later, after we dance.” He took her hand and kissed her palm, “We are almost there.”

They reached the club. Jacqueline was taking in everything, “Look at all the people! Look how they are dressed. Are they all waiting to get in? I guess we’ll have to wait in line.”

“See the big guys at the door, they decide who goes in and who doesn’t. And I’m sure they will let us in.” The car stopped, everyone around turned to see who had arrived. Ianto exited first, and opening the door, he held his hand for Jacqueline. He waited for Jack, and handed him Jacqueline’s hand. He shut the door, and motioned for the driver to leave, then followed them inside. Jacqueline felt special walking past such a large crowd and couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Inside was music, confusing lights, and people everywhere. Ianto had arranged a table near an emergency exit, he ordered drinks. He sat at the table watching. Jack asked Jacqueline for a dance. Jacqueline was in heaven. She knew how to move, and looked good in her silvery shiny dress, and her hair and her nails and everything. And most of all Jack loved her. And he wanted to be with her.Another song started, and they kept dancing. Jacqueline still, could not stop smiling. Returning to the table, Jack told her something, but she only heard half of what he said. Ianto stood and held out his right hand as she took a drink. She looked at Jack, who waved her on.

 

Dancing with Ianto was different than dancing with Jack. Electricity traveled out of his arms and into hers. She looked into his eyes. Something was different. He held her differently. But, how? Not like the dancers. Dancing with Ianto was comfortable. Jack came up to them during the next song, and put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder, saying “Someone is watching you.” Ianto nodded politely to Jacqueline and left. Jack continued dancing with her. Jack held her like a dancer. Like they were in the dancing classes.

 

Alert, Ianto texted his crew before he reached the table. All he saw on his phone was “AC”s. He looked around and saw Mason. He felt a pang through his gut. Mason was looking at him. Ianto looked at Nathan and Evan, they came over and babysat the table. They ordered drinks for themselves.

 

Ianto hyper aware, went to Mason. He no longer heard the music.

 

“Hello, Ianto,” said Mason. “You don’t seem very happy to see me.”

 

Ianto remembered Mason, at the Event, that perfect connection they had, he wanted that connection again, he wanted Mason this very moment. He motioned, they moved until Mason stood with his back to the wall. Ianto spoke with his mouth up to Mason’s ear. Oh, did he smell good, “I didn’t know you’d be here. Who brought you?” He moved back and looked over Mason’s face. Mason was on edge. Did he have it wrong?

“Thomas. I have a present for you.” Mason said, trying to appease Ianto.

Ianto stared at him. So. He does want me? “Don’t fuck with me. Not here. not now. Jacqueline is here.”

In a beguiling fashion Mason pleaded, “But, I want to be with you, Ianto.”

“Later.” He paused, “Thomas drove you here?”

It didn’t really sound like a question. Mason treated it like it was and answered, “Yes.” Ianto nodded and left. 

Mason watched him go. Mason was left all alone in a crowded room. Ianto looked back at him. Mason’s heart bloomed!

 

Ianto found Thomas, took him aside, and turned, watching Mason at the same time, asked with a hard edge to his voice, “What’s with you and Mason?”

Thomas raised his hands, palms towards Ianto, saying, “I didn’t want to do anything to upset you, Ianto.”

Ianto looked at Mason and then looked back at Thomas. “So, you did whatever Mason wanted?”

Thomas thought oops, Ianto’s angry. He explained quickly, “The only thing Mason ever thinks about is you, getting a gift for you, what would you like. What can he do that will make him be somebody you‘re proud of..? Like that. He actually is a little boring to be around. Wait! don’t be angry. It’s only that, he has one thing, you, on his mind all the time. It’s been like how long since the event? And all this time.”

Ianto took a deep breath and nodded, “You never said anything?” He gave a small smile and shrugged, “I’m okay. Mason will be leaving with me.” 

“Great!”

Ianto gave Thomas a look, and walked back thru the crowd to Mason. Thomas was relieved and returned to Kurt, “I wonder how soon I can ship all of his shit.” They went back to talking, while they watched everyone but, Ianto and Mason.

 

Ianto looked over the room as he walked. He checked on Jack, made sure Jacqueline was with him. He glanced at Mason, checked the people in the room again, then he reached Mason’s side. He looked out at the room as he talked to Mason, “I want you to coming home with me. If you want to?” He looked at Mason. Mason smiled. “Talk to Thomas, get us a car.” He left.

 

At the table, Ianto motioned Nathan and Evan to stay. He watched Jacqueline dance. He watched the entrance, and Mason. When she returned he asked, “Jacqueline may I have this dance.”

 

Even though she was getting a little tired, she happily went with Ianto. Jack spoke to the emcee, who went onstage, and announced the names of the band members and their upcoming gigs. The next song was a slower one.

Ianto danced with her for a while, then he mentioned, “When we leave, I will be leaving with Mason.”

“Is he here?”

Ianto nodded yes.

“Show him to me.” Ianto rotated her, “He’s watching us.”

“Are you sure? Are you going to dance with him?” He looked at her. “So, that’s a no. What if he cuts in? I think he’d rather be the one dancing with you.” She moved her hand to his neck. She came in close and kissed him on the cheek. He held her closer. His two loves both here, at the same time. She was unaware that as they twirled, Ianto saw every member of the team watching them. And he was slightly angry. They were supposed to be watching everyone else.

 

Ianto thought briefly about how every member of the team wakes up, thinking of Jacqueline, and she’s with Jack. If they are on the other side of the planet, they still think of her. Every morning or when ever. It was analarm call really, because shortly after, Jim was always ready for the trip into the outer-outer. And now he’d have Mason with him. Jacqueline laughed. They danced until the end of the song. “Mason will be living with me.” Mason in my arms. Jacqueline next door.

 

“That’s nice,” she said laughing. He wanted. He wanted them both. He returned her to the table. The men stood up. Jacqueline hugged Jack, who asked her, “What would you like to do next? Have a drink? Sit and watch for a while?” She nodded yes. They sat. Jack introduced her to Evan and Nathan. She said hello. They shook hands with her, carefully. They sat and watched the dancers. She looked around wondering which one was Mason. And then she saw him. She wondered why he was not joining them, as he had, in prison and the last time they went out dancing.

 

“I’m taking Mason home.” Said Ianto to Jack. Jack stared off in the distance. Thomas and Kurt came up to the table and said hello to Jacqueline and shook her hand. Again these two held her hand more than shook it. As Kurt was talking to Jacqueline, Thomas slipped Ianto car keys.

 

Jack asked, “Shall we go?” Jacqueline nodded and smiled. They left.

Mason followed Ianto out the door. Jack and Jacqueline boarded the limo. Ianto shut the door and watched them drive away. Thomas’s car was a red convertible parked across the street. As Ianto got in the car, Mason walked to the far side, intending to ride shotgun. Two drunk girls climbed in the back seat. Mason got in. Ianto nodded to them and drove away. A short block later he pulled over. With a mischievous smile he asked, “Where would you ladies like to go?”

 

The girl in black dress asked, “I don’t know, where are you going?” Mason thought she must be freezing.

“To the doctor’s!” 

“No.”

“Yes. Do you live in the city?” They laughed. “So, you didn’t like the club?”

“It was ok.”

The quiet one said, “We didn’t get in.”

Ianto gave them both a big smile, “What? Two gorgeous ladies like yourselves and they didn’t let you in? No!” 

“They didn’t.”

“We can get you in.” Said Ianto. 

“No!”

“Really?” 

“Sure,” said Ianto, ’’Do you still want to go?” 

“Yes, Please!” 

“Yes.” 

“I even have friends who are still there. Would you like me to introduce you to them?”

“Okay.” He started the car, and did a u-turn, back to the club. The two girls and Ianto entered the club. He introduced them to Nathan, Evan, Thomas and Kurt. Thomas looked at Ianto quizzically. 

Ianto said, “Good bye ladies.” And he left, texting Thomas, “Treat them like they are Jacqueline.” Thomas showed the other three the text. Asking, “So, no sex?”

Kurt danced with the quiet one. Evan and Thomas took turns dancing with black dress. And Nathan waited to leave.

 

Ianto drove away with Mason, running his hand thru Ianto’s hair, “At last. Do me, Ianto.”

Ianto screeched the breaks bringing the car to a stop. “Right here? Right now?” He pulled over and stopped. They looked at the cars and people walking nearby. 

“After all this time, I finally found you.” Mason was happier than he’d even been at the Event but, suddenly he was unsure of the rules.

”Maybe you’ll settle for a kiss?” Ianto turned towards Mason, waiting. They looked into each other’s eyes. They stopped talking. They stopped thinking.

Mason breathed out the word, “Yes.” Ianto moved very close, closer and their lips touched. They kissed several times, until Ianto laughed, “I really do have to go to the Doctor.” Mason breathed in happy relief.

****

 

The Doctors’ place, was quiet with trees all around. They drove right up, to the porch. And knocked. The woman who opened the door, greeted them with, “Come in.” and led them to a hospital room. Ianto began undressing.

“Oh, Ianto.” Mason watched, and caught a glimpse of his tramp stamp, but could not quite make out what it was. He caressed Ianto’s back and slid a finger inside his underwear. Ianto sat on the table and said, “Come here.” He held Mason between his legs, and kissed him. Mason couldn’t stop smiling. The Doctor entered and left to turned on equipment in the next room. He returned.

 

“So, Ianto. What do you need?” 

While still kissing Mason, Ianto said, “X-rays, please.” Ianto said to Mason, “I broke my ribs. These are follow up X-rays.” He laid down, and patted the table next to him, with a little smile to Mason, “I want you to be in the picture too.”

 

The Doctor said, “Yes, just take off your shirt and trousers. Move here and here. Okay. hold still. This is going to move.” he pointed to a black box at the end of the table. He reentered the control room and started the equipment. The box overhead moved back and forth. The Doctor returned. Ianto and Mason stood up. Ianto slid into his shirt and trousers.The Doctor said, “It is more comfortable to wait in there. Help yourself to a drink.” And led them back to the front of the building.

 

Mason carried his shoes and coat, while Ianto put on his shirt and strung his tie around his neck. “Mason go ahead, pour me one.” Said Ianto. He had his suit coat over one arm, Mason did up his buttons and tie. Ianto put on his shoes and his coat. He continued, “I have to check my results, be right back.” They looked at each other, “Fruit juice with water, please.” Ianto returned to the doctor’s office.

 

“Sure.” Mason poured orange juice, added water and ice. He looked absently around the room, thinking of Ianto. It was a nice living room, with a fireplace, photos, and a well stocked bar. He didn’t want a drink. He could hardly think. He stared blankly out the window waiting and thinking of Ianto.

 

 

Ianto and the Doctor returned to the computer and opened the image, he had just taken, “Your ribs are fine. But, you knew they would be. So, why the picture of him?”

“Mason. I don’t like surprises.” He studied the picture for a while, scrolling up and down, zooming once in a while. “What do you see?” 

The Doctor replied: “Nothing too out of line, compared to the rest of the group. He’s close to normal. Compared to the “Norm”, you all have too many breaks. I’ll study it for a while, let you know.” 

Ianto had what he wanted, “Thanks, for everything. What do I owe you?” He finished his tie. 

“The Banker pays me. You know that.”

Ianto gave him a gold coin anyway. He knew the Doctor was always separated from the rest of the team, because of his work. Sometimes for very long periods of time. “I’d like to come visit you sometime.”

“I’m okay. Thanks Ianto.” The Doctor held up the coin.

 

Ianto downed the juice, and they left. As they exited the door, Ianto was now completely dressed. As the door shut, Mason stopped Ianto on the porch and kissed him. Holding Mason tightly, he said in his ear, “I want to take you someplace, and you can do what you will with me.” Ianto drove to a specific place in the woods. They both got out, Ianto walked to a tree and leaned against it. Mason looked for Ianto in the dark.

“Undo my coat, Mason.” Mason had a hard time seeing anything, and reached out blindly for Ianto. “I said undo my coat.” Mason heard the laughter in Ianto’s voice and he flailed his arms around and found Ianto.

“Oh, there you are.” Mason unbuttoned Ianto’s coat. 

“Take off your clothes, Mason.”

“Okay. You’re not going to have me undress and then run away and leave me here are you?”

“You are mine and I am yours. Don’t you know that?” Ianto’s voice was husky. Mason undressed, down to his socks and underwear. “Everything.” Mason took off the socks and underwear. It was a little cold, from the wind that always moves in from the ocean. “Come to me Mason. You may hug me, if you’re cold.” Mason hugged him and intertwined his legs with Ianto’s. Ianto wrapped his coat around Mason. He reached in with one hand and felt Mason’s body, then stopped when he reached a nipple. “I gave you these rings. Because I love you. I am committed to you Mason. You are mine.” His hand moved to Mason’s armpit, then his shoulder. He moved the coat back to envelope Mason. His hand moved to the back of Masons’ head. 

Mason looked him in the eyes. “I know you love her.”

Ianto gave him a small smile. “Oh, Mason. Can you shoot an arrow with only one hand? Can I love my right hand more than my left?” He waited as Mason thought it over. Mason bowed his head into Ianto’s neck, and reached down and held Ianto around the waist. “Mason undo my shirt.” Mason did as he asked. “Feel my rings.” Mason felt up Ianto’s rings. “What do you want to do most, Mason?”

“I want to be with you. Forever.”

“I am going to be with you Mason, forever.” Mason was giddy to the point of laughing and crying. Tears came to his eyes. What he didn’t know was that tears were streaming from Ianto’s eyes.

“My ass is freezing.” 

“Turn around and let me feel you.” Mason turned and Ianto pulled him into his groin. 

With a sharp intake of breath, he wrapped Mason inside his coat again. And said, “You have to tell me you want me.”

“I want you.” Said Mason laughing, still giddy.

“Louder.”

“I want you.” He said louder.

“Louder.”

“I want you.” He yelled.

“Louder.”

“I want you. I love you. I want you.” He yelled so loud his voice was echoing in the quiet woods.

 *****

 

Some distance away, Tom, Ewan, and Gene watched. They used night vision scopes. Tom watched the two men. Ewan watched the road into the area. Gene scanned the surrounding woods. Nothing moved but the two men. Eventually Ianto threw Mason’s clothes in the back seat, leaving Mason nude, as they drove away.

Gene asked, “What is he doing? Trying to give him hypothermia?” Tom and Ewan packed up and followed Ianto, keeping their lights off. Ewan said, “I believe Ianto is forcing Mason to see his life as different, now. Now that he is with Ianto. Tom was riding shotgun. He made a phone call. “Tailors.”

Gene asked, “How do you know?”

Tom looked into the back at Gene. “Because Ianto just called the Tailor.”

Gene asked mystified, “How do you know that?”

“I called transportation. They told me.” Training Gene was going to take a while. When they neared the city, Ewan flipped on his lights. Before they reached the tailors, Ewan looked at Tom. Tom looked back at Gene. “We are checking the location. Is there anything different from the last time we were here? Does anything look wrong? Gene looked around. They drove around.

 

 ***

Inside the tailors, Mason was still cold. The tailor walked up to Ianto, “May I give him a robe and slippers?” Ianto nodded. He sat in a chair with a view out the front door.

Mason donned the slippers and robe saying, “Thank you.” His teeth were chattering.

“Of course,” replied the tailor.

Without taking his view off the window, Ianto stated, “Mason needs everything.”

“Of course.” He left and returned with several pairs of underwear. “You may choose which is to your liking.” When Mason chose, the tailor helped him put them on. He left and returned with several shirts and pants. Hung them, then returned with a drawer holding many pairs of socks. He began taking Mason’s measurements.

 

Ianto saw Tom with someone in the back seat, drive by. He texted Tom. Tom took out his phone looked at it and showed it to Ewan, and typed AC. All clear. He handed the phone to Gene. Gene handed the phone back to Tom. Tom sent Ianto a text: ‘training Gene.’

 

Ianto texted Tom. ‘What does he know of me?’

 

‘Nothing. He knows you are with Mason. We are thinking transportation, not security.’

 

Ianto put his phone away and went back to watching Mason changing his clothes on and off. Finally he motioned to the tailor.

 

“Yes?” 

“He’s a young man. Not a lawyer, He should wear slacks and a jacket. Not a suit. Maybe later he will wear a suit. Make one in case he has to attend a funeral. A couple of winter coats. One long, dressy. One short sporty. Enough clothes for at least two weeks.” He looked at Mason, “Mason what do you sleep in?” 

Mason walked over to Ianto, wearing a shirt and underwear, “Hopefully your bed.” Ianto blinked.

“One night shirt, and one top and bottoms. Make them look like they are from the thirty’s or the forty’s. Please. The same for the slippers and robe.”  Ianto enjoyed looking up and down Mason. “Get dressed.” To the tailor he added, “The pants in this area, should show off the curve,” he pointed to Mason’s butt. 

The tailor nodded, “Of course.”

The tailor dressed Mason with slacks and shoes, then a dress coat from off the rack, and a shopping bag, “Extra sox, shirts, a pair of pants.” Ianto looked at Mason and his eyebrows went up. He looked at the tailor. Who explained, “These are for now. We will text you, for a fitting appointment. 

Ianto nodded yes and said, “Yes, thank you for opening early for Mason.” He shook his hand, passing him bills.

“You’re welcome.” The tailor didn’t look down, because he knew the amount covered the cost of the clothes, and extra, for opening early.

Generations ago, Ianto had helped them to leave France. Decades ago, when the stock market crashed and housing prices were beyond their reach, Ianto had bought the building for the tailors. Years later, when they were preparing to make changes to the building, Ianto sent over a carpenter. Who did the work and left. The tailors never received a bill. Because of this long association with Ianto, and his habit of apparently living twenty fours a day, one of the tailors always lived upstairs. They also had a spare bedroom, just in case Ianto ever needed a place to “crash”.

 ****

Ianto and Mason returned to the car, “I’m driving home. Will you live with me?” 

“Always.” Mason liked the feel, of his new clothes. He ‘swished’ the long coat a bit. Ianto stopped walking and went back around the car to him. Mason easily gravitated to Ianto. They were almost the same height. Ianto took Mason’s hand and kissed the back of it. Mason flushed red, he was constantly being surprised by Ianto. Ianto opened Mason’s door for him, held his hand as he got in, and ran a hand along his back too! Then when Mason was ready, he closed the door. Surprised again.

***

Tom, Ewan and Gene watched Ianto kissing Mason’s hand. Ewan looked out his door window. Ianto glanced at them, as he rounded the back of his car. Tom said, “Oops.”

Gene asked, “What did we do wrong?”

”It’s okay to watch. You just don’t want to get caught watching.”

Ewan added, “It’s considered rude.”

***

Ianto and Mason drove home. Tom followed. Ewan texted Kip they arrived. Ianto tossed the keys to Kip. He stopped and looked at Mason’s clothes in the back seat. Smiled and said, “Burn those.” He and Mason rode the elevator up. Ianto sent the maid a text, ‘Mason is moving into my room for now. I don’t know what he eats.’

Entering the apartment, they found the maid, dressed as a Canadian Mountie, dusting the living room. Mason grinned in surprise. Mason nodded, she nodded back. “This is the maid, today her name is Catherine.” She smiled and went back to work.

 

They went into Ianto’s bedroom and shut the door. Ianto took off his coat and showed Mason the little closet. He handed the overcoat for Mason to hang. “I have another apartment downstairs on the 15th. For storage.” He unbuttoned his suit coat and sat on the only chair and waited. “Mason undress.”

Mason did, hanging his clothes in the closet. Wondering why he’d not noticed Ianto was armed. Was he always armed? But then again, Ianto did not know he’d be there tonight. Ah, Ianto was guarding Jacqueline tonight.

When he was done, he returned and stood, holding himself. He crept closer to Ianto, alternating between looking at Ianto and looking at his firearm peeking out from inside his coat.

“Would you like me to untie your shoes?” Asked Mason.

Ianto smiled, “Please.” 

Mason maneuvered until he was next to Ianto, got on his knees, and then let go of himself. He untied his shoes. “May I take off your shoes and socks?”

“Yes.”

He placed the footwear in the closet and returned again holding himself. He waited.

“Yes?”

“May I piss on the floor?” 

“Is pissing on the floor something that you would enjoy?” Ianto was surprised.

Mason grinned, “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Are you asking permission to use the bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Please. You don’t need to ask. You live here, Mason.” 

“Is the maid still out there?”

“It makes no difference.” 

Mason waited. Ianto tried not to laugh, he led Mason into the bathroom. Mason hurried to the toilet. Ianto waited behind the privacy wall. Then Ianto used the toilet. At the sink, Ianto worked up a lather and washed his and Mason’s hands. He rinsed them. He smiled, because Mason was holding himself right up next to the sink. “Still not allowing me to see you?” He had thought maybe Mason was embarrassed.

“No.” Mason flashed a big grin. “I mean yes.”

Mason has a secret? Ianto went into the kitchen. Mason followed. Ianto placed his firearms and holsters away in a drawer and locked it, “Are you hungry or thirsty?”

Mason nodded, “I’m thirsty.”

”The thermos has tea in it.” They smiled at each other, “Still not letting go.” Mason nude, except for the rings Ianto had given him, waited. He looked at Ianto wearing a very nice suit. He moved close to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him. “This is a wool suit. I love the smell.” He shoved his nose up to Ianto’s neck, “I love the smell of you.” Ianto hugged him back, then reached over, taking small steps and picked up the thermos. He carried it in one hand, with his other around Mason. Mason went back to holding himself. 

 

In the bedroom Ianto set the thermos down, took off his tie and placed it on the table. He undid the small top button on his shirt.

“May I remove your pants Ianto?”

“Yes, you may.” From behind Ianto, Mason undid the belt and pulled it out of the loops, with a snap sound. Ianto laughed. Mason undid the button and unzipped his pants. He undid a shirt button.

“No, no, no. Don’t touch my shirt.”

Mason laughed and lowered Ianto’s pants. All the way down, and then his underwear, “May I take off your jacket?”

Ianto smiled, Mason was fun. “Yes.” Mason curled around Ianto, with his head against Ianto’s back. He ran his hands over Ianto, up his back, and over the shoulders.Grasping the lapels he pulled the coat off and down. He walked over to the closet, backwards, with the jacket in front of him. He hung up the jacket. He looked over his shoulder as he walked backwards again, to Ianto.

When he was behind Ianto he asked, “May I take off your shirt Ianto?”

“Yes.”

Mason undid the cufflink and placed it on the table. He undid the second cufflink. Ianto reached behind himself and ran his fingers up and down Mason. Mason breathed. He rested his head on Ianto’s shoulder. After awhile he placed the second cufflink on the table. Then he undid the shirt buttons. He waited, and moaned a little, until Ianto moved his hands out of the way, then he took the shirt off. He hung it up.

“Mason, why are you hiding your self?”

 

Mason held himself and turned around. “You gave me these rings. We are the same except for the tattoo that you have. I was surprised to see it.” He walked over to Ianto and stood behind him and looked at the tattoo. What is this tattoo?”

“It is the names of all the people I love. Do you see Mason?”

“I do!” His name was at the top. He looked and saw Jacqueline and Jack, Jerry, and Jim. There were others, at the bottom was a name he didn’t recognize and wouldn’t know how to pronounce.

Ianto turned around, “Mason what are you hiding?” He placed his hands on Mason’s nipple rings and kissed him on the mouth. And again harder. Then moved his hands down his chest to his belly, then down to his hands. “Move your hands Mason.” Mason removed his hands. Ianto moved his hands to where Mason’s had been. Ianto went down on his knees. He looked and saw the words ‘I Love Ianto.’ He stared Mason in the eyes, all the laughter drained from his face. Mason smiled. Ianto kissed Mason over and over.

 

Ianto took a bath with Mason, and looked at the tattoo many times. He ran his hand over the tattoo, which led to lots of touching and kissing. Suddenly Ianto said, “You wood, for me, like a great big tree, I’ll show up like a fella, just watch me fell ya.”

“Where did you learn that.” Mason giggled and laughed.

Ianto led him into the bedroom. Mason smiled the whole time.

 

*** 

 

Jacqueline awoke to talking in the living room. Jack and Ianto talking to Mason. Mason jumped up and gave her a kiss. Like a big smooch. She pulled away, exclaimed, “What!”

Mason liked her fluffy pink bathrobe, and hoped she was nude under it. He wrapped his arms around her, “Hello, Jacqueline! Wow.” And he kissed her again.

Then, he held a chair for her to sit. She asked, “What is it with your friends and, and greetings?” 

Jack grew very serious. “Oh no, Jacqueline. There are some things you should know. At the Event. Do you remember?”

“Yes, Jack. That was a pretty big event in my life too.”

“Well, we gave you many things.”

“Yes, and I thought that they were all really great presents. Look I’m wearing these earrings and these rings on these really great tits, which feel like they are mine.” She held her robe closer to her chest.

“They are.”

She looked into her robe at her boobs, as he continued, “We found a relative of yours, a girl, who matched you and she wanted a breast reduction operation. So we took out of her and put into you.”

“And it worked, you’ve had no problems with them since then?”

“Thank you, Ianto, no problems. But you also gave me these.” She covered herself, and flashed one of the rocks at the base of her groin. Mason almost swooned. Ianto shook him.

 

Mason looking drunk, said to Ianto, “They are really beautiful.” 

Ianto said, “Thanks.”

Jacqueline said, “You gave me these?”

Ianto said, “The thing is we gave you.” 

“ a tattoo.” Jack finished.  

“I don’t have any tattoos. I think I would know if I did.” 

“They’re on your back. Remember being sore, all over?”

“There are no mirrors here, so you cannot see your own back!” Added Mason.

 

Resolutely she said, “I want to see it.” She stalked into her bedroom and started looking for any mirror. The first mirror she found was in the lid of an eyeshadow. She went into the bathroom, the men joined her. She tried to uncover her back, yet keep her front covered. Jack used a towel to cover her front. Taking her right arm out of the robes’ sleeve, the robe fell away. She positioned the little mirror, “What is this? Wings. You gave me a tattoo of wings?” Ianto took the hem of the robe and covered her rear, in a manner that was perfunctory and not sexual. She looked him in the face. They were very close to each other.

 

Mason thought to himself. Wow, are you sure she’s a boy? That ass, those tits! Wow. She has got everything. I wonder how big it gets. I wonder what it would be like to.. 

“Mason!” Jack burst out, “Maybe you could get Jacqueline something to drink?!”

 

Ianto explained quietly and slowly, “It is a list. A list of everyone in the group. The dark lines of each feather, they are all names.”

“You put your names on me?”

“Yes.”

“That’s as sexy as hell.” Said Mason returning with a cup of tea.

 

Jacqueline stood there, she looked at them, she blinked very slowly. “So, I am yours. To be used by any of you.” She ignored the tea. Mason froze with is hand out holding the tea. 

“No, we.. we belong to you.” said Ianto.

“So, every time, you saw..” she stared at Jack. 

“My own name. Well if there was enough light.” 

“Not helping. How many people are on this list? How did you ever recruit so many people to join your club?” She demanded.

“Fifty or so. I forget,” added Mason.

Ianto started kissing Mason, and dropped the end of Jacqueline’s robe. Jacqueline pulled her robe on. 

Mason said, “Ahhh.” absently, “We’re born to it, the big thing is.. we all don’t die.”

She stared at Mason and left.

Jack put the towel on the counter, said, “Shit.” He stared hard at Mason, ran his hand thru Ianto’s hair and left.

 ***

Mason moved back against the wall, he raised his arms, spilling the tea. “Oh Ianto.” They connected.  Mason groaned.

Blackness. Mason was aware. Sitting on the bathroom floor. He faded into blackness, again. Cold floor. Cold butt. Ianto loved him. Mason felt good, about himself, and never again apologized to the world for being small.

 

Strangely Ianto knew what Mason just went thru, and that the jealousy of Jacqueline and the worry about himself were gone. 

 

Mason stopped shaking and stretched. He flushed. His head, chest, even his arms were red. What was that? He couldn’t breathe. What was Ianto doing? Was the last thing he thought. “Ho. Oh. Ah.”

 *****

Mason was awake. In bed. Ianto’s bed. He carefully sat up. He turned on the light. And saw the writing on the sheet. He straightened out the sheet. And saw his name, and easily read the rest of the writing. Ianto surprised him again.

The door opened. Ianto brought him a coffee. He was taking off his clothes. “Are you posing for me?” Asked Mason. He saw bruising on Ianto’s back and shoulders, he saw his tramp stamp, with the names. My name. Jacqueline’s name. And others. Mason tried to get a vertical view of the tattoo. He groaned, everything hurt. 

“Are you okay?” Ianto turned and asked so softly. He got in the bed, and brushed Mason’s hair out of his eyes. They kissed again and again. Ianto opened the side table’s drawer. He took out a box and gave it to Mason. It was a Jewelry box.

Mason looked at it. Surprise! He looked back at Ianto, “Is this a wedding ring?” Ianto nodded yes. Mason flushed red, he  opened it. Inside was a gold ring, a gold ring with a picture carved in the metal. Mason stared at it, he’d been thinking it would be a typical diamond, and Ianto surprised him again.

Ianto took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Mason’s ring finger. Still speaking softly Ianto said, “With this ring, I thee wed.” Mason froze and started to shake. “Thank you, Ianto.”

 

“I love you Mason.” He hugged Mason tight and looked at him.

Mason blinked away the water in his eyes, recovered himself and studied the carving. “It’s of two boys.”Mason got the chills. “What are they doing?”

“See the lines here and here, I think they are wings. They look like wings, don’t they?” Mason nodded. “That makes them two boy angels.” 

“Oh, oh. Of course. I feel cold Ianto.” They both snuggled into the bed. Ianto looked at Mason for a long time. Running his fingers down to the rings on his nipples and then kissing him.

 

Mason examined the ring again, “This ring is really old.”

“Yes. I have been carrying this ring with me for a long time. Waiting for you to come into my life. I am yours Mason, forever. Do you see, it is made for the wearer to contemplate the image. Most rings have pictures that face out, to the public.”

Mason smiled. Ianto smiled back and held his hand with his fingers interlaced with Mason’s. 

“What are they doing?”

“Some say they are wrestling. As if they are two halves. So, one is love and the other desire. What do you think?”

Mason thought for a while. “I think they love each other, and have been separated for a long time. And they are reaching out for each other, and in the very next moment they will be hugging and kissing each other. And the one on the right doesn’t want to, because they are out in public. And the one on the left says, ‘Nonsense, I don’t care what anybody thinks. Kiss me you fool.’”

“I think you are right.”

“Kiss me, you fool.”

“I love you.” Ianto kissed him. And thought, who was who in the picture? He didn’t know. He didn’t care. They went to sleep. Together. Again. Forever.

 


	29. 3:10 Jack and Ianto in each other’s arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are always not quite what you think they are going to be.

The sun was shining as Jack walked around the hotel room. The baby was not crying. That was good. Jerry was still fielding the telepathic internet. That too was good. He was able to ignore all the thoughts that swirled around him. He attempted to make contact with the child, again. “Hello?” Nothing.

He looked out the window and knew it was almost time for the morning trip. He listened for Ianto. He was in the kitchen. He let him know it was time for the trip. He and the rest of the telepaths heard Jerry. A minute later, Jack took off yesterday’s outfit and put on his bathrobe. He missed being with Jerry. 

Ianto entered, followed by Chef, Jack nodded to both of them. Ianto made the bed.

Jack stood next to the table, almost in Chef’s way, as he laid out an omelette, a dish of fruit, and silverware from his back pocket. “Thank you.” Chef left, and returned instantly. Someone in the hallway was helping him. He laid out plates, cups and a pot of coffee. He returned again with orange juice. Looked briefly at the table, then Ianto and left.

 

Jack sat and took half the omelette and two pieces melon. Anyone watching him, who didn’t know him, might think he was a “fussy eater”. He used his fork on the eggs and the spoon for the fruit. He was careful to not let the fruit touch the eggs. Ianto poured himself a coffee. Jack watched. He sat opposite Jack, “Nothing’s changed since yesterday. Why are we here?”

 

“The baby, Mike Thompson, was born telepathic. His emotions come pouring out of him. I can hear him so easily. Can you hear him?” Jack looked at the melon.

 

Ianto was surprised at the question. He was like everyone else. He could hear the communicators, the three J’s and Warren. And no one else! Telepathically speaking, there were four people on the planet. And, Warren rarely spoke to anyone, let alone used telepathy. So, effectively there were three. Ianto shook his head in a tiny no. He drank his coffee. Noticed Jack and the melon, took a fork and ate the smaller of the two pieces off Jack’s plate. They looked at each other. Ianto had such affection for Jack and his worries. 

Jack was always aware of how “male” Ianto looked. Eating. Pouring coffee. The edge of his cufflink showing. Drinking. The cup at his lips. Speaking. “It’s good.”

 

Jack relieved, ate his piece and continued, “Unlike us, we all became telepathic when we reached puberty. And unlike us, he is not talking telepathically. Maybe he will when he learns to speak or when he reaches puberty? I don’t know.” 

Ianto wondered again why the communicators all had names that began with a J. Except Warren. He ate the other half of the omelette. They finished eating. Ianto drank another coffee. He was quite accustomed to Jack watching him. 

 

Ianto seemed to be studying him. So, Jack listened in on Ianto’s thoughts; “Communicators never stop using telepathy. It is hard to get them to stop long enough to be in the here and now. How will a newborn deal with this telepathy and grow up normal? I have missed being with Jack. Ianto responded to Jack’s gaze with an upwelling of emotion, of desire.

 

“It’s how many decades since we last met?” Asked Jack.

 

Ianto knew Jack knew to the day, how long it had been.

 

Jack wondered out loud, “Why here? Why now? Why this child? His parents are just people.” He was getting frustrated. He went to the window, and glared out at the child’s building.

 

Ianto removed his coat, undid his cuff links, his shirt buttons, and sat on the bed. Jack went to him, and sat straddling Ianto. Ianto held him around the waist and kissed his neck, “Jack.”

Jack ran his hand back and forth over the ends of Ianto’s short hair, “Why do we do this?” Ianto reached up, pulled the robe down from Jack’s shoulders. The hung from Jack’s arms with the front wedged between Jack and Ianto, the back hung down toward the floor.

Slowly, as if thinking over every word, Ianto began, “Maybe because for a very long time, thousands of years. We lived together, we fought together. You and me, we were good in battle. And I loved you. And then you left me.”

“I love you.” They had always been direct with each other. “I meant why do we sit this way?”

“No. I’m not fucking you.”

Jack laid his chin on Ianto’s shoulder, turning to the side, he let his lips drag to his ear, quietly he said, “Fuck me, Ianto.”

 

“No.” Ianto turned and kissed him on the mouth. “I fuck during the Events, now. Never. Never outside the Events. I have to be me, unless we, I, am working.”

 

“I love you. I love Jerry.” Jack’s breathing became ragged, his voice caught, “Nobody, let’s me be with Jerry. I have nobody who wants to be with me.” Tears poured down his cheeks. “There is nobody for me.” Ianto licked away the tears. They looked each other in the eyes, hands roaming bodies they’d memorized long ago, then Ianto looked at his lips. Jack put his lips to Ianto’s. Ianto kissed him hard. Jack kissed him back. They kissed until they had to breathe.

 

“You and Jerry, it’s not good for you,” Ianto gave him a sad smile. How do you explain to someone that their love leads inevitably to death? 

Jack moved, forehead to forehead, he hissed him on the nose, then each eye. “Yes, it is.”

 

“No, it’s not my love.” Ianto dried Jack’s tears with his shirt sleeve. Jack kissed him again. His lips hard with anger and sadness, they both knew it was a forced kiss.

 

“You just don’t understand what we have. What it is like. When we are together,” he paused. Ianto already knew what Jack was trying to say.This was a useless conversation, one they repeated over and over, ever since they were, young. That thought made Ianto smile. 

 

Jack looking at Ianto’s smiling mouth, he continued, keeping his eyes on Ianto’s mouth, “Jerry and me, we, become one. Our thoughts merge, we can do anything.”

Softly Ianto spoke. Jack knew this was the same soft voice Ianto used when saying, ‘Take the shot’. Ianto said, “You almost died. Too many times. Until we, the group, learned to keep you two apart. To keep you alive.” Ianto started soft little kisses all over Jack’s face, “You know this my love.” He moved to his chest and brought his hands up to Jack’s hair, “I love your hair longer like this.”

“I love the way you hang on it.”

“You had no time to grow it out.” Oh, Jack was waiting for his return. Ianto stopped talking, before he said, I do want to fuck you. And then where would they be, and he couldn’t. Oh, yes he could. Easily. He shouldn’t and wouldn’t. He groaned, he was remembering the times when there were no worries between them. He held still, trying to come back. Jack knew he was hard.

“Do you think there is anyone for me? I don’t go out of the group, Jack.” Ianto took a deep breath, “I don’t fuck anyone in the group, Jack. It has been decades and I am not fucking you now.” Jack made a whining, crying sound in his throat. They kept pushing their faces into each other’s necks and ears. And ended up kissing. Each knew what the other loved and wanted.

Neither wanted to leave the other’s embrace. This was where Ianto was happiest. This is where he lived.

Finally, Ianto said, “I’ll sleep with you while we are here, for this child. No sex. I can’t do it. I know where we will end up.”

“Where will we end up?”

“You know. You know.” He looked at Jack’s face, “You’re teasing me.”

“I am. I am.”

 


	30. 3:11 Ianto discovers 8:6 Jacqueline, Jack enters prison

Ianto found a couple of girls to walk with him.He was very polite with the girls. Every day he let Mary see them walking or eating in a nearby outdoor cafe. Mary took little Mike out for a daily walk in a stroller. Frequently they stopped and cooed over the baby. One day Mary let one of the girls hold the baby for a moment. She held up the baby to Ianto. Mary watched. Ianto smiled and said, “What a handsome baby boy.” He smiled at Mary. Ianto took the baby, kissed him on the forehead, and handed him back to Mary. To cover his shock he said, “The time. We have a lunch reservation.” They said their good byes.

 

Ianto was careful, he did have a reservation, and he did take the girls out to a nice meal. Afterwards, he told them he was leaving, he took them to a jewelry store, and bought them each a gold necklace with a cross. He made sure to give them a call whenever he was back in town.

 

Jack back in his apartment had heard Ianto the moment he kissed the baby. “GIRL”. Jack was as surprised as Ianto. Later, Ianto met Jack, he stated, “Her name is Jacqueline.”

 

Jack replied, “Okay, Ianto. Whatever.” Jack let the rest of the team know.

 

A year went by, then two. Jack stayed. Eventually he was ensconced in a house. Ianto came and went as he was needed or whenever he had free time.

 

The child slowly grew up. Jack listened to the child learning to speak. Sadly he heard nothing verbal and telepathic coming from the child. Except for being a girl in a boy’s body, he was perfectly normal. Another year went by. Jack became despondent.

 

One day Ianto watched Jack stare for about seven hours. Finally he said, “You can not keep waiting for this child to grow up. We’ll put a team on her, and you can do what ever you might like to do.”

 

“I want to sleep with Jerry.” Ianto just looked at him. “Sleep with me.”

 

Ianto looked at him, until Jack smiled. Then he replied, “No.”

 

A week later Jack was arrested. A month later he moved into a prison. Which is where he wanted to be.

 


	31. 5:1 Jerry gives Banker a job, pines for Jack, As always

Jerry and the Banker watched Sharna swim in the setting sun. The property was in shadow and the twinkle lights had come on. The pool lights played across her body. The Banker asked, “Are you sure?”

Jerry nodded and looked at him. He liked the Banker. The Banker continued, “We’ll find him.” They seemed to be drinking in the sight of each other.

 

Sharna stopped swimming. Dripping she walked over to the two men, “You’re welcome to stay.” She removed her suit top. It was a bit of fun on her part, knowing that Jerry’s friends never slept with her. Sharna had a way of moving.

The Banker took both her hands, replied, “Thank you,” and gave her a polite kiss on each cheek. He kissed each of her hands, by turning them over and kissing the palms. Eyes shining they looked at each other, then he let go. 

 

Sharna liked this one too. In fact she loved all of Jerry’s friends. They seemed to love looking at her, and did it without leering! They were always polite. A present, definitely jewelry, sat on the table. Sometimes she wondered if they were gay, but in the end she decided that they were ‘old’ friends, who rarely saw each other in person.

 

She watched the visitor, as he watched Jerry, who was taking the moment to change into his bathing suit. Jerry had introduced him as “The Banker”. Maybe there was a reason Jerry didn’t want her to know his name. He certainly looked the part. The suit he looked so good in, was definitely his own clothing, fitted just for him, and the shoes! You don’t walk into just any store and buy those. Maybe they were Italian? The Banker gave Jerry a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

Sharna thought Jerry was teasing the visitor, by changing into his swimsuit, just as he was ready to leave. Instead of waiting until he was gone. She was surprised he had no problem hugging Jerry. That hug was not no shoulder to shoulder type hug. It was a full on, body to body hug. As the visitor turned away, Jerry exchanged a look with the bodyguard. Now. That was different. The bodyguard gave Jerry the briefest of looks. Bodyguards never gave presents, nor did they ever speak or look at her. She knew there was something going on between Jerry and the bodyguard. Since she’d never seen the Banker or his bodyguard before and since Jerry never left the Estate, she had no idea what might be the connection.

 

 

The Banker exited the house, followed by his bodyguard. Sharna followed. She didn’t know why. The Banker did not nod to the other guards as he boarded the bus. Guards loaded into two chase vehicles. The three vehicles left. She did not know that at the bottom of the hill, they caught up to three other chase vehicles. Back in the city they met up with a second bus which joined the queue.

Jerry was swimming laps when Sharna returned. She joined him. Later, inside Jerry laughed when he saw what Chef had prepared for dinner. Oysters and Mac and Cheese, was a little weird.

 

                                                                        *****

 

Ianto, was relieved when they left Jerry’s. Mountaintop retreats were vulnerable to air attacks. At least he didn’t have to worry about sieges, anymore.

 

Jerry worked all night, in the morning he looked out the window at the sunrise. The view alone was worth millions, the house was another many tens of millions.He didn’t focus on the view, instead he concentrated on the members of the team. He pictured them as icons across the top of an iPad. Each was doing their own ‘thing’, most waited patiently. Keeping track of all fifty or so, came easily to him. He was waiting for Jack and Jim. When Jack was ready, Jerry upped the volume and moved to look in the mirror, Jack appeared as a much larger photo in the middle of his minds eye. A wave of love swept over Jerry. He concentrated on just Jack, “Hi, Jack.” He didn’t want the rest of the team hearing this conversation, or any conversation he ever had with Jack.

 

‘Hi, Jerry.’ They not only saw each other, they looked into each other’s eyes, with an intensity that made them a little insane for each other.

 

Jim came on, Jerry always mentally placed Jim’s icon at the bottom. Because he was the anchor to this ship, if it was a ship. If it was a game of tug-of-war, Jim was the last man on the rope. Jim made it possible to go off planet and gave them a life line for their return. “Ready?” Asked Jim. Jerry opened the communication to the entire group.

 

“Ready,” Jerry moved the team up ten feet above Jim’s shack of a house on the beach. Jerry spaced the fifty or so, other members out in a round sphere shape. They covered the earth. He asked Jack, “Good?”

 

“Good,” replied Jack. Jerry took them out in an expanding balloon movement.Two seconds later, they were out of the solar system. They were gaining speed. Ten seconds later and some of them were in the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy. Fifteen seconds and they were on the other side of that galaxy and out of it. All this time Jerry assigned people to the various planets that emitted sentient thought. Those assigned, had the job of listening in on their conversations. The goal was to determine if these thoughts were animal or human. They were always determined to be animal. Almost every time.

 

Twenty two seconds in and Jim was losing it. Jerry called it by saying, “We’re done.” And the trip was over. Everyone’s thoughts returned to themselves, with a speed far greater than the trip out. As a rubber band snapping back. Most of the team went off-line immediately. Jack was hearing “Animal” from twenty different people. Then, they also went off-line. Nobody was in awe of seeing outer space anymore. They had been doing this for far too long. 

 

Jack, Jim and Jerry gave each other a mental hug. When Jim disconnected, he looked around at the sky, the ocean and the piles of trash surrounding himself. He walked down to his beach with his wife.

 

Jerry gave Jack a look, “I miss you.” Jack replied the same, and was gone. Jerry blinked a couple of times, actually looked out at the beautiful view, and joined Sharna for breakfast. She wore a caftan and a new gold bracelet.

 


	32. Prison Jack

Jack sat and looked at the wall opposite himself. He still felt Jerry. He always felt Jerry. Even asleep he was linked to Jerry. It was vexing, to be with him, and yet not _be_ with him. He sat on the edge of the prison’s wire bed. He sat with his feet on the floor. It would be sixteen hours before he saw Jerry looking at him again. After the excitement of the trip, the rest of the day was usually boring.

He bathed with water from his sink, dressed, and stood at his cell’s bars.

The prison seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. But, aren’t they all? Don’t they all have signs along the highway, warning drivers not to pick up hitchhikers?Thick walls and high fences topped with razor wire. Lots of lights and guard towers, firearms and dogs.

None of these things are what kept Jack here, and none of them could keep him from leaving.

*****

The warden’s office was like any government office, pale walls, heavy furniture, a few pictures, a layout of the prison. He was a man of great confidence, with the rules as his backbone. He was at his desk, doing paperwork. At exactly five pm he would leave, as he did each and every day. The next file he picked up was labeled Jack. Without noticing there was no last name, he set it down, and left to use the restroom.As he passed his secretary she asked: “Are you ready for the next batch?”

“Yes. Please file the stack on the right.”

The secretary added files to the stack on the left. She saw Jack’s file sitting on his desk and without a second thought, picked it up with the stack on the right and filed them.

Nobody had opened his file in decades. His file had a paper clip which held a single photo, in which he had not aged. On it lay a single sheet, of a form no longer used, written with a fountain pen in blue ink, “Who is this?” and, ‘Why is he here?” The signature was by a previous warden who had passed away.

 

******

In his cell, Jack smiled, thinking they don’t call us communicators for nothing. 

Bells went off. Jack was ready for the day.

His bunkmate hated and feared him.He waited until Jack finished and was waiting by the door, then he got up and got ready.

Two guards arrived with an inmate. Jack just stood there waiting, unresponsive.One guard said, “Prisoner exchange. Get to the back of the cell,” Geordon moved to the back wall and stood facing it. Jack stood and stared vacantly, the guards ignored him.

“Like a fucking zombie,” said Geordon under his breath.

After looking over the room the guard left saying, “Bring your stuff Geordon.” Geordon exhaled in relief, finally getting away from the zombie. He collected his stuff and left the cell. 

“In.” Said the second guard. The new inmate entered, and put his stuff on the upper bunk. Which changed the new inmate’s mind completely about this situation. He may have been new here, but he was an old hand when it came to prisons. He was sure, he was now in charge of this cell, and without a fight. He didn’t give his name. Nor did he ask Jack for his name. What the new guy couldn’t have known was that Jack liked to sit on the bed and put his feet on the floor.

 

Of course, how could this newbie know, or anybody in the building know, Jack had friends. Since, Jack had never had a visitor, letter, package or a parole hearing. Inmates and guards judged Jack, by his zombie expression. Bang the doors to the cells opened. Jack walked out, turned, and waited. The line began moving.


	33. 8:7.   Prison, Jack meets Jacqueline

Time drifted for Jack. Another day, another trip.

Until Jacqueline arrived. It had taken him a few days to work out the prison transfers. And now she was here. She wasn’t using her name, she went by Mickie. 

Another day, another trip. 

Mickie sat with the other “girls” while she ate breakfast. They all watched Jack, when he came in. Actually everyone kept track of Jack.She had been told about Jack on her first day, she said to no one in particular: “Bad people have bad things happen to them.” A low soft, “Hmm” came from the the other ‘ladies’. When bad things happened, the only thing anyone knew for sure was that Jack had changed his routine. Everyone knew Jack’s routine, including the guards.

 

Another day, another trip. Mickie was avoiding Jack. His attempts to meet her failed.

 

Another day, another trip. When Jim cut out, most of the group also cut out. Like children being let out for recess. The view of the universe dissolved. Jim reached out to Jerry and Jack. The three of them gave each other a good long mental hug. Not a hint of aliens. That was good. What was weird, to Jack, was walking past cells, yet standing and hugging his friends, at the same time. Jack was very good at doing many things, at the same time. But not, apparently meeting Jacqueline.

 

Jim and Jerry each went back to their wives. Before he left, Jerry gave Jack a lingering look and kissed his own hand. Jack felt it on his lips.

 

Another day, another trip. Jack, liked prison. No responsibilities. He picked up a tray. He sat. He ate. Mickie watched Jack for about one second. Just long enough to know that Jack wasn’t sitting anywhere near her. Nobody had forgotten, and everyone told everybody new, the stories of Jack. The story of how he’d been stabbed and not died. The killing of the three guys who tried to kill him. The story of the two guys who grabbed him. Jack pulled their arms right out of their sockets. There were many who made damn sure they were never near Jack. Ever. Mickie stayed clear of him. Jack’s new roommate snorted when he heard the stories.

 

Jack put away his tray and returned to his cell. He sat on the bed with his feet on the floor. He appeared to be looking at the wall. He was keeping an open channel with every person in the group, and thinking if it was nice, he might take a walk out on the grounds later.

 


	34. 5:2 Jerry gives Mason and Jacky an errand

Jerry snuggled up to his wife. He breathed in her scent. Suddenly he had an idea. He gently kissed Sharna until she was awake. She awoke to Jerry sliding a hand over her. Jerry moved his face up to hers and requested “Lick my lips.” Sharna complied.  

Jerry concentrated on Jack, while with Sharna. Jack back in his cell, laid down, when he felt Jerry’s presence. Jack felt every nuance that was happening to Jerry’s body, from his flushed skin to Sharna’s touch. Especially her nails on his lower back, and then when she dragged them up on his scalp. Jack felt paralyzed. The hot kisses. Jack began to breath heavily. 

Sharna licked Jerry’s lips. Jack felt it. The memory of his wife doing that move, made Jack groan. He made sure the rest of the group would not hear him, as he said to Jerry, “Wow, and also, cruel.”

Jerry replied telepathically, “I am sending you something.”

Jack felt like his brain had exploded,“You’re sending me something now.” The image was so intense, Jack could see Sharna in front of him and the darkened bed and room in the background. Jerry always picked wives that resembled Jack’s first and only wife.

 

Jerry breathed for a while, kissing Sharna, “A package. I’ll ask Mason or Jacky to bring it to you.” Jerry kept kissing Sharna. “I love you Jack.” Sharna suddenly sneezed. Jack jerked like he was sitting in the electric chair.

Jack stayed and watched as Jerry left the bed and went into his bathroom, “I love you Jerry.”

When Sharna joined Jerry in the bathroom, Jack broke the connection. Then he wondered, ‘Who’s Jacky?’

 

Jacky and Mason both looked forward to visiting Jerry. Neither had seen Jerry in person. Mason knew he was always at the events, but his own extreme desire not to be seen, had always kept him away from Jim and the rest of his ‘gang’. Neither had ever seen a communicator, up close and in person and certainly not to talk to Jerry. Except to hear his voice during the daily trips. Mason was confused, why had Jerry, a communicator who had access to any brain on the planet, used a phone to call him? And then the message was so simple, “Come here to me, and I will give you a project.” Which didn’t sound top-secret at all to Mason.

 

“Ok,” they both replied. Jacky had a frisson of excitement. I get to see him!Mason thought about the ramifications of using phones.

 

Three hours later when Jacky arrived, he tried to be cool. He thought over what he’d say to Jerry; Yes, I’ll be happy to do this project for you. No, worries. Be calm. He drove up the winding road. A beautiful woman opened the front door, saying, “Please come in.”

 

“Thank you,” Jacky mumbled, as he thought of bedding her.

 

‘I’m Sharna. And you are?”

 

“Jacky,” Was the project bedding her? She had a sexy voice.

 

“Please have a drink” she offered, as she led him into a living room and waved to a tea trolly full of alcohol. Everything looked expensive. He found Jerry kneeling on the floor, wearing pajama’s and a robe, surrounded by clothes.He looked up, stared at Jacky, and said, “Thank you, Sharna. My wife Sharna,” he waved in her direction, “Sharna this is Jacky,” Sharna smiled at Jacky. Jacky nodded and thought, maybe. Sharna left the room. Nope.

 

Jerry handed a note to Jacky. It had Jim’s name, his address, and briefly how to get to Jim’s place. Under that was Jack’s name and address. Jack lived in a prison and it included his inmate number.

 

Jacky looked up from the paper. Jerry said, “These go to Jim. Jim will give you a ‘surprise’ to take to Jack.”

 

There were actually two piles of clothes laying on the floor, one with tags. Together the two men folded and packed the bags. The new clothes went into three shopping bags. Jerry put the old clothes in a bag and set it by the sofa. Jacky picked up the bags of new clothes and looked at Jerry. Jerry went to a table and motioned for Jacky to sit next to him. Jacky put down the bags and sat, “What?”

 

Jacky flushed when Jerry said, “Kiss Me.” Jacky gave him a, what the fuck look. Jerry’s eyes went wide, “Who trained you?”

“Tina,”

 

Of course. “How long ago since she found you?”

 

“92 years,” Jacky, still amazed that watching a video for a minute every day could keep you from getting old and dying. It was such an awesome secret.

 

Jerry kept looking at Jacky, searching for the words, but not wanting to think. He wanted to keep Jack in the dark. Jerry stared some more.

 

Jacky looked at his hands, and started, “I watch a video about outer space. Then I don’t die.”

 

Jerry laughed.

 

Jacky jumped up, he pushed the chair back, “What is going on?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Jerry stood up and placed his left hand over Jacky’s mouth and waited for Jacky to calm down. Then he moved his right hand behind Jacky’s head, and kissed the back of his own left hand. Instant connection of sorts. Jacky jerked back. Jerry did not let go.

 

“You are so young,” thought Jerry. Jacky jumped. “Tina didn’t teach you anything.How do you know when we do the trip?”

 

“Tina just says hi, and I hear her,” Jacky said out loud.

 

“You hear her. And after?” Thought Jerry.

 

“Nothing. She’s gone, the video is over. I do whatever I want.”

 

“I’m not speaking out loud, yet your hearing me. And it’s not a video. I found you because you were a drag, a very small drag on the trips. She told you to never say her name.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“And she never says your name.”

 

“No. But, there isn’t really any time. Once she says hi, that thing starts. Once it’s over, she’s gone.”

 

“Did she kiss you?”

 

“Many times, ok.” Jerry stared, he didn’t believe Jacky. And he knew it wasn’t true. “Ok, once. It was a very long time ago. But, it never felt like this. Like what we. I never heard what she was thinking.”

 

Jerry dropped his hands. He walked around the room. He fixed himself a drink. “Would you care for a drink?” He spoke quietly.

 

“Sure.” Jacky replied and looked over the choices. He kept his distance from Jerry.

 

Jerry was rubbing his face. Then he ran his hands through his hair, thinking. It’s not my job to train him. It’s Jacks.

He could feel Mason’s imminent arrival. He placed his hands back on Jacky’s arm. The half connection was made. “Ok. Now. Take the bags to Jim. Show him both notes. Talk to him. Listen to what he says. Then take what he gives you, and deliver it to Jack at the prison. Go into the prison and deliver them personally, OK?”

 

“Yes, I can do that.” Said Jacky. He was feeling very good about everything except the kissing business and a little proud at being chosen for this job. “Will he tell me..”

 

Jerry felt the pride and broke the connection. He helped take the bags out to Jacky’s car. Jacky waved and drove away.

 

 

Jerry was already outside with a bag of old clothes when Mason got out of his car. He did not wave hello. In a very business like manner they kissed. In the blink of an eye, Mason knew to deliver this bag to Jack. And, don’t talk about Jacky, because he is new and untrained. Mason shrugged and put the clothes in the trunk. He did not wave goodbye as he drove away. Jerry was already in the house. Mason was in transportation, and they never wasted anybody’s time. He liked seeing Jerry.

 

Jerry pondered over his drink. Jack knew a present was coming for him. He would know about the bag Mason was delivering when he arrived. But Jack would not know about Jacky unless somebody talked about him. Why was he agonizing over this? Because he loved Jack. And he wanted Jack to have to train Jacky. The same reason Tina changed Jacky’s name to Jacky. Whatever it had been before. Jacky was to be Jack’s student. It would be good for Jack to have to teach someone. Especially since Jacky was straight. He smiled. Jack had only one wife, a female. Training Jacky would give Jack something to do.

He went to go find some food. Sharna was in the kitchen. She asked, “No guests for dinner?” 

“No.”

“I thought you liked that jacket?”

He did. “Styles change, time to go shopping.” He kissed her, tried to make a connection with her, and as always, he had no luck.

Mason caught a flight. He rode business class.

 


	35. Jacky meets Jim

Jacky was lost. The directions said to go another mile and Jim lived on the right. He had. It was residential on the left and ocean on the right. No place to park, no drive way but, there was a footpath that led to the ocean. He drove back to a store that did have a parking lot. He took the bags out of the trunk and started walking to the footpath. Except for the mounds of trash everywhere, he decided to have fun being here. He followed the path to the ocean, he looked up and he looked down the beach. Maybe a boat would arrive. Or a submarine. Or one of those planes that can land on water! He scanned the sky. He couldn’t imagine what would happen next. The only thing he saw was trash. Way off in the distance he saw people picking through the trash. For what, he couldn’t guess. Jacky came from a world of nightclubs and stores.

 

Suddenly he was picked up and put over someone’s shoulder. He yelled, “Ahh.” They ignored him and carried him back up the footpath.

 

Jacky yelled, “Stop. Don’t. Put me down! Please. What are you doing? Stop! Stop this hurts. Who are you? Are you Jim? I am here to meet Jim. I was sent by Jerry to meet Jim.” And that worked. The person put him down on the trail. He looked at Jacky, they did not recognize each other. He kissed Jacky hard on the lips. Boom. Jim knew everything about Jacky in two seconds, “Welcome to the club, Jacky.”

 

“Thanks.” Replied Jacky wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jim looked at the street, a police car drove past, it did a u-turn, and went back in the direction of the store.

 

In that pause, Jacky added, “Do you live near here?”

 

Jim stated the word, “Bag.” Jacky handed it over. “Notes” Jacky took them out of his pocket and handed them over. Jim read them. “Wait.” Then, he was gone into the trash.

 

This was just too weird for Jacky. The shock of the kiss was still on his lips. Jim was much taller than he thought he would be. And he seemed to be smiling without actually smiling. And he hadn’t actually hurt him when he threw him over his shoulder, in fact he had held him easily. But, he had not learned anything about anything from Jim, and his stupid kiss.

 

When Jim returned, he handed over one of the bags and the notes, saying, “When your done, return to Jerry, or to me. Your choice. Do not visit with any of our other friends.” And then, to no big surprise, Jim disappeared into the trash!

 

“Bye.” Said Jacky, wondering; What friends? This wasn’t so much fun anymore. He took a last glance at the trash, and then the ocean.

 

When Jacky was back in his car, he did a double-take of the store. In a second floor window, four people were looking down at him. And he knew they had been talking about him and Jim. The last thing they said was, “Shut up.” He also realized he knew that a ticket had been on his windshield, and that it had been taken off by the police.

 


	36. Mason travels to San Francisco

Mason left the plane and got a car. Mason loved cars. When driving in the dark, he was in his element. He wanted a car with a lot of mass, and something wide enough to sleep in.Crown Vic was the way to go. He rued the day that military vehicles were not allowed on surface streets.Mason had dealt in horses and ships for thousands of years. The modern age, thrilled him to the core. He loved trains, ships, planes and cars most of all. Every new invention was a delight for him to learn. Some equipment required joining a military, before gaining access to such specialized training. Everyone in transportation over time learned many languages. No one would believe he was Asian, and he’d never be allowed in any of their militaries. Not completely knowing how their equipment worked, irked.Helicopters remind him of being in a small round boat on choppy water. He had been on every ocean, larger lakes, and most large rivers. He and three others from the group had ridden the Grand Canyon route twice before Columbus sailed.

When the sun had been down a while, Mason pulled into a parking lot and opened the window a crack. Crown Vic’s were easier to sleep in than most. He got out a blanket and got comfortable. He dreamed about being aboard the Pinta. The thought made him laugh and laugh. Someone had sabotaged the rudder. They made a pit stop at the Canary Islands, and continued to the “America’s” the name “America” made him laugh some more. To have a Novus Mundus, a new world, a whole new world, he laughed again, and to have two whole continents named after a navigator! Then again, he liked the name America. 

He had only been on the Pinta, as a taxi ride, to catch up to Rick and Kent. Once they landed in a bay on Cuba, he’d jumped ship, found locals with a sailboat, changed it’s rigging and headed north and west along the coast and then across the Gulf of Mexico. Another name that made him laugh, then he headed south, landed, sold the boat and headed across the skinny part of middle America. On the pacific side he headed north, until he reached more locals. These people didn’t want to sell their boat, so he took passage, until he heard someone, probably Jerry, telling him, telepathically, to jump ship. Which he did. He swam north. Eventually he reached land, then he walked. When he grew tired of walking or the forest was too dense or the locals wanted to kill him, he jumped back into the pacific. He had found Kent in Baja. It was a fond memory. Being by himself, and traveling seemed normal now. 

 

At dawn Mason ate at some place he immediately forgot. Loved that there were restaurants every where you go. And then he was gone.

Mason heard Jerry saying that it was.. now. The trip to the outer outer. Which is how Mason thought about this ‘traveling’ with the ‘power of your mind’. Everyday it was always the same, four planets and then eighteen, then blackness. Maybe another 5 seconds and they were done. He did not understand others in the group, who had to pull over and stop driving while traveling to the outer outer. Often he slowed, but, half a minute each morning, meant nothing to him.These last two, three hundred years Mason had been having the time of his life. He had no time for houses or lovers. Also, Mason didn’t have too much luck with women, anyway!


	37. Prison Jack has a visitor, Mason

Mason got the bag out of the trunk. He kept telling himself, “I get to see Jack”, as he went trough gates, and doors, and talked to guards. Then they asked for the bag. He went thru a metal detector. It was verily like the military but, different.

 

“Jack. The inmate number is.” And he recited the number. He had forgotten he knew the number and forgot it again as soon as he said it. The person typing in the info, pushed enter, and were surprised when they saw Jack’s inmate photo, since he’d never had a visitor before. He handed paperwork over for Mason’s signature. In the visitors room, Mason sat at a table, when Jack entered from a different door. Jack in person. Mason froze, as if even the dust motes stopped moving. Jack walked right up to him. Jack placed his hand on the back of mason’s head and kissed him straight on the mouth. There was nothing business like in that kiss. Jack undid Mason’s tie, stated telepathically, “I heard you coming for the last ten miles. It’s nice to see what you look like now. Cars. Is there anything you need?” Jack ran his hands through Mason’s hair. “Want?”

 

“No. I’ve just wanted to see you, for so long. I looked for you once.” Mason said out loud. All the inmates and their visitors stopped talking and stared. Mason slowly stood up. Jack breathed in the smell of him. Jack held one finger to his lips, “Shush.” He pulled Mason’s tie undone, then took his coat off. Mason hung the coat on the back of a chair, he thought, “Jerry asked me to bring you this,” as he handed Jack the bag, “it’s a present.” Jack nodded and smiled. He took the bag, didn’t look at it, and put it down. Jack unbuttoned Mason’s shirt. Jack pulled off his own shirt and hugged Mason inside his shirt, like a drowning man hugs a life raft.

 

The guards were a bit unsure what to do. For the first time ever, Jack had a visitor. And he was not being a zombie. But, no shirt? But, then everybody seemed frozen, yet nothing bad was happening. Nobody wanted to go toe to toe with Jack. The only thing that seemed to be moving were Jack’s hands. Then Mason’s hands started moving all over Jack. They both stopped and just looked in each other’s eyes. Mason thought, “I am really happy.” They kissed a second time.

 

Jack smiled and thought, “Good bye, Mason. You can visit me anytime.”

 

“Good bye, Jack,” Mason thought, as he put the coat on over the open shirt. He put the tie around his neck and left thru the visitors door.

 

Jack pulled on his shirt, picked up the bag, and walked over to have handcuffs put on. Then, he was escorted to his cell.

 

Each of the men were told by a guard to request a conjugal visit next time. Neither replied that they were not homosexual. By the time Mason reached his car, the news had spread throughout the entire prison. Jack wasn’t always a zombie, and he kissed a man. Of lesser importance was what could be in the package. The guards knew.

 

Zombie Jack was back. He sat on the bed, with his feet on the floor. The bag was next to him. His new bunk mate reached for the bag. Using the heal of his left hand, Jack gave him a nose job. Using his right hand he grabbed his right wrist, twisted until it broke. The guy screamed and feinted. Inmates yelled for the guards. As the man laid there crying, Jack opened the bag. Inside he found three shirts, a pair of socks, a pair of shorts, the type men often sleep in, a pair of underwear and a jacket. The jacket and the red shirt both had writing on them. “I Love you Jack.” Everything smelled of Jerry.

 

The guards rushed in. The poor guy was crying, as he was taken away. The guards didn’t even try to talk to Jack, in fact they walked past him as if he wasn’t even there. When the patient awoke, he claimed he had fallen. Jack thought his name was Henry.

 

Jack thought of Jerry, as he changed his clothes for Jerry’s. Then he made a nest of the coat and the rest of the clothes.Jack sat and breathed in the scent of Jerry. So many memories. At home Jerry smiled.

 


	38. Jacky travels to SF, hears a mystery person

Jacky kept driving. The NavSys said it would take four and a half days. He had a choice go around or take the ferry. He took the ferry. Three days and twenty hours. Progress. “I’m coming Jack,” he thought to himself.

“Good.” Came a reply. It just crept in there so quietly. Jacky was sure he had just thought it. “Hehehe.” Nope that was somebody else.

“Who are you?” He asked the air. He thought of calling for Tina.

“No.”

Jacky tried to call for Tina. Nothing.

“Blocked.”

Jacky pulled out his phone. He dialed her number. That horrible noise..you have dialed a number that is no longer in service. He hung up.

“Blocked.”

Jacky fumed for a while. Partly because he was afraid to think about anything. He looked at the passing scenery. He’d never been out on the water before. Suddenly, he felt as if someone was looking over his shoulder. As if they were enjoying the view together.

“We are.” It was like a hug, and that felt comforting. Jacky decided to let this other person ride along.

“How can you keep me from doing anything?”

“Tell me who you are?” Asked Jacky. Nothing.

“Not to worry, you’ve got a trip ahead of you.” Came the thought.

The ferry docked. Jacky drove away. Ianto, parked in a lot, had been waiting for Jacky. He gave him a head start, then followed.

 

  
When Jerry came on for his shift that night, Jack was laying down in bed, in the dark, wearing Jerry’s socks, underwear and the red shirt. The coat was under him. Jack said, “Thank you for the clothes.” Jerry didn’t say anything, he just gave his wife a long, slow and deep kiss with his eyes open. It was as if Jack was right under him. What a great way to fall asleep thought Jack.

 

 

  
The Sun had set hours ago. Jacky stared up at nothing. The place that had a breakfast in the morning. If, you got up early enough. He was awake before they started serving. He looked out the window, pondering the events of the day. He queried himself, “What do I know for sure?”

“You are not alone.” Came the thought.

“Oh, you’re back. Hello, again.” Nothing. “Are you always there, but, you just don’t talk?”

“No, I sleep.”

“Oh. Well, for decades I thought it was just me and Tina.”

“That was wrong of her.”

“Oh. And she only talked to me once a day. And then it was just to say, now, or hi, or ready. Then we would watch the video, which Jerry says isn’t a video.”

Slowly the person asked, “Did you kiss Jerry?”

“Did I? No. Heavens. He’s not my type. He’s a great guy. I like him. In fact Jim, said I should visit Jerry, or him, when I’m done with this delivery. Jerry, he did this thing with his hands. He put his hand over my mouth, and his other hand on his, then it was just. Like a light going on in my brain. Poof.” Jacky calmed down, “No. Didn’t kiss Jerry. Jim kissed me. No warning, just smacked me a good one. He didn’t ask or anything.”

“What did you see?”

“What did I see? Uh, the ocean. I guess, bushes, and lots of trash, the sky and the ocean. All the noise the waves made was fun.”

“When he kissed you, what did you see?”

“Um.”

“Anything?”

“Nothing. What was I supposed to see?”

Jack lay in bed, wrapped in Jerry’s coat. Thinking who is this Jacky, person? He thought of Jerry then went back to sleep.

“Hello?” Asked Jacky. There was no reply.


	39. 8:8 Prison, Jack finally meets Jacqueline

Morning. Jack had Jerry’s underwear and shirt on, under a prison jumpsuit, he liked the idea of smelling Jerry faintly all day long. Something about the inmates was different today. They always watched him. Mainly to never be in his way. Today they were different. The people sitting around him and next to him, were slyly watching him. They were eating slowly. Jack realized, they were all gay. And he had an empty bunk. The man next to him broadcasted his thoughts suddenly, “Being near this guy is like being next to an alligator, will he suddenly SNAP, and kill me?”

 

Another was thinking he was like a time bomb. The rest were too.. much, they had too much to have to deal with. One did drugs. And just where he wanted him..Michael Thompson. Jack had waited nineteen years for this moment.He looked Michael Thompson over, then asked, “Name?” Some started to leave.

“Mikey.” She replied smiling.

 

“That’s a bad name.” ....everyone stopped moving.

 

“Ok, so wha do you thin is a good one?”

 

“Jacqueline,” And with a twinkle in his eye added, “with a Q.”

 

“Thats a nice name. I like that name!” Everyone was gone. She said, “I’m gonna git my trays ver here.” And sashayed the two steps, then bent over the table and pulled her tray over, and sashayed back three steps, and sat next to Jack.

 

Another day, another trip. Jack went full zombie for twenty five seconds.

 

She noticed. Everyone was watching Jacqueline. She just went from looking for a husband to belonging to the baddest pit bull in the whole damm house.

 

But, her last husband liked having Mikey fanning after him. He walked right up on the other side of the table, to be out of arm’s reach of the zombie and asked, “You sure you wanna be with the Zombie? He ain’t goin to know what to do with you. You know that don’t you?”

 

The guards were sure someone was going to the hospital or the morgue. They moved in.

 

Jack stood up, he said, “I am going to kiss you, Jacqueline.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jack with his right hand, on Jacqueline’s neck and her hair, he pulled her up, until she was on tiptoe, and kissed her. It was magnificent. Jacqueline went limp.

 

She saw birds, and a bug flew by. Music was playing, and trees and a pool. It was like she was in a garden. A real garden.Someone started singing, “Girl, you’ll be a woman, soon.” She just hung there. 

Jack kept kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her. Finally. Finally, she was with someone in the Group. The badass left, then the guards left.

 

When Jacqueline opened her eyes, Jack now had his left arm around her waist, and he looked back at her. She knew then, she would follow him anywhere.

 

Most of the inmates felt a little weird, with a “What?” and pretended to look away. The zombie was usually just that, a walking, eating, and sleeping zombie. But, if you broke him out of his trance usually what happened next was very bad, morgue bad. But this, after decades of nothing? This, having a visitor, one that Jack had to have known from before! Kissing in the visitor room, breaking bones, and now choosing Mikey. And changing her name? What was that?

 

Jack, put her down, and picked up his tray to leave.

“No, no. I do dat for you.” She took both trays, then hurried back to him. “What? What now?”

Jack walked back to his cell. Inmates started clapping. These two were better than TV.

 

Back in the cell, Jack said, “Go wash, then rinse three times. Then put these on.” He gave her Jerry’s clothes. “Please.”

“Come with me.” She asked. He saw she was worried.

“Ok.” And like the gentleman he always had been, he looked away while she washed.

In his thoughts he was also looking, for the delivery boy, who was coming to see him.He found him, the young man was driving and singing a song about a Mary. By the time the song was over Jacqueline was rinsing.

 

Jacky had been up with the Sun, driving and singing, when he felt he was being watched.

When he felt it happen again, he pulled off the freeway, and into a restaurant’s parking lot. He concentrated. Which was hard to do, because he only had the idea of someone, not a specific person. Maybe if he had met them and heard their name?

 

“No.” Said the voice, “We hear the thought that leads to speech.”

Jacky was listening so intently he no longer saw what was going on in front of his eyes. He no longer heard what was going on around him.

 

“Can you hear me now?” Jacky thought. He waited, there was no reply.”Can you hear me now?” He said.

 

“Yes.” Came the reply.

 

Jacky said, “If I think of something, then you can’t hear it.”

 

Jack continued, “With practice, you’ll be able to think of something, and have me hear it. With more practice you’ll be able to think of something and only I will be able to hear it and not the rest of the group.” He paused. Jacky thought it over. “With even more practice you will be able to think of something and put it into someone else’s thoughts, to the point that they will think that it was their own idea. Which is the ultimate goal. I hope you reach that level.” Jack paused again. “Our goal is to influence aliens from other solar systems to divert them, before they even begin to think of traveling in our direction.”

 

Jacky laughed. And laughed again. He asked, “Wow. Amazing. Have you done that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What was it like?” No reply.

 

Jacky said, “That is so, so huge. I feel like I’ve been wasting my time all these years..”

 

“Don’t agree. High anticipation waiting to see you.Bring me something?”

 

“Anything just tell me, whatever you want.”

 

“Woman’s stuff. Makeup, hair dye, nail polish, lots of different colors. Lip stick and clothes, undergarments.”

 

“Ok. What size?

 

Jack looked at Jacqueline dressing and asked her, “What’s your favorite color?”

 

”Pink!” She replied, grinning at him.

 

“Medium. Large and lots of pink.” He thought of some of the other guys, then added “Even a few extra-large.” He had no idea what size she wore. He could have asked her, but, awkward. Tell me what size you wear Jacqueline so, I can talk telepathically to someone about what to buy you. She’s not ready for that idea.

 

“Ok.”

 

Jack walked back to his cell, Jacqueline followed. She wagged her hips as she walked. Cat-calls and lurid remarks were all ignored. When they got there, he looked at her. The aroma of Jerry was teasing him. He looked her in the eye. They hugged. He breathed in deeply.The smell of Jerry.

 

Jacqueline asked: “A sheet on the door?” Jack hung the sheet sideways. The topmost edge was chest high. He stood facing her and slipped out of his shoes. He kept looking her right in the eye. He glanced at her shoes. She slipped out of her shoes. He reached down and moved his shoes under the bed. He waited. She moved her shoes under the bed.

 

He maneuvered her so her right thigh was in front of his and in facing each other they were parallel to the bars, thus facing the walls. He never looked down at her body.

He started to lower her pants, and waited. She copied him.

He lowered her underwear down to the pants, crumpled on her thighs. She smiled as she did the same to him.

He made love to her with his eyes. He gently encircled her shoulders with his left arm. When she did the same they were now very close to each other.

He undid the buttons of her shirt, then moved his arm, so she could undo his, she fumbled a little, he ran his hand thru her hair.

With his right hand he touched her face, he paused for her to catch up. He followed down her neck and chest to her belly.

Jack gasped, “You have an asparagus.”

Jacqueline asked, “Do you hate it very much?”

 

“I love asparagus. Touch me.” She touched him. “Mine is just a log on the water.” They kissed, they didn’t stop until they both painted the floor.

 

Everyone found a reason to wander by. Some looked over the sheet. Some took mental pictures, on what to do with their Cellie’s. Bells rang. Everyone returned to their cells. A few minutes later the doors slid shut with loud banging noises.

 

When they could move without falling, Jack put his right hand on her left side and ran his left hand down her back, he liked the feel of her under the fabric. She followed his every move.

He lightly caressed her butt, right on the point of the curve.

She kept making little sounds, ah-a.”

They kept at it until the lights went out.

He took off her shirt, and it dropped to the floor.She pulled down his shirt to his waist then pulled him to her, so they were pelvis to pelvis. He noticed, “It is very quiet.”

“Do you think they are listening to us? 

He responded by kissing her ear and nodded. “Uh, hm.”

 

“I love kissing you.” They kissed over and over, many different ways. 

****

Jack picked her up and put her on the top bunk, and laid next to her. He called telepathically to Jerry. Jerry was there, in front of him as he kissed Jacqueline, as he rubbed her chest. “I wish I was with you,” Jack thought. 

Jerry thought back, “You are always with me,” as he went into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, “I’m glad you found someone to be with.” 

“Someone. I’m with Jacqueline. Can you hear her?”

Jacqueline loved every minute with Jack. “Ooh, Baby, I love the way you do, what you do.”

Jack slowly moved her onto her side, rubbing her like a masseuse. “Don’t call me baby,” he said gently.

Jerry was feeling everything Jack felt, and he moaned. Jerry groaned and leaned on the bathroom sink.

Jacqueline pleaded, “Don’t stop. Jacky, my Jacky!”

Jerry smiled, “I can’t hear her.” Jack laughed.

Jack said, “Don’t call me Jacky.” He stroked her hair, and kissed her neck.

 

“Ok, Jack. Jack.” Said Jacqueline. Jack stroked up and down her chest, once in a while he held her tight. Jack watched Jerry, as he kissed Jacqueline’s shoulder. Jack was tight up against Jacqueline, it felt so good, warm and safe. 


	40. Jacky my life is Cake.

When Jacky heard Tina, he had left the expressway to look for a store. He had quickly parked. He watched what he now knew was not a video. He thought about what he was seeing, differently. He was aware of Jim, Jerry and the mysterious person. But not Tina. He then realized Tina always cut out immediately after calling him. Why? She took him there, and dumped him. Left him, with no explanation. Was there something wrong, or bad? About being with the group? Was there a down side to all this?

Strangely he had seen Jim’s face, just for a flash at the end. He stared, and glared at the trees. Then it hit him, he had seen Jim in real time. Jim was out in the sunshine. And the wind was blowing.

 

The mystery person said, “Shopping.”

Jacky jerked with surprise, sighed, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Jacky bowed his head, with a case of the giggles, and went back to it. Some stores sold women’s clothes, but, they looked wrong. Industrial. He looked at the racks and rows of bras. He kept driving.

 

Finally, he gave up. He was in an unfamiliar city and finding a single store, that he didn’t know what exactly he was looking for, was impossible. He stopped at a fast food place. Eating a muffin and egg sandwich and drinking a coke, he looked it up on the Internet. One shop was all in pink, perfect! It was about ten miles away. He flipped his thinking as he returned to his car, the U.S. was huge, ten miles is close. 

 


	41. 8:9 Prison, Jack and Jacqueline

Jack took Jacqueline for a walk around the yard. Jacqueline noticed that while he looked like a zombie all the time, it suddenly seemed more intense. Whatever that meant. What he was doing? They walked, she looked at him again, and the intensity was gone.

Finally Jack said to Jacqueline, “I’m listening to everyone. Over time, I find out who is in a relationship with who.” He smiled at her, wondering if she could also hear telepathically and he kissed her as he thought, “Some couples see themselves as a male and a female, as you and I do. Others see themselves as a male and a male.” Then he asked out loud, “How do you think I see you and me?”

 

“We are cellies.” He smiled and kissed her again. She tried again, “Cell mates?”

 

“Yes we are.” Jack returned to walking and manipulating the people in admin into changing cell assignments. Slowly his manipulations began to work. He wanted everyone around him and Jacqueline’s cell to be filled with male/female couples, since, that would help Jacqueline to feel safe. He also manipulated the guards into having more time, by calming down the most aggravating and angry inmates. At the same time, he moved male/male relationships to the levels above and below his cell. This took the better part of three days, but, when he was done, he had people who were calm moved into the cells around and across from his cell. The inmates who were out and out violent, he had them moved into a different cell block. When Jack and Jacqueline returned after dinner, most of the important changes around them had been done.

Jacqueline looked around the cell block curiously. The inmates around them, seemed to her, to be self absorbed. Jack was laying on the bed, with his shirt up around his neck and armpits. Well, Jack is always waiting for her to copy him, so.. She climbed in with him, shirt up. When their chests were touching, Jack relaxed and groaned with pleasure. He threaded his left arm under her head, and held her tight with his right. She had a hard time with her right arm, and he pushed her on her back and sort of half laid on her, after they figured out their arms, he crooned, “I could lay like this forever.”

 


	42. 1:4 Jacky travels to SF, meets Banker

Jacky walked into the store. A sign advertised 3/$30, for the bottoms. For the tops, they started at thirty dollars. At least the bra he looked at, did. Ah? How was he going to pay for all this?

A pretty sales lady walked over to him and politely asked, “May I help you?”

“Give me just a moment, please.” He held up his index finger and moved away from her. What to do? He had money but, not the kind he was thinking of spending. What would Jerry want him to do? He spun in a slow circle as if he was looking at the clothes. Jerry, Jerry, Jerry.

 

“Hello?” Asked Jim, “What do you need, Jacky?” Jacky spun around, whoa, “Jim you sounded like you were here.”

“What do you need?”

“We can’t physically teleport, can we?”

Jim was smiling, and definitely some sort of laughing, his “No.” came across like a hug. It felt nice.

“Jack wants me to bring him some things. It’s going to cost more money than I have. Not if I’m going to pay for things I have to pay for. Like food.”

“What kind of things?”

“Oh. Uh. Women’s underwear.”

There was a pause, “Where are you exactly?”

Jerry told him the name of the store and the city. Another longer pause. Then, “I’m sending somebody, it’ll take about an hour or two.”

“Yes, that’s great. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” And Jim was gone. Jacky left and found a coffee shop. He walked through the mall as he drank his coffee. When he ended up back at the store, he told himself, I can do this! And went inside.

 

Jacky looked around for a sales lady. He approached the closest one and told her, “I would like to purchase some things..for somebody.. for a woman.” Her name tag read, Carrie.

Carrie couldn’t believe that Jacky wanted her to help him. She was older than the other sales reps. Jacky was young, so beautiful with that hair. He looked like he may have spent the morning surfing. Or maybe digging around in a cave. He turned out to be fun. Somethings he knew exactly what he wanted, but, others, hm.” He seemed to want to look at each item in the store, then when it came to the bras, he just stared. Then it dawned on Carrie, maybe he was buying for a guy.

She explained with lots of smiles,and her head turned away from him and back again. To give him ‘space’. She spoke gently, “People’ come in all shapes and sizes. And there are two measurements to buying a bra, one is the chest size. Which is measured here” and she pointed on herself.“I know I am a 32 inch, I know from experience you are a 42 or a 43 inch,” Jacky stared down at his own chest. “Because you have nice muscles. The second measurement would be the cup size. Now there are many woman who are born one size, but would prefer to be a slightly larger size.” She smiled and waited, “Their true size is their secret.” He smiled back at her. “That is why we have these.” She turned around a bra to reveal some serious padding. His eyebrows jumped up and he smiled, and then he crammed his lips together in embarrassment. “But we also have these.” She turned around yet another bra.

Jacky blushed to his roots. That bra would have made even him, look like a female. He stepped back and looked at all the choices and colors and lace. Pointing to the bras with the greatest amount of padding in pink. Saying, “Three of these, one medium, one large and one extra-large.” He was not going to let Jack down. Megan nodded and began filling a basket with bras. Jacky stated, “I’m also looking for fingernail polish.”

“I don’t recall seeing any nail polish around. Let me check.” Megan added, “Give me just a moment, I’ll put these, behind the counter. Oh, just a thought, were you thinking of having panties to match the bras?” Of course! Thought Jacky. How lame, his face fell. How could a boy fit into these very skimpy panties? “Yes. Please.” Megan smiled. She returned with panties,“These might be the right size.” They were pink and they were not ‘skimpy’. She called them “boy shorts”. Some had lace at the top, even better.

 

 

The Banker walked in and looked at Jacky. Like he knew him. Jacky was stunned. Damn, this was a man with money! Jacky was suddenly aware of his own jeans and t-shirt. And his wallet in his back pocket. This man wore a black suit and shoes and tie. His shirt was white. Even his hair was black. He couldn’t see it but, Jacky knew his watch must be a very expensive gold Rolex. The two men he saw standing just outside the door looked the same, just not, as expensive. They were looking in opposite directions. He couldn’t see the firearms, yet he believed they were there. Everything seemed to stop while everyone breathed. The banker held out his hand, Jacky shook it, (yep, gold watch) “I’m Jacky.” He passed Jacky a debit card.

“They call me, The Banker.”

The Banker looked over the situation and turned his side to the counter, he looked back to the door. The man to the left side of the door, the one with his coat unbuttoned looked at someone out of view.

 

Megan apologized as she finished totaling the sale, “I didn’t find any nail polish.”

 

“Thank you for looking, and thank you for your help,” Jacky paid, using the card. It wanted a number. Smoothly the Banker gave him another card with numbers on it. He pointed. Jacky typed the number.

 

“My pleasure.” She wrapped everything in tissue and placed them into two bags. Jacky was just saying thank you again and taking them from her when another man entered the store with a small lightweight dolly on which was a silver case. He stopped in front of Jacky and helped him to place the bags inside. He then left. Jacky and The Banker left the store, with open coat behind them, and two! Others in front of them. Where did the third one come from? Once outside Jacky watched the cart being loaded into a bus’s locker. The Banker waited for a second bus to arrive. After they boarded he began, “We should take care of your car first, before we go.” Jacky nodded. “If you give your keys to Tom.” Tom appeared right behind Jacky. “Tom will deliver your car to the prison and it will be ready for you when you arrive.”

 

Jacky passed Tom the keys saying, “Thank you.” To the already departing Tom.

“If you take a seat we will depart.”

Jacky sat. This bus was more beautiful than most of Jacky’s apartments. The seat was plush. The Banker glanced at the driver, as he sat down on the sofa.

She slowly drove out of the shopping area, entered the freeway and picked up speed.

“I was informed that this trip had to be overland. There is no reason we shouldn’t travel in some comfort. We have a bed, and there are always hotels. However sleeping aboard, allows us to continue our trip, as we sleep.”

“Sleeping here is good,” replied Jacky, nodding.

A woman in white entered from the rear. The Banker continued, “We have a chef, so whenever your hungry, please speak up.” Jacky nodded. He continued “I’m glad we showed up just in time to help you with your purchases.”

“Yes. Thank you again. I’m not hungry, thank you.” The woman stayed. “I should buy a few more things.” The Banker waited, so Jacky went on. “Fingernail polish, in pink. Make-up and hair dye.”

Then the Banker looked at the woman, she left and returned almost immediately with a tray of drinks. The tray fit into a slot. In case they stopped suddenly. How many more hidden toys? “Thank you, Anna.” The Banker was drinking tea. “I am a member of the group. I basically provide another set of eyes and ears, on the trips. I have learned many languages and have spent many years studying the difference between animal thoughts and human beings thoughts.” He paused, “I’ve been told Tina trained you very little about us. You must have many questions.”

“Have you ever found other humans? Besides here on earth.”

“Yes.” And gave Jacky time to process. “Once.” He paused again. “A very long time ago.” The Banker had been also told that Jack is to train Jacky, so, how much do I tell him? “Just as space is infinite, time is, time should also be considered infinite.” 

“I spend the rest of my time making money, which is available for your use. The debit card I gave you is unlimited. If there is something you need, but, maybe it is not available for purchase, call me. My number is on the card I gave you. If there is something you want, which is not a need, call me. If your unsure which is which, call me.”

“Thank you for the card. Um, anything and everything I might want?”

“Need. Yes. Until I take it away from you, and that event has never happened.” The Banker was smiling, the first Jacky had seen.

Jacky shifted and looked out the window. Traveling without having to drive was nice. “May I buy a bus like this, and hire a driver?”

“Yes. Sort of. The group has members who excel at transportation. They own all the vehicles we use. They supply all drivers.” He gave another small smile, “I give them lots of money to pay the bills. Your current car is one of theirs. You have no idea where your car just went, by the way, but one exactly like it will be waiting for you at the prison.”

“Am I going to have to kiss you?”

The Banker grinned, “No.”

“Why not?”

The Banker paused again. He had a slow kind of way of talking. He considered things before speaking. “The kiss is a two-way street. I know you, you know me. You are too new at this, to know me.”

“Then, why did Jerry and Jim want to kiss me? And Tina, she kissed me too, but she’s a girl. So that seemed normal, and now that doesn’t seem very important.”

“When Tina kissed you she was judging you. She decided, you were capable of taking the trips. After you started doing the trips, she waited a century before she told anyone else, that you existed. She was giving you time to adjust.” He paused again, drinking tea. “Jacky you will never be a banker, thus you do not need to know the banking business. You will never be in transport, thus no there is no reason for you to know them, either. Jerry and Jack, do all of our communications, thus they kiss everyone at least once. And then there is Jim, he is also in communication. He, he handles everything thru Jerry and Jack. Mainly Jerry.”

“Then why did Jim kiss me? Before I could even stop him, and he didn’t even ask.”

“Ask Jerry. Ask Jack. Ask Jim. I do not know. Jim is not known for having any relationships outside of his wives.”

“Wives? How many does he have?”

 

“One. He has them one at a time. I have one wife at a time.”

“Are you married?”

“Yes.”

 

“Is everyone married?”

“No. Everybody is different. Once you bonded with Jerry, you shouldn’t have had to kiss Jim.”

Jacky explained, “Well. I did not kiss Jerry. He asked me, and I said no thank you.”

 

The Banker smiled and looked away, “I think that explains it. Jerry told Jim you declined to make a connection with him. So, Jim bonded with you. Jerry knows where you are through Jim.” That must have been irritating. And Jacky truly does not know anything.

 

The Banker stood up, “Let me show you where you’ll sleep” They took a few steps towards the back of the bus, on the left was the bed nook. He slid back an encased sliding curtain. To reveal a bed just below waist height. “After you lay down push anywhere along the railing and the curtain will shut and the bed will start to rise. About so high.” He motioned with his hand. “The ceiling is heavily padded. As are the head, the foot, and the far wall. All of this is for safety in case of an accident. Always sleep with your head to the rear. Again for safety. Here is a switch for a light. And another for the fan. And this is the cover to a very small window.” He opened and shut it. People outside will not be able to see you. So don’t wave, they won’t see it. If you shut the curtain manually, the bed will not rise. You do not have to raise the bed. If you don’t want to, since no one is sleeping in the bottom bed.”

 

The bed had expensive looking sheets and blankets.

 

He opened a door on the right, “Toilet. This is the shower.” Blocking the aisle to the back, was another curtain. He knocked on the wall, and opened it saying, “and here is the kitchen.” It occupied the width of the trailer. And had lots of sunlight from many windows, including a skylight. Anna and another woman were doing cooking things. They both stopped. He introduced them saying, “Anna you have met, and this is Chef Pat. Anna asked, “May I get you anything?”

“No, thank you.”

Chef Pat scooped something brown and white into a spoon. “Please try it, tell me if it is too spicy.”

“Okay,” Jacky tasted it. Heaven. Heaven. He handed the spoon back, “I like it very much.”

 

“Ladies,” The Banker nodded. And they returned to the table. The Banker sat opposite at the table this time.

The Banker decided Jacky needed to talk to somebody about life in the group.

“When my wife passes away, I will research the women that interest me. Then, make one ofthem an offer. I pay for everything, the wedding, housing, food, hobbies, vacations and more. However, I have one absolute rule, no children, and no adopting children. I can’t have heirs running around. Noticing I don’t age, for one thing. When they reach 65 we divorce. If they wish, sometimes we stay together until they pass away. But divorce gives them their freedom. I gift them whatever house they want, servants, a monthly stipend.

All I ask for in return is we sleep together, and have sex whenever I or they want it.” He smiled at some memory. “I had one wife who loved opera. I think I have seen every opera ever written.”

“Opera.”

“Basically I give them the perfect life.” Which felt strange, even foreign to Jacky. The world he came from, women were for sex and you made sure they didn’t get anything of yours. “I like sleeping with women.”

“Any of them do you..wrong?”

“No.” The Banker thought about Jacky. He poured himself another tea. He drank. “I had one wife who really wanted children. Not right away, couple of decades after we married, so I gave her an option, we divorce or we start an orphanage. She chose the orphanage.”

I know trips can be boring, when you don’t have to drive. I do have work. I should be doing. If there is anything worrying you, just let me know.

“Well. Will we be stopping to buy the fingernail polish?”

“I’m sorry. My mistake. Those items are already being purchased. Before we arrive, you will have a chance to look them over.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” The Banker sat, drinking tea, looking out the window, as he reviewed everything that he and Jacky had discussed. “I did forget to mention on the flip side of the card I gave you, is another phone number.” Jacky was taking it out and looking at the numbers. “That’s the phone number for security. For example, you are stranded, or in a car crash, or abducted, or lost, or anything where having someone there to help you with the situation, then call that number.” Jacky listened, smiled, looked shocked, and finally nodded.”

Jacky said, “1800-Best Friend.”

“Exactly. Excuse me.” The Banker returned to the sofa, took out an Ipad and started working.

 


	43. 8:10 Prison Jack proposes.

Jack and Jacqueline were eating dinner and she kept sneaking glances at him. Finally he turned to her and gave her a smile. He continued eating.

All the cell changes had been quite disrupting. Everyone was checking everyone else out and taking stock of who had left the cell block and who was now with whom. Jack overheard another “girl” say, “Your just a tail on his kite!” He looked at her and he looked at Jacqueline.

 

Jacqueline started to respond angrily with: “And your just..”

 

Suddenly, Jack slowly held out his right hand, palm up in front of her. She looked down at his hand and back to his eyes. She put her left hand in his. Jack proposed to her, “It takes two pieces of wood to make a kite.” Everyone stopped talking. And started watching. “I’ll be your vertical. Will you be my crossbar?” Total silence descended, even in the kitchen, and people in line, stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack and Jacqueline. Nobody ate. Everyone, even the guards were intrigued and waited. Half the people there could have up and died and nobody would have noticed. Jacqueline let out a strangled sounding whisper, “Yes.”

 

Jack kissed the back of her hand, “You are my wife.” He went back to eating. Jacqueline was stunned, she felt dizzy. She hugged Jack sideways. He put down his fork and looked at her with love. He hugged her back. Somebody said, “Aww.”

Suddenly everyone had something to do and did it.


	44. 1:5 Jacky travels to SF, w/Banker, goes on a trip.

Jacky like everything about traveling by coach. Somebody else was doing all the driving. Even better they also supplied all the food. There seemed to be just one drawback. He laid down in bed and shut the curtain, thinking of her. He guessed he was ‘supposed’ to be sleeping. He had no work like the banker did. All he was, was a ‘bag boy’. What could he do to ‘move up’ in the group?  His thoughts drifted. Where did he stand in this whole, ‘group’ thing? Tina explained nothing. He thought over the last what? One day? Two days? About his meeting Jerry in his bathrobe, and then Jim grabbing him in a beach full of trash. He thought about the banker man. The man had money. He wondered what kind of car he drove. Probably a limo with a driver. Of course. Well, he made the shopping easy, and the food! The food on the bus, was the best ever. The bed was so soft, he snuggled in, like a cocoon.

He thought of the trips every morning. They were not what he had thought they were. He tried to examine what exactly they were and who else was doing these trips? He fell asleep.

Jacky dreamed of flying around and looking at things. Outer space was really big. He spent a lot of time looking at the earth. Going around to the sunlit side and back to the dark side. North and South America were mostly in darkness. If your standing on earth at night, everything is in darkness. If you go up and look down at it, it’s still dark, except for all the streetlights. He went to the edge of the sunlight where all the people down there were experiencing the sun setting over the coast of California. He looked at the very edge of the darkness playing over the land. Watching the line of darkness move so slowly across the San Francisco Bay. That was close to where he was going. He wondered where he was going, exactly. He looked at the ocean and came back again. San Francisco was in darkness. Of course, he’d have to wait twenty four hours for the sunset to reach that spot again. He took a look at the sun on the ocean. The closer he came to the water, the light became speckles, like glitter. Even closer he saw white lines and wondered what they were. He went closer. They were the millions of waves, each curling over in a white line of splashing water. The view was mesmerizing.

          ******

During the night the Banker transferred to the second trailer. He kissed his wife, took a shower, had a drink, and went to bed. Custom designed, this coach gave him a larger bedroom, with a great bed. It was a safe and quiet place, to love his wife, all night, if he or she wanted. He always started with what she liked. He enjoyed watching his wives make discoveries. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The Banker awoke. He stared unseeing for a moment. Then bolted upright. Jim and Jerry were both yelling in his head, “Wake up Jacky!” The yelling became screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran yelling to the driver, “Stop. Stop. Emergency stop.” The night guard, Nathan started talking to Ianto. The buses braked hard, and pulled over.Nathan held onto The Banker, to keep him from falling as they stopped. He was unaware his wife slid right off the bed, onto the floor in a heap against the wall and floor, still wrapped up in blankets.

They left the coach at a dead run, thru the darkness toward Jacky’s bus. Ianto had left the first bus and was coming toward the Banker. He was dressed, carrying a rifle and staring out into the darkness. Sean showed up in shorts and shoes, with his weapon drawn. Ianto ran back and re-entered Jacky’s bus. The Banker Followed him, ran past the driver, threw open the bed’s curtain and started shaking Jacky, yelling, “Jacky! Jacky! Wake up! Wake up!”

Ianto looked out the door, and ordered Nathan, “Help him. Take him out,” as he flipped the rifle onto his back. They laid Jacky on the sofa.

 

The Banker continued saying, “Jacky! Wake up.”

 

Ianto spoke quietly to Nathan, “Get some water.” Nathan returned with water and a towel. They wiped Jacky’s face with the wet towel. Sean entered the bus with a robe for Banker. He handed it to Ianto and left.

 

Jacky awoke to seeing the Banker wearing boxers and Ianto holding a robe for him. There were another two men on either side of them. When the robe was on, the Banker dropped to his side asking, “Are you okay? Jacky! Are you okay?”

 

Jacky replied, “Yes. Yes!” He sat up. I am okay. What is going on?” He sounded asleep.   
  


Banker looked at Ianto, “He’s not looking me in the eyes. I think he’s still asleep.”

 

Ianto motioned to the guards to leave. He motioned to the driver, Thomas to leave. They had changed drivers earlier in the night. Technically he was not to leave the vehicle with an “unreliable” passenger. So, he stared for a moment, set the breaks, and left. Ianto left. He had Thomas shut the outer door.

 

The Banker leaned over Jacky. He put his arm around his shoulders. He kissed his cheek, “I need you to wake up, Jacky.”

 

“I’m awake.”

 

“You’re on a trip. I need you to come back.”

 

The Banker knew when Jacky was back, because Jerry and Jim let him know. He rubbed his hands along Jacky’s shoulders. “Ok. You ok?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?” Rather than answer him, The Banker laid his head on Jacky’s shoulder.

 

“I need to get this caravan moving. I’ll be right back.” He left.

 

The driver and Ianto reentered the bus. Ianto asked, “Can I get you anything? Anything to drink or eat?”

 

“No. I’m fine. Thank you,” Jacky was puzzled, what was going on?

Ianto watched Jacky. He looked alert. He left.

Outside, Banker told Ianto, “I think he needs a female, to sleep with him. The bed is narrow so, skinny, small.” He pointed at the first bus. “I am going to sleep on the sofa. Until they arrive.” They nodded to each other. Ianto texted transportation. Banker returned to the second bus. He apologized to his wife, who was back in bed. “I’m sorry about that. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She watched him remove clothes from the closet. “You’re leaving.”

”Yes. A minor emergency. I need to keep track of things in the other coach. I’ll sleep there and be back tomorrow.” He moved to her side and gave her a great kiss. Then smiled, “I do have to go.” Looking for all the world like he’d really rather stay with her. “Call me if you need anything. Or Nathan, he’ll be here.” He kissed her again, “Arg.” And he left her. Sean watched what the Banker was carrying, “Excuse me. He’ll need these,” he said as he rifled the closet, then left saying, “I’m sorry.”

Moments later the Banker exited the second bus with pajamas and a suit. Ianto looked at Nathan, who then took the clothes from the Banker and followed him into the first bus. Sean exited the second bus carrying shoes and sox, and ran to catch up. Those two guards then returned to the second bus, running. Ianto boarded one of the chase SUV’s and all the vehicles pulled out.

 

 

*****

 

Nathan in the Banker’s coach, nodded to the driver, Sally. She told him, as she pulled back on to the freeway, “Yeah. Check on her. I think she got hurt.”

Nathan knocked and waited. He knocked again, “Hello, Mrs. Banker. It’s me. Nathan.”

”Oh. Ok. Come in.” He stayed in the hall looking into the darkened room.

”I’m going to have to turn on a light.”

”Okay.” He turned on the lights as she shielded her eyes.

”I’m checking to see how you’re doing.” He looked around. On the wall beside him, about a hand’s breadth above the floor was a dark spot. He ran his boot over it. It smeared. “Can you sit up for me.” He came over to her side and helped her by giving her the Banker’s pillow. “Do you know where you are?”

”No. We’re somewhere on the way to California.”

”How many fingers am I holding up?” He held up two.

”Two.” She was a tad irritated, she shut her eyes. “I’m so tired. Let me go to sleep.”

”One more thing. Stay with me. See my finger. Watch my finger.” One eye tracked his finger, the other was slow. “How’s your head? Any pain?”

”No. I’m fine.” 

“Let me look under your bangs. Okay?” She gave a faint nod. Nathan looked at the wound with the blood crusting over it. He looked around for what she must have obviously used to wipe it and didn’t see anything. He moved on. “How’s your neck.” He put a hand on either side of her neck, with his thumbs near her ears. Nothing felt weird. He ran his hands down her arms, checking her wrists, “It looks like you took a bit of a tumble. What happened?”

”The coach stopped. And I fell off the bed. No. Wait. Damien got up. Wait. Damien jumped up and yelled. What did he yell?”

”Let’s have you lay back down.” He held her head as she laid down. His voice softened, “Then, what happened?”

”Oh. It was so sudden. I. I hit the wall. I slid right into the wall.” She motioned with her hands, palms down away from herself.

Nathan lowered the blankets, keeping the sheet over her. He touched her hips, “Does this hurt?” She didn’t answer. He lowered his hand to her knees, “How about this?” 

“My knee hurts a little.”

“This one?”

”No.”

”This one?”

”Yes.”

He thought it over, she must have hit right side into the wall, left knee hurts, but not the shoulders. “I’m going to look at your feet, and pulled the sheet out of the bottom of the bed. Most of it came out easily. Too easily? Her left ankle was hot and starting to swell. 

“They both hurt.”

“Both ankles hurt. You have been thru the wringer! Haven’t you? Are you thirsty?”

“No.”

”What did you take afterwards?”

”After what?” 

Nathan smiled, and in a conversational tone continued, “After dinner. Did you have anything? What did you have with dinner?”

”A salad. And fish.” 

“Did you have wine with dinner, a nice white wine? I like white wine with fish.” Nathan never drank.

”Yeah. Chardonnay.”

”They made an awesome dessert today. Did you like it?”

”No. I didn’t have any.”

“Nothing else?”

”I’m really tired.” She didn’t yawn. Nathan stood up, did a fake yawn, and moved the covers back over her. She didn’t yawn.

“No, no. Don’t go to sleep. Stay with me. He took out his phone and sent a long text to Doctor telling him, his observations, then sent the same message to Ianto.

Ianto responded before the Doctor. ‘Looking for a hospital.’ The Doctor took longer, because he’d spent time finding a doctor, he gave Nathan the directions. Nathan walked up front sending the Doc’s message to Ianto, and relayed the message to Sally. Ianto agreed with the Doc. Miles down the road, Sally exited, and pulled into a hospital’s parking lot. The Doctor waited outside with a gurney. Nathan let the hospital staff remove Ms. Banker from the coach and onto the bed. He stayed with her even during the Doctor‘s patient review. He left when they did the x-rays.

Nathan waited for the Doctor to finish. He did isometrics. He was a little bit anxious. Sally waited with the coach. She changed the bed’s linens, washed every surface. Found the blood, and the bloody tissue in the bathroom. Cleaned that room. Cleaned the rest of the coach. Then began cleaning the windows, first inside then outside. Then started cleaning the outside of the coach with a bucket of water and a rag. She was a little bit anxious.

Later the Doctor returned, “She has a slight concussion. We’re keeping her under observation during the night, and see how she’d doing in the morning.”

”Thank you, Doctor. Doctor Hansen.”

”She also sprained her left ankle. She doesn’t need a cast. But she shouldn’t walk on it. We’ll fit her with a boot and crutches.”

”Okay. Thank you Doctor Hansen. I’d like to see her. Now.”

”She’s resting.”

Nathan waited and didn’t give in. The Doctor thought over the clothes Nathan was wearing. The sleepwear the woman had been wearing was expensive looking. “Is she your wife?”

Nathan whipped out his phone, and sent Ianto a text, ‘Concussion, sprained ankle.” While saying, “Doesn't matter.” 

Doctor Hansen stretched his shoulders, “You may come get her clothes. Please do not disturb her rest. Don’t talk to her. Please.”

They entered the darkened room, Ms. Banker looked at Nathan, “Thank you Nathan, for coming.”

”I’m in the hall, say my name, if you need anything.”

”Tell Banker. I’m okay.”

He took her hand, ”Yes ma’am.” And then he left her. Nathan thanked the Doctor again, returned to the coach, and found Sally washing the windows. “Ms. Banker has a slight concussion. And a sprained ankle. They want to give her crutches.” He rolled his eyes. Sally thought about it and decided the guys were going to carry her everywhere. Inside Nathan placed the nightgown on the bed and returned to the hall outside Ms. Banker’s hospital room. He watched as he continued to do Isometrics. 

The next morning Nathan decided the Doctor was being cautious. She had no evidence of a concussion. But her ankle was throbbing. They dosed her with pain killers. Nathan carried her into the coach and put her in a chair with her foot propped up. Sally calmly booked it, trying to catch up to the other coach. 

Unaware, Jacky asleep on his trip had taken along with him another member of the team, Tina. Tina, the one who had first found him. She never made it back from the trip. Later, her body was found in an alleyway behind a nightclub she frequented. There was no apparent cause of death. Later, it was determined she died from hypothermia. Her purse and other belongings were never recovered. Months later the Doctor talked to Ianto, tiredly he put forth his idea, “I believe she was murdered. Maybe while on the trip, someone found her. All they had to do was carry her outside, cover her nose and mouth. If they hadn’t, I believe she would have made it back, she’d be just fine.”

Ianto had answered him with a fierce hug and, “I’m sorry she’s gone.”

 

*****

 

 

 

The Banker helped Jacky back into bed. He stood next to him and kept his hands on him. Either stroking his hair or holding his hand. He kept touching Jacky all through the night.

 

Every half hour, Ianto gave the Banker a few minutes break. Ianto found it curious touching the sleeping man. He took a look and didn’t see any obvious tattoos. He debated with himself. Should he tell Banker his wife was no longer following them? 

 

The bus arrived at a hotel. Jacky smiled at seeing his car parked in the lot. A room was booked for Jacky’s use. The guards changed positions. Banker looked for the second bus. He waited for Ianto to explain where his wife might be. Ianto sent all the messages to the Banker saying, “Read these. Then text me. Sean is waiting for you.” He escorted Jacky to the prison.  
  


Banker waited outside for his wife to arrive. Sean stood behind him. When he received a text from Nathan, he forwarded it to Banker.

 


	45. Prison Jacky/Ianto meet Jack/Jacqueline

Tom, Ianto and Jacky arrived at the Prison. Ianto offered, “You don’t have to go alone.” Jacky looked at him, studying him. Wondering is visiting a prison, this dangerous? Ianto continued, “I am your bodyguard.” Jacky decided okay and nodded yes.

Getting into the prison didn’t go well. And it was obvious Ianto knew the routine. Jacky was glad Ianto came with him. Most of the things went back to the vehicle. Eventually they were let in, and shown to a conjugal visiting room. Jacky fidgeted on the bed. Ianto stood near the door.

 

When Jack was told he had a visitor, he held his hand out to Jacqueline, she went with him. And no one questioned her going. Jack thought of Jerry and woke him up. Jack said, “I need some time off line. I’m meeting someone I don’t know.”

“Ok.’ Said Jerry, knowing it was Jacky, “Make sure he gives you a kiss.” Then he kissed the back of his hand, and took over the job of being available to the Group.

 

 

Jacky’s eyebrows went up when two men entered the room. One acted like a woman. The man said, “I’m Jack,” looking at Jacky, and went straight to Ianto.

Jack and Ianto looked into each other’s eyes. Ianto sat on the bed. Jacky stood up. Jack sat straddled on Ianto. The two men hugged and kissed. And took their time about it, thought Jacky.

“I see you.”

“I hear you.”

Ianto said softly, “I’m going now.”

Jack kissed him again, replying, “Okay.” They let go of each other. They looked at each other for another moment. Ianto ran his fingers up and down on Jack’s cheek. Then Ianto looked at Jacqueline. He looked at her eyes and then her mouth, and smiled, then looked her in the eyes again. He left.

Jacqueline decided she liked Jack’s friend.

“Some bodyguard,” observed Jacky darkly.

 

Jack walked over to Jacky, put his hands on either side of his head, and kissed him very gently. And very long. And just that easily Jack knew all about Jacky. And Jacky knew some things about Jack, too. Jack was thousands of years old. So were Jerry and Jim. They were the first, after that came many more. Ianto was one. How many more?

Jack replied to the unspoken question as if it had been uttered aloud: “Well, if you had asked me a week ago, I would have said fifty five. But, now fifty six, but Tina died, so fifty five. It has been fifty five for six hundred and ten years. Welcome Jacky. Think, you know their names.” 

“Wait. Tina’s dead?”

“Yes. We have a doctor looking into her death.”

“When did she die?”

“Recently.” Last night. Jack pushed the thought aside. “Think, you know most of their names.”

I do know them.” Jacky said out loud, and looked mystified, “Jerry, Jim, and you. You all begin with a J.”

“And you,” said Jack.

Jacqueline was suddenly feeling, what.. wanted. And she had changed her name to one that started with a J. She felt like she was on the winning side. For a change.

“How many are women?” Asked Jacky sitting down on the bed.

“Not so many. Fifteen, have passed away. Well, now sixteen.” Jack sat on the bed. He motioned for Jacqueline to sit on the far side of Jacky. Jack continued, “This is Jacqueline, she’s my wife.”

“How do you do?” Said Jacky politely.

Jacqueline nodded and gave a little smile. (Wife!)

 

“When Tina gave you the name Jack with a y added, it was because she thought that the way you think would match the way I think. If it works, we could become a pair as Jim and Jerry are a pair.” Jack explained.

Jacqueline just listened. She had no idea where this was going. She did think that they had come here to have a threesome. But, this didn’t seem to be moving in that direction. Jack smiled at her. She looked away. She looked at the bag.

Jacky said, “I brought you this.” He stood and handed the bag over to Jack. It was mostly the clothes from Jim. Tucked into the side was pink tissue with a few bras inside. “Also these.” He added, as he took out a bag of fingernail polish. “I think they are for you.” Jacky handed them to Jacqueline. “You didn’t request hair remover,” he removed a bottle from his pocket. Undecided about who to give it to, he placed it on the table. “One of the Bankers’s people thought of that.”

If he had handed her a day pass to a salon, Jacqueline couldn’t have been happier. She said, “Thank you.” And gave Jacky a kiss on the cheek. Then, looked at Jack to make sure he wasn’t upset. He wasn’t.

“The rest, I’ll either have to mail them to you, or bring some with me tomorrow.”

“Come back tomorrow, we still have a lot to talk about.” Jack asked, “Did you bring the tube of lotion I asked for?”

“I’m sorry. What kind of lotion?”asked Jacky.

“The kind one uses when one is making love to their wife.” Said Jack as he snuggled up to Jacqueline. She pushed her butt into him. They kissed.

“Aaah, I’m going to go now, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Said Jacky.

They did not reply. Jacky left. Out in the parking lot sat Jacky’s car next to the black SUV. “Do you need anything?”asked Tom, handing over the car keys.

 

“No.”replied Jacky. Tom smiled, got into the SUV and drove away. Jacky noticed that Tom rode shotgun. He wondered if Ianto was driving. In town, Jacky bought a large tube of lubricant, changed his mind and bought a second tube. He returned to the hotel. The buses were gone. In his room he found the rest of his purchases for Jack. He also found another bag. Inside was a pair of pajama bottoms, and a note. ‘These are for you. —The Banker’. He walked into the bathroom. A girl was taking a bath.

 


	46. Warren, to Jack: “Your life is cake.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren and Jack have a discussion.

Warren crashed to the floor of the ship, with Jack on top of him, the attack was also mental, effectively forcing Ianto out of him. Warren knew Jack was about to manhandle Ianto, again using both a physical and mental force, which was something Warren didn’t want to happen to Ianto, in an attempt to remove Warren’s consciousness out of Ianto. Warren’s head ached, he gave up and left Ianto’s body and returned to his own. Also, being in two bodies was disorienting. He waited a bit, fed Ianto a date and tried to ignore everyone around them.

 

He left when he knew they’d all be leaving, and he still wanted to, maybe needed to, talk to Jack, alone. He ran back down to the bedroom and hastily cleaned the room. Sheets, blankets, towels and pillow cases were stacked near the head of the bed. He collected Ianto’s clothes, then rearranged them on the foot of the bed. He put the coat down first, then flipped it onto it’s front, then laid the belt, tie, and underwear on it, then folded the jacket in half. He took a deep breath, noticed the odor, and opened the window as far as it would go. He began by holding the trash can sideways, and rapidly tossing the trash in it.

 

Ianto, Jacqueline and Jack were on the pier heading for the security gate. Warren called out telepathically, “JACK!” Jack heard him, and ignored him. He pleaded, “Come get Ianto’s firearms.” He put down the trash can and moved the pistols onto the jacket. He found two knives in sheaths and his cufflinks. And in a much softer tone he added, “And his cufflinks.” Jack stopped.

 

Warren and Jack both aware of each other, paused while Jack thought it over. Warren knew everything here, Ianto would replace easily. Even the firearms. Ianto had had too many, over too long a life time to be attached to something he ‘used’, but the cufflinks? Ianto was attached to them and they were personal.

 

Jack was returning. Warren mentally looked around the ship. Kurt was talking to the captain. Warren tried not to freak him out, too badly, “Kurt. Come clean the bedroom.” Kurt jumped anyway, and he was angry, but he came.

 

Jack knocked and entered the bedroom. They both heard Kurt’s arrival and knock. “Come in,” said Warren out loud. Which surprised both Kurt and Jack. Kurt entered and studiously ignored them. Both men felt the anger radiating off of Kurt. Kurt picked up the sheets and plopped them down in the hallway, he came back for the trash can, looked under the bed, and pulled out Ianto’s shoes and sox, he placed them next to the jacket on the bed and then pulled out more trash. His face was flushed red, in anger. He went to the bathroom and began wiping it down.

 

Jack stared at Warren. Warren held out the cufflinks. Jack took them, without looking at them and tucked them in his pocket. Warren said, “We can talk.” Jack butted in.

 

“Or we can kiss. And make up?” They paused as the water was turned on in the shower. Then continued, “You’re a piece of work, Warren.”

 

Kurt came out of the bathroom carrying a wash cloth and more trash, which was clenched in his fist. He looked at Ianto’s clothing, then at Jack. Jack waved to the clothes, “I’ll be along directly, first I have to give Warren a piece of my mind.” Kurts anger drained away. Both Jack and Warren got the mental image of Kurt slicing and dicing Warren. Jack smiled. Kurt left and shut the door.

 

Warren tried again, “We can talk, like humans do. Or.”

 

“We can kiss and fuck like people do.”

 

Warren undid the buttons on his shirt, “Put your hands on my chest. I’ll put mine on your back. No kissing. Just side by side.” Jack nodded in defeat. Warren added, “You’ll get out of here faster if we do. And waited. Jack didn’t untuck his shirt. So, Warren pulled Jack’s shirt out of his pants, and they adopted the pose. And a flood of information hit Jack.

 

Warren began, “We, you, me, Jerry and Jim are not ‘human’ as in the born on Earth, kind of way. We are from another planet. I came first,” sadly he added, “All the women I impregnated died, before delivering a child. I was alone. So, I started influencing the people around me to breed in a way to cause a change, where I would be able to successfully breed with them. Let’s go. I want to show you where we are from.” Slight pause, “There is just the two of us, so we don’t need Jim. I know the way very well.” Jack allowed Warren to take over, and gasped. Every daily trip, first started in the direction of the Milky Way, then the Andromeda galaxy. Warren took him in the opposite direction. Warren pointed to a spot in the middle of the blackness, “There.” Straight as a laser, they traveled thru total blackness. “You don’t need the tourist version, do you?”

 

“No.” And suddenly the planet was in front of them. Warren maneuvered them around to the side a bit, then approached the upper atmosphere. “It looks like Earth.”

 

“Yes.” Warren drifted them slowly closer to the surface, to give Jack time to look. “From now until we are back, try not to think or speak.” They drifted closer. “The ‘people’ here are like us. They are all, telepathic.” They went thru a cloud. Warren took them away from an ocean, and closer to to a place at the edge of the land. Blue water, became waves of white strips at the tops of curling water. Green land became trees and dirt, and lots of plants. They were now so close, they no longer saw the expanse of the ocean. Sounds became loud. The crashing of the wind thru the waves, caused Warren to move a large distance from the area, yet staying at the coastline. On a high bluff they looked at a ‘city’ of huts. People seemed to be dancing or exercising. Warren and Jack were high enough to see another group approaching. Several people in the group stopped dancing and looked around for Warren and Jack. Warren took them home.

 

“Warren.”

 

“Yes, Jack.” Their stance was now more caressing and ‘easy’ than it had been, before they left. The distance between their chests was now the depth of Jack’s hands. They would have to tilt their heads and turn to the side to see each other’s eyes. They didn’t.

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

“What did you see?”

 

“The planet. The sky was like this one. Clouds. The land was composed of large areas, like here. Large bodies of water, as here. It could be here.”

 

“No planes.”

 

“No. Not that I saw.”

 

“Satellites.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. Many. Maybe I moved us too close at the beginning. Sometimes they fall out of orbit. And make a mess.”

 

“The plants, houses, people. They all look similar.”

 

“They are.”

 

“So, why did you leave?”

 

“Later. For now I want you to know that the time between, my arriving and Jim’s arriving was a hundred thousand years. And that you and Jerry arrived at the same time. And that while we were from there, you were placed in families here, that I found. You were raised to think you were born here.And Jim does as his host family taught him. He marries and stays married until they die. Their couplings never produce live young, if they ever do become pregnant with viable offspring, they abort, early on in the pregnancy. Jim’s host family was very much dependent on being in the group. They rely on each other. A very human environment.

 

You and Jerry I placed in a family together, hoping you would not be so dependent on your hosts way of living. This host family also belonged to a group which allowed more dependence on ‘knowing’ the world around them.

 

“So, we were babies when we arrived.”

 

“You were embryos.”

 

Jacks head bowed down onto Warren’s shoulder. Tears wetted Warren’s shirt. “So. Jerry is my brother. My twin?” Warren felt the tension in Jack, he was starting to shake.

 

“No. Not even close fraternal. Just two embryos I placed into the same woman. And when you were, um, one, two, no, one and a half? No. Two and a half, I separated you. You were too close to each other, you were not, ah, being human, or earth like, enough.”

 

“So, we are just trying to get back to the womb.”

 

“Jack.” Warren took his hands out from under Jack’s shirt and curled around his shoulders and head.

 

“How did we get here?”

 

“The usual way. Carrier pigeon.” Jack gave a spontaneous laugh. “You have to go. Ianto’s waiting for you.”

 

“If you were the first, how did you?” Jack’s voice trailed off.

 

“That’s a story for another day.” Jack pulled away from Warren, just enough to kiss Warren. It was a soft tender kiss. Warren knew Jack was judging his validity. He added, “I was born there and came here.” This time Jack kissed him in thank you. They parted. They both noticed Warren taking down the mental walls, he had been using to hold everyone else out.

“Why Ianto?”

Warren smiled at the timing of the question, ”He’s the only.” He paused as he didn’t want to say human, “one, I’ve achieved a sync with.” They looked at each other. Warren looked at Jack’s ‘Oh, please.’ Look. 

Jack took the firearms and knives, and with a smirk, left.

Warren called out after him, “He’s very addicting.”

Jack came back, looked around the door, “I know.” He left. He came back, “And he’s mine.” Then left for good.

 

 

Warren sat on the bed, picked up Ianto’s clothes and breathed in his scent, thinking to himself, Well. Most of it was sorta true.

 


	47. 3:12 Frank and Sally return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank returns to the kitchen, and helps Chef. Sally returned with Frank, Nathan shows her, her new room.  
> The team eats dinner.

Frank parked the car. He and Sally carried inside the totes full of crab and sourdough from Cresci Brothers. In the elevator she asked him, “Who is the enemy that you are always preparing for? When was the last time you fought with them?”

 

“Hard to say.” He looked thoughtful, so she didn’t press Frank. Then she had a second thought, maybe he didn’t want to have such a conversation in a public elevator? They were alone. She felt the blood rising on her face as she became embarrassed, when she realized that when she’d been on her own, she never told anybody anything about herself or what she was doing. And she was asking him to talk about his and Ianto’s group’s activities.

 

As they left the elevator Frank looked over at her, “You’ll be okay. No worries.”

 

They entered the ‘kitchen’ room. Chef took over the bags and showed Frank where he wanted the bread.

 

Nathan came over to Sally, took her two bags and placed them where the Chef wanted them, “We moved you across the hall.” He led her.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you have copies of the room keys?”

 

“Yes. Thank you.”

 

“Did you have..fun, on your trip?”

 

“It, San Francisco is larger than I thought.” They entered her room.

 

“Maybe I don’t have to say this. But we are all very protective of the women. Because there are so few of you. Nobody will be ‘visiting’ you during the night. Unless you want them to be with you. We’d rather you not sleep alone. Personally, I’d rather we go back to the old ways and all sleep in one place. With a guard some distance away. Whatever. If you do invite someone, and change your mind, then, ‘Please leave’, will always work.”

 

Sally thought Nathan looked quite earnest. She smiled, “Thank you.” Nathan left.

 

She looked around. The room was a normal hotel room, minus the dining table and chair. She opened a drawer. Someone had unpacked her clothes. She looked in her closet and found her luggage and coat. In the bathroom she found a hotel robe, her toiletries and makeup. She felt like being mad, and violated since someone had touched her things. Did they laugh at her? She thought over the conversation with Frank and Nathan. And then thought about Jack seeming to know everything about everyone. And decided they were very practical, and this is what it means to be in a group. Hm. They laughed. If Jack was awake then maybe they didn’t. She huffed, stopped thinking and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair and took a quick shower. Wearing a more relaxed outfit, she rejoined everyone in the kitchen.

 

Looking around at everyone, they looked like they had also showered and most wore pajama pants and loose fitting shirts and over shirts of different patterns. Sally found a vacant chair on the far side of the bed.Everyone was in a good mood.

 

Chef had removed the innards of the bread, added a chowder and topped it with a crab. Three salads were available. They used spoons for the salads and their fingers with the crab. Nobody was drinking alcohol. Frank offered her a glass of something pink and a towel. She liked the fruity drink and watched how they ate the crab. She tried it. 

Ianto entered thru the connecting door. Sean left before the door shut. Nathan stood up, waiting.

 

“Chef, do you have something for Jack?” Ianto asked. Chef was already pulling a plate out of the oven. Ianto looked at it. Nathan politely took the plate and held it for Ianto. Chef realized they needed utensils and took out forks and knives. Sally watched, everyone stopped talking and listened while they ate. Ianto ate some of the ‘pie’, saying, “Make another one please”.

Chef nodded and took a second one out of the oven. 

 

Ianto and Nathan sat next to each other and ate the pie, together. Kurt had moved into Sean’s place. So Kurt and Nathan now sat on either side of Ianto. The talk started up again.

 

Sally watched as Ianto looked at each person. When he looked at her, she realized one of the reasons why he was a good leader. He said to her, “We don’t like to sleep alone. We don’t like ambushes. I would feel better if you had a roommate. I can get another female here, if you want. It might take a day. Or two.

 

Suddenly she was nervous, what did they have to be afraid of? Who was going to ambush us? She looked down at the crab, “No. It’s fine. Whoever you want.” She looked up. Everyone was smiling.

 

“Sally I don’t choose.”

 

“Who is it you think is going to attack me?”

 

“You? No one in particular.”

 

“Then us. Everyone is acting like we might be attacked at any moment. Even Sean is gone. Is it because you left Jack?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then who is the enemy?” Sally noticed Chef watching. He was wondering the same thing. Everyone ate. Ianto didn’t explain.

 

Sally watched the way, Nathan, Ianto and Kurt sat, how close they sat to each other. The way they moved out of each other’s way. Ianto and Nathan carefully ate from their side of the dish. They were a team, within the team. She broke out in goosebumps, they had not changed their clothes. Everyone else had. And Ianto and Nathan, did not touch the crab. Nor the bread. Like pilots on a plane.

 

Ianto finished eating. He picked up the plate, Kurt took it and gave it to chef. He came back with a glass of milk. Ianto drank some, clearing his mouth, and drank some more.

 

“Sally. We travel around. Hopefully time and distance throws off most of those we do not wish to see again. But things have changed. Our enemies are well stocked with devices giving them instant communication and they have vehicles. So they are able to keep up with us, as they never have been able to before.” He drank the rest of the milk. “We always assume they are smarter than maybe they are.”

 

“How have you made enemies in the first place?” Everyone laughed, giggled, smirked, or in Frank’s case smiled, and looked at Ianto. Ianto looked at Frank.

 

Frank moved closer to her, “Let me whisper in your ear.”

 

“Okay.” She sounded dubious.

 

Frank placed his hands in a cup fashion around her ear and whispered, “We kill people. But, only bad people.” He took down his hands. Her face dropped.

 

“You’re not kidding.”

 

Ianto smiled, “The next time you have questions, ask them in the car.”

 

Frank added, “We own the car. Not the building.”

 


	48. Jacky and the girl

She was cute, her hair was beautiful, what Jacky saw of her anyway, surrounded by soap bubbles that were mounding all around her in the tub. She slowly stood up, to allow the globs of foam to stick to her. Jacky exhaled, “You’re nude,” her breasts were perfect. He wanted to watched the bubbles slide down.

She ran her hands over her torso, “Look at me. Jacky.” He did as she commanded, thinking he’d never see a girl like this, at least not right in front of him. And never nude. “Touch me. Jacky.” When he didn’t comply immediately, she turned away form him and looked over her shoulder. Then she looked down at the foam below her. He touched her on the shoulder. “So south.” She was the perfect size for him. When his hands reached her bottom she bent at the hips, allowing him to see her private place.

 “If you were nude, you could join me.” He ripped off his shirt, over his head, and slid his pants down, without unfastening them, as he used one foot to remove the shoe on the other foot. He walked to her as if she was pulling him. He stepped into the tub. She was beautiful, face to face, he touched her hair, pulling on her tresses down to her breasts. Jack briefly thought of Jack and Jacqueline being in this position.

 

                “Don’t do that,” Jack said quietly.

 

Jacky jumped in shock, first from having a girl in his bathroom. Second from her being just so perfect. And NOW, another man watching! Before he uttered the word, “Perv.” Jack continued, “Practice control.” Jack left. And Jacky knew he was gone.

Jacky looked at the girl, she was still perfect. She leaned her lips towards him and touched him. “Ahh,” he moaned. He kissed her, he licked his lips and flushed red. She tasted like cherries.

                *********************

She left at dawn. Jacky awoke to the sound of the door shutting, chastising himself for not getting her name. He jumped up and looked out the door. She was gone. That’s okay, I gotta get some sleep, he thought. He shut the curtains, put on the PJ bottoms and crawled back into bed. He got back out of bed and fastened the chain on the door lock. “Yuck,” He picked up the used condom he’d stepped on, the rest of them, and their wrappers with a wad of toilet paper and threw the mess in the trash can. Then he washed his hands and went to sleep.

 

Many hours later he ate and went back to sleep. He awoke to find her sleeping next to him. Alarmed, he slipped out and checked the door. The chain was still fastened. He checked the bathroom, they were alone. He used the toilet, washed his hands looking at himself in the mirror, thinking he must not have fastened the chain after he returned from lunch. He climbed back in bed, next to her. She was soft. And warm. She had great tits and she woke up at his touch. He kissed her. He nuzzled her neck, up to her earlobe. She said softly, “Hi, Jacky.” She brought her far leg up to her ear.

Jacky stopped worrying about Jack listening in on his every thought.


	49. Prison Jacqueline and the presents

“Let’s try this on.” Jack grinned, unwrapping the tissue paper. Revealing a pink bra and matching underwear.

 

Jack loved the look on Jacqueline face, as she examined the deep padding of the bra. She took everything off and wondered what the guards might do at seeing her nude. She shivered with the frisson of excitement, standing there in front of him. She was happy and smiling. He ran his hands up her thighs, her sides, he hugged her. She giggled.

 

Jack kissed her, he looked her in the eyes, with affection. She loved the way he ran his hands through her hair, giving her a deep kiss. It happened again. Jacqueline was in a garden, with music, and a little bird flew by. She was in a hot tub. He loved her and she felt a warm glow spreading over her chest. Just as fast the image was gone as they moved their lips away from each other.

 

Jacqueline put on the new clothes. Jack adjusted her straps. He kissed her shoulder. He found one of Jim’s old t-shirts. He put it on over the bra. Smelling Jim, he hugged and kissed her again. The underwear was not such a good fit. She looked nervous. “Hey, Don’t worry. He brings more tomorrow.” He was very liberal with his kisses.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Let’s try turning it around.” They did. “It looks like a thong in the back. How does it feel?” He looked at the front, “I love it,” He shoved his nose into the shirt, breathing deeply the scent of Jerry. If he couldn’t be with Jerry, then this must be the next best thing.

Jacqueline giggled, “That tickles”. He helped her with Jim’s pants, rolling up the cuffs. They left the room.

 

As they walked to the yard, Jacqueline was very aware that she was wearing a man’s outfit. The other “girls” were laughing at her. When they got to the yard, Jack started his routine of walking laps.

 

Jacqueline said, “This feels wrong.”

 

“What does?”

 

“Wearing some guys old clothes.”

 

“I have, I love the man who last wore those clothes, and I can smell him all over you.” He stopped walking and moved very close to her, he touched her thigh. “I always want you. Right here. Right now.” He slipped his hand underneath her top and under the bra, he rubbed her breast with his thumb. He kept looking at her. Then his eyes moved to her breasts which thanks to the bra were two to three cup sizes larger. “And no man looks like that.” Then he twined her arm in his and they did their laps just like a boy and a girl walking down the street.

“You love somebody else?”

“He’s married.” They walked. “Even if he wasn’t, I would still be with you. And not him.”

With a smirk of disdain he added, ”To a woman. Named Sharna.” 

“Jack do you love me?”

”Yes.” They did a lap. “Someday I would like very much to get you some real ones.”

Jacqueline knew he meant breasts. Real breasts. How could that ever happen? Twelve years. She stopped walking, staring at the distance. Twelve more years. She would be in her thirties!

Jack hugged her, “Trust me. I can make anything happen.”  

Jack felt her up, she was feeling very girly despite the clothes. They did two more laps.And it was true the smell of Jerry and Jim drove Jack crazy. She kinda found it arousing Jack being a little ‘out of it’ Even if it was because of somebody else. They were not here. 

Early the next morning Jack said, “I want to touch you all over. Every day for the rest of your life. Starting with her head he moved all the way down to her toes. Jacqueline smiled to herself, he does love the smell of those guys. Then she felt worried, who was this man? Her, her husband loved? Then she thought, we are in prison, the best that guy can hope for is a conjugal visit.

 

************** 

Late in the day, Jacky met them in the conjugal visiting room again. They exchanged greetings. Jacqueline showed off her tits  and was delighted when Jacky checked out her chest. Jack said, “You need training, Jacky. It has been a long time since I had to train anyone. What I remember from past experience, is that it takes a long time, if you take a hands off approach. Much faster if you go full body contact. So..”

 

Jacky’s face went flat. He said, “So, you mean kissing again.”

“Skin on skin. Is what I mean. Trying to teach this. Like we are in a class. Explaining things. It will take forever.”

“Ok.”

“You can keep the underwear and pants on.”

“That’s a relief.” He glanced at Jacqueline. They both took off their shirts.

 

Jacqueline asked, “May I?” pointing at the bag.

“Of course, it’s all yours.” Said Jacky, as he reached into his pants pocket and took out a tube and passed it over. “Hope this works for you.”

Jacqueline took the tube and looked it over, “It will be fine. Thank you.” She had little interest in the tube and returned to the bag.

Jack placed his feet on the inside of Jacky’s, put his arms around his waist, then placed his head in the crook of his neck. Then waited for Jacky to grip him in the same fashion. From that moment on, Jacqueline did not hear either of them speak a word.

They appeared to stand motionless, eyes shut, like that for the next twenty minutes. So, she amused herself trying on the clothes, adjusting them. Checking out the makeup and especially the fingernail polish. Then, she did her nails.

 


	50. Prison Jack trains Jacky

 

Jacky wrapped up in Jack, felt like he was on a vertical roller coaster. Jack said, “Try to move at exactly the same speed as I am and in the exact same direction that I am. It felt like their feet were flopping around but, they weren’t. Then for about ten seconds Jacky matched Jack. “Yes! Exactly like that.” After that everything seemed to go wrong. As if they were curving to the left or the right.

 

Jack said, “Jim is the leader. The base. And we are following him. If someday you are the leader we will follow you. But, for now try to follow me.” Eventually they were so far above the earth, when they looked down they saw the whole planet. “Take a look.”

 

Jacky was amazed, “How did we do that? Can I look down like that every time?”

 

Jack replied, “Yes, you can look down, but, only do it when your practicing. If you look down on a trip, then you slow us down, then Jerry has to work to bring you up with the rest of us. That is how Jerry knew you were there. You were just going along for the ride and not helping. Not participating. So, you created a slight drag. You realize we are still down there standing on the floor, but our thoughts have taken us up here.”

 

“Yes. Can I do this by myself?”

 

“Of course. Practice all day, if you like. Remember! Your still standing down there. If, you are in a hotel, and the maid knocks on the door, she will see you standing there. Like a zombie. However, over time, with practice you can be in both places at the same time. Until then, do take care to be someplace safe. Or adopt a pose as if you’re lost in thought.”

 

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up.”

 

“Second rule. Don’t leave earth, alone. Space is huge, and only one color, black. It is easy to become lost.”

 

“When you come back tomorrow we’ll practice some more.”

 

“What do you do that is different, when we do the run every morning?”

 

“Run? You mean trip. I often monitor all of the thoughts. All fifty six. Sorry, fifty five. That concentration comes easily to me. And to Jerry. He usually does the trip and I’m there, aware, all day long. Hence the phrase jacked in.”

 

“What does Jim do?”

 

“Jim allows us to travel much faster than if he were not there. The distance we traveled this morning, we did in 24 seconds. Without Jim it would take upwards of twenty minutes on a good day. And hours on a bad day.”

 

“Does anyone else have special jobs?”

 

“Yes. But can you hear our time in this room is almost over.” No, Jacky had not.

 

Jacqueline heard Jacky say, “And we’re back.”

 

Jack said, “Time to go.” The two men threw on their shirts. Jacqueline collected her bags and they left.


	51. Prison, Jack trains Jacky, Welcome to your life.

Jacky returned to the motel, making sure the safety latch was engaged. He seemed to be a little more tired than usual, and relaxed on the bed. He heard somebody talking and ignored it. He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard his name. “Jacky.” He looked around. There was nobody there. “Hi, it’s just me. Jim.” Said Jim.

“Hi.” Said Jacky staring at the ceiling. This telepathy “thing”, is great. It’s like having a phone call with no roaming charges. Except there just was no way to not “answer” the call.

“How did the flight go?”

“Okay. Fine. I guess.”

“Good. Any questions?”

“No. I don’t think so.” He thought of the girl. Whose name he still didn’t know. Jim waited patiently. Jacky asked, “Do all of you do this nude every morning?”

“Ha, ha, ha,” laughed Jim. “No. But, you have been doing this how many days? I have been doing it for how many thousands of years? Jacky, the very best contact with two or more people is always head to head, with skin on skin contact. So, if we are together, than maybe yes.”

“I am thinking there are subtlety’s that I am not aware of. Yet.”

“Of course. The hardest part you have already done.” Jacky wondered what that could be.

Jim continued, “The ninety plus years that you have already lived. It’s what makes it so that you could do that flight today.” He paused. “And it is what allows you to do it again tomorrow. Okay, Good bye.”

 

“Bye.” Said Jacky to the ceiling. He was tired, he closed the curtains, and went to sleep. He awoke with her sitting in a chair, reading a book. She was not nude this time.

“Undress me, Jacky.” When she was nude, she got into the bed, “Slowly. This time.”

 ***

Later, he awoke to the smell of food, and asked, “What’s your name?” She didn’t answer.

“I brought food.” They washed and ate. He noticed she had placed towels on the chairs. Oh yeah, she’s good.

 

She took him back to bed, and slept with him. They woke early in the morning. Nude she did yoga. She smiled at him as he watched. Then she dressed and left.

 

*** 

Later, the team did the morning flight. Jacky tried to match Jim’s speed. When it was over he heard Jack say, “Better.” Then Jack was gone.

 

Jacky showed up at the prison with another bag of clothing. One of the guards stared at him. But, he had no idea what it meant. So, he asked “What?” The guard did not reply. Jacky continued, “I’m not from here. I’ve never been in jail. I think your thinking, I know what you’re thinking but, I don’t.”

The guard said, “Ask your friend inside.”

Jacky tried to not look threatened, and said, ”Ok.” He went inside, reclaimed the bag, and was escorted to the ‘conjugal visit’ room. When Jack and Jacqueline came, he said, “Hi.Why does the guard stare at me?”

Jack thought for a moment. Jacqueline took the bag. She cooed over the presents. Jack said, “You keep coming back with a bag of swag each time.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh. What do you think they would like?”

“Do you see any restaurants around here? What do you think they eat for lunch?”

“Got it.” He took off his shoes.

Jacqueline said, “Hi. Thank you for the great stuff.”

“Ok. But, it was Jack who asked me to buy all of this.” He took off his shirt.

Jacqueline looked at Jack. How and when did Jack talk to Jacky about clothes for her? Jacky arrived the first time with Ianto. He had the pink bra with him that time. Jack never makes phone calls. So?

Jack suggested, “Let’s do it with clothes this time. So, you can see the difference.”

“Ok.” He put his shirt back on. They stood in the same position as the day before. And again Jacqueline couldn’t hear them.

“Don’t be alarmed. Because nothing seems to be happening.” Said Jack.

Jacky heard Jack easily and said, “Why can you hear my thoughts, without me talking out loud. But, when I was in the car you couldn’t?” He heard nothing from Jack. Which felt strange. So, Jacky tried to concentrate harder. He fidgeted a little, he said, “Hello.” No reply.

Jack opened his eyes, he smiled at Jacky. He gave Jacqueline a kiss on the forehead. She was going through the bag. Jack said, “Pretty much nothing, huh?” As he took off his shirt.

Jacky said, “Except that I tried to ask you..”

“Stop. Right there. Take off the shirt.” Jacky did. Then went into the position. “Ta da!” Jacky heard Jack say.

“Hi, now you can hear me.” Said Jacky.

“Yes.”

“Clothing gets in the way.”

“For you, yes. You have to practice. Practice traveling. Where you go. Your rate of speed. Listening to other peoples thoughts. Maybe one day, go in and out of their heads. Wait a while before you try to manipulate someone’s thoughts. You need to “see” the threads of thoughts first. So just go in and out for now.” Jacky fidgeted. “That’s enough for today, see you tomorrow.”

Jacky raced back to the hotel. She wasn’t there.

 

 

 

 

Jacky woke to her next to him. He was relieved and happy, she came back. She climbed on top. He was surprised how nice it was. He had never had a girl on top. She did something he thought was just awesome. All during the shower Jacky smiled. Dressing he asked, “I have to go shopping. Come with me. Please?”

“Of course. I’ll like coming with you.” She giggled.

They shopped. Afterwards, Jacky wanted to buy her something. He looked in the shop windows. Finally he came out and said the words, “I want to buy you, you know, a present.

“I don’t need anything.” She saw the crushed look on his face, “Besides don’t you know the best gifts have a meaning attached to them. They are significant because of something shared. Or an event. When that thought strikes you, you’ll know exactly the perfect present to give to anyone. Those are the type of gifts that become treasured. Loved. Those gifts are sometimes hard to obtain.” She smiled the whole time, she’d been talking.

Jacky wondered again how he ever got so lucky to have this girl, this person in his life. He hoped she’d never leave.

They arrived at the prison, “Would you mind waiting for me?” Of course she didn’t. He kissed her. She waited outside doing ‘yoga’ poses. He grinned at her as he went inside. She returned the smile. She waited a moment, took out her phone and dialed from memory the Banker’s number.

”Hello.”

”Hi. It’s me.”

”Thank you for checking in. How did Jacky sleep last night?”

”The same as every other night.”

”What did you teach him? Or talk about?”

”We talked about gift giving. He’s such a sweetheart. He wanted to buy me a gift. And I explained the best gifts are those based on shared events or have significance for the other person.”

”If you become attached to him, we will pull you out of there. And then our deal is off. Right now we are setting up your college exams. We will give you a position within our group when you graduate. Have you been studying for your L-Sats?”

”Yes.” She said quietly rebuked. “Every night. I read and study all night. Watching Ja-him breathe.”

”Anything else?”

”He wants to know my name. It’s getting a little weird.”

”No.” She heard him breathe into the phone. “Maybe one day. A long time after you have graduated. You’re working. You have your goals and maybe even your hearts desire. By then, maybe I will let you see him again. And you will be disappointed. Because you will find out what a fruit cake he really is, and you will be glad you kept your name from him.” He paused a bit, laughed, “Is fruit cake the right phrase?”

”I know what you mean. The cake falls to pieces under any pressure. He seems stable. Happy. Willing to please. A joy to be with, actually. But, that is just how he presents himself. He does seem to have some stress that is causing him to be ‘up’ and ‘happy’ all them time.”

”He had a colleague pass away. They died and he was unable to attend the funeral. A. Please do not bring up the subject in any way. Bringing it up will not ease his anxiety.”

“We’re they lovers?”

”No. But, he felt alone, except for that person. Of course we do not want him to team up with one other person. It is best if he becomes a part of society.”

“Yes. Sir. So, what is your name?”

”When you graduate.”

”I’m putting a lot of faith in you.”

”Do I not already pay all your bills?”

”Yes.”

”Do you need anything?”

”No.”

”Do you want anything?”

”No.”

They hung up. She started her yoga stretches.

 

 

*********************

Jacky checked in with the prison clerk.

“Hi, I don’t really know how many there are of you. So I hope this is ok.” Jacky said as he placed a package on the counter.

The guard looked at it pointedly, and looked at him. Waited until Jacky was done with the paperwork, and going through the door, when he yelled, “You forgot your package.”

Jacky froze. He picked up the gift. He looked at the guard, looked at the gift. Jacky sounded like a parrot as he stated, “This is not my package. I have never seen this package before. I found it outside... sitting on the ground.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Replied the guard, smiling.

Jacky still feeling like a mime, went inside. Jerry and Jacqueline arrived, he explained the gift to Jerry. Jacqueline went straight to the bag of clothing, smiled briefly at Jacky, and began rifling through the bag.

“I have to apologize for the clothing this time. The night wear is a little, a little warm.”

“That’s ok, dear.” Jacqueline said laughing, she kissed him on the lips. She was right, he was a straight boy.

Jack watched Jacky’s explanation, with amusement. The littlest things seem to set him off. Then he watched him when Jacqueline kissed him. Ok of course he’s straight, every one is, in the beginning. But then they go through a hundred or so wives, who all die. Living forever has some drawbacks. Jack felt frozen for a moment, he thought of Jerry for a split second and scrubbed that idea, Jerry was asleep. And he flipped to Ianto, “Hey.”

“Hey? You heying me. What’s going on, Jack?” Came Ianto’s reply.

”Sorry. I was sad.”

”Oh, hey. It’s okay.” Minutes went by as they mentally hugged each other. “Any time you are ready to leave that place. Let me know.”

Jack tuned Ianto out and focused on Jacky. Watched him watching Jacqueline, for a moment then decided to be up-front with Jacky. The two men removed their shirts. They took the pose and started their private communication. “Jack, when I was in Florida, driving here, I heard you easily. How?”

Jack thought it over, “Have you ever been to a game, with thousands of people watching. Then one team scores, and everyone is yelling. Either hooray! or Oh, No! And I am on the outside trying to talk to you, and you’re on the inside, with all the fans. Right now, what we are doing is: Me putting myself right up next to your ear, and you’re doing the same thing. We can hear each other. When you were on the other side of the continent, I had to work very hard, first to find you, then keep track of you and then to hear you. And this is the basic difference between the communicators and the rest of the team. I can think of any member of the team, and they will hear me. But, I learned who they are, way back when. The rest of the team, they cannot talk to each other, even with their heads right up next to each other. It is okay that you are a member of the group. And we are hopeful that one day, you might be a communicator. And we are willing to wait, however long it takes, to know.”

”Wow. What was it like in the beginning?”

Jack looked back through all of time. He began, “8,000 years ago I was born. By the time I was an adult we, me, Jerry, and Jim could do this. I was married. I had kids. Friends. Family. Parents. Over the next hundred years we watched them all grow old and die. The three of us were the only ones that survived. 

Over and over I slept with women, but, never did I or they, ever have another child. Over time we found other people like yourself, who in joining us on a trip, ‘can’ join us on a trip. And then they in turn, strangely, live forever. Surprisingly, people like us, still take wives, and stay with them. Even though we know the longer we’re with them, the more painful it will be when they pass away.”

Jack’s holding Jacky had slowly evolved into a caress. “Eight thousand years ago we were all ‘straight.’I have been with Jim and Jerry.” He paused and rested his head agains Jacky’s. “All our wives have died. And I love Jerry.”

 

“Why don’t you live with Jerry?”

 

Jack paused quite a while. Jacky tried to hold Jack more like a friend than a teacher. Jack was aware of it. “I need you to practice talking to me. When we are apart. You need to learn to talk without speaking out loud. Only in the day time. Please.”

 

“Okay.” Jacky felt a little down.

 

“I do the day shift and Jerry does the nighttime. If you try to talk to me at night, you’ll wake me up. Or. You might have Jerry respond.” Jack regrouped his thoughts. He wished he was holding Jerry. His desire was so great, Jerry replied.

“Hello, my love.” Jacky heard Jerry!

Jack said, ”I miss you.”

Jack tuned out Jacky. Jacky was aware of suddenly being alone.

 

After a moment Jack was back, “We tried being together before. I was jacked in and awake and alone all day long. And Jerry was awake, jacked in and alone all night.” Or neither of us was jacked in. Nobody was listening to anyone in the Group.”

 

Jacky thought about Jerry being dressed for bed in the middle of the day. He had assumed Jerry had slept in, and not yet dressed for the day. So, Sharna slept in the day also?

 

“Exactly. Wives do not understand sharing a house with another couple. Especially the wife whose husband always has the night shift. I can’t do the night. It’s impossible for Jerry to do the day. So, this is where we stand.For now, practice thinking ideas for me to hear. Without speaking out loud. If I respond you know I heard you. So, unless you want to have sex, you can go.” He smiled at Jacky.

“I’m not ready to have sex with a man.”

 

“That’s ok. If you change your mind sometime in the next thousand years, let me know.” So, Jacky’s doing somebody. The one in the bath.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Until then, give me one good kiss, and I will take you anywhere you want to go.”

 

Jacky looked at Jack’s face and thought it over. Jack looked back. Jacky kissed him. He had thought of his parents house. And they were there. Just like that. His parents were not there. A different family was eating a meal.

Jack said gently, “Maybe they moved.” Of course! “Maybe they died.”

The feeling of love and loss was overwhelming.Jacky stopped kissing him.

“That’s enough for today,” said Jack quietly. They dressed and left.

 ******

Sharna smiled and walked over to Jerry, inquiring, “What’s going on?”

Jerry stood up, his mouth was still open. He put his arm around her shoulder. His cheek was next to hers. He stood there thinking and feeling, like he was about to crash to the floor. He said, “Let’s go swimming.”

“Okay. If you want. I thought you wanted to eat now?”

“We can eat later, if it’s okay with you.”

Telepathically Jack said, “Hello, Jerry. Sorry.” And he tuned Jerry out.

Jerry whispered sweet nothings to her, as they moved outside to the hot tub.

Sharna had done a good job of landscaping the property. He admired it openly, “Sharna, I love this. What you did here. It’s beautiful.”

”Thank’s Jerry.” 

“Thank you, Sharna.”

 ******

 

Jack contacted Jacky. Jacky was watching TV. “Jacky. Don’t come over tomorrow. In fact, you can leave. Go where you want to go. We will be meeting about this time, from now on. You are hearing me?”

“Yes. I hear you.”

“You did it. You have the skill to talk to me, without having to have the skin on skin contact.”

“Hey. That’s true.”

“It is.”

“So, this is good bye?”

“No. This is you practicing your mental skills, until. Until your as good as me. Every evening, Jerry takes over, and you and I will talk.”

Jacky thought briefly of Jerry. “Hello?”asked Jerry. Jacky jumped.

Jack smiled at Jerry, “Hello.” Jerry kissed the back of his hand. Jack and Jacky both felt it.

Jack said, “Sorry, it was a mistake. Jacky didn’t mean to call you.”

“Never a mistake talking to you.” Jerry ran his tongue over his hand and sucked on a finger. Then he left.

“Uh, Jacky. Begin slowly, don’t reach out to anyone, except me. Practice listening. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Jacky was going to say something and then he realized Jack was gone.

 

The next evening Jacky turned off the TV.

“Hello, Jacky.”

“Hello, Jack,” he laid down on the bed. “Jack?”

“Yes, Jacky?”

“Tell me what it was like in the beginning.”

“Well, everybody walked everywhere, unless you had a boat.”

“So, you two weren’t a couple?”

“Of course not. I told you.” Jack blushed again, “That didn’t happen until much later. My wife, my kids, my grandkids had all passed away.”

“Why did they die?”

“They got old, then they died.” Jack stopped talking. Then he left.

 

Jacky’s girlfriend came back with dinner. As he ate Jacky realized that someday she would grow old and die. He thought about his parents dying, and his not even being aware of their passing. Everybody dies.

 


	52. Prison Jacky graduates, She’s gone.

“Hi, Jacky.”

Jacky jumped up, and went to the bathroom, and ran a bath, “Hello, Jack.”

“Have you been practicing?”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell me more about what it used to be like. You know, in the beginning.”

 

“You mean how did it start. It’s a bit boring are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes. All this is new to me. What if something happened to you. I would never know. Would I?”

“Um. Well, we took a trek. We met people from many other tribes. The Shaman took all the men into a cave, he told stories and made us a drink. Again, we connected. Jerry and me, we looked around, and saw the river, the mountains, the animals, a herd. We went so high we saw the curve of the earth.” He paused, “And the coming of the sunlight over the land. Was beautiful and awesome. The sun was at the edge of the planet, all lit up and in the other direction it was all black. It was confusing. The shock of it, brought us back to the cave and the fire. I had thought, ‘What was that?’

“The sun.” I looked at Jerry. He was in as much shock as I was. Jerry stared at the fire for a while. Jerry was puzzled, “I heard you even though you did not speak. Then I heard somebody say, ‘The Sun.’ Yet again nobody spoke.” I heard Jerry thinking.

“Yes.” Came the voice.

“Who are you?” Asked Jerry.

“I am Jim. Who are you?”

“I am Jerry.”

“I am Jack,” I thought. Jacky, I must have sounded like a five year old.

Then came, “I am Dominic.”

 

All three of us were surprise. After that their conversations all seemed to be on top of each other. I was not confused. Right from that moment, I had the ability to keep track of all the different conversations. I even knew what the shaman was saying and thinking. Then I realized I was able to track all the thinking, of all the people, in all the tribes, around us. I looked over at Jerry, and heard him easily saying, ‘It is strange and weird but, I can also hear the animals. Can you?

I listened then answered him, “Yes.”

“I cannot.” Came from Jim.

“You cannot what, Jim?” asked Dominic.

 

Jack stopped talking to Jacky as he felt the pain and sorrow, as he remembered that they never did find Dominic. “I’m going to go now.” But they knew the moment of his death. How did he die? Did he die because of something they did wrong? What strengths did he have?

 

The bathroom door opened. She came in, and joined Jacky in the tub.

“Later!” said Jack, with a smile. And Jack was gone.

 

Jacky looked over at her and asked her again, “What is your name?”

“What’s yours?” she replied.

“Jacky, but you know that.”

“Is that the name your parents gave you?”

Jacky did a slow smile, “No.”

“What name are you going to give me?” Then they made love in the tub.

 

The next morning after the morning trip, Jack reminded Jacky about returning to either Jim or Jerry.

”Yes, I’ll go.” His girlfriend had gone out for breakfast. He waited for her to return.

 

Finally Jack said to Jacky, “She’s gone.”

“What? Where did she go?” There was no answer. “Tell me where she went. Is she okay?”

“Transportation took her.”

“Why?”

“You no longer. Need her.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m working Jacky.” And Jack was gone.

 

 

 

That night Jacky was hundreds of miles away, when he heard Jack say, “Hello, Jacky.”

Jacky replied, “I’m busy.”

“Driving,” and Jack was gone. Jacky wondered how could Jack know where she was? And what she was doing? And transportation. He pulled over and stared hard out the windshield, thinking the one word over and over again. Nothing. Suddenly he remembered, and took a card out of his wallet, and dialed a number on the back.

”Hello?” It was Ianto. 

“Hi. Can you help me?”

”What do you need?” 

“I had a girlfriend. And transportation took her.”

”Wait.”

”Wait for what?” Ianto didn’t answer. “Hello?” I think he put me on hold. Ah, he didn’t ask me my name. Because he has caller ID.

***

Jack was in his cell, wondering if he should get involved, when Jerry said, “Hi, Jack.” And Jack forgot about Jacky.

****

Ianto came back on the phone, “Jacky?”

”Yes, Ianto. Do you know where she is?”

”No. Jacky do you really want to know what I found out? Or is the short version good enough?”

”What’s the short version?”

”She’s gone. You’ll never see her again.”

”Give me the long version.”

”You sure?”

”Yes.”

”I’ll let you think it over for a day. Then I will tell you tomorrow. Shortly after the trip. Know that she is in no danger.”

”Please don’t do this. Please. Everything about being in this group is just. Just. Not what I thought it would be. Except for her. And now they took her away from me.” Jacky’s eyes teared up. “I don’t like listening to other people’s thoughts, they are either horrible or so boring, I can't stand it. Please.”

”Jacky. I was hoping you’d remember on your own.”

”Yes, Ianto. Remember what?” Jacky heard Ianto sighing.

”I will tell you. First let me say, you would be better off being on a team, but you can’t. Your training. You just can not be with a group of us. And the reason they took her away, is for the same reason they gave her to you. It’s all a part of your training.”

”What? Heart break, being alone. My parents are dead. My girlfriend is gone. What kind of training is this?”

Ianto heard it in Jacky’s voice, that he was getting angry, so he made sure his own voice was soft, and he spoke slowly, ”Think back what happened. You were on a bus, sleeping, and you went on a trip, and you left Earth. People who have done this in the past, become lost and never make it back.” Ianto sighed again. “We, have to go find their dead bodies. The Banker and I were there, on the bus with you. Remember? We yelled at you, got you wet and touched you, and brought you back.”

Ianto’s voice changed, “Just a second.” He paused again, without seeming to breath, then said, “Do it.”

Ianto voice went back, “So, you were given someone to watch over you as you slept. You would never sleep with a male and I’m sorry you got hurt, I’m sorry if she looked like a girlfriend. She never gave her name to keep you from becoming too attached. Please don’t go off planet and die.”

Ianto paused, then rapidly said, “And Jim is waiting to see you.”

Ianto shouted, “Go, go, Now.” The call ended.

 


	53. Jack tells Jacky of the past.

The next evening it was a different Jacky who asked Jack to continue the story. Jack was better prepared with his answers.

“Jerry had been having sex with a woman, who might have been barren. He stayed with her long enough to find her a new husband. As he reached the decision to leave her, I was waiting for him. Together we went and looked for Jim.

 

Well, when we met, Jerry he gave Jim a kiss. It was just a spontaneous thing. Jerry had been mating three and four times every day. He’s so tall and athletic, he was in high demand. So, it was no surprise, that he would kiss a stranger. And. Jim and Jerry looked at each other. At the moment of the kiss, they knew almost everything about each other. Jerry knew where Jim came from, his parents, his brother and two sisters and that Jim was a husband.”

 

Jerry looked at me saying, “I need to go into the forest.” When we were away from everyone else, he continued, “Kiss Jim. Just do it. Hurry up.”

 

“After all these years I can still feel that kiss. The shock of knowing everything that was Jim. He was the first. Later, I would try “that” kiss with other women.. and nothing. I was only able hear their thoughts. And then, only if I listened.

 

Then, Jerry wrapped his arm around me. This was not the way Jerry had held me when I needed help. I got shot once. And poisoned another, um, that was much later. No, this was a full on hug. We kissed. It was like being hit by lightening. It was like when I loved my wife. I loved my wife. I miss her even now. Many women had come into my life, and I took care of them, but they never replace the mother of my children. I felt, such pain when she died.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Said Jacky. Now Jack felt Jacky’s empathy and love.

 

“Thanks,” replied Jack. “I think that is enough for now.” They broke for the day.

 

****

 

Back in their cell, Jacqueline asked, “Today was not a good day?” Jacqueline was trying to speak the way Jack spoke. She had done her nails in a deep blue.

 

“It was ok.” Replied Jack. He noticed Jacqueline spoke slowly, and composed her sentences before she spoke. He held her hand, looking at her nails. He ran his fingers over hers. He gave her a sly smile. Jacqueline ran her left hand under Jack’s shirt and dragged her nails along his skin. They both laughed. They recited limericks together.

****

As Jacky booked into a Hotel, he practiced listening to other peoples thoughts. He thought about doing it with a guy. He was never going to be ready for that!

The next conversation Jack and Jacky had, Jacky thought he was ready. He asked, “Why are we doing the trip, every morning?”

“Jerry and Jim became a working pair. Jerry could easily keep track of all the members of the group’s thoughts. Jim made it possible to travel into space. For a while I felt I was not needed. Much, much later when our numbers had increased, just for fun, we went out past our solar system. And we found a ship. It was from some other place, and was coming sort of this way. That was when I started to be a part of the team. Jerry took care of the trip and I took care of a different kind of looking.

We did not like what we heard from that ship.First we located where it was, then we knew when it moved. It was as if a boat was floating in the sky. Second, we all started practicing “introducing” thoughts into members of all the different tribes. We also practiced on animals. Third, we convinced the people on the ship to change course. We waited and watched. They didn’t change course so much as, no longer moved in our direction. That is the main reason for the morning trips.” I cannot believe it. I saw Warren for the first time, there, that day, by a fire. “So, we do the daily trip, to look for invaders. Later, Jacky.”

 

 

The next evening Jack continued.

“One snowy winter day we listened to the young men who spoke of leaving the tribe. While we provided stability. No one believed that we would ever be bested and would always be the leaders.

There was no real reason to stay any longer. In the spring we left, into the northern wilderness. Traveling along the water’s edge and fishing as we went. At that time, we did not practice doing the trip every morning. Then we were caught by a storm. The trees were mainly leafy at the water’s edge, with mainly furs farther inland. Anyway, Jerry cut branches and I collected dried undergrowth. We made a hut, in and around a large fur which grew next to a large rock. The wind picked up, I remember calling, Jerry.

We hauled the leafy branches over the top of us. We were shoving in tinder type twigs and logs, our packs and gear. And we had several fish. I emptied out a bag and caught the fresh water that would have been dripping on us. Jerry started a fire and worked a way for the smoke to exit the top. Then the rain turned to snow.

I remember saying, “It won’t be enough.” Jerry agreed and went out and pushed up everything, snow, dampened leaves, branches, using whatever he could to build up the walls. He came back in thru the only section he had left open.” Jack laughed. “Yeah, he looked like Simon. All white.” Jack laughed again.

““Sit here,” I said, “it’s the warmest spot.” I pushed the bulk of our equipment into the door hole. We got warm fast, once the snow covered the den. We laid on our coats, shirts, all the rest of our clothing to keep out the cold, which was determined to come in, especially thru the rock. We ate the fish together. The wind was howling, and the trees were swaying into each other. Branches broke off with a crack and crashed through the trees to the ground. One landed very close. Every time one of us woke, we checked the fire and the smoke hole.

The snow lasted two days. Jerry went out. Everything was white. He set a trap. He suggested, “We should stay overnight. We slept snuggled next to each other, two more nights.”

 

The next morning Jerry yelled, “Come out and look at what we got! A wolf!”

 

“Jerry used the guts as bait, in another trap. I skinned it. The meat wasn’t much and it didn’t taste that great, but we cooked it and ate it. I scraped the innards off the pelt, which Jerry stretched onto branches. It hardened in the cold. Jerry did the skin of the wolf’s head into a hat.

At dawn, we went out and looked around. We could hear the plopping of the snow falling off trees, soon it sounded more like rain. The sun was bright and the breeze was cold, but it was spring, and we knew the snow would be gone soon.Jerry found some onions. I caught one fish. It wasn’t much but, with the onions and the fat from the wolf, it was delicious.

From then on the days grew warmer. Sometimes we caught an animal and ate it. We always fished. I worked on the coat, it came out big, it fit Jerry’s shoulders. Jerry, he didn’t want to wear the hat, but the sun was hot. We stayed in one place picking blueberries. Sorry, two days, picking and eating. We picked extras and took them with us.

 

Jerry was fishing, when I smelled fire. We looked at the ground, for signs of people. When we found footprints, and broken and cut branches, along a path, which we followed, we sang. “It is the spring time. And I am looking for you. It is the spring time, The best time to travel to you. I come a wandering and looking and hoping to see, if you will great me happily.”

 

We followed the scent, still singing. We came to a clearing. Jerry called out, “Hello.”

 

The men of the little village came out from behind huts and logs. They were armed and wary, “Be you men or beasts?”

 

“We be men!” Your hat!” Off came the wolf hat. Then, the coat. They thought Jerry was a wolf.

 

That’s enough story telling for today. Later.” And Jack was gone.


	54. Jacky learns of the past. Jerry and Jack took a trip

Two men of the village crept up behind Jack and Jerry. They gave the all clear to the rest of the men. After that, time was spent greeting and sharing first with the men, than at dinner with everyone. Despite the time spent on subjects far and wide the main question at the meal, was our marital status. Jerry explained, “I was married, we had a child and then she had a fever and passed away. Her sister was married, but, had no children, so she asked for the child and I gave her up freely. My friend here Jack. Loved his wife most dearly and they had children.” He paused and looked at Jack. Jack is grieving at their passing.” He did not mention that they all passed away from old age.

 

At the first part of his explanation hope flared in the breasts of three women, who though married, had after four and five years, no children. At the second part, even the men had sympathy for the two.

One of the young ladies then asked, “Why do you wear wolf clothing?”

Jack replied, “We were caught in the snow this spring. Did you see it here?”

Several replied, “Yes.”

Jack continued, “We made a snow den. Jerry set a trap and caught a wolf. We were hungry enough to eat it.” He said with a grin. The children laughed. “I tried to make it into a warm coat. And the hat was for fun.”

“May we see the coat?” She asked Jerry.

“Of course,” replied Jerry rising up to go get it, when one of the children returned with it. A second had the hat.

The women looked both items over in great detail, “We know how to make this a little more comfortable. We’d do this for you.”

“Thank you,” replied Jerry.

The next morning a hunting party set off. The oldest of the women asked Jerry to stay behind, allowing the women to measure the coat on him, as they worked.

The old woman had a plan to use Jerry to help the women who were so far barren. Jerry was happy to help. The older ones had no problem lining up, once he called out, “Who’s next? Let’s move this along. I can’t keep it up all day!” It was like an orgy. But the two younger women and the two who had never laid with a man needed more privacy.

“No. I changed my mind.” Pleaded one, called Marsh.

“I’m afraid.” Whispered the virgin, Alice.

So Jerry dressed and left the hut. “What can I get you?” Asked the old woman. 

“I thought that if I wore my coat and hat and made a game of The Big Bad Wolf, looking for them,” explained Jerry. 

She nodded and pushed him back into the hut. “Get ready.” Thinking: Where is he from? And are all the men like this? Four times in one morning! 

The woman entered the hut with the coat and hat. He put them on. She ordered, “Take off your pants. Sit.” She ushered the girl in who was carrying food, “Feed him.” And walked out.

Jack lowered his head below hers. He made a game of not wanting to be fed. He didn’t speak, he just played with her. She called him a wolf and pet his hair. He was very sweet how he held her and did everything slowly. It took him a little longer to reach the point of no return. He laid next to her for a while, playing. 

He looked at her, gave her a smile and helped her up. She left. He started to put on his pants.

The old woman returned with Marsh, and stopped him. “This is Marsh. She says she doesn’t want to do it anymore. She’s been married five years and not pregnant once. Now she says she’s afraid to have a child. Nonsense.” She looked back and forth between Marsh and Jerry. Before she stomped out she stared at Jerry, saying, “Do it.”

 

Marsh took a breath, and explained calmly, “She’s my grandmother. She raised me, since my mom died, when I was born.” She hung her head.

Jerry smiled, “So your grandmother want’s a baby.”

Marsh looked up, laughed, “Yeah. Oh, Yes!”

“In those five years, was there any time, spent with somebody other than your husband? He gave little glances now and then, at her body.

“Just once, years ago, Joseph. Mike, my husband never knew of it.”

“So, if we did the deed, Mike would never know of it?”

“No, Why would they?”

“Five years, two different men. Sounds to me, your one of those girls who never has children.” He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him. He kissed her. He was very handsome. He touched her breast. He pulled her shirt off, “Sounds to me, your a very lucky girl. Because you can do it with me, make your grandmother happy, and still not have a child. So, what are you waiting for?” He revealed himself.

 

She laughed, “You’re huge! She gave herself over to him. When they were done and both very sweaty, he kissed her; “Your grandmother will be happy for many months, to come.”

“Yes. Maybe we could do it again?” 

“Yes. If there is time before we leave.” Jerry didn’t remember any of their names, except Marsh.

 

The hunters returned with a deer and three rabbits.

The grandmother was left to find a man for the two girls. She talked to her sister, “I had thought Jerry would be the best, than I saw how large he is. Now I don’t know how Marsh held him!”

 

“Maybe the other one is smaller?” Asked her sister.

“Don’t know. But, how can there be someone else in the world that huge? I think maybe he is not as practiced. But either of them is gentle.”

“Maybe he’ll cry, you know, since he lost his wife.”

*****

 

 

In the cool of the evening, the old woman put Jerry’s coat on Jack, and walked him into the woods. Just to see if it was warm enough. They met up with her sister who had brought the virgin.The sister said, “She’s too young to become with child. But we want her to be with a man, who is not related to her, for her first time.”

 

Jack was stunned by the bluntness of their request. The sister took off the girls coat. She was nude. And Jack was speechless. And it had been so long since his wife had passed. They had a tree all picked out, and leaned her coat on it, and then her. Then gently corralled Jack closer. When he touched her it was too much. He wanted to leave.

 

The old woman was right, his was a little smaller, but not by much. She wished she had brought the second girl. After Jack felt everything about his encounter was wrong. As they cleaned the girl up, the old woman put her hand on him. He was shocked.They returned to the hut by different routes. The old woman returned to her sister and the girls’ mother and showed them, her hand. There was blood on it. They were happy.

 

That night, Jack told Jerry what had happened, ending with, “I’m ready to leave this place.”

“I am too, but there is one girl left, that they hope we ‘visit’.” 

“Who? You or me?” 

“I can do it.” Jerry left the hut and went to the door of the old woman. He waited respectfully. “Hello.” 

“Enter.” He went in.

 

Jerry said politely, “I know you have one more visit for me.”

“Oh. Ok.” She said and nodded to the sister, who quickly left.

Jerry smiled and undid his pants, “No reason not to get ready.” He took off his coat and shirt.

She blew out the fire. The sister entered with the young lady. Who then, laid down and asked, “Why am I sleeping here tonight?”

The sister told her a story, “Because the wolf man is out prowling around. And he has come to see you,” Jerry brushed his coat over her. He lifted her clothing to her armpits. 

“What are you doing?”

“This is the time you become a woman.” Explained the old woman. 

“Will I have wolf babies?”

 “No, my dear.” 

*****

Jerry returned to Jack, “We leave in the morning.”

They slept. They awoke before dawn, packed, and gave a gift to the old woman, as they left. She in turn gave them a large folded up package. Jerry kissed her when he thought Jack wasn’t looking. She stood and took Jerry’s arm and whispered, “Go back the way you came, do not head north until you reach the rocks, then travel along the water’s edge, for as long as you can.” Then when they had changed direction, she added in a normal voice: “Your coat is almost done, so come back later.”

They did as she advised. When they hit the rocks, they continued at a loping gait. When they reached the water they turned north. They rested and ran for the rest of the day, until they were well north of the village. When the sun set, they ate.Much later, the moon rose. They started running again.

 

Jack said when they had stopped to rest, “Those men can run for days.”

 

Jerry asked, “How angry do you think they are?”

 

“Three days? Maybe four.” They started running again.

 

Over the next few days, the old woman started rumors. She remarked when someone said they liked something. “Those two guy’s really liked each other,” and laughed. If someone spoke of them, she remarked, “They certainly were very close,” and, “I don’t think any woman would be able to come between them.” She stopped using their names altogether. They became wolf-man and his friend. Eventually, it became the wolf-man and his lover. To the women who thought of them and missed them, she counseled: ”They would have been terrible husbands. They never will stop traveling and stay in one place. See how quickly they left us. They are long gone.” Then changed the conversation to something which would make whoever she was talking to, feel important.

 

Over the years the village forgot the two travelers, except for the story of a wolf-man. The old woman passed away. And her sister added to the story. That a full moon is when a man turned into a wolf. And that his bite would change the bitten into wolf-men.

 

 

Jerry and Jack continued north until they were exhausted and out of food. They opened the package. It was a boat. After they caught enough fish for a few days, they assembled the boat. It was really more of a deep raft. They put their possessions into it and attached it to a long branch. As long as the water was fairly calm, they walked the shore with it floating along and a little behind them. Later, they covered it with the wolf coat strapped on tight to keep out the water.

 


	55. The North Village

Jacky asked, “Why at _dawn_ , do we do the trips?”

Jack laughed, “The trip is when Jim is ready. And he is ready at dawn, his time. Thus six am is nine on the west coast. Oh, also remember that storm?”

”The snow storm. Yes.”

”There we were, huddled in the dark. Thinking about how dumb we were for not taking a trip earlier, and being ready for the storm. Still dumb we did a trip, in the dark. We went out and became disoriented and lost. We went up, above the clouds, found the stars, went south, couldn’t see the land thru the clouds, went too far south.” Jack paused, this was embarrassing. “When the dawn came. When the sun rose. When the Earth turned enough to see the sun, the sun provided enough light, then we found our way back.” He paused again.  “Also, Jim heard us, and was unable to help us. After that lesson, we do most trips in the day. It was also the beginning of the idea to map the land.”

Jacky said, “Thank you for telling me. I had this crazy idea, there was some connection between the sun and us.”

”Not that I know of.”

”Will you tell me the rest of the story?”

”Yes. You know I am telling you my life.”

”Oh! Sorry. I didn’t think of it that way.”

 

And so the story of Jack began:

“It was high summer when we came upon a village unexpectedly. The rocks obscured the view, and it was on the edge of the water. We called out “Hello.”

 

The men came forward, everyone looked at each other. I sang. 

A man spoke. It meant nothing. 

Jerry said, “Hi. I am Jerry” and pointed to himself, he pointed at me, “Jack.”

 

“One of the men nodded. Men came from all around to escort us to the village center. Our boat made them smile. We noticed the village had lots of dogs, which we were not used to, they looked like wolves.”  

“We were seated in front of a low fire. Everyone sat. Drink was given, tasted, and passed. Food was given. We were careful to smile and nod after eating. And it was tasty. They had a hut to bathe, which we both loved. And they had us sleep in to two different huts. I remember looking at Jerry, just before we entered. I was anxious that we were being separated. Inside a family waited. They made me undress and lay in a bed, a girl crawled in on one side of me, with the mother on the other. And the father next to the wife. I thought she was to warm up the bed. Jerry wondered if he was to lay with the girl next to him and didn’t. I didn’t think about it.” He laughed, “I was tired and full of food, and slept. Everyone slept together.”

“In the morning I dressed alone, everyone was outside, where they shared food and drink. The men led us towards the shore. We watched as the men got into pointy boats. What a sensation, being in the boat. Flying like a bird over the water. Jerry laughed. They used carved wood to steer, oars. The men taught us how to steer, stop, turn against the water, and to go with it. We returned to shore. Sore.”

“We had used our muscles in a new way. And were very tired for it. Neither of us wanted to leave the fire but, we were both so very tired. We sat by the fire and were given a drink. Much later I awoke, with a young man on one side and the parents on the other. I went back to sleep. In the morning Jerry told me the same thing had happened to him.”

 

Slowly we learned the language, how to fish from a boat, and how to hunt for sea animals. The animals looked like smooth hairless dogs with flat legs. That jumped thru the waves. Some of them were much larger with white tusks. Jerry had asked about the tusks. They showed us carved bones that glowed in the firelight. They also told a story that neither of us quite believed, that these animals were easier to catch on land, but hard to find.

We saw a white bear once and were cautioned to stay away from them. Jerry was sure they had said, ‘The white bear will hunt you for miles and days to eat a man.’ They told me the white bear can swim farther than a fish. Bears that swim, sea animals that walk on land, and people that eat no plants. Neither of us knew what to think.

 

We helped with all the hunts and grew stronger at handling the boats. An old man was generous and took the time to teach us to make a boat. Once made, they were ours to keep. In turn we showed how we fished. The women liked the fish very much. After gutting them, they were hung on a branch propped across two huts. 

The men looked at the fish. Jerry replied, “Tasty.” Obviously the men preferred meat. One of the men laughed and motioned for them to follow him. All the men armed up with spears and torches. They went farther north about two hours. They saw the bones long before they reached them. They were huge. The skull was taller than a man. Jerry walked into the rib cage. A man whistled and everyone left. We each took a small bone as a souvenir.”

Jack grew silent remembering the place and the people. It was an experience neither of them would ever forget. “Talk with you tomorrow.” He said absently and broke the connection between them.

 

Two of the leaders had come to them, the older one told them, “You must decide,” he paused to let the gravity of the situation sink in, “do you stay for the winter, with us, or do you leave and go south.”

 The younger one added earnestly, “If you wait and then leave, the storms will be too great, you’ll not make it to the south lands.”

Jack had made a point of looking at Jerry before he answered, “We will leave for the south, as soon as we can pack.” They were conversing telepathically. Deciding they would be a burden on both their food supplies and as guests needing to be entertained throughout a winter of how many months? They would leave.

Jerry had added, “We thank you for letting us stay in your homes, for feeding us, for teaching us to make boats, and for being with you.

 

Soon after they had a feast. Music and dancing. They exchanged small gifts. Jerry was given a thin strap with a bear tooth on it. He proudly wore it around his neck.The next morning they left before dawn.


	56. Jack and Jacqueline leave the Prison

 

Jacqueline prepared for the day, all the while keeping track of Jack. He was obviously thinking intently, about something. And it wasn’t his usual half not here stare. She couldn’t guess what he was thinking. So, she didn’t say or do anything. The bells rang, and he followed her to the morning meal. As they got their food and sat, she still watched him. People around them started to notice. Then everyone around them, noticed and was on edge. The uneasiness spread throughout the prison. Everywhere, everyone, did their jobs with as little talking as possible. Outside in the yard, the bleachers slowly filled up with inmates all watching the door.

 

Finally Jacqueline couldn’t take it anymore. Yet she didn’t want Jack to react badly. Softly she said, “Jack.” Nothing. “Jack.” Then louder, “Jack, you’ve been holding your fork for.” She looked around, another girl, one of her friends, held up four fingers. “Four minutes. Are you alright?”

 

“What is the name of your lawyer?” She was astounded and thought he was crazy, and told him. “What is the name of the judge, who incarcerated you, here?” She shook her head, gave up and told him. “What are the names of the other people involved in the case that put you here?” Now she was angry and spat out their names. And corrected herself, and added a few of their nicknames. Jack looked down at his food, he lowered the fork and picked up the tray a few inches, did a half turn saying, “Roberto, here.” And passed Roberto the tray.

 

Roberto was a big guy and was always working out with weights. No matter how much food they gave him, he was always hungry, “Thanks man,” he said, took the tray and shared it with his buddy.

 

Jacqueline overheard various people speaking. One said, “What’s he doing?” Another said, “Time to go.” And they did. Inmate’s wolfed down their meals and left. Still another said quietly, “Who’s he after?” Everyone in front of Jack either left or moved to another table.

 

****

 

What Jack was doing was introducing ideas into a lot of people’s thoughts. Starting with the Warden, his secretary, and Jacqueline’s lawyer, her judge and all the others involved with Jacqueline being in prison.

 

Then he began finding them. One was in prison, the other two were in the middle of a robbing a store. What luck. He started tapping into the thoughts of everyone in the area. A girl who was an amateur photographer, Jack introduced the thought, “Who’s car is that?, I’m going to film them and the store.” And the police who were patrolling nearby changed course. It was an easy arrest.

 

***

Jack looked at Jacqueline, “I’m leaving.”

 

“Okay, let’s go.” She picked up her tray as she stood up.

 

“I’m leaving the prison.” Silence.

 

She sat back down, “How are you going to do that?” Jacqueline was not processing this at all. She was concerned for Jack.

 

“Shush.”

 

“Are you going to break out?” She looked alarmed. Everyone was listening.

 

He looked vacant again, then said, “No.” with a ‘of course not’ look, “They’ll escort me out the front door.” He blinked and smiled, “Like a civilian.” He gave a little giggle type laugh. Which was frightening to most, yet they were riveted, and couldn’t leave, because they were so curious what Jack might say next. And without speaking, they kept watching, as Jack went into ‘Zombie’ mode.

 

***

 

Jack started on the Judges employees. He listened in on the currant cases. Those that were obviously guilty to him, he pushed the men to give up. Thus, two men flat out confessed to their crimes. The judge was finished much earlier than the lunch break, and left. He returned to his chambers, and found Jacqueline’s file was on his desk. Jack pushed the judge to be curious about her file.

 

***

An inmate was washing the tables. Rather than leave, the rest of the inmates started stacking their trays, with each other’s tray. Eventually, one of them ferried the stacks to the kitchen window. 

Jack started smiling again, “I want you to go with me.” Jacqueline, clearly puzzled, looked at Jack, looked around the room, and back to Jack again. 

 

Plaintively she said, “Jack, I got 12 years.”

He looked at her worried expression, he smiled again, “I need you to be a boy again. I don’t want you to be a boy, I want you to be you. And you are a girl. But those people, people like the Warden, they work better if you are a boy.” He touched her on her arm, “If, you match the picture in your file.”

Everyone reacted to Jack saying, ‘you are a girl.’ 

****

 

Then events became really unusual, as Jack ‘pushed’ people to do, what they normally would never do. The two arrested, confessed in front of the police, about the frame up of Jacqueline. The officers called the judge! And he took the call!

 

****

 

Jack looked back at Jacqueline. She stared at him, “When is all this going to happen?”

 

“Today. Maybe tomorrow.”

 

****

Jack zoned out again. 

The accomplice in prison asked to talk to the warden, and Jack maneuvered people to push the request up the line, all the way to the Warden. Then he pushed the Warden into granting the request, immediately! And the accomplice confessed to the Warden, his involvement in the frame up of Jacqueline.

Jack listened to the accomplice and Warden’s conversation. 

 

***

Jack looked back to Jacqueline, he tried to reassure her, “Today. Maybe tomorrow.” 

*****

But Jack zoned out again, he had another push to do. He had to push the accomplice’s warden to call the Warden of this prison. And Jack was successful as usual. He smiled.

That warden called their warden!

*****

Still smiling Jack took Jacqueline’s hand, in both of his, “Today. Yes. Today. Your hair is wrong, take off the lipstick.”

Jacqueline’s friends jumped into action. With her best friend Elaina, saying, “Someone says you got a chance to get out of here. You’ve got to take it, girl.”

“Okay, I don’t believe this,” Jacqueline was having a hard time talking, as Elaina wiped off her lipstick.

Another was trying to remove her eye makeup, without poking her in the eye, “Shut your eyes.” Jacqueline shut one. A third girl was undoing her hair, then started carding it with her fingers. Someone passed her a brush, “Thanks hun.”

“Oh, all your stuff, you don’t need it any more. So, take off the bra.” All the girls stopped and looked at Jack.

“Jack.” It came out like a whine, as her friends helped her out of the bra. Elaina undid the clasp in back. Another pulled on her sleeve, forcing her arm inside. Another hand reached inside and pulled down the strap. They were trying to remove the bra without exposing Jacqueline’s chest. Jack noticed. 

 

“Yes? Yes, Jacqueline?” There were so many arms and sleeve pulling, they moved around trying to see each other.

She looked at his concerned and smiling face, with one eye, then had to switch to the other eye, “You want me to give away everything. Then I’ll have nothing.” Elaina slipped the bra under her shirt. 

 

“Jacqueline, we are leaving.” He shook his head, “I’ll buy you new things.” He stopped. He looked at the ceiling. He shut his eyes, turned sideways to her, “I already bought you new things. I, my friends bought you new things. Already.” He looked past her, “They’re here.”

“Who’s here? Your friends?”

 

“The guards. Yes, my friends are here. You are being released.”

“I’m being released.” 

“Say goodbye to your friends.” 

“Goodbye.” 

A guard walked up to Jacqueline put cuffs on her and took her with them. “Where are you taking me?”

“Warden wants to see you,” the guard said.

Her last view of Jack was of him still looking at her, smiling.”

 

Jack looked at Jacqueline’s friends, “Thank you for helping Jacqueline.” 

They mumbled, “You’re welcome.” And made for Jacqueline’s cell and her stuff. When they reached the cell, and started looking at the great stuff, Elaina said, “That’s the first time he’s ever spoken to me.” They divided up everything and thought of Jack, and couldn’t bring themselves to leave. He might be doing something great for Jacqueline, and he might have said thank you, but they were still scared of him. They sat and talked about Jacqueline and the loot.

 

 

****

 

In the Warden’s office, the cuffs were removed, and she was set in a chair in front of his desk.

The Warden entered, sat, wondered; how did he get in this situation? He asked himself again as he looked at the inmate in front of him. Fingernail polish, long hair, like a girl. At least it was tied in a low ponytail, the way guys sometimes do. He looked at her fingers again, Jacqueline tucked her nails into her fists. He compared her with the picture in the file. He crossed his hands in front of him, “Michael Thompson, you are being released.” That was all she heard him say. The Warden talked on and on. She didn’t move. He waved to the guard. And handed a second guard Michael Thompson’s paperwork. The inmate and guards left.

The warden was happy the inmate didn’t threaten a lawsuit, he rubbed his eyes and forehead, opened the second folder and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He searched on his computer. The inmate wasn’t listed. He called for his secretary.

 

Jack sat and stared. Eventually a guard came and cuffed him. He passed Jacqueline, as she was led back to the cell, he smiled at her. Neither spoke. He did not ask where they were going. They had him stand between to guards and wait outside the wardens office. Demetrius and Jonathan arrived and ignored Jack. Jack smiled, they were his lawyers. Usually Jonathan worked for the rest of the group. Today he was working for him. He said hi, telepathically to Jonathan. Jonathan continued to ignore Jack wearing his ‘lawyer’ face. They went in and came out. They returned with office types and went in. The office types left. There was a long delay.

Jack stared.

Finally, Jack was taken into the office. His cuffs were removed. The warden offered him a chair and began, “It has come to my attention: that you are not an inmate here. Yet here you are.”

Jack said, “That is true. May I leave?”

Demetrius tried to introduce himself, “Hello, Mr. Jack. I’m from the District Attorney’s office. Depending on how long you have been here you could be recompensed quite a lot of money.”

 

Jonathan stood up.

Jack stood and said, “Good bye.”

Demetrius asked again, “How long have you been here?”

Jonathan stated, “You cannot detain him here any longer.”

 

The Warden nodded and waved his hand towards the door, and said, “You are free to go.” He took a sheet of paper from his secretary, she pointed, he signed. He handed the paper to the guards standing behind Jack. They left. Jack was followed by the two guards and then by the two lawyers.

 

When the three of them reached a turning point, Jack said “I don’t have any possessions in any cell.” He turned toward the exit. The guards escorted him to another office, where he was given papers to sign, he signed “Jack”. When they looked in the storage room for his belongings, they didn’t find anything with his number. Jack said, “I don’t need you to keep looking these.” And he indicated the prison uniform he was wearing, “are fine.”

 

The guard stated, “No prisoner shall be released wearing or taking any prison garments with them.”

Jack took off the shirt, pants and shoes, then handed them over. He stood there in his underwear.

The guard said, “You can’t go out there with nothing on.”

Jonathan replied, “Yes, he can.”

“He’ll be arrested.”

“No. I won’t. There is a bus outside with his name on it.” One guard sneered. Jack left, followed by Jonathan. When he reached the bus, the destination sign read JACK. The driver deleted the name Jack and typed in JACQUELINE. Jonathan returned to the prison.

 

Jack found Ianto waiting for him inside, “Hi, Ianto.”

“Hi, Jack.” Ianto sat on the sofa, holding his arms out to him. Jack crawled on him, straddling him. 

Jack snuggled into his shoulder and neck, “You feel good.”

”You made me wait two decades.” Ianto ran his hands up and down Jacks bare skin. They loved looking into each other’s eyes.

Eventually, Jack took a shower. He asked the chef for an omelette and cooked fruit. He shaved, brushed his hair. Dressed.

 

Ianto reentered the bus, “Maybe champagne?” Jack smiled, drinking in the view of Ianto.

Ianto opened the bottle and poured two glasses of champagne. They waited holding each other, chest to chest. Jacqueline exited the prison. Ianto carried the glasses of Champagne outside for Jack. They waited, next to each other. 

 

Jacqueline came out of the prison, with relief. Jonathan followed her. She was nervous that Jack would not be there. She would be alone. She worried that her outfit was just all wrong. Then she saw the bus. Then her name. Then she saw Ianto, and was shocked at the man next to him, “Jack! Is that you? You look so different.” She didn’t approach Jack, in his black suit. Her eyes roamed over him and his black suit. He was offering her a glass of champagne, in a black suit. He smiled wearing a suit. He shaved. He was beautiful. She took the glass saying, “Thank you.”

 

“I love you Jacqueline,” said Jack. She heard him, it was his voice, and she dropped the glass.

 

After that Jacqueline knows she kissed him with her hands on his clean shaven face. He smelled so good, he used cologne. They must have gotten on the bus. Her things were here. She showered! By herself! The soap smelled so good. She ate with Jack, the food was so good. She slept in a real bed, it felt so good, and woke up, waiting for the bells. That never came.

 

Jack knocked on the side of the bed and slowly opened the screen.

They just looked at each other for quite a while. “I have something planned for you today.”

Jacqueline wondered: What could possibly top yesterday? Jack smiled and kissed her. Oh momma, did he smell good.


	57. Jacqueline at the zoo.

Anna helped Jacqueline with a robe and then into the little bathroom. Jacqueline was drowsy and not yet accustomed to being in a moving coach.

 

Jack stopped drinking his coffee, he stood, and took her tenderly in his arms. She liked his hands on the slippery fabric, moving around her waist, up over her belly and chest and ended up on either side of her face. She thought, “Is there anything better than Jack looking at me this way? They kissed. He tasted good, Jack with coffee, and a lot of sugar. Expensive coffee. She shut her eyes, and in the blackness, she loved him. His hands and arms, he lowered to encase her shoulders, “Coffee?” She nodded. He nuzzled her cheek, kissed the rim of her ear and helped her to sit. He poured and sat opposite her.

 

She noticed he held his tie against his white shirt as he sat. Jack looked so different now, “You cut your hair off.”

“I did.”

He looked like an advert. His lips looked pink. And curvy. And different. Maybe it was because this was the first time she’d seen him with a close shave. No more dark brown hair surrounded his lips. Instead it was white skin around those pink lips, that she loved to kiss. She realized she was staring at his lips and looked up at his eyes. Without taking his eyes off of hers, he half stood over the table, one hand cradling his tie, as if wearing ties was his normal attire! Tilting his head to one side he hissed her. Her lips lived for the softness of those lips. Coffee flavored lips. Her lips were tingling and he stayed close to her. Letting her gaze roam over him, as if they were in bed. He smelled like an aftershave, one, she had never smelled before, and it was heaven. An expensive aftershave for sure.

 

She tried to think of what to say. Up to now, she had tried to show Jack every little favor, she could think of, and now. Wow, this is so different. There wasn’t anything for her to do. Jack had employees who drive this bus. A, what? Maid? Housekeeper? Assistant? And somebody made the food and this coffee. So, he has a cook. And Ianto? What was he doing here? And where was he? She wanted to say thank you for everything. How did Jack get her out of prison? Jack was not a guy one gushed to, so, what to say? And he looks so good. She stopped thinking and this escaped her lips, “This is heaven. Thank you.” He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and then her lips, and sat again. Again holding the tie as he sat. She sipped the hot coffee, blew on it, and wondered why Jack holding his tie was so.. so what? Interesting? It wasn’t sexy. Sex is sex and this is what?She kept looking at Jack, ignoring the view out the bus window. Those lips.

 

When they were done with their coffee, Jack said, “We are almost there. So, we should dress.”

 

Then it hit her. This was not Zombie Jack, he was right here with her, “Where is there?” She wondered if it was his house or something?

 

“It is a surprise. We are taking a trip to the land of a magical garden. Usually, they are now called Zoo’s.” He laughed.

 

“A Zoo.” And in a lilting tone she added, “I have never been to a zoo.”

 

Matching her tone, Jack replied, “I know.” And laughed again.

 

****

 

Jack opened hidden doors and drawers, revealing clothes. He showed her a closet, “This is your closet. Among the dresses, there was a furry jacket, in pink! and a fur coat. Jack opened a door, took out a jacket, “This is my closet,” explaining, “I’m going to wear this jacket.” He rehung it.

 

Jacqueline chose a dress, once she saw that it had shoes that matched! The shoes fit! Yes! And she liked them.

 

Jack looked over at the guard sitting next to the driver. Jacqueline tensed inside. The guard said, “Four minutes to the exit. Another eight to the park.” Jack returned to the little table as Jacqueline tried to relax and change in the bathroom. She returned.

“Never mind Nathan. His job is to guard you, from anyone who might even think of hurting you.” Jack appraised her look, smiled and waved to the chair at the table, “If you have a seat.” She sat and he lifted a cushion of the sofa, “This has clothing.” In neat compartments that could be lifted out were purses, hats, sun glasses and even an umbrella. “These other’s have equipment.” He opened one. It had rifles, pistols, silencers, and ammo. He saw her expression, “Hey, hey it’s ok.” He went to her, “No, no, no. There not there for us to use. That’s all for the guards to use. For Ianto to use. He pushed the cushion shut. Did you pick out a purse?”

 

“Yes. The white one.” Jack handed it to her and shut the cushion.

 

“I wanted to show you, everything. No secrets.” He waited. When she nodded, he added with an impish grin, “At least not too many.”

 

Jacqueline’s eyes opened in wonder, she’d never before seen that expression on Jack. Jack was teasing her. A warm glow spread over her.

 

Jack ran a fingertip from the neckline of her dress, up her neck. She was thinking if they were back in the cell, that they would be making love one way or another. But now they are out in the real world. With places to go. Schedules even. Because we are people who go places and do things. She giggled.

 

Jack smiled at her as he ran his hands down her arms to her hands, “We’re going to a zoo. They have a lunch set up for us. You’ll be able to see and talk to the crew, If you want.” He looked at her critically. “Jewelry! That cabinet is always locked. The guards take care of it.”

 

Her eyes roamed around, “But, not the weapons.” They smiled at each other again.

 

The guard left the driver and unlocked the cabinet that was a part of the door of the closet. He returned to his seat. Jack picked out a watch. He put it on. The bus exited the freeway. “Jacqueline in this part,” he opened a partition, “might be something you would like to wear.”

He helped her up. The bus made a turn. Jack put his arm around her waist. He didn’t remove his hand as she looked inside. Necklaces hung against a felt wall. Rings on thick hooks? And earrings behind clear little squares, with tabs to pull open. At the very top hung bracelets.

 

“They are all so beautiful. Jack some of these are really expensive.” She found the pearls. “Wow.” She looked at the clasp. It was set with a red rock.

 

“Jacqueline these are all yours.” She stopped looking at the necklaces and looked at Jack.

 

“Is all this really mine?” She asked, acutely aware he was still holding her. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating. The bus stopped and started, then made a turn, and continued. She chose a gold chain. He closed the clasp for her.

 

Jack looked in the cabinet, “It has a matching bracelet. If you choose to wear it.” She nodded. He put it on her, “Look in the mirror.” She did. She saw a woman in a white long sleeve, dress, with a deep blue line that filled in at the shoulder and continued down each side. It accentuated a female silhouette. He shut the jewelry cabinet with a click. “See this tab?” He pulled it down and open, to reveal make up. They looked at each other again, he grinned again at her happiness, “We have to move it, we are almost there. He moved around her and using a brush, combed her hair.

 

They entered the zoo. There were four guards in front, and another four behind them. The bus stopped. She moved to leave. “No, no. Nothing happens until you are ready.”

 

“Oh.” She finished her eye brows. And placed the makeup she’d used, into the purse.

 

Gently, softly he added, “Maybe you would like to wear a perfume?”

 

Jacqueline melted. Her eyes teared up. She started blinking. Under the sink was a fold out drawer, with three fancy bottles, laying on their sides. She laughed, “I have no idea what they smell like,” and picked up one shaped like a teardrop, with a glass ball on the top, and sprayed herself. Jack watched her the whole time.

 

***

 

They entered through a “group” gate.

 

Jacqueline was overwhelmed. The odors. The plants, the colors. The pink birds. Flamingos. The flamingos were not in a cage. The jungle effect. Then the distance. The “everything.” She just kept breathing all the odors. She kept looking at Jack. Oh, right, we usually have to walk single file, “Jack can I hold your hand?” She asked shyly.

 

“Of course. Jacqueline.” Still he was not being a Zombie.

 

They made their way along a lawn. The crew was lined up on either side of a long table set up with a pink cloth with white and gold stripes. The plates were china. The glasses were made of glass. Nearby was a bar-B-Q. The smell of roasting meat wafted on the air. The chef stopped cooking and turned towards the two of them.

 

Jack began the introductions: “Everyone this is Jacqueline, my wife.” Jacqueline felt like her brain just froze. Wife.

 

Our chef.” Chef nodded, smiled, and went back to cooking. “This is Anna. Our chief of operations.” She nodded.

 

Jacqueline knew her from the coach, and said “Hi.”

 

Jack continued, “This is Fred, Thomas, Nathan, and Isto. They are all work for Ianto, our chief of security.” Ianto nodded. The other four did not. Fred, Thomas, and Isto, smiled at her, nodded to Jack and left. Jacqueline said, “Hi.” Nathan moved some distance away, where he stayed and watched.

 

Jack continued, “This isClare, who will be our server today. Shall we sit?” Everyone sat, except Chef and Clare. There were no chairs at the ends of the table. Jacqueline sat next to Jack, with Ianto opposite her.

 

The zoo was huge. Jacqueline kept looking over the park. The table had been set with her back to a tall hedge, on a lawn of large trees. They had entered walking past a pond and a bandstand. The pond was more of a lake, and was larger than she had realized. Delighted, she saw a waterfall. The sounds of animals kept occurring unexpectedly. She jumped once.

 

Fred looked at Jack then said slowly, “That was a monkey, type animal. Called a Gibbon.”

 

Jacqueline replied, “Thank you. It is a very strange sound.” Everyone smiled.

 

The food was delicious. The salads were very different from anything she had had in her whole life. The steak! The bread. Everything seemed so fresh. New. She looked at Jack again, “Everything is so perfect. Thank you for bringing me here.” She relaxed, then cringed at a lion’s roar.

 

Everything was calm. There was a sound. Some strange sound all around them. Of course, the wind blew the trees, rustling the leaves. The place was so big. There was so much distance. She tried, she willed herself to relax. She kept trying. Jack held her hand. Then she realized that nobody had asked Jack any questions. Because they all knew him. Because he’s the boss.

 

Before the meal was over, Fred left quietly. Clare fixed a plate for herself and sat to eat.

 

Ianto didn’t seem to be talking. Yet she never saw him put any food in his mouth. Where were all these people coming from?

 

Jack said to Ianto, “Thank you. To you and your crew for coming to pick up, Jacqueline and I.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jack.” Ianto nodded to her and left the table!

 

Jacqueline was thinking that little conversation over, because last time they were ‘talking’ they were in some sort of huggy bear type of thing going on. With Jack sitting in Ianto’s lap.

 

Jack said to Jacqueline, “Next we take a walk and view the animals. There is a men’s and women’s room over this way. Then we will look at more animals or return to the bus.”

 

She replied, “Ok. I need to use the ladies room.” The group left, and entered a large building. Jacqueline was a little worried, and Jack just motioned with his hand, a sort of wave. That she should follow Anna and Clare into the women’s bathroom. And everything was normal. She went into a stall, came out, washed her hands, checked her makeup and left. Normal. Jack rejoined her, smiled, and put his arm around her waist.

 

As they took a path to view the “big cats,” Anna and Clare went with them. At one point Jacqueline turned and saw that Ianto had accompanied them. Except for Jack, who just smiled once in a while, the girls, oohed and awed over the animals. Jacqueline looking up above, at a mountain lion, giggled and relaxed. They moved on to the snow leopards, who were sacked out sleeping, she began to think about Jack and his friends? employees? and noticed everyone did everything slowly. They had eaten slowly. They took time before replying, without being rude. They smiled without it seeming to mean anything. She kept waiting for something. But what?

“It is a relief not hearing the bells ringing.”

Then she relaxed and the animals were so pretty, and bigger and smaller than she expected. One smelled of popcorn. How crazy is that? They came to the lions, and tigers, again sleeping. The male stood up, stretched, and laid back down.  
“His mane is huge.”

 

They meandered around rocks. Jack held her tight, up and around some steps, she was shocked to see polar bears! A zoo employee flung fish over the fence to them. With a phoom sound and a big splash the bears dove head first into the clear water. They searched down underwater for the fish. It was exciting. They were so fun, and the noise!Eventually she was tired and her feet hurt, from the heels. Jack noticed and held her on the stairs, “Next is the penguins or we can leave.”

 

“I like being here very much. Maybe we can return another time and see the rest?”

 

“Maybe.” He smiled at her, “How badly do your feet hurt?”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“Ianto. Please carry my wife back to the coach.” Jacquelines eyes snapped open in surprise, first because he’d again referred to her as his wife and second when Ianto scooped her up and carried her back. He took a route thru a thick forest type of place. She felt very alone with Ianto. He wore a different cologne, than Jack. As the trail opened into the plaza at the entrance, Jack was right next to them. Then the thought occurred to her that Ianto had taken the ‘forest’ route to give her privacy, out of view of the other people in the park. And she felt loved. Fred held open the gate for them. Isto was just outside. And the bus was parked at the curb. Ianto carried her right into the bus and he left. Jack was right next to her and they both sat on the sofa, smiling at each other.

 

The bus left the zoo and returned to the freeway.

 


	58. Jacqueline at Jerry’s house.

Jack helped Jacqueline remove her dress, and into the coach’s bed. They looked at each other, he kissed her, and then he reached down and gave her a foot rub. “Remember, if you need anything, anything at all, just push this button. I’m right here.” He knew now, she would always see him a little differently. And worried about the Event to come, possibly changing her perceptions, to the point of her leaving him. And everyone.

“Ok, thank you. Thank you, Jack, for everything.” Jacqueline worried about Jack. He never seemed to enjoy her new clothes. This was the first time she’d been properly dressed in a dress, and heels, and the right makeup. Her hair had been okay, not fabulous. And she ‘d had jewelry on. Real jewelry. She thought, she looked perfect. But, just.

Jack smiled, “You looked perfect, today. As always.” And shut the curtain. It was dark inside. She fell asleep.

 

***

 

It was dark, when she awoke thinking of the polar bears. She stretched and pushed the button. Jack opened the curtain, Clare stood just behind him. “Hi, Honey. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Honey?

“Do you want to get up?”

“Yes.” Clare left and returned with a robe. She helped Jacqueline put it on, then she left.

When Jacqueline returned from the bathroom, Jack was already sitting at the table, facing forwards. He stood up, as she sat. “Jack, everything has been great.”

 

He smiled, “Good. Zoo’s can be a bit overwhelming after a stint inside. It’s good to get out.”

She laughed, wagged a finger at him, “Jack what is going on?”

“A bus like this, you can live on it for as long as you wish.”

“Ok.” What? That didn’t explain anything.

“We are on a trip to visit some of my friends.”

“You have friends?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Will Jacky be there?”

“Yes. Definitely, he will be there. Jacky is one of my friends. You will meet all the rest of them.” He paused. “Are you thirsty, hungry, anything you might need.A snack maybe?”

She nodded no, “No, thank you.”

 

 

Clare brought in a tray of drinks, then returned with another of snacks. They were beautiful. Jacqueline blinked, it was mesmerizing. The colors, the variety. She didn’t know what most of them were, and she knew she didn’t have to feel under any pressure to actually eat or drink and of these beautiful, tasty looking treats. She stared at Jack, “What are you not telling me?”

“My friends are unusual.” He took a deep breath, “My friends are like me.”

She lowered her chin and raised her eyebrows, “Are they like Jacky?”

“Sort of. We, maybe fifty of us, are all getting together.”

“Because you just got out?”

 

Jack spoke in that sort of slow way, he sometimes used, “The opposite, one of my friends, Jim. He had a wife and she died. Jim is very.. sad. I got out, so that I could go visit him, and keep him.. company. You had to come with me. Of course. Because you are my wife.” He paused a longer time. “So, we are going to.. Jerry’s house.”

Jack paused at saying Jerry’s name. Knowing Jerry knew Jack was thinking of him.

 

      Jerry stopped what he was doing and listened in on the conversation.

 

Jack continued, “Along with everyone else, to visit Jim, who will be there, at Jerry’s.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Who is Jerry?”

 

     Using telepathy, Jerry said, “Jack, I miss you.”

 

My OTP, the love of my life. “Jerry is the owner of the house, where Jim is going. He has a large..house. I think.”

“Big enough for fifty people and their wives?”

“Most of them do not have spouses. Those that do, will most likely not bring them.”

“So, we are going to Jerry’s?”

“Yes.” Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally after all these decades. To hold him in my arms. To hug him. To be with him. And no one can take us apart.

 

       Jerry stared. Anticipation didn’t begin to describe the longing Jerry had for Jack.

 

“To console Jim?”

“Yes.”

“So, this like a funeral?”

“More like an orgy.”

 

      Jerry stopped breathing for a moment.

 

For a moment Jack thought of nothing but Jerry and wished the bus went faster.

Jacqueline stopped breathing for a moment. She and Jack, sat, and looked at each other. The miles sped by in the darkness, lights flitted by. Finally Jacqueline said, “I thought you were going to tell me how you came to have all this?”

“The food? Clare..”

“No, not the food, yes the food, but, the bus, the employees, the guards, the guns. What is going on?”

“Oh. Sorry. It’s always been like that, like this. Sorry, you just didn’t know.”

“What are you? Are you, you know. In a gang? The mafia?”

Suddenly that stillness, that don’t mess with Jack attitude took over, “No. Not the mafia. Not the MS-13. Nor any other type of ruthless, killing gang.” Who do I belong to? The wars and battles and bloodshed, drifted across his thoughts. Which led into thinking of Ianto, and then Jerry. He looked at the window and back to Jacqueline, “My friends are sort of like brothers, if I need or want something, then they are there, with whatever I need. I try not to be needy.”

“Brothers. Brothers with benefits.”

“Exactly!”

They sat, each with their own thoughts. Jack drank tea. He poured for Jacqueline. “If for any reason, you don’t want to go. Or once we’re there, you want to leave, say so. Tell me what you want. And it’s yours. If you want to go stay in a hotel.. Done. If you want a house.. It’s yours.”

“What if I want a boat and take a trip around the world?”

“Just as easy. I’ll get you a boat.” He smiled. He moved to the sofa.

Jack wedged a couple of cushions on the sofa behind himself, “Come, sit on me.”

She walked over to him. He directed, “Put your right knee here, and your left here.” He fluffed her robe out of the way. She was straddling him with her butt on his thighs..she recognized the position, that Jack had used when sitting with Ianto. “I need you. For a selfish reason.” He paused, “After we arrive, Jim will arrive. We will all want to be with him. But, there are too many of us, so we can’t. So, we take turns and you may find yourself alone. When I’m with him.” He hugged her. She felt good.

“But, I need you there.” He let her go, and tried a different tact, “I cannot live with Jerry. We will forget to eat and sleep. We will forget the world. ‘We’ cannot work. Nothing. It’s bad.” She leaned in closer to him. “The last time this happened, our friends pulled us apart. And kept us apart. Please help me Jacqueline. We have to go there because of Jim.”

“But you, have to leave because of what you’ll do, if you stay with Jerry.”

“Yes, ma’am.” First Honey and now Ma’am?

She kissed him for a while, then got up and dressed in a tee and shorts. When Jack saw, he held her with a grin, saying, “I like your bulge.”

She knew he meant it with affection. But, girls don’t have bulges, down there. Will I ever be okay? Right?

***

 

Clare brought them a prawn and a cup of something. Jasmine picked out a green thing with a red and white flower on top, “I like the way they make everything look interesting.” She ate it, “It’s a green bean. I don’t know what the flower is.”Jack smiled back. Clare brought them a salad. The vegetables looked like a pinwheel toy. She ate something orange colored.It was a thin strip of carrot. Her face scrunched up, the carrot had been treated like a pickle. The next course was Dover sole. Jacqueline thought Dover sole was divine. 

But, Jack seemed to be back to his “not talking” state. That used to be normal. She ate while thinking over what Jack had “explained” to her, earlier. And decided he had not “explained” anything. But, she was out, and the food was the best.

 

Later when he seemed to be ‘back’, she stated, “We are visiting Jim to help him out of his funk. At losing his wife. When he’s better, we leave. Where do we go then?” Jack seemed to think forever, in fact they had now eaten a sorbet made in a ying/yang pattern of blue and yellow. Which led Jasmine think the meal was over. Because wasn’t ice cream a dessert? Clare now brought out a pastry. A flower made of more pastry decorated the top. Jack pointedly used his knife and fork. Jacqueline cut into the crust, expecting a dessert inside. Surprise! It was filled with the most tender piece of beef. They enjoyed the meal in silence.   
  


Jack broke the silence by saying, “This is called, Beef Wellington. It’s named after some guy.”

”Some guy?” She grinned with him.

Jack explained, “When we arrive, the bus will be kept at the bottom of the hill, and a car will take us up to Jerry’s house, where we’ll be given a room. Some time after we arrive, Jim will arrive.  
  


“Jerry’s house must be somewhat larger than most houses.”

“I’ve never seen it. Before. Everyone there will know who you are.” He paused and ate. “They don’t do what normal people do. They don’t take time for introductions with each other, because they all know each other. You are the only person who is new, and they all know you. So, over the course of the days we are here, you will slowly learn everyone’s name.

Also, they play games with each other. Most of these games you won’t see. But one,” he smiled at the thought, “is surprising. And you must not be a part of it. What you will see is three or four men with their back’s covered with paint. Each will have a different color. Each color is a different group. And you don’t belong to any group. Just stay away from them. But you, can have fun watching. Things you can do, while we are there. Eat, drink, swim. And somewhere on the grounds, Jim will be sitting with a crowd around him. If you see him, you can look, but he will most likely ignore you. He tends to ignore everybody.”

Clare brought them a poached pear and coffee.

Afterwards they went to bed, together.

 

*****

Late the next day Jacqueline awoke to the smell of coffee. Jack was preoccupied with staring. She ate, then looked for Clare. Clare opened the sliding door. And Jacqueline saw the kitchen for the first time. The chef stoped what she was doing and asked, “What can I get for you, Ma’am?”

“Do you have any razors?”

“Of course. You might speak to Jack.” Replied Clare, not giving her a razor.

“Thank you.” Replied Jacqueline, mystified. She took a shower. Did her hair. And luxuriated in using real conditioner. Then found the nail clippers and did her nails, and looked around for nail polish. Didn’t find any, nor any remover. Then she realized she might be tying up the bathroom.

 

***

 

She looked around, Jack was gone. And the bed had been re-made. She looked out the window. It was dark outside. Feeling alone, she laid down, with the curtain open. She worried about what was going to happen at this “party” that wasn’t a party. It was a wake. She sighed and thought about the way things had been for so much of her life.

All the times her father had hit her, shoved her, beat her. Or with his hand raised above his head, threatening to ‘slap the stupid’ out of her. The names he called her and the lies he told her. The lies he told about her. The things he wanted her to do. Being in prison with Jack, was the best time of her whole life. Jack loved her and nobody ever hurt her when she was in prison with him.

But now he said they were coming to a new place, with lots of men, with no wives. For an orgy. The tears started. She cried without making any noise. Something she’d learned to do as a child. And he would leave her to be with Jerry. He said Jim. But, she was positive Jerry was the one Jack loved. She cried and she slept.

Jack came to bed. He hugged her and kissed her, they moved into their usual sleep position. Jack on his back and her half on top of him. They cuddled until Jack said, “You’re worried. Tell me.”

“What happens after this thing with Jim?”

“Where would you like to go?” When she didn’t reply, he added, “Truly, you are mine and I am yours. Wherever you go, I will go with you.”

She stopped worrying and they went to sleep.

 

They woke up while it was still dark. They got up. They put robes on and sat and watched the sky lighten. Clare brought them drinks and then coffee. Later she brought them a fruit plate.

“I never see everyone else eat or sleep.”

Jack smiled, “We stop. They change places with people on the chase bus.”

“There be two busses?”

“There is a door out the back.”

She peeked over her cup, “If I wanted a diamond necklace.”

He gave her an impish smile back, “Yes. You may have a diamond necklace. They are heavy. The more diamonds the heavier they are.” He laughed. She laughed. “They are great showpieces. Would you like a diamond bracelet? To begin with.”

“Just to get used to it.” They exchanged coffee kisses. They were laughing as they went back to bed.

 

****

Much later in the day, they sat down to lunch. Jack mentioned they would arrive in about two hours.

“Jack. I do have a worry. Do you do anything to keep from catching anything? While were here, you make it sound like lots of people engage in sex.”

“We do a lot of sex.” He smiled sheepishly, “We have nothing to catch from each other. No, nothing. No HIV, no aids. No sexually transmitted diseases. But, sometimes, some of us don’t like the mess. And some of them are, well, lubricated.” He held her hand, “Be easy. Nothing for you to worry about. Except.” He kissed her hand and grinned, “Except I have a surprise for you.”

Jacqueline waited patiently, the first surprise was a zoo, and then came meat inside pastry, like a pie. That’s not right. The first surprise was them leaving the prison. Together. Jack obviously looked at her chest, “Would you like those to be real? Would you like the little operation on your neck? Right here.” He ran his fingers over his Adam’s apple. She sat straighter and looked out the window, then down at the table.

“Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not. I’m serious. One of my friends is a Doctor, a,” he paused thinking of the word, “a surgeon. He has everything there. At Jerry’s house, and has waited for you to arrive.” She no longer looked distressed, but hopeful, “You will have about half a day, after we arrive. And then he’ll do it for you.” They held hands thinking.

“Can he take it all off down there?”

“Your testicles? Yes. The other part, I enjoy. Please don’t have it removed. If you do, know that changing the other part is a more complicated and longer operation, we may not have time for doing that type of operation. We will be here three or four days, at the most. And then, maybe we’ll take a trip as you recover from the surgery. It’s not really up to me. I follow the Doctor’s, decisions, he will do what is best for you. He’ll talk to you.”

Jack took out of his pocket a small pouch, and poured what looked like earring into his hand. He licked his lips, “I don’t know when we started doing this.” He held them for her to look at, then put them in her hand. He removed his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. She looked at two tiny gold rings with a thin streak of green thru the middle. “Have you never noticed the holes?” He bared his left nipple. Jacqueline eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. “Oh, Jacqueline.” He inserted two fingers into her mouth. He leaned over, removed his fingers and kissed her.

“No.”

He crouched down, “They open like this, he opened one, and handed it back to her.

It was very tiny. The hole was tiny. Inserting it, and closing it, it barely cleared the nipple. “It fits like a ring on a finger. You have a little gold halo around the bottom of your nipple.” She fastened the second one. He straightened up.

She stood up also. With her thumbs on the rings she felt him, “I can see why you didn’t wear those in prison. Do they all wear these?” She lowered her mouth to a ring, gripping him tight with her arms. Jack breathed, he groaned.

 

***

 

The coach stopped. Jacqueline was dressed, ready, and Jack was holding her hand. She looked out the windows at all the people and cars, thinking; I can do this. I can do this. This has to be easier than standing up in front of the judge. Hasn’t it? They left the bus and Isto directed them to a car, which they rode to the top. It was a very nice car, she ran one hand over the leather, wondering who has flowers in a car? The trip took longer than she thought it would, Her nervousness came back, she thought: Why am I nervous? Because look at this expensive car. They entered a house that Jacqueline thought was most likely built to be used in a movie. Jack was right, nobody was doing introductions as they were shown to their room. It was a very nice room, white plaster walls with lots of tile work and brown wood. She stared out the windows at the ocean, comparing the Atlantic with the water’s around San Francisco. She realized she’d always taken the beautiful views around San Francisco for granted, and missed them with a longing that surprised her.

“It would be wrong of me not to say hello to people. Will you stay or will you go? He offered his arm. She took his arm and went with him. Then got nervous again, when she noticed there were no locks on the doors. Oh, because this isn’t a prison or a hotel.

Jack met many people. They were all male. They usually kissed. Sometimes they kissed and hugged. Nobody actually said the word hello. Sometimes they kissed her. Usually on the cheek. Two of them kissed her in a way she would not likely forget in this lifetime. One was Jerry. 

Jacqueline walked over to a counter covered in food and flowers. She sat on a stool and watched Jack. Then she realized that Jerry kept coming back to kiss Jack again and again. Then she realized Jack was trying to make it happen. Then she realized everyone there was trying to keep the two men apart. 

Somebody sat next to her, “It’s true.”

“What’s true.” She asked in the way that meant; don’t care.

“Jack loves you.” She turned towards him. “I know he loves you. And he loves Jerry. We let them play together, for a few days. Maybe even a week. Then, just like ripping Velcro apart. Rip.” He moved his hands apart, like he was ripping Velcro apart. “And then he’ll be all yours again.” He picked up a piece of fruit and moved to walk away and looked back adding, “Then everything will go back to normal. And you will most likely never see any of us. Ever again. And it’s ok. So enjoy yourself.” He left.

Hours later she saw him again, nude with his back painted blue, and somebody else she didn’t know, was plastered up to his backside. It was his expression of absolute bliss that made her watch. When they were done another took over. When they were done, each had a blue belly and chest.

But for now everyone had their clothes on. She was hungry, but she was afraid to leave Jack. A man sat next to her, he declared, “I’m hungry.”

Another man next to him explained, “All the finger food is outside. Everything that needs a plate is in the kitchen.” They both left.

 

She watched Jack kiss Jerry again. Or was Jerry kissing Jack? Those kisses were getting longer. Then Jim arrived. Everyone moved into the back yard. She followed. Jim was sitting in the middle of a very long sofa. Surrounded by everyone except herself.

 

She went back to the kitchen. The food was presented on fancy ceramic pedestals, on top of beautiful cloths with beadwork around the edges. All the colors were intense reds, blues and greens. Vases of flowers seemed to be everywhere. Their smell flavoring the air.

 

This had to be the best buffet I’ve ever seen, she thought as she picked up a plate with a wide red border with gold, put a roll on it, took the roll off, and flipped the plate over. Lenox. Who are they, she wondered. She put the roll back on the plate and covered it with sauce and sat outside along a wall. She picked at the food, watching people.Gradually the group around Jim broke up. Some striped down to their underwear, and went in the pool. Others went into the hot tub. Some sat near her with food. She saw two men sitting on the wall eating, when one jumped down, undid the sitting one’s pants and shoved his head between his legs! The sitting guy’s reaction, he raised his plate, to continue eating. A third man walked over to the one leaning over, nuzzled his neck, undid his pants. He was in the way of her seeing exactly what he was doing. And she tried not to stare. She ate. The three guys were leaving. The third guy turned on a hose and washed off the wall. It was Nathan.

 

She suddenly didn’t know what to think. And was thinking of leaving. She looked for Jack, who was kissing Jerry, again. She briefly thought of getting into the hot tub, but she had no suit. Everyone in the tub was doing some form of sex.

 

A guy walked up to her, he held out his hand. “Join me in the hot tub. Please.” When she hesitated, he added, “No sex.”

 

“Ok.” She took his hand. She looked for Jack again. He was next to Jim and had his hand on his belly. The guy hugged her, spun her around and lowered her into the hot water, fully dressed. He smiled at her. She felt like such a girl. “What is your name?”

“I’m Thomas.” He sat on the side of the tub.

”I know you. You were at the zoo.”

”I was. I work for Ianto.”

“I notice that none of you seem to talk.” 

“True. But this is a long weekend of playing. Enjoying each other’s company,” he replied. “Any other observations?”

“No tattoos.” She laughed, “at least not that I’ve seen so far.” She looked around. Everyone was in some state of undress, except those near Jim.

“Jack must love you.We all want to be with you.”

“Because I’m Jack’s.”

He shook his head, smiling, “No. Look around.” She did. Everyone facing in her direction was looking at her. Even Jack. From way over there she heard him say, “Have fun.”

“This is when we have fun. The next time we do this might be.. a few years more or less.”

“Why were you the one to talk to me first?”

He looked week in the knees as he dropped into the water, saying, “Different people like different things. Me? Sex, not so much. Me, I want to undress you. To touch your clothes, to reveal your body. That’s all.” 

Another man walking past, stopped, and said, “It’s true. Thomas has a ‘thing’ for clothes.” He was unbuttoning his cufflinks.

“I know you. You’re the lawyer.”

“I am. My name is Jonathan.” He smiled, and reached down and shook her hand. She watched him walk away, removing his shirt. She looked at Thomas. Thomas was watching Jonathan remove his shirt.

“Ok.” He hugged her and kissed her with passion. He dropped below the water. She looked around. Nobody was watching. She felt him remove her shoes. He moved up to her waist, undid her belt, and jeans. Then he came up for air. He placed her shoes on the deck. 

“Do you want to take off my clothes?” 

“You’re a little different. Ok. Lift your foot. So I can take off your shoe.” He laughed nodding no. He pointed down. “You want me to dive under the water just to take off your shoe?” 

“It’s fun this way.” And they did. She took off his shoes. Then the shirts and pants came off. His head fell back onto the deck, when she took off his underwear. “I think I want to keep my panties on.”

“That’s okay.” 

“Since none of you does any chit-chat. What do we do now?”

“What ever you want. Jacqueline.” He took her head in his hands and kissed her. He slid her body next to his. He held onto the side of the tub with her head between his arms. She was now under him. He kissed her again. He wrapped his legs around her, “Oh momma. May I take off your bra?”

She thought it over, looked around, almost everyone was nude, and decided, “Yes. You may.” He reached around her, and undid her bra. He placed it on the pile of clothes. Her’s and his were mixed in together.

 

She heard moaning coming from inside the bathhouse. The room was echoing the sound, everyone heard it and ignored it.

She waited to see what Thomas would do next. He sat up on the side of the tub, “Thank you Jacqueline.” He said with a grin, that was attractive, he left and met up with someone else and began taking their clothes off!

 

Jacqueline was distracted by a bird. It was small and hovered at a bird feeder in the tree. She remembered the image of the bird, and being warm and wet, when she kissed Jack, so long ago. She looked over at Jack. Who was still next to Jim on the sofa. And he looked over at her and smiled. She looked away, thinking and when she looked back, Jack was back to looking at Jim.

She watched Ianto leave the bathhouse. Clothes or not, he walked the same. 

Later, another man introduced himself, “Hello, Jacqueline. I am the Doctor.”

“Hello.”

“I would be delighted to show you our facilities. And talk over any procedures we might do for you.”

 

She felt a little awkward. He was fully dressed and she wore panties. He helped her out of the tub. They passed a group of nude men as they entered the kitchen. Two nude women walked past. Anna waved, “Hi, Jacqueline.”

“Hi. Anna.”

The Doctor continued, “We have a mobile surgery, out front.” They exited the front door. “We have a changing room, that leads to the surgery itself.” They entered, and she laid down on a bed, which was then raised, and she was covered with a blanket. She was nervous. People with masks on seemed to be smiling at her.

 

The Doctor came in with a suctioning sound. “Hello. I’m back. So, Jack tells me that first up on the list is to increase your breasts size and to have them look like on a women’s body. And not big man-boobs. Correct?

“Yes, please.”

“And second is to scrape the Adam’s apple?”

“Yes, please.” 

“The other operations may be postponed for another day. It depends on the length of time.”

“Jack doesn’t want.”

“This is between you and me. Not Jack.”

 

         Out in the garden, Jack’s eyes snapped open.

 

“I’m thinking as long as we have you under and working on the chest area, we might move some fat around, and make you a little curvier. And remove these chest hairs, and maybe a few on your upper lip and your back. How does that sound?”

She nodded, “That sounds good.”

“Now. If I have time. Do you want the testicles gone?” 

“Yes, please.”

“Taking out the testicles, changes things. Are you prepared?” She nodded yes. “I worry. Taking them out changes your hormones, making you feel, things differently.”

”I am a girl.” 

“Now, I am positive you will still have your penis, when you wake up. Changing that part takes several operations. Okay?” 

“Okay.”

 

****

 

She awoke in some strange place. She hurt. Jack was looking at her, “Hello, my beloved.” She loved him, and drifted back to sleep.

 


	59. Jacqueline wakes from surgery.

 

Jacqueline awoke in pain. She felt weird. There didn’t seem to be any part of her that didn’t hurt. Someone was talking in a quiet mumble. I must have been beaten up, she thought sadly, and then she thought; “Where’s Jack?”She opened her eyes. Her world spun. The wall was the color of coffee with a little milk. They and the windows of black rectangles were not the prison wall, she’d expected. Maybe she was in a hospital? She turned to look up, her neck ached at the movement. The same coffee colored the ceiling. Again she was not seeing what she expected. She expected to see the underside of the top bunk. She looked towards her feet, another brown wall, with a door in each corner. In between them was a painting, maybe three feet by eight feet wide. She looked at the painting of dark green waves frozen in time, as they splashed up and over a black rock wall. Below the painting, sat two men at a table, facing each other. They spoke quietly. Their words made no sense to her.

 

“Zàijiàn, wǒ de ài, Yè Lóng.”

Translation: “Good bye, my love, Ye Long.” 

 

“Au revoir mon Phenix.”

“Good bye, my Phoenix.”

 

“Zài wǒmen zàicì jiànmiàn zhīqián, zhè bù suàn shénme.”

“It will be nothing, before we see each other again.”

 

 

 

On the left, a black haired, white man, with a strange hat, wearing a red robe with gold stitching. It looked oriental. He turned and looked at her. Then he smiled. A wave of emotion flowed over her and she felt better. He didn’t look exactly Asian but, was he from Asia, maybe? Hard to say in America. She didn’t recognize him, and worried where Jack might be. She felt frozen like the painting, or drugged, or tied to the bed. Her fingers twitched.

 

His companion, a blond white man, with no hat, turned and half stood up. He said, “Để lại món quà của cô ấy với tôi,” (Leave her gift with me.) to the seated man. With his red robe, dragging behind him, making a swishing sound he smiled at her again, as he left. The robe was stunningly beautiful.

 

The blond man wore pajama pants with a matching shirt. Nothing about him seemed familiar. He moved as if he had no shoes on. His clothes shined like silk. Thick silk, and the color, which was more red than purple, stood out against the brown walls. The color and the style were not like anything she’d ever seen. A v-neck was created by the two sides of the top crossing each other and tied to the opposite side, at the hem. She saw the laces hanging down on each side, just at his hips. The effect was strangely alluring. She liked shirt and imagined pulling on those laces and watching the front fall open. Revealing his obvious chest muscles that curved under the fabric in a way most unlike children and women’s chests. She noticed the gold stitching at the edges went up and around at the neck and then, that the stitching was the same color as his hair. Who was he? Where is Jack? Pain, pleasure and confusion fought within her.

 

He’d moved close to her, but not too close, and spoke in the same soft voice he’d used with the man in the red robe, “Hello, Jacqueline.” She knew this voice. She still felt drugged. Who was he?

 

Surprise flooded through her as she recognized Ianto. She took a few deep breaths, which hurt. And hurt. She closed her eyes. It was Ianto. She was at Jerry’s house. She’d had surgery. And Jack’s with Jerry.

 

Ianto continued, after she opened her eyes, “Doctor will see you later today or more likely tomorrow morning.” He held out a pair of tiny tongs with a small sliver of ice in them. “Everything went well, and. If you are thirsty.” She meant to shake her head no, but it was more that her eyes looked away. He placed the tongs and ice back into a dish on the bedside table. “The anesthesia gives you a false sleep. You must be tired and sore. Know that you are surrounded by people. Who love you. You are safe here.” Her hand twitched again. Ianto saw the movement.He reached down and took her hand between his and gently stroked the back of her hand. Her emotions flip-flopped. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Jacqueline relaxed into the bed. Ianto gave her a smile, without seeming to change his expression, and returned to the table.

The man in the red robe returned with two gifts. Jacqueline slept.

 

 

___________________

 

 

Jacqueline heard men working. The pain had dulled to an overall ache. She opened her eyes and watched men hang blinds on the windows. After checking how they moved, they adjusted the louvers, then removed the black plastic from the glass. The window closer to her head was directing the sunlight up on the ceiling, the window nearer to her feet, towards the floor. The brown paint of the walls sparkled. She was transfixed for a moment looking at the warm glow. She looked at the floor. It was green. A pretty green that matched the walls’ color. She looked over at the painting and studied it for a while. There seemed to be patterns in the white foamy bubbles.

 

She remembered Ianto had been sitting under the painting. She looked down. And he was again today. Today he looked like the Ianto she knew. He was wearing the same outfit as most of the men working on the windows. Black slacks with a white shirt. Except he had no tie. And no hat. She smiled at the thought of him in a hat. “Good morning, Jacqueline.” The men finished what they were doing, placed their tools on the table and made a semi circle of men, all looking at her.

 

She felt like she was on display. And changed her mind, because they all looked genuinely interested in her. And the room was calming. And they looked happy to see her. Raspy and quivery she greeted them, “Hello, Ianto. Everyone.”

 

Ianto reassured her, “You are doing fine. Doctor checked on you earlier. He’ll be back again later. After you have had breakfast.”

 

She reasoned with herself. That should be enough for now. No. No, no. She wanted to know, now. “What happened? To me?”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Ianto looked at the group, “We - are sorry.” They all nodded. And they all lowered themselves, down onto their knees or sat on a chair, saying, “Sorry.” Sean flipped a chair around for Ianto to use. They crowded closer to the bed.

 

Jacqueline thought, seriously, these guys! The ones on their knees, now looked like head and shoulders. She grinned, they looked like Mount Rushmore. Some placed a forearm on the bed.

 

“Doctor removed your boys. Down there.” Ianto gave a glance towards her groin.

 

She looked perturbed or worried. She said, “All.”

 

“Not your..” Ianto paused, thinking which word to use, when the group said, “Twig.” “Dick.” “Schlong.” They started laughing. “Peter.”

 

Then Ianto added, “Your penis is still with you.”

 

She smiled back at them. Because Ianto was on her right she waved towards her neck with her left.

 

“Doc did scrape your Adam’s Apple. After the swelling goes down you can expect to see a skinny girl’s neck in the mirror.” Her smile became a beam. All the men were happy to see it. “We insisted that something else be done at the same time.” Jacquelines expression turned to worry. “Don’t worry. We think it is a good thing.”

 

Thomas said in a singing manner, “No more shaving for you.”

 

“Yes. We had your hair removed. So, no more saving in the morning.”

 

She reached up and touched her face. The Doctor had asked her what she wanted done most. She’d replied, that she didn’t want the testosterone laden things anymore, that were always in the way, anyway. She didn’t need her nuts, and didn’t care that they were gone. Good riddance. But, the tell tale five o’clock shadow, gone forever, was so, so wonderful. So, gone forever was the endless chore of shaving her face. Now she’d only have to shave her legs and pits, her back, her arms, “Thank you. This is the best gift ever.” Clothes easily hide ‘twigs and berries’ and bras make up for her lack of curves. But hair on your face. Every day. She felt her face, no mustache on her upper lip and her cheeks were smooth. Eventually she moved to the sideburn area. It too was smooth. Just wonderful.

 

Ianto continued, “That’s why there were no razors on the coach, the hairs had to grow out a bit. Sorry about that. We also did your legs.”

 

Her mouth dropped open, “You removed the hair. You removed all my hair.” She was going to say from my legs, when they all started to tell her which part of her body they had removed her hair.

 

Nathan began, “I removed the hair from your,” he paused thinking about adding the bit about the tattoo, when Ianto took over saying, “Your butt. This is Nathan.”

 

“I remember. Nathan. At the zoo.” They smiled at each other. “Thank you, Nathan.”

 

Ianto continued with the introductions, “Sean and Kurt.”

 

Sean and Kurt explained that they did the legs. Sean the right and Kurt the left. Because Kurt is left handed. And we switched for the back sides. Sean added, “And the toes. Don’t forget the cute toes.”

 

Sean laughed, “We have a surprise for you. Clare painted your toenails.” Jacqueline wiggled her toes and giggled. Which she stopped immediately because of the pain. She mouthed the words, “Thank you.” Sean and Kurt began lifting the covers up from the bottom of the bed. Revealing her toes. She looked at the polish on her toes, in pink.. She wiggled them, and started to laugh, which hurt.Sean and Kurt recovered her feet.

 

“This is Thomas.”

 

“Hi, Jacqueline.”

 

“I’ve see you before.”

 

“I often drive the coach.”

 

“Hi, Thomas.”

 

“I worked on your arms.”

 

Jacqueline immediately looked at her arms, lifting up the sleeves of the gown.

 

Thomas continued, “I did not do your armpits. Someone else did those.”

 

“Who did her armpits?” Asked Ianto. Nobody remembered. “We’ll have to find out, and let you know. Are you ready for breakfast?” Asked Ianto.

 

She nodded yes. Ianto and Nathan used a sheet under her to lift her head and shoulders, Sean and Kurt fixed pillows underneath her. It hurt. She had a passing thought, what is causing my chest to hurt? They lowered her. She breathed. Kurt brought over more chairs. Nathan went to the door, and returned with the Chef and a delicious aroma of food. Chef pushed a cart loaded with breakfast. Clare followed with a second cart of plates and glasses and more people.

 

Jacqueline was surprised again, when they all ate together, with chatting and quiet laughter. She relaxed. And ate and drank fruit juice. Ianto took her glass from her and placed it on the side table. His watch was gold with a green face.

 

Ianto watched her. When she noticed she was the only one eating Cream of Wheat, he smiled, “Doctor is old school in some ways. He thinks people recovering must eat a lot of porridge and broth.” Nods went around the room.

 

She smiled and pulled out the gown at the neck and tried to look down. She had a thick bra on, “Who?”

 

Ianto had the expert hair remover in the group, Larry, remove the hair from her chest and groin area. He knew it was best to have Larry do the work. But anyone touching her ‘parts’, even the Doctor, caused his protective feelings rise up, like a lion about to pounce. Or was he just jealous? Ianto thought nobody noticed. Everyone noticed. Ianto smiled, “The Doctor made that, what you are wearing. Nathan show her.”

 

Nathan carefully moved the covers around, “Here is the slit cut in the gown, for the tubes to run water thru. There is a hole in the wall. The tubes go from the lining of the, I guess I call it a bra, to a machine in the next room.”

 

Sean continued, “Another set go to the shorts.”

 

Kurt added, “Instead of ice packs. In the other room, Doctor changes the temperature from room temperature to cold and sometimes to warm.”

 

Ianto slipped in, “We don’t want you to have bruises.”

 

Jacqueline smiled. She was going to ask who removed the hair from her chest. But now she wondered why she’d need an ice pack on herself, there?

 

Ianto never wavered in watching her. She returned his gaze, “My arms don’t hurt like my chest hurts. My legs don’t hurt like my chest hurts.”

 

“The Doctor gave you breasts. Not those bags of silicone either.” They were all in awe of the Doctor’s work and hoped to see the results some day. Probably not when Ianto’s was around.

 

Ianto continued, “They might hurt for a good long while. We didn’t want to overwhelm you with too much information all at one time.”

 

Jacqueline emotions seeped around her. She felt warm in her chest, it moved up her neck to her face. She felt like she was going to cry. She felt a strange excitement in her insides and her groin. I am a girl. “Can I see them?”

 

“Well. Let’s wait for the Doctor to remove the bra and shorts.”

 

She put her hands on her chest, feeling. “How thick is this bra?” They chuckled.

 

They finished eating. Everyone smiled at her as they left. Ianto smiled at her, “I’ll stay while you sleep.” He sat at the table, doing something. Once in a while he glanced at her with a reassuring expression.

 

The Doctor came in, “Hello, Jacqueline. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Good.” He sat on a chair that Sean moved for him. When did Sean come in? She wondered how they moved so quietly.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“I feel good.” The Doctor waited, looking at her all the while. “I hurt.”

 

“There is nothing you have to do. And no place you have to be. Rest. Sleep.”

 

Jacqueline watched him leave. She slept.


	60. Jack/Ianto Library 3:13 2:16

Jack quietly read a scroll. He’d laid it out on a table, pushed up against a wall, under a window. Using the sunlight to light the paper in the dimly lit library. He knew they were coming for him. For many days now. He heard their horses feet stomping the hard packed earth, as they rode up, then the footsteps and the opening of the door. They were here. He quickly moved to a spot in the middle of the stacks, down the length of the aisle. Four of them, they split up, two at each end. They came for him. As they touched him, he twisted in their grasp, until all four touched him. Then Jack smiled.

 

*********

Jack let all four of them inside his mind, and he held them there, as their bodies slumped to the floor.Unaware the imaginary library in which they wrangled with Jack, was a perfect image of the real library. If they had thought to open any of the scrolls, they would have found them empty of writing, because this was a dream world. Jack manipulated them, he scared them with the image of a roaring fire coming through the far end of the room. One attacker backed away from the imaginary flames in fear. Jack constructed for the fleeing man, the image of a door leading him to safety, outside the building, which he then took. As the door shut, the man found himself in a prison, it was lit, yet the room was without doors or windows.

 

Jack maneuvered the flames, forcing the group up to the wall, with a window. They now stood on the edge of the window, hanging onto the window’s shutters, rocking, trying to keep their balance. The building appeared to be situated at the edge of a steep cliff. The ground was so far down, from their perch, they saw the tops of trees. Jack imagined a ledge, a man’s height below them. A second man lowered himself down to a ledge, and found a door that opened in, he happily looked up at this friends and entered. He too found himself in a room with no exits.

 

Jack removed the ledge and window, and placed the men next to a wall. He contemplated the two remaining men for a brief moment, and plunged the room into blackness. A light on the floor, as from under a door appeared. The third man opened the door went through into the light. Before he could look back at the last man, Jack shut the door. Leaving the third man again in a room of walls.

 

Jack waited with the last man, waited for him to reveal his thoughts, his worries. This man who held him by the arm, who up to now, had showed no fear. Not when faced with fire, falling or in total blackness did he show any worry. Jack filled his world with water. Clear fathomless blue stretched out in all six directions. No top and no bottom. And waited for the man to crack. Jack waited for the man to give him the idea of how he would save himself. Jack thought it would be a boat.

 

Instead the man removed the tie that bound his yellow hair, which began to move in a wispy fashion about his head and face. The man thought that the color was wrong. The sea is green, and has waves. Strong enough to toss one helplessly. So, Jack changed the color to a dark and threatening green, then added waves at the top.

 

The man thought of waves that are white and foamy on the surface, waves that roar and rumble. Jack added a storm. The man smiled, he was not afraid of not breathing, of being submerged, nor of the violence of the storm, and he let go of Jack’s imaginary arm. He reached his other hand out, and touched his fingers to Jack’s chest. Not because he was afraid, but instead in a, let’s play, way.

 

The stormy waves moved them away from each other. They swam towards each other and each man held the other man’s shoulder and waist. Clasping each other they ‘waltzed’ to the waves pushing them around. The man looked around at the froth above and laughed. He delighted in each crashing rumbling sound from the waves. They held each other closer, until in happiness the man kissed Jack’s cheek.

 

Jack said, “I am Jack.”

 

“I am Ianto.”

 

 

**********

 

Delighted he had finally found him, Jack back in the real world studied the comatose man, he bent over and kissed him on the lips. At that moment they knew each other. Jack returned to the dream. He looked into Ianto’s eyes, and now knew him. Ianto looked back, with understanding and fondness. And kissed him again, in a form of thank you. Jack’s smile grew.

 

Unknowingly, Jack had returned Ianto to his childhood. A place he had been removed from, as a young child. A place Ianto had never returned to, no matter how far and wide he’d traveled, because he didn’t know where his home was located. Jack added the beach Ianto wanted to walk on. He added a father far out from shore, fishing. And a mother in a crude brown hut above the high water’s splashing’s on the beach. Ianto had no memories of their actual looks, thus they all appeared as smudgy forms.

 

Together, an arm around each other’s waist they walked the beach, with Jack adding Ianto’s memories. A seashell. A fire up ahead. Many fires, with black smoke, like fingers up into the sky. They looked back, each turning towards the other to see Ianto’s hut behind them, now on fire, with its finger of black smoke. Jack saw from Ianto’s expression this was a stressful memory, his mother and his siblings were dead. Jack looked into Ianto’s eyes wanting to help him in his grief. Ianto gave a small, half smile back, knowing that this past was as he remembered and knowing the past cannot be changed.

 

Smiling sadly Ianto looked down at his bloody and dying father. The sound of horses, their feet on the sand was so new to Ianto as a child, and he had turned on these men, on horses. He had tried to fight them. They laughed. Their horses easily side stepping the little child. One scooped him up from behind and tied him to another’s waist. Then tied his mouth, to keep him from biting, as they rode away. These men gave him the name Ianto, because he rode with Ian. The name his parents called him by, he learned years later meant baby or infant. He never learned the name given to him by his parents. Later he briefly changed his name, thinking the name too childish, then meeting a man he respected, he changed it back to Ianto.

 

****

Jack dropped the images. Ianto and he were sitting on the library floor, with three of his men comatose around them.

 

“What is the ‘treasure’ everyone hopes to gain from you? These magic pictures?”

 

“Ianto. I am the treasure.”

 

Jack looked at Ianto’s friends, “You have to cut their throats. They will lay here like this, breathing, yet looking dead, until the lack of food and water kills them. Then they are either buried or burned by others, or they turn to dust. Or are eaten by animals.”

 

Ianto looked at his friends fondly, “You made me believe what I saw was real. Yet here I am, back inside myself. Why not return them as you returned me?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Their fear. Do you remember seeing another man in the library?”

 

“No.” Jack decided then and there to release the man he had been keeping prisoner, for a lifetime. He did not know where he went. Or if his body still lived. He didn’t need him to talk to anymore. He had Ianto, now.

 

 

Ianto took Jack’s silence to mean this was the most humane solution, and began laying out their bodies, beside each other. He straightened out their hair and clothes, “There is no way, you will bring them back?”

 

“They are not like you, Ianto.” Jack wished they were back on the beach together. “When you are in battle, you have a ‘knowing’ of where your enemies are, which direction they travel, and changes in the weather, before it happens.” Ianto looked over his shoulder at Jack. “And you sometimes hear someone speaking to you.” Jack saw Ianto knew, finally, that he was the one, “I see you, Ianto.”

 

Ianto realizing the person he had heard speaking to him, for several years now, was the person in front of him, said, “You have been the one I hear.”

 

“I am.” Jack looked down at Ianto’s friends, “Say your prayers for your friends, I am not bringing them back. They are no longer the same people.” In a rueful and soft voice he continued, “They will come back and attempt to kill you and in the end.” He paused and turned away from Ianto. He turned back, “I will bring one of your friends back, if fighting them and killing them, makes you feel better. Than letting them pass away, unaware.”

 

“Bring this one back.” And Jack did. The fight between Ianto and his friend was not easy or quick. Ianto spoke to his friend during the entire battle. Never did he respond. Afterwards, with a heavy heart and heaving sides, Ianto slit the other two men’s throats.

 

 

 

“Do you want to see what I see?” He went to the window. Ianto followed. They looked out the window. Jack held Ianto from behind, their heads up next to each other, he shut his eyes. “Do you see what you see?”

 

Ianto nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Close your eyes,” came the whisper from Jack. Ianto closed them. Jack opened his eyes. Ianto ‘saw’ the entire city. The buildings, the people, and his army. In surprise Ianto opened his eyes and saw both views at the same time. He looked down at the table. Jack narrowed his ‘view’ and looked down at the wine. “Are you thirsty?”

 

Again, Ianto nodded and picked up the wine. He held it to Jack’s lips and let him drink, then he drank. He returned the wine to the table and turned and held Jack, chest to chest, reveling in the view of the world Jack was showing him and the feeling of Jack under his arms.

 

 

They returned to the dead, took their weapons and talismans and left the library. Ianto shook his head, shutting his eyes hard. The image of the cliff had been so real, that finding the rest of the building outside the doorway was shocking.

 

They mounted two of the horses and led the other two. They returned to Ianto’s army.

 

Warren arrived in time to watch the two men and an army of men following them, leave the city. His face showed his sadness at having arrived too late. Too late to meet Ianto before he met Jack. Too late to bond with the human. To late to be in sync with a human possibly capable of achieving synergy. Warren ached to be with Ianto. Not just because he was human, either.

 

Instead Ianto was with Jack. Ruefully he thought about Jack being one of his embryos and not knowing it. Poor Jack. Married a woman pregnant with another man’s child. And she continued to bear that man’s children. She never gave Jack a child. And he didn’t know that either. Jack and Jerry, born together in a woman’s belly, became most unhuman like, thus Warren had separated them. As soon as they grew up, they left their families, without knowing why, until they found each other. And what do they do when they do find each other? Go straight into a synergistic state, and stayed that way. They almost died until he separated them again. Something else Jack didn’t seem to know.. that he was unbelievably handsome.

 

And now Jack was with Ianto. A human. A human Warren believed with whom he might reach a synergistic state. Not knowing what else to do, at a distance, he followed, pondering the odds of finding another Ianto.

 

 


	61. Petit Oiseau.     1:6

Shortly after Jacqueline was born, Voiture Transportation decided their ship either needed a complete overhaul or to be replaced. They decided on a new ship. It was given the same name as the old, Petit Oiseau. Translated from french Petit Oiseau meant “Little Bird or Little Birdy.” The Group’s language department remained stoic, preferring a La be added in front thus changing the name to La Petit Oiseau. Again the language department lost the argument and  ‘The Little Bird’ did not fly.

 

                                              ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Captain Vincent (Vin) Joshi, captained a ship for the US Navy. After his retirement, he dated a girl who found out that, while his mother was from Indiana, his father had been born in India. She promptly left him. He missed sailing and tried Captaining for a commercial line. The only future of each trip was the next port. He found it mind numbingly boring. Then came Jonathan.

Captain Vin was at bar in San Francisco with two friends. Earlier they had been discussing his job options. The conversation had since moved to the America’s Cup, a yacht race using sails as the only means of propulsion. Jonathan breezed in wearing a green suit. To Vin, Jonathan looked like a man who coming into money, felt the need to spend it on things, like a ‘boat’ and he needed a Captain because he knew nothing of ships or sailing. Vin blew him off. Politely.

The next day Captain Joshi was leaving his apartment when a car drove up and double parked. A chauffeur held the door for Jonathan. What Jonathan said changed Captain Joshi’s mind about working for him. Jonathan said, “The Bay of Fundy, has the wrong name. It should be the Bay of Fun Day”, and seeing Vin’s smile, he added, “It was the best time ever!” The Captain decided it might be fun working for a man who never knew where he was going next, or when, and agreed to be his Captain. “Great! Her name is “Petit Oiseau” my banker will phone you and set up a meeting.” Jonathan gave him a card with his name and a phone number written on the back and left. Vin knew enough french to know Petit Oiseau meant Little bird. He also believed petit meant maybe a thirty foot pleasure craft, and worried how Jonathan’s banker might call him, when he’d not given his number to Jonathan. 

 

Within moments , Vin’s phone rang with a man informing him he was Jonathan’s banker. He asked for Vin’s birth date saying, “We will meet when the paperwork is ready. Vin didn’t hear anything for a month and assumed the deal had crashed. When Jonathan’s banker called. Telling him a plane was waiting for him at the airport. And did he have transportation to the airport?

There were several airports in the San Francisco area. Not wanting to go to the wrong airport he stated, ”I do not need transportation to the San Francisco airport.”

There was a pause as the banker said, “Wait.” And then he came back on the phone saying, “You are on Second Street. Yes?”

”Yes.”

”I’m sending you a car.” The banker hung up. Jonathan’s car drove up, within minutes, and again double parked. Again the chauffeur opened the rear door. This time he waited for Captain Joshi to enter the vehicle. He did and found himself alone in the back seat. The car pulled away. 

This felt strange or manipulative to Vin, “Please stop.” The car stopped. The driver looked at him in the mirror. “Where are we going?”

”I apologize. I’m Frank and I am driving you to your apartment so that you might pack. Then I am to take you to do any other errands you might need to do and then take you to the plane.”

”How did the banker know I was on Second Street?”

”I told him.”

”How did you know I was on Second Street?”

”I see the confusion. I have been charged to watch over you since the last time you met with Jonathan.” After that Captain Joshi knew he was a part of a larger group. He was not surprised when boarding the plane, Frank carrying Vin’s luggage, went with him and stayed aboard the plane. He was not surprised when other men boarded the plane. Or that they knew Frank. Or that a cook seemed to be on board in the back. He was not surprised that on landing, Frank drove him to Petit Oiseau. He was surprised that he was in New York.

 

Vin stood next to the car waiting at the pier of Petit Oiseau. He did not board when Frank took his luggage aboard. A brisk wind blew from the East. Seagulls cawed every so often. He did not notice the low hum of traffic or the slap of waves in the background as he looked at the large white ship in front of him. He smiled. Jonathan had not mentioned the size of Petit Oiseau. If he had it would have come across as rude or bragging.

 

There was a change in the background noise. He turned to see three black SUV’s had turned off the main line. They slowed and stopped some distance away. The man in the first vehicle on the front passenger side got out and kept the door open. He looked at the Captain, then looked around. Looking north he did a one finger wave with his left index finger. If Vin had looked to the north, he would not have seen that wave. A wave that small was for someone using a telescope.

 

Captain Joshi took in the man’s military stance. And that he was obviously armed, with the hard, knowing, quick decision making eyes of a bodyguard. And most likely willing under the right circumstances to use his weapons on whomever. Captain Joshi was a confident captain and not afraid of the bodyguard any more than he had been of the marines stationed on his ship, both whom he considered a part of his offense. His own best defense, if he needed one, against such a man was to find out what he needed and to do his own job well.

 

Ianto looked at the Captain and thought, “Not a member of the group, Captain, retired.” He shut the front door, and opened the back door for the Banker. Accountant exited the opposite back seat. The Secretary exited the rear of the second vehicle, with Sean and William, who stayed with the vehicles.

 

Banker approached him saying, “Hello. Captain Joshi.”

 

“Hello.” Well! The man looked the part of a banker. It was the small details. The cut of the suit and that it was fitted to the man. The tie and the shirt, also looked expensive. When he thought to check out his shoes, Vin was surprised since they didn’t look like any shoes he’d ever seen before. And they looked expensive. Then he noticed the sunlight gave a feint bluish shine to the black fabric.

 

Banker nodded, “I’m the Banker.” Vin noted he didn’t give his name, found it curious, but didn’t ask.

 

“This is the Accountant.”

 

“Hello, Captain,” the Accountant offered his hand. They shook hands.

 

“Accountant.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Secretary joined the little group, holding out his hand, “Call me Secretary.”

 

Vin shook his hand, “Secretary.”

 

“Captain.”

 

“We are awaiting Kip and Hugh.” They waited. Vin felt a wave pass over himself. He’d never thought it strange to be called by his title. Captain. These men were doing the same thing. Banker. Accountant, Secretary. Why should he think they are hiding something? Ianto watched everything and the Captain thinking. A Ford pick-up fitted for tools and ladders, arrived. The truck did a skid to a stop on the gravel, close to the group. Tiny Kip and huge Hugh, both in work clothes joined the group. “Shall we go aboard?” Asked Banker. Captain looked at Ianto. Banker led. Ianto watched the Captain. He didn’t like people suddenly thinking. Captain waited. The Accountant and the Secretary boarded. Ianto looked from the Captain to the ship, then Captain Joshi went aboard. Kip and Hugh followed Ianto. Kip looked back at Hugh, rolled his eyes and smiled at, ‘The games people play’.

 

Banker waited for everyone to enter the salon, waved a hand towards a chair at a table, “Captain, if you would sit here.”

 

“Thank you.” Captain sat. Banker sat across from him. The rest distributed themselves around the room. Ianto moved behind the Captains right shoulder, and watched out the windows. Secretary took out and laid a folder on the table.

 

“These are the arrangements. If you’d like to take a moment to look them over.”

 

“Yes. Please.” Vin had no idea what the arrangements might be.

 

Banker must have picked up on the slight hesitation, “I’m right here if you have any questions. Oh, before you start. Can I offer you a drink?”

 

“Thank you. No, thank you.” Captain nodded. Banker left him. He strolled around the room greeting everyone.

 

Kip asked, “Can we go get started?”

 

“You will be around the Captain frequently.” Banker looked at Kip’s expression, “Get started, but please come back before you become too involved.” Kip and Hugh relieved, beat it back to their truck. Secretary slipped out, returned to the third SUV and returned with food and drinks in a cooler. He began stocking the ship’s galley. Accountant began typing on his IPad. Seagulls cawed. Waves slapped. Banker drifted to the far end of the room. Ianto followed without turning his back to the Captain.

 

Banker said quietly, “Thank you for coming.” It was quietly said and sounded like the normal type of nicety exchanged between a banker and the head of security. But, that four word sentence had been said thousands of times over thousands of years. And always with the same inflection. And always with the same expression in the Banker’s eyes. His expression never looked like he was saying thank you.

Ianto had flown in from San Francisco with Frank and the Captain. Rick had piloted and happily spent the previous night with Jonathan. Ianto studied Banker’s face. He knew that look and ignored it for the thousandth time. He wanted to know why Banker had pulled him in from San Francisco. Pulled him here, so he could watch Banker hire a captain? A Captain who lived and had been in San Francisco? Where back in San Francisco he had been with Jack and the newborn baby Jacqueline. He waited patiently for Banker’s excuse.

 

“Tell me about the baby.”

 

Ah. Ianto wanted to blink hard. This conversation was worth a trip? “Normal, healthy baby. Jack ‘hears’ her emotions. More so, when they’re a bit on the extreme side.” Banker waited. “And she seems to have to grow up and reach puberty. Before we know about her telepathy. Too bad we cannot do a sex change operation, now. At her age people heal rapidly. She might never know.”

 

Banker looked out the window. He couldn’t. He couldn’t even imagine it. It was too fucking, fucking manipulative. Ianto watched the Captain read. “No. We are not going to kidnap her. And it is her decision. She may grow up and decide to remain a male.”

 

Ianto not showing his irritation asked, “How did you find him?”

 

Banker smiled, “One eight hundred Captain. I didn’t, Jonathan chose him.”

 

“Did you do any background on him?”

 

“Of course. He’s fine. He’s exactly what we want. Someone who wants to sail.”

 

Captain finished reading and sat staring down at the papers. How did he luck out on a job like this? With this pay? Banker and Ianto returned. “Any questions?”

 

“You’re giving me a house? Where?”

 

“Yes. Of course. You can live aboard. There is a Captain’s quarters. Or in a house or apartment nearby. Choose one. And I will make the purchase.” Vin thought it over, wondering what was the ‘catch’.

 

Ianto watched the Captain, said quietly to Banker, “Rick.”

 

“Yes. Captain Vin, Jonathan’s husbands’ name is Rick.”

 

“Do they have last names?”

 

“Yes. Of course. I apologize. They are Jonathan Lawson and Rick Guber.” Kip and Hugh rejoined the group. Banker texted Secretary, who stopped making a bed for the Captain, and returned to the salon. Banker formally asked, “Captain Joshi do you accept the position of Captain of the Petit Oiseau?”

 

Captain Joshi stood up. “Yes. I gratefully accept the position as the Captain of the Petit Oiseau.” A soft clapping broke out.

 

Accountant pointed to a blank on the pages, “If you will sign here. And initial here. This is because we do not yet have housing ashore for you.” Vin signed. Banker signed. Accountant passed the paperwork over to the Secretary. Who took out his stamp and notarized the document. Accountant handed a set of keys to the Captain and a copy of the documents. Secretary filed the paperwork in with his folders.

“Captain,” Banker nodded and left. Ianto caught the Captain’s eye and followed the Banker on shore. The accountant looked at Kip.

 

“Captain,” Secretary nodded and left to finish making the Captains quarters presentable.

 

“Captain.” Said Kip and waited.

 

“Yes? Kip.”

 

“Petit Oiseau is a new ship. With your permission Hugh and I intend to go over the engine.”

 

“Permission granted.” Kip and Hugh left. The Captain was now alone with the Accountant.

 

“Captain.”

 

“Yes? Accountant.”

 

“When you are ready to inspect the ship.”

 

“Very good.”

 

“This may seem awkward. Any changes or expenses, if they go through me, or Secretary, or as a last resort Banker, they will be processed quickly. If you call Voiture Transportation, it may take longer. Because they will phone me, before they give you an answer. And I have a phone here for you. He handed over a phone from his briefcase. This listing for Security, that would be Ianto who answers.”

 

“Thank you. Will I meet Ianto at some point?”

 

“I’m sorry. That was him with Banker.”

 

“He doesn’t talk a lot.” They headed for the bridge.

 

“No. If anything should ever happen, where, you may feel the need to call the police or the coast guard. Give him a call first.” Vin stopped and looked at the Accountant. And that was the last surprise of Vin’s day. 

 

 


	62. The Banker, Rick and Ianto 1:7

Banker sent a text, (Roman bath at Ianto’s.) to the group. After a moment, Ianto riding shotgun, enlarged his screen and showed it to the driver, Rick. Ianto texted his maid, (company bath), whose name today was Jeannie.

 

Rick said, “Thank you, Banker.” Banker leaned over, looked at Rick in the rear view mirror. “For not asking me to attend. Everything went well?”

 

“Yes. We have a Captain.”

 

Rick thought, I have to ask. “Why? Do you always choose people outside the group?”

 

“For the same reason I marry outside the group. They have no memories of the past. They force us to be in the present.”

 

“You always marry women.”

 

“I do. I have.” They were nearing Ianto’s place. “And you, Rick?”

 

“In the beginning, I married women. They kept dying.” He made a few turns, “Then I looked for someone in the group and found Jonathan.” Rick waved his fingers, without removing his hand from the steering wheel toward Ianto, “And you?”

 

“I’ve never married.” Ianto paused watching the road, “Unless you include my being with Jack.” He returned to watching the road.

 

Banker asked, “Have you ever been with a woman?”

 

They entered the garage, since Kip and Hugh were not in attendance, Rick took the keys with him. They entered the elevator. Ianto said, “No.”

 

Inside, Ianto started the bath and went to the kitchen. He cleaned and put away his weapons. Returning to the bathroom, now wearing a towel and carrying a pair of pajamas, he found Rick in the shower and Banker waiting his turn. He checked the water, then added a sachet to the tub. He left again and returned with a tray, carrying a stack of plastic glasses and two pitchers, one ice water, the other juice. He took his shower and joined them in the the hot water. He dunked his head under, leaned back and relaxed.

 

Banker sat up on the edge and poured drinks. They drank. They enjoyed themselves, stretching and relaxing. Rick played his fingers over the surface of the water. They all watched the changing shapes of the sunlight. Ianto looked at Rick then, Banker, with a wicked grin, “Asking me about my love life?” Banker laughed. “Are you thinking of going male? For your next marriage.”

 

“I know nothing of you prior to your being with Jack.”

 

Nobody said anything for a while. Rick said, “I know Jonathan was with Fredrick before he met me. They always get together at every Event. I can’t watch.” Ianto splashed him, with his fingertips.

 

Ianto laughed, “You don’t know. You’re not there. Jonathan is always in charge of Fredrick.” Banker nodded yes. “He never let’s Fredrick take the lead.” He laughed at Ricks’ expression.

 

“Never?”

 

“Not once.”

 

“Never,” added Banker, smiling.

 

“Let’s eat.” Said Ianto leaving the room dripping wet. He returned with another tray of food and fruit.

 

Banker was under the shower, “Ah. That’s cold.” He sat on the edge as they ate. “Tell me Ianto. About you.”

 

“Why? Tell me about you.”

 

“All these years. There has never been a right time to ask. Maybe it’s because of the little girl being born. Maybe it’s because you like her.” Ianto said nothing. But, he didn’t look away from Banker, either. Banker took a deep breath. “I went east. Not exactly of my choosing. I learned many languages, math. How to attack, fight, about poisons. And then somebody found something. Something somebody had lost or buried for safekeeping and it had great value. And that gave me the idea. And that is were our wealth comes from. I set aside objects, things and later bring them out, sell them. And now it is easier to set aside gold ingots and no provenance required. When you have that much wealth, you have to do something with it. That’s how I spend most of my time. Playing footsie with agencies and regulators. 

 


	63. Petit Oiseau, 1:8 The Banker, Ianto and Rick.

Ianto took a deep breath. When the door chime rang, he reached over to his towel, and looked at his phone. He looked like a man in reprieve. He dunked his head, wiped his hair and neck, and settled back. Banker and Rick grinned at each other.

 

Sean, Secretary, and William arrived. They greeted everyone, showered and joined the men in the tub. Rick’s phone chimed. He went over to the shelving and read Jonathan’s message. He returned to the tub with a smile, he couldn’t keep in, if he tried and said breathlessly, “Jonathan will be here in a minute.”

 

Banker held up a finger to Ianto, “Wait until Jonathan is here. Is anyone else coming?” Ianto went back to dying inside.

 

Secretary said, “Maybe Accountant. Does Captain know he’s invited?”

 

“It’s a little early in his relationship with us, for him to hear Ianto’s, ah. What is it you’re going to tell us? Your childhood?” Sean was stunned. He got his phone. “Your relationship with Jack?”

 

Ianto looked at Sean. Sean explained, grinning, “I’m not taping this. Just calling Nathan and Kurt and letting them know what they are missing.”

 

Ianto rubbed the water on his face again, hiding his anxiety. When the door chime rang, Ianto didn’t bother to view the screen. Jonathan arrived.

 

“Maybe your maid want to hear this?” Asked Secretary. Ianto shook his head in a small no. She’d been to one of his ‘Roman Baths’, and left ten minutes in, politely asking Ianto to loose her number.

 

Banker still smiling, added in his best courtroom voice, “Are you sure? Did you ask her?” Ianto looked at Banker, blinked and ignored him. “We await on your pleasure, Ianto.”

 

Ianto looked at the newcomers, “May I offer you something to drink? Or something to eat?” They all broke out in smiles.

 

Secretary rose and came over to the trays, “Yes please. I. Would like something to drink.” The men grinned again. Ianto waited until he was seated.

 

“In the beginning I had the same dreams that the rest of you had.” Everyone stopped smiling and listened raptly. Ianto took a deep breath.

 

Banker perceived Ianto was about to move on, and asked, “Tell us about your dreams.”

 

“You’re asleep and everything goes black. And you wake up and still everything is black. If the fire still glows, you can’t see it. This happened many times. It became a normal ‘thing’ that happened every night. Then they changed and started to have a light. Instead of black as the universe, it was more of a dark grey color and the light was.” He paused thinking,” The light was like the sun on a winter’s morning, thru a lot of fog. Misty looking. I kept thinking I was hearing somebody talking. Whatever. Over time the ‘light’ became a fuzzy looking moon. And then one night it was a perfectly in focus moon. I saw the moon in sharper focus than I ever had with my own eyes.” Ianto paused again.

 

“I’ve never had a dream like that,” said Banker. Ianto looked around, everyone was shaking their head no.

 

“None of you?” They kept shaking their head no, as he looked at each man. Exasperated he added, “They were the same as the daily “Trip.”

 

Banker continued, “Not at night. Not enough to wake me up.” Everyone nodded again. “I know Ye Long is on the other side of the earth. He sets a timer, to be on time for the daily “Trip.” If we have the trip early, by more than a few minutes, he misses them.” He moved closer to Ianto. “What else is different?”

 

“Banker I didn’t know this, so how would I know?” Ianto rubbed his eyebrows. “I heard somebody talking, so, I said, “Hi.” They said, hi in return. But, I thought I was asleep and talking in my dreams. It kept happening. Every night, the blackness, the moon, and the voice repeating whatever I said. Like an echo. Until one night, the voice took a part of one sentence and added it to another. So, I said, “Tell me your name.” And another time I said, “What is your name?” Which it repeated faithfully. Then it said, “Tell me what your name.”

 

Everyone in the room inhaled. Ianto continued, “So, I told them I was Ianto. I started them learning the language. They seemed to understand the words as I said them. As if they only needed me to say the words for them to know them.” Ianto drank.

 

Rick up next to Jonathan asked, “Who was it?” Ianto raised a shoulder and nodded no.

 

“Then the voice never returned. From then on, I was hearing Jack. In the day. Never at night. I never had the dreams again. Jack told me how to do the daily trips with him. He went very slowly. And he also told me about what the weather was going to be. We won battles because of what he told me.”

 

“How old were you?” Asked Sean.

 

“Young, about this tall.” He stood up and held his hand to just above his waist. By the time I met Jack, I was full grown. Adult height, just still young.”

 

“And then Jack showed me we were above the earth and he showed me a specific place on earth. When I reached that place, I found him. And we joined up, together. And the rest you know.”

 

The men started eating and talking when Jonathan asked, “Ianto. What were your parent like? Was your father the leader and he taught you to be a leader?”

 

“They were normal people. And no, he wasn’t the leader.”

 

Banker choked, coughed, cleared his throat, and in a strangled voice said, “Normal.” All attention returned to Ianto.

 

“Normal?” Asked Secretary. “How normal were they?” Ianto didn’t answer. He looked from Secretary to Banker. They knew he wasn’t answering them. Then Ianto saw Sean. They had ridden into battle together far too many times for Ianto to not be able to read Sean’s expressions. And he looked sad. Ianto knew Sean needed to know.

 

“My father was a fisherman. We lived in a house on the beach.” He looked Sean in the eyes for a while, “They died and I was adopted.”

 

Sean said, “You’re going to make us ask every question?”

 

Ianto gave in, “The tribe that took me, killed my father, mother, my brothers and sisters and everyone else that lived there. They sacked the place and burned everything to the ground. I don’t know where that place was, but I was able to walk. They tied me up, threw me on a horse behind a man. Who I tried to bite.” Ianto smiled. The group lightened up at that thought. “So, they tied my mouth. I must have been little because my legs went straight out to the sides.

 

Later. They transferred me to a different man. Who no longer tied me up. He tied a strap around is waist and I held on. As if it was the reins.” Ianto paused thinking. “I realize now, they traveled at whatever speed I was capable of staying on the horse. I was oblivious they were doing anything for me. The food was strange. I had eaten fish up to then. We rode for a long time. The man tried to ask me my name. When I told him, they all laughed.” Ianto pressed his lips together looking sad, “The only name I knew was what my mother called me. And she called me baby. One day, he put me up on a tree limb. And they left me there. After they sacked a village he returned for me.” Everyone knew what Ianto must have seen. The dead and dying.

 

“They took a few of the women. They cried and were angry. Everyone else they killed. Later, when I knew the language better I asked, “Why do you take the women, when the men are better fighters?” He replied, “The men will never stop fighting us. Even young males will be told, eventually that we killed their fathers and will want and try to kill us. No matter how good we are to them.” So I asked again, “Why do you want the girls?” He thought for a long time, “Women are the ones who make us who we are. When we have no women, our food becomes bland and always the same. Women give us feasts. Without women we wear clothes. Do you see this pattern on my clothes. My mother did this. Women take care of us. We don’t have any idea how to take care of them. We give them food. We give them prizes. That we collect. Without us, they are not going to starve. We need them. They don’t need us.”

 

“When we returned to their place. They tried to give me to a woman. I bit her and hit her children and ran away. I was taken back to her and I disobeyed again. I found the man, and he took me in his arms and called me a duck. A little duck. Everyone laughed, except Sean. Sean waited. Ianto’s eyes roamed aimlessly, as he was thinking. “I lived in the men’s house. It was hides over sticks. Back then. That was normal.”

 

Sean said, “And.”

 

“And I learned how to gut animals, skin them. Make a fire. We were always singing songs. How to repair the hut. I had a stick. I thought it was a spear. I practiced with it. And. Then they left. They left without me. I woke up alone. I knew what had happened. I took my things and went to the horses. There was a yearling there, not yet two. He was big enough to hold me. I took a strap tied it around his belly. Took another one threaded it thru the first and tied it round his neck. And that was my saddle. Off we went. Their tracks were easy to follow. We had to stop. My little horse had to eat, and drink. We rode all day and slept besides each other and rode when the moon came up. Something frightened us. It tried to kill me. I killed it with my stick or at least maimed it. The next day there was a long plain. A valley down. I saw them. They were headed to go around the rocks. I stopped and jumped off and found some rocks and banged them together. I found a large rock with a curve and banged them in front of it. And I banged them to a song. My hair kept getting in my eyes. I was tying to hold the rocks in front of the big one and look up at the same time. Finally I stopped. They had stopped. And one horse was in a long trot coming back to me. I jumped back on and tore down the slope. My horse wisely didn’t go any faster than it wanted to go. It was Ian. He reached down and pulled me up with him.”

 

Ianto looked at Sean, “Something changed. They liked my bloody stick. They called me Ianto, from then on. They gave up on trying to separate us, from then on. We were together until he died. He was killed in battle.

 

Ianto looked down into the water. Everyone was suddenly busy with food and drink and moving and talking.

“Thank you for telling me,” Sean said quietly. Ianto nodded back.

 

Banker moved next to Ianto. He hugged him with one arm around his shoulders. “Why did you not want to tell us? We are yours.”

 

Ianto stared, “Maybe because I was a child. Maybe because it is wrong for a child to live with an adult. An adult who is not their parent.”

 

“But, your parents were dead. He adopted you.”

 

“True. But, I could have lived with the woman and her children. I have no idea what ever happened to them.”

 

“He didn’t abuse you did he?”

 

Ianto smiled. “It was more like the other way around. I was definitely the boss in that relationship.” Nervous laughter started. Stopped and started again. Ianto stretched.

 

“Ianto even as a child, you give people what they want. What they need.”

 

“I loved Ian.”

 

“I worry about you Ianto. Why have you never married?”

 

“You mean a girl?”

 


	64. 2:18 Ianto Ewan, Banker and Frank

Frank and Ianto chauffeured Banker to a meeting with Ewan. Rather than having the meeting at his office, or his home, Banker had asked Transportation to set up a room in an office building. Ewan needed to feel safe and non-threatened, yet Banker wanted him to feel open to new ideas. They chose a room in a lawyer’s office, with glass walls, and supplied a breakfast spread.

 

Frank held the car door for Banker. He watched him go inside. They drove to Ewan’s building. “Raise the glass.” Frank raised the opaque grey glass partition behind the front seat. When they arrived Frank stopped just past Ewan, effectively shielding Ianto from Ewan, he jumped out and held the door for him. As Ewan walked the few steps to the car, Frank informed him, “The Banker waits for you in room 2210.” Arriving at the Banker’s location, Frank again held the door for Ewan.

 

“Thank you,” Ewan said as he left. The Chauffeur returned to the car. Both men waited. Patiently. Ianto waited the same way he waited for game when he was hunting or for a battle to begin. Irritated he wished he knew what they were saying upstairs. He thought of Jack. Eventually Jack returned the thought.

 

“Hi, Ianto.”

 

“Do you know what they are saying about me? The Banker and Ewan.”

 

Jack listened for a moment. He got the gist of what they were saying and decided to not tell Ianto. Jack replied, “If I was there or imagine you are here with me, I would try to calm you down. I would take you in my arms. I would drop these clothes, and hug you. And tell you, hey, you’re home come on in.”

 

“Jack, it’s been a month since Jacqueline’s surgery.”

 

“Three weeks, two days.”

 

“Jacqueline doesn’t need you anymore. When are you leaving?”

 

“The alley is long and dark. Do not be afraid I am right here with you.”

 

Ianto tuned out Jack. He went back to staring at the world.

  

 

 

As Ewan exited the building Banker asked, “Can we take you anywhere?” The Chauffeur held open the back passenger door. Again covering Ewan’s view of Ianto in the front seat. Ewan stopped walking and looked up at the sky. Banker continued, “You’re one of the team, don’t you know this? Come get in. Where are you going next?” All three entered the car. Frank pulled away from the curb.

 

 

Ianto sighed. It was actually only a minute’s discussion before Ewan got in, but Ianto knew it was a done deal before they came out of the building. As he knew they would eventually be taking Ewan to Warren’s place.

 

  

Ewan looked around the back seat and observed, “You always have everything. Look at this, liquor, and more food. You have flowers in your car!” He reached out and touched a flower. He sighed, it was real.

 

Chagrined at having a “guilty pleasure” Banker admitted, “I grew up in a place filled with flowers. Ewan, please show me where you live. I know where you live.”

 

“I thought Transportation knew. How do you know where I live?”

 

“I know where everyone lives. I know everything. Because of all the expenses, you see.”

 

Banker paused for a good while. Letting Ewan to think over what had been said. Ewan settled into the seat.

 

Banker continued, “You must have wanted something, sometime, and then it arrived. How do you think that happens? I, or rather the Accountant obtains it, pays the bill, ask transportation to deliver the item, they add it to their schedule. Then it is delivered.” They arrived at Ewan’s building. They got out. Frank again, waited at the open door.

 

Banker stood outside looking up at Ewan’s building. “You don’t have to live here. You don’t have to do the job you’re currently doing. You don’t even have to go back inside to collect your ‘things’.”

 

“You can make that happen?” Ewan suddenly thought about his own job.

 

“Easily. And change it again and again, until ‘life’ is good for you.” He gave Ewan time to think it over, while wishing Frank wasn’t blocking Ianto from his view. “Let’s go.” They returned to the car, and drove away. Banker continued, “I know of four members who could use a roommate, you may live with each of them for a while and then decide. I can do the same thing with jobs.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.” They drove for a while. The Banker began sending texts. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Ewan. We’ll go to Warrens’ place first, and you start working with him on Monday. For transportation. You’ll need a few things, bed, linen and such, so I’ll give you a debit card.” When he was done sending Warren and Transportation texts, he took out a debit card from his briefcase. “This card is good for what you need, not what you want. If your unsure or want to ask permission call me or the Accountant.” He took out a phone, “Here’s a phone, it has all our phone numbers. See here are the four people.” He handed the phone over. Ewan looked at the phone, flipping through the screens. It was the latest model. “Warren is in apartment 9A.” Banker paused as Ewan looked at the contact list. “Warren hears thoughts to a higher degree than everyone, except the admins, that is Jim, Jerry and Jack. He’s a little different, in that he can tell which thought will become spoken and which thought will not. Somewhere throughout his life, Warren stopped speaking. I think you will find living with him very calming.”

 

They traveled to the other side of the city. Banker again, opened his briefcase, and removed a paperboard box. Shutting the case he placed the box on the briefcase and opened it. In the back under the W’s he took out and opened an envelope of keys. He handed Ewan two keys, “Front door. Apartment door.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Banker replied closing the envelope, installing it back in the box and returning the box to his briefcase.

 

Inland and far from shore they arrived at an nice condominium. The building had a rounded awning cover over the sidewalk. The front was all glass with a garden inside. The Banker and Ewan got out. He followed Ewan to the door, and placed his left hand on Ewan’s right shoulder, “You’ll be ok.”

 

Ewan choked out, “Thank you, for everything.”

 

Was Ewan about to loose it? “One last parting thought, you, are in charge of yourself. Also, don’t forget Ianto is exceptional at his job. Remember the event I told you about, moving car, three people, three shots.” Ewan nodded. Banker returned to the car. Ewan waved and went inside.

 

Banker entered the car. Chauffeur shut the door. Inside Ewan entered the elevator, and Warren exited the building’s parking lot door. Warren had that same little smile he was wearing at The Event. Ianto knew that Warren knew they were delivering Ewan. Ianto lowered his window.

 

Warren walked up to Ianto’s window and bent down to look at him. He placed his hand gently on Ianto’s cheek. He caressed his other cheek, and then placed his thumb on Ianto’s lips. Such a small little smile. And then he was gone. Ianto raised his window, “Let’s go.” They drove away. Ianto wanted to be gone before Ewan changed his mind.

 

Ianto did a half turn in his seat. Frank opened the partition. Ianto looked at Banker, then asked, “Did you have to be so honest? You told him about that? That was nothing.” Banker smiled and went back to his tablet. “You care about me. I’m exceptional.”

 

“Laugh now, Ianto,” Banker grinned and moved to either slap or tickle Ianto. Ianto took Banker’s fingertips in his mouth. Frank kept his eyes on the road, he knew foreplay when he saw it.

 

When Banker sat back in his chair, he licked at the thin line of blood on the inside of his fingers. Thinking it might be decades before the next Event, and since Ianto never visits him and he never visits Ianto, how could he engineer a meeting between them? He couldn’t. And Ewan has worked for me for how long? “Ianto who do you think cleans up your messes?” Before Ianto answered, Banker continued, texting, “Yes, Ewan is one of them. I’m moving him to Transportation with the idea that eventually he moves into Security. I told him that story, because the Police cleaned up that mess. And he knows nothing of that crime scene.”

Frank watched the road. Ianto looked out the window.

Transportation smiled to herself and moved Ewan straight into Security.


	65. Jack leaves. Ianto marries. Jacqueline snoops.

 

Frank drove into the garage. Today was a good day shopping, thought Jacqueline, even if Jack wasn’t with her. She was sitting alone in the back seat. Always sitting behind Ianto no longer felt peculiar. She glanced at the coach as she always did. The coach was not there. The row of parking spaces was now filled with neatly parked cars. If the coach was gone, Jack was gone. Everything went still for her. The world around her seemed to be moving step by step. Ianto with her door open. His hand held out to her. The feel of Ianto’s hand on her’s. Standing, she turned and stared at the empty, yet full space. She felt empty. Kip driving their vehicle away. Ianto waited. Why? Was he watching her? Prickles broke out on her skin, her muscles stiffened. As when long ago, when her father entered the room, and she prepared to be struck. Ianto was waiting for her to what? Say something?

 

Kip returned to them. What does Kip want? Kip wasn’t threatening. Fuck if she didn’t quiver as if he was. She hoped nobody noticed. Frank carrying the vase of flowers and her shopping bags. The two men followed her as Ianto took her arm, leading her into the elevator. Kip and Frank and Ianto. She knew all of them. She knew they had the ability to be scary. Each in their own way. She had never been scared of them before. She looked at their faces. They were wearing the wrong expressions. She was in the elevator. Without Jack. The flowers didn’t seem quite as beautiful now as they did in the florist shop.

 

Jack was up and gone this morning before she woke up. His being gone in the morning had happened enough for her to not be alarmed. When she left with Ianto, she’d not noticed if the coach was parked there or not. Why? Because of everyone walking around, and a large truck had pulled in, with a ship on it’s side. Mayflower. But, that was by chance wasn’t it?

 

Ianto’s expression. So, he knew Jack was gone.. What was the story Ianto had told her? “Jack got an early start today.” Not a lie. He didn’t tell her that little extra bit, that Jack would not be returning. Ianto omitting to mention one little detail. Jack’s not coming back. She was angry. Frustrated angry. She’d not been angry this way, in a long time. The elevator door opened.

 

A crowd of people were waiting inside. Her stomach clenched. She felt numb, dizzy. Nobody said ‘surprise.’ They wore expressions of worry, they cared, and some looked hopeful. As she walked to her room the group parted for her, until The Banker and his henchmen, the Accountant and his, no, not ‘his’ Secretary, “The” Secretary stood in her way. All wearing black suits. Ianto joined them. Another black suit. Jack never wore a black suit. White. Tan. No not tan, a brown suit. Dark like bittersweet chocolate. And then only the one time.

 

The four men looked like a living Mount Rushmore. Mount Rush some More. She thought back to being in a bed after her surgery surrounded by another Mount Rushmore of people. Her temple tickled and she scratched at it. She saw Ianto talking. The room seemed to dim. Ianto was grabbing her. Holding her. The Banker was also holding her, and together they were carrying her to a sofa.

 

She stopped feeling dizzy. And as when she was in bed, recovering from her surgery, everyone lowered themselves to her level. Some sat on chairs, the sofas, and others were down on the floor. She looked around at the people. There were more sofa’s then before. More tables. And they were arranged around the edges of the room.

 

“Give her a minute.” Said the Banker.

 

Doctor said, “Find something to cover her. If nothing else, pull a blanket from a bed.” He seemed to be looking at her, like she was an object. Doctor smiled, “We have tea, if you would like something to drink.”

 

She looked down at the blanket then said, “There is more furniture.” Some smiled but, not the Doctor. He continued to look at her.

 

Ianto said, “Yes.”

“You bought more furniture? Today?”

“We brought these up from the apartment on the fifteenth floor.”

“You have an apartment on the fifteenth floor.” It came out as a statement. Of course you do, she thought. 

“Yes.” She saw Ianto exchange looks with the Doctor and other people, and wondered what it meant.

“Who lives there?” 

“At the moment Sean.” 

Sean said, “I do.” I do, I do repeated in her head.I thought we were married. Jack just left. Without me. Without any explanation. Without saying when he expected to return. Her thoughts kept spinning around until she was angry. Jack was gone. Ianto knew. These people are here. They are here because they all knew Jack was leaving.They knew and they moved the furniture. While she was gone. The fifteenth floor? Who else lives on the fifteenth floor? How many other secrets do they have?

 

“I want to see it.” They tried to talk her out of it.

 

The Doctor had watched Jacqueline’s face go from looking normal to very pale. Now she was flushing red again, “She should sit for a little longer. We can’t have you feinting, Jacqueline.”

Ianto said, “We can easily take a look after you have recovered.”

She ignored them. She stood up. The blanket fell. Ianto moved the blanket back on the sofa. She thought; I am alone. Jack is gone. In my parents house, I was alone. I make my decisions, “It’s my decision.”

Banker watched Jacqueline. He watched Ianto careing for her. He watched him catch the falling blanket. He watched her dress slip back down around her legs. He did not understand how Ianto fell in love with her at three weeks of age. He did understand Ianto’s love for this woman. There was something about her. Was she like one of his wives? He debated the thought with himself.

Ianto glanced at Sean as they entered the elevator. Nobody was surprised Banker and Secretary went with them. The doors shut. Ianto tried to explain as he turned a key in a lock at the bottom of the elevator’s panel, “This elevator has all the floors locked except mine, the roof and the garage.” The blue floor numbers now had an up and down arrow. He pushed the down arrow until it read 15. Then he pushed another button. She both watched and ignored him. When they reached the fifteenth floor, the layout was different. Sean took the elevator back to Ianto’s floor. 

Jacqueline looked down the hallway that led to several doors. Ianto waited. Jacqueline cut him a look. Secretary said, “We couldn’t all fit in the elevator..” She cut Ianto another look. Ianto put up a palm behind Jacqueline, Secretary abruptly stopped talking. When everyone else arrived, Ianto unlocked the first apartment. It was a normal apartment. Nicer than many. Not as nice as Ianto’s. It was smaller, easily half the size of Ianto’s and simply missing furniture. And pictures. It had no paintings. No flowers. Jacqueline thought the place sure was white. White walls, curtains, carpeting, the tile floor under a hanging lamp. White, white, white, white and more white.

Everyone fanned out, moving away from her. They watched her and didn’t want to be seen watching her. The Doctor continued to stay close to Jacqueline. He worried she might feint. First she had been given the bad news that Jack was gone. Then she almost feinted. And riding elevators up and down, that might mess up her inner ear. What was she thinking? She’s fixated on the light hanging down where a table used to sit under it. Trying to be helpful he said, “Yes, the table and chairs were taken up to Ianto’s apartment.” He studied her face.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Doctor froze, she sounded so dismissive. She walked into each of the bedrooms. The first had Sean’s things on the bureau and was white. The second had a bed and nothing else. The total white now was beginning to seem normal. Sean said, “I have no roommate.” Looking at Ianto Jacqueline ordered, “Show me.” Half the people wondered what Jacqueline meant. A few remembered Ianto had the whole floor.

Ianto took a deep breath, “Yes, ma’am.” And led the way. 

The next apartment looked like an armory. As did the third one. Jacqueline looked at Ianto, with a steady stare. “The weight, these are heavy” Ianto waved towards the boxes and cases, “and you add in the weight of people. They’re spread out over two..” She turned away. Ianto was relieved she’d not looked into the bedrooms. They were filled with racks of military, hunting type clothing, from many different eras, for all the people in security and transportation. He was going to have to unload some of the older pre-WWI clothing. Then he thought of the older weapons, but he liked them.

The fourth apartment looked normal. She was about to leave and somebody’s Ah-ha expression made her suspicious. In the first bedroom she found no beds. Racks of clothing, shoes and hats, and boxes of things filled the area. Suddenly she remembered the first day at Ianto’s, he had some of Jack’s clothes and they’d been folded. She opened a box. Women’s clothing. She went into the other bedroom, more women’s clothing and a sitting area, arranged for putting on makeup. She opened a drawer. Makeup. The mirrors were not dusty.

Most were enjoying the tour, not the Doctor, or the Banker. Doctor worried about her health and didn’t want her to have any more shocks. Banker didn’t want the group to add up how much he’d spent on security. Not that they knew the amount, but that they might feel unloved. He was thankful there was no connection to this location and the warehouses.

And Ianto didn’t care in the slightest, about how many people in the group knew about the armory. He believed all the equipment was for anyone’s use. He hoped that by showing Jacqueline all this stuff she might return to normal and not be so angry. 

Angry. Jacqueline was so angry. What is it with these crazy people? She stabbed a finger towards the Banker, “What is your name?”

“Damien.” She didn’t release his gaze but, she did drop her finger. He repeated himself, “My name is Damien Banker.” She didn’t blink, so he continued, “Banker is my legal last name.”

Jacqueline turned on Ianto, “Who’s stuff is this?” She waved to the women’s clothing. “Are you keeping someone here?”

“The maid. I. I. I let her do what she wants. She likes to” Ianto paused scrunching his lower lip up, “adopt different personas. It’s more than playing dress up. She changes everything. Her clothes, her hair. How she looks, how she talks. You’ve seen her, Jacqueline. When she’s french, she speaks french, she wears the clothes. Her name is Marie. Usually.” He looked at a loss.

 

 

Ianto was such a bodyguard. Even when he was dithering about the maid, his body, his stance did not looked cowed in the slightest. Jacqueline’s expression went from lion to kitten, “What is your last name Ianto?”

“March.” Something about the way he said it, or looked at her. They were always keeping secrets! She stared at him. He pronounced his name slowly, “Mar cho geeon. Marchogion was too long and,” She turned away, “it was troublesome.”

 

Banker decided Jacqueline was a lot like his wives. He and everyone there except Jacqueline knew Marchogion was Welsh for Horsemen. And not just any horsemen but, one who excelled. Damien hoped it did not occur to Jacqueline to use google translate. Then debated the harm in her knowing.

 

Leaving the room she asked, “Is Maid Marie schizophrenic?”

“No.” Said the Doctor quickly.

Turning on him and accusing him she demanded, “You checked her out?”

“No. Not exactly. I’ve been here before. I’ve spoken with her.”

 

Everyone moved out of Jacqueline’s way. Exiting the apartment she stopped, looked back at Ianto who was holding the door for her, “You give everyone what they want.”

 “I try,” Ianto decided to not tack on, ‘especially women’. She smiled at him.

Back in the main hallway she sighed and seemed planted to the spot. She yawned and asked, “What’s in those rooms?”

Ianto pointed with his hand, “Automotive.” Then he flipped to the other door, “Sports stuff.”

“I don’t think I need to see your..”

 

“Skis. Saddles. Baseball bats.” 

“And your..”

 

“Car parts, tires, spare seats.” Banker knew the lie as soon as he heard it. He did his best to look bored and did a long inhale. How was Jacqueline different from his wives?

 

She returned to the elevators. Everyone followed.

As they rode up, Doctor thought her understanding that Jack didn’t leave her might help. He said, “Jack is gone. But he didn’t leave you.”

The Banker added in his work voice, “Jack has a job. He has to train Jacky. He could not do it here. And he couldn’t take you with him.” They reached Ianto’s apartment.

 

Ianto used the bathroom. Banker stayed close to her. At one point he held her hand and squeezed gently. It was such a small gesture. She felt better.

  

 

Everyone else was brought up by Sean. As they arrived they came to her, standing very close to her. Hands touched her arms. Hands held her hands, and more patted her back. She nodded to them.

 

Sitting next to her on the same sofa as before, Ianto said, “This job Jack is doing is boring. Sitting and staring, that’s all you would see him doing.” 

She remembered with a start, “Jacky’s never visited us here.”

“No.” 

“But, I remember him. At the prison. You were there one time. I remember. Jacky brought me gifts.” How she had prized the fingernail polish. Now she had dozens. She sighed. “You sat and Jack hugged you.” Everyone there knew exactly what Ianto and Jack had been doing. “Which seemed strange. Then they stood there hugging each other. They didn’t say anything.” She went from staring off into the distance, to looking at Ianto.

 

“That’s what they are doing now. Nothing. Not even talking. They have a cook, or else they would starve.” She laughed with tears in her eyes. “You will see him again. Just not too soon.”

“How soon, Ianto?”

“Maybe a year. I can’t say. I don’t know. It depends on how fast Jacky learns.” Ianto was thinking it might take decades, maybe a century or two. Too long for Jacqueline. Ianto lifted his hand to imply the group around them. “We are here. We are not leaving. Anything you want, or need, tell us.” She looked around at the people surrounding her. “We love you.”

 

“He called me his wife.” 

“He wasn’t lying.” Said Banker.

“He just had to go.” Said the Doctor.

“Yes. And just for a while. Then just as suddenly, he’ll be back.” Ianto looked over at Sean, Nathan and Kurt. “Tell you what, a year from now, we, all of us will track him down. We will force him to stop staring at Jacky and visit with us. Unless he’s done sooner.”

 

Jacqueline’s sadness didn’t allow for much of a smile but, she tried, “That would be good.”

“That will be good.”

Jacqueline raised her hand, “Stop.” She ordered. “This is the only apartment on this floor?” She looked at Ianto. Then the Banker. “The fifteenth floor had. It had six apartments. What else is on this floor?”

Ianto waved his hand out, “It’s empty.” Jacqueline waited. Ianto dropped his hand, “The door to the rest of the floor is in the kitchen.” She was already moving to the kitchen. Everyone followed. In the kitchen they found Chef cooking. Jacqueline’s eyes went wide with surprise.

 

Chef said, “Hello, Jacqueline.”

“Hello, Chef.” 

“Are you ready to eat? Shall I start setting up the tables?”

“I thought you were with Jack. How did you get in here?” 

“Through the door,” Chef waved to the door on the far wall, behind him. 

“This has been here? All this time?”

“Yes ma’am.” Said Ianto.

“When I first came here you gave me a tour. You didn’t talk about this door.”

“It’s a servants entrance. It’s not a secret. It’s usually open.” He opened the door. She went through.

 

Banker said quietly to Chef, “Please set up the meal.” Wishing it had been set up while they were on the fifteenth.

 

Jacqueline stepped into and looked up and down a hallway. Each direction ended in a curtained window below an exit sign.

 

Ianto added, “If you are locked out, there is a door bell with an intercom.”

 

She ignored him and walked past the carts loaded with dishes, and food lined up against the wall. Continuing past two doors the hall widened and ended with two elevator doors reflected in a mirror with a table and phone on the opposite wall.

 

“This is a public elevator. A key is needed to have the doors open at either this or the fifteenth floor.”

 

Jacqueline returned to one of the doors. The group doubled back with her. She looked at the room number, “These are locked.”

 

“No.” She waited for Ianto to open the door. Inside the dimly lit expanse extended the length of the building. Sunlight filtered in through shear curtains covering all the windows. Everyone followed her in. There was not much to see, support beams and pipes ran from the ceiling to the floor. Their shoes left a trail of prints in the dust.

 

“How long have you lived here?”

Ianto couldn’t say, since your birth. That would sound bad. So he said, “Originally I lived on the fifteenth floor.”

Banker added, “We purchased this floor and set up the apartment. For you.”

She turned on Banker, “You bought this whole floor.”

Banker decided her statements were really questions, “I, we bought the building.”

The Accountant added, “We pay rent to ourselves for this floor.”

 

Everyone waited. Jacqueline started breathing and streatched her shoulders. Banker said, “We can change this room, to however you wish. For example, this is such a large area it can be modified into several new rooms giving you a larger bedroom, a sauna or adding a library.”

 

She looked at Banker. He stopped talking. She looked at the people around her. She felt like she was surrounded by people she didn’t know, and knew it wasn’t true. She knew Ianto, Banker, Accountant and Secretary, and Doctor.Kip and the guys from the garage she recognized, and Nathan and Frank. And Sean was here someplace. And Chef was in the kitchen. Why was he here and not with Jack? There were new people here. They kept nodding and smiling at her. Frank said, “Anywhere you want to go. Name a place and we will make it happen.”

 

“Excuse me. Who are you?” Jacqueline asked one of the few women she saw.

 

“Hello. I’m delighted to meet you. My name is Helena.” She held out her hand. Jacqueline shook it. “I and my colleagues work together. We study languages. We refer to ourselves as the Linguistics Group.” The group formed a rough line with each of them shaking her hand in turn. “We rarely socialize with Security. Hence your not meeting us before now.”

“It was nice to meet you. You were there? At the Event.”

“Yes.” When Jacqueline didn’t say anything she added, “We usually keep to ourselves.”

Jacqueline looked around nervously. “Are there any other groups I don’t know about?”

 Ianto said, “No.”

Banker said, “Chef prepared a meal for all of us.” Jacqueline headed back to Ianto’s apartment. Or was it her’s, she wondered. They followed her back through the kitchen door. She stopped in the hall and looked into her bedroom. It was as she had thought. Everything of Jack’s was gone. On the table, reflected in the mirror was the vase of flowers she had bought earlier. Feeling defeated she resigned herself to Jack being gone and believed he would never return to her. She went into the living room.

 

Then she saw a girl about her age or a little younger, “Who are you?” 

She came over to Jacqueline, “I’m Sally. I’m a driver. You don’t see me very often.”

 “Hi, Sally.” Jacqueline looked at Ianto, “I want her to drive me sometimes.”

 “Yes, ma’am.” Ianto looked over at Sally and then Frank. Frank got the message. Ianto wanted him to train Sally in driving Jacqueline and driving with Ianto.

Jacqueline glanced at the people around her, she huffed, “How can you love me? Most of you I have only seen once before, at the Event. What is it you want from me? You don’t even know me and you give me these really expensive things, all this jewelry. You take care of me. Why?” She looked around as she spoke.

“Okay. We have some pretty, um,” said the Doctor.

Jonathan nodded and continued, “Important things, maybe we should tell you.” Jacqueline stared wondering who was he? His suit, though not black, make her think he was another of Banker’s boys.

“You’re another banker.”

“I’m sorry. Let me introduce myself. I am Jonathan. I work as a defense lawyer for the group. I also on occasion take on other clients. Of whome I am particularily choosy.”

Banker said quietly, “We never meant to keep secrets from you.”

“It is kind of a grey area. Telling you is just a social thing, not a legal requirement. Your knowing doesn’t change anything,” added Jonathan. Banker and his crew heard Jonathan talking more to the group than to Jacqueline.

Doctor glared at Jonathan, “Just her feelings.”

 

Jacqueline stated, “It’s the money isn’t it. I’ve asked Jack to tell me where his money came from. So tell me.” Jonathan looked at Banker. Everyone else looked at the floor or each other. 

Ianto looked at her and Banker looked back at her. He began, “A long time ago we all worked. Saved our money, pooled our resources, and made decisions collectively on how to spend it. It worked to a degree.”

Helena jumped in with a smile, rolling her eyes, “We spent a lot of time in meetings.” 

Banker continued, “Over time we realized we were making the same decisions over and over. We started to streamline everything. We all work in different groups. We keep each other informed of what we are doing.” 

Doctor said, “In a general way. Usually we don’t want to hear all the specifics.” 

“Jacqueline what is it you want to know? About who is in every different group? Or just the banking business?” They all turned from the Banker and looked at her, waiting.

“How much money are you worth?” She asked. 

“As of close of business, our time, yesterday. Roughly fifteen billion.” Several did a sharp intake of breath. Doctor’s eyes went wide open. Jacqueline stared dully at the Banker. Banker looked at the Accountant.

Accountant seeing no reaction from Jacqueline, added, “Well, fifteen billion, nine hundred ninety eight million, two hundred and ten thousand and change.”

“However the amount of cash-on-hand is really useless information for the group to know. It is not a secret. The point is do we have the money to enable everyone to do whatever they believe is needed to be done? The biggest expense is probably manpower.”

 

Jacqueline walked over to the window. Looking at the view she now knew rather well, she asked, “How long did it take to earn so much money?” Banker looked over at Ianto. Ianto had not told her very much of anything about the group. Did she even realize that she was a part of the group? She turned back to the men and women and asked Banker, “So, your inheritance must have been a lot.” She glanced over them in a general way, “Did each of you come from wealthy families?”

 

A few laughed nervously. Then they started laughing. It was the laughter that comes from a release of stress. Some had tears in their eyes.

“I love you,” said Ianto, while trying not to smile. Yet feeling guilty. “My father was a fisherman. If he didn’t catch it, we didn’t eat.”

“That’s why you like boats.”

 

 

Everyone became aware of the aromas wafting around them coming from the kitchen as Chef entered with two plates of food. Setting them on a coffee table he left. A drinks cart was now near the doorway. Everyone began to sit.

 

Jacqueline sat on a sofa watching the crowd of people. She was along the wall between the elevator door and the windows. She had a good view of the room and partways down the hallway. Nathan seemed to be the master of ceremonies. He stood opposite her and waved over to William and Frank. They moved the coffee table in front of her. Nodding and smiling to her as they did so. Everyone else milled around working out who was sitting next to whom. Chef bought out more food. Nathan asked William to assist Chef. Ianto sat on her right. He smiled and placed his drink on the table. That was when she knew Nathan was keeping an eye on the elevator. But why were the Banker Boys standing next to Nathan? They were clearly not watching the elevators. Nor were they directing anything going on. Kip joined Accountant. They were both drinking and talking. They looked happy.

 

Banker watched Ianto and Jacqueline. Unaware Secretary stood next to him. Because Secretary always stood at the ready.

William bought out two plates of food. He looked at Kip and Accountant. When he returned he brought Accountant a chair. Accountant sat. Kip had a drink in his right hand and his left on Accountant’s shoulder. They spoke quietly with their heads close together. Jacqueline could not hear their conversation. She liked that they looked happy together.

Nobody sat on Jacqueline’s left. Because everyone there expected Banker to sit next to her. Most of the people she didn’t know sat farther to her left, past the elevator door and the hallway opposite it. She recognized Helena. They were definitely a group seperate from Ianto and Banker’s group. For one thing Ianto’s people were almost all men, no surprise there, since that was who she’d been seeing since the Event. They were also very fit. She assumed they all worked out as Ianto usually did every other morning.

The men in Helena’s group had not a suit among them. Some were normal sized? And others were definitely over weight. The thin people also did not have the look of either the Banker or Ianto. Jacqueline was analyzing why that group of people were so different when Anne asked, “May I offer you something to drink?” She held a tray of tea and various iced drinks. One was a clear drink filled with green leaves. 

“Hi, Anne.” Jacqueline reached for a tea.

“Hi, Jacqueline. Allow me.” Anne set a small plate on the table and then placed the tea on the plate. 

“Have you been here all this time?”

“Yes. I’ve been cooking.” Excitedly she added, “We have performers coming.” Banker watched Anne. He was thinking that having Anne talk to Jacqueline was a perfect segue-way away from talking about certain topics.

 

Jacqueline tasted her drink. She was going to tell Anne that she liked it. Anne was over at the Language group talking to Helena. She looked over the top of her glass and gave Ianto a sweet smile, “You love me.”

“We all do.”

She put down her glass, “Tell me now. Tell me your big secret. Because I know it’s not about Jack leaving. Or how you earn your money.” She nodded to Damien Banker. “Or that you love me.” She turned back to Ianto, “Tell me.” Banker got a chill. Jacqueline had looked right at him as she said, “You love me.”

Ianto wanted to look around the room, and didn’t. He spoke slowly, with a pause after each sentence, “Jacqueline we make many decisions as a group. I don’t know how you fit into the group, yet. You are something else. Give me a minute.” She thought Ianto was going to leave. Instead he turned and faced the group. She looked around and jumped inside, everyone was listening.

 

She remembered Frank using the word, avidly. Frank had said, “Banker is avidly interested in everything about you, Jacqueline.”

They were avidly listening. “Anyone not want me to tell her?” Ianto asked as he looked at each person. 

The room was very quiet. Chef and Anne both came to the hallway entrance and listened. Anne nodded her head no. Nobody said anything.

Ianto finished perusing each person and looked a second time at Banker, waiting. Banker did a slow blink. Finally Ianto said, “We can hear Jack when he talks to us. No matter how far away he may be. We hear him telepathically.”

Jacqueline thought it over for a few minutes, she smiled, “All of you.”

“Yes.”

As she looked around the room she saw everyone nodding and saying, “Yes.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“All our lives.”

 Doctor added, “To be truthful. It usually starts when we reach puberty.” 

“I never have heard him.”

Banker added, “Jack. He hears you. He’s discussed it with me several times. He says it is not actual words that he hears, more like your emotions. And not every minute of every day. Mainly very strong emotions.” That did not make Jacqueline feel special.

 

Anne and Chef left. Anne re-entered the room. She placed a third tray, this one of small sandwiches in front of Jacqueline. She nodded to Banker as she left. He lifted his chin slightly. Banker smiled at Jacqueline and then to everyone else, “The dancers are here.”

Jacqueline became wary again. She felt manipulated. The timing was just too good. They drop this bombshell and then; hey Jacqueline, look over here. Where were the other drivers? Tom and Thomas. A belly dancer entered with a swirl of her skirt wafting the smell of roses around the room. Jacqueline was pleasantly surprised to see she was the dancer from the restaurant. She smiled and the dancer smiled back at her.

 She was followed by two women and two male dancers. A drummer moved to the back of the room. Jacqueline noticed immediately the other two women wore costumes that were maybe too fancy or revealing for a public venue. She liked the word venue. The more they danced the more she had a better appreciation for their timing and gracefulness. She ate a sandwich and drank her tea. The dancer’s balance was stunning, she bent over so far her hair touched the ground behind her, while her hands twirled above her. Jacqueline clapped. Everyone ate and talked and watched the dancers. Later a male dancer wow’ed everyone with his awesome muscle control and timing to the drum beats. When the second male dancer joined him they danced perfectly in sync with each other. She thought of the word sync clearly and said it aloud, “Sync.” Ianto turned to her with a serious and curious expression.

“That’s an interesting word. They are dancing in sync with each other. What made you think of the word?” 

“I don’t know, Ianto. It just popped into my head.” She went back to watching the dancers and missed Ianto looking around the room making eye contact with everyone.

 

The drummer did a solo. It was like nothing she had ever heard before. The last dancer came out. Suddenly she remembered the gold belt she’d been given. The skinny gold belt with the strings of gems hanging down were similar to the belt the dancer was wearing. The dancer finished and came over to her. She held out her hand and invited Jacqueline to join her. Jacqueline’s jaw dropped. The dancer was their maid! Her thoughts flashed to the room full of clothing. They were costumes! She wanted to try the dancing and yet she didn’t want to be on display. A small group of people joined in the dancing. She forgot her fears when she saw Nathan and Anne were among those dancing. Nathan knew how to dance! She joined in with the group dancing. The Maid explained, “The basic steps are simple. Watch my knees.” She alternately bent each knee, over and over. Jacqueline imitated her. “That’s right. It’s all right if your heels come up a bit each time you bend a knee. Keep your back and hips very straight.” The Maid moved her arms out a bit. “That’s it. You’ve got it.” She smiled and went back to dancing slowly. She turned away and looked over her shoulder at Jacqueline, “This is what you look like from behind.” She let Jacqueline watch for a bit then continued at a much faster pace, “This is what I look like from behind.” They shared a laugh with each other. 

 

Jacqueline was sitting on the sofa relaxing after using the bathroom and wondering how she could be happy so soon after Jack left her. Hours had passed since that moment in the garage. Maybe because things were finally being explained to her? Why couldn’t Jack have told her? They could have practiced the telepathy thing together. Couldn’t they?

 

The Maid gave Jacqueline a wave as she left with the dancers. She noticed both Banker and Ianto left with them. She liked watching the two men. Looking good in their black suits. Just striding along. Looking like they owned the place. Banker did. She wondered about her keeping track of Ianto’s comings and goings. Was she doing the same thing to Banker? Maid Marie seems to have a whole life outside of Ianto. 

Mason arrived from the hallway and sat next to her, “Hi, Jacqueline.”

“Mason you missed the dancing.”

“I did.” He smiled at her and looked down the hallway.

“And you came in using the public elevator.”

“I did.” Mason looked around quickly. He turned back to her when he saw Nathan listening, “So, you know about the back entrance.”

“I know a lot of things now.” 

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’ve been given the grand tour. By everyone here in fact. There is a huge apartment that should actually be two apartments. Right over there.” She waved in the general direction to her left. As she was speaking Mason looked down the hallway again. She waited.

 

He looked back at her, smiled and leaned closer to her, “Actually they are for you. Nobody else is going to live there. Ianto is extremely protective of you. Well, maybe Banker might live there.” Mason looked at Doctor, “Or maybe Doctor might.” Doctor smiled and exited to the bathroom. Jacqueline heard the water in the shower running. Half the group was gone. Were they in the bathroom? Why would they all be in there together? She thought of the privacy screen for the shower. And the shelving up above the rest of the wall for all those towels. Chef and Anne sat on a sofa eating. Did people leave using the kitchen exit as the dancers must have? And everyone from the language group was helping to clear the dishes and re-arrange the room. She wondered what happened next, “What would I ever do with a place that big?”

 

“Go roller skating?” He laughed.

 

“I also was shown the apartments on the fifteenth floor.” She didn’t notice Mason thinking over that bit of information as he again looked in the direction of the hallway. Was he looking for Ianto? “And I know you can hear telepathically. So tell me. What’s that like?”

“They told you.”

“Yes.”

“What’s it like.”

“Yes.” 

“Well. If I was sitting next to you.” Mason squared his shoulders with the back of the sofa and looked at the far wall. He looked at her, “And I spoke to you without looking at you.” He looked back at the far wall, “And I said something to you. Hi, Jacqueline.”

“Hello, Mason.”

“That’s exactly what it’s like.” He turned to face her, “The first time it happens. You’re positive they are right there next to you.” He gave her a smile. “I looked around. No one was there. I was alone in my bed. I had been sleeping.”

“How did you know who it was?”

“I asked! Of course. Who are you? And he said, “I am Warren.” Jacqueline took a deep breath to cover her shock she picked up her glass and took a drink. How many others do this? Ianto made a point of mentioning Jerry and Jim would not be coming. No that’s not right. He mentioned Jerry, Jim and Warren were not coming. And Jack’s not here. And Jack and Warren can talk. Talk with thought. I’m betting Jerry and Jim are the same.

She put her glass down, “Can you,” she did air quotes, “talk” to Warren any time you want?” 

“Not really. Actually I rarely talk to Warren. Usually Jack stays jacked in all day. If I need help and I’m thinking HELP.” He mouthed the word as if he was yelling. “Then I’ll hear Jack reply. Unless it’s after sunset, then it’ll be Jerry who replies.” He paused, “Because he always does the night shift.” He saw her thinking. “I know it’s not exactly fair. In the summer the days are longer and Jack works longer. Then in the winter days are shorter and he works less. So, it all works out.” 

She didn’t want to ask any more questions about Jack. Nathan wasn’t looking at her, yet he was listening in on their conversation. So was another girl from the Language group. “So, tell me about yourself. You don’t seem to fit into any of these groups.”

“It’s true. I don’t. In the beginning I worked with the Linguists.” 

“You don’t seem. Very..”

“Erudite?” She rolled her eyes. He laughed. “Actually my father taught me to be a stonemason.” She was surprised. “Guess that’s why I’m called Mason. Been called Mason my whole life.” He nodded his head and added in a conspiratorial manner, “I did the bathroom walls.”

 Again she was surprised, “The walls are beautiful.”

“Thank you. I also did quite a bit of work at Jerry’s place. The rock walls. The mermaid in the bathroom was fun. I worked with a landscaper on the rock garden. He planned it out and I found the rocks for him to use. I wanted them to be special or unusual rocks. For how beautiful they are.”

“I liked the mermaid.”

“Thank you.” 

“I didn’t notice the rock garden.”

“That’s okay. If you ever go back to Jerry’s place you can check them out.” 

A gun went off. Everyone jumped in surprise. Nathan moved first. Ianto called out, “Clear.”

 

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

Secretary opened his briefcase and removed an envelope which he handed to Banker. Banker took it and looked at the dancers, “Thank you for coming.” He looked back at Secretary. Secretary opened the case for Banker. Banker removed a short stack of bills, “This is for coming on such short notice.” He added another short stack and gave all three bundles to the lead dancer saying, “And this is because your performance was such a success. And appreciated.” Everyone smiled. William accompanied the performers out the kitchen door. The three men went to Ianto’s bedroom. Ianto glanced at Jacqueline before he entered his room, she was on the sofa.

 

The Accountant was down to his slacks stripping the shirt off Kip, who was kneeling on Ianto’s bed. They both watched Secretary and Ianto undress Banker. Kip said quietly, “Bet you a trip next weekend Ianto sleeps with Banker.” Accountant grinned and pushed his lips up to Kip’s ear. Kip laughed.

 

Accountant whispered quietly, “Secretary. Because Ianto wants to be with Jacqueline. And now that Jack is gone, he can. It’s just a question of time.”

 “Think so?”

 “Either way. We sleep here.” They stopped watching Ianto and Banker doing their mating ritual.

Ianto handed Banker’s suit coat to Secretary who hung it up in the closet. Secretary asked, “You paid them very well.”

“We want for nothing.” Banker added with a smile to Accountant, “Unless we have a girlfriend who shreds our apartment.” Accountant heard Banker and chose to ignore him. Ianto gave no reaction as he undid Banker’s belt. Banker undid his tie, watching Secretary, “How much does the money we gave them change their lives?” He handed him his tie. Secretary draped it over one arm and began undoing a cufflink. Secretary almost never took his eyes off Banker. Ianto handed him the belt. Secretary added it to the tie. Ianto undid the other cufflink. Secretary kneeled down and took off Bankers right shoe and sock. He took the cufflink from Ianto and hid the two of them in the sock and shoved the sock in the shoe. He started in on the left shoe.

Banker undid his pants and asked, “Will you sleep with me?” 

Ianto went still, “I can’t.” Banker gave him a questioning look. “I gave my ring..” Ianto didn’t have a chance to finish. Banker dropped his pants and grabbed Ianto to push him down on the floor. Ianto moved his left foot back for balance, as he grabbed Bankers hips and flipped Banker on his own back, down onto the floor. Ianto ended up sitting on Bankers chest pinning his arms with his knees. They froze for a moment. Unaware and uncaring that the bedroom door was open, Kip was the only one who saw Mason look into the room.

Mason took in the view of Accountant and Kip half undressed. He looked down to see Ianto sitting on Banker. Banker wearing his shirt with his pants down at his ankles. Mason continued into the living room.

Ianto flipped off his right shoe and lifted his foot up against the end of the bed near Banker’s head. He raised his pant leg and took out his pistol. Ianto heard a soft ‘snick’. The sound of a safety being flipped off. He immediately dropped his shoulders back until he was laying on Banker’s legs. He was pointing his pistol at the armed Secretary. Secretary’s pistol was pointed at Ianto, “I’ll not let you shoot him.”

Kip and Accountant were both impressed watching Ianto as he heaved himself facing upward, up off Banker using only his feet and knocked Secretary’s hand away. The pistol flew to the wall and went off when it hit. Everyone jumped at the sound.

Ianto yelled out, “Clear.” 

“Ow. What are you doing?” Banker asked Secretary.

Ianto waved to the pistol, “Get that. In the Kitchen.” Secretary picked it up and left. Passing Nathan.

Ianto looked at Nathan, “Accident. Secretary thought I was going to shoot Banker.” He grinned and followed Secretary into the kitchen. He stowed his three and Secretary’s one weapon in a drawer he was about to shut, “Do you have any other weapons?”

“Knife.” He shut the drawer and opened a second drawer. He waited for Secretary to add his knife, “Today. Today only, the key code to open these drawers is 111,111.” He nodded. “It was hitting his side. So I was taking it off. To keep it from scraping his skin.” They exited the kitchen. Ianto froze when he saw Mason sitting next to Jacqueline.

Banker placed a hand on Ianto’s arm and Ianto moved aside for him. Otherwise pushing Ianto was like pushing a wall. Banker looked around at the group wondering why Ianto came to such an abrupt stop. The group watched Banker. Banker in his shirt. Jacqueline asked, “What was that?”

Secretary explained, “I apologize. My weapon hit the wall and fired. It shouldn’t have happened. My weapon is now locked in the weapons vault.”

“Good.” She looked again at Banker, “I’m glad to see you wear long tailed shirts.”

Banker said flatly, “Ianto’s married.” Surprise flashed on every face except Mason’s. He stared at Mason, “I’m thinking to you.” He continued to stare at Mason.

Mason held out a box to Ianto.

Several women and Jacqueline said, “Aw.” Jacqueline said, “That was so sweet of you, Mason.”

Banker moved closer. He pointedly looked at Mason’s hand. Mason tried to hide the ring. Banker caught the merest glimpse of the ring, his shoulders stiffened, “Two angels wrestling.” He rubbed his face, turned to Ianto. Several people watching, had come out of the bathroom, they held towels around their waists. Banker turned to Ianto, “When?”

 

“He gave me a ring last night.” Banker looked over his shoulder at Mason. Mason looking very earnestly at Banker said, “I haven’t given him one. Yet.”

Banker turned back to Ianto. With a smirk and a nod of his head he said, “You gave him a ring last night. Jack left last night.” He looked over at Kip. Accountant’s arm was around Kip’s shoulders. “When?”

Kip replied, “Two thirty he asked for the coach. He didn’t leave until Three Ten.” Banker looked at Accountant. Accountant shook his head no, and he was glad he did not know of any ring exchange. People started to look uncomfortable. The bathers returned to the bathroom. 

In walking past Ianto, Banker said quietly, “Fucking shit.” In the bedroom Banker began collecting his clothing. Secretary looked at him. Banker nodded yes in return. The two men left using the elevator. They waited inside.

Ianto joined them and unlocked the panel to take them to the fifteenth floor. He held open the door and looked out at Mason, “Are you coming?”

Mason stood up and moved until he was able to see Banker. He grinned slowly, “No. I’m good.” And just to draw it out he added, “I’m going to check if there is anything left to eat.” The elevator doors shut. He looked at Jacqueline. She was wearing the biggest smile. 

 

They reached the fifteenth floor. Ianto gave Secretary his master key. Secretary opened the apartment. Ianto went into the spare bedroom. He was checking the room for supplies. Towels, soap, and was the bed made with sheets? It was. He waited for the two men to move thru the doorway, then he exited to the kitchen. Sean kept it stocked. He returned to the Secretary. And waited. Banker placed his shoes on a chair. He looked at Ianto. “What? Ianto.”

 

Ianto cracked his neck, “He’s been carrying a firearm with no trigger guard.” Banker pressed his lips together and nodded yes. Secretary followed Ianto to the apartment two doors down. Ianto waited. Secretary unlocked the door. Ianto had the place memorized. He went to a case and opened a drawer. He stood aside for Secretary to choose a pistol.

 

Secretary looked over all the pistols nestled next to each other. He knew he wasn’t a weapons person, “Thank you for teaching me to be a bodyguard.”

“You did good. Take this one.” Ianto pointed. “Do you want to take more lessons?” 

“Yes. Please. Thank you.”

Ianto leaned back his head and streatched. He shut the drawer. He took a few deep breaths thinking, “I’ll set it up with Kurt.”

“Thank you.” They nodded to each other. On the other side of the room he opened a vault with a combination, and took out a box of bullets. They left the apartment. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Ianto asked handing the box to Secretary. As Secretary was thinking it over, Ianto added, “The bottom drawer of the bedside tables is a ‘hotel lock box’.” He started a text.

“Thanks. This key you gave me?”

“Keep it. It opens everything on this floor.”

“So, if I go look in the apartment that is supposed to be stocked with car parts?”

“Yeah. Go look.” He finished his text. “In fact let’s go now. Just in case you have any questions.”

Inside the apartment the entryway was outfitted into a kitchenette. An inexpensive table with chairs were in front of the windows. White walls, white curtains and inexpensive tile on the floor kept anyone from thinking this was an apartment with tenants. Ianto pointed to the left, “Bathroom. Storage.” He went thru the remaining door. Secretary gasped. It was like a library, or a girls’ memory wall. Everything was about Jacqueline. One side was sectioned off into years of her life. Thousands of pictures hung on the walls of Jacqueline in every outfit she’d ever worn, every place she’d been, her teachers and the watchers assigned to her. The other side was the beginnings of a family tree. There were pictures of all of her ancestors. Notebooks hung from below each picture.

 

“Come back anytime you want. You have the key.” He walked back to the kitchenette. He looked around. “Do you want a project?”

 “Sure.”

 “Make this room look like it’s filled with automotive parts. I’ll ask Kip if Hugh can help you.” He started another text. Ianto stopped at the door, “Remember those rules about talking?” Secretary nodded. “Don’t ever talk about this room, outside of this room. When either Kip or Hugh is ready to work on this room, they’ll start following you. Bring them here. Then talk about it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ianto’s eyebrows went up. “Yes, Ianto.”

 

 

 

 

They returned to Sean’s apartment as Ianto finished his second text. Secretary unlocked the door. Ianto continued to the elevator. Banker was waiting just inside the door. He leaned against the door frame watching Ianto leave, “Ianto.” 

Ianto stopped. He turned on one heel, “You waited for me.”

“Since I first laid eyes on you.”

Ianto walked back to Damien. He studied Banker still in his shirt. The closer he came the slower he moved. He ran his finger tips up and down Damien’s shirt. Softly he said, “You always buy such wonderful shirts. Is it silk?”

“You married someone that wasn’t me.” Damien curled around the door jam until he was in the room. Ianto followed and shut the door. “Cotton. Expensive cotton.” Damien pushed his hips out from the wall.

“You always marry women.”

Pain flitted across Damien’s face. He whispered, “You married Mason.”

Ianto studied Damien’s face. He brought his hands up and hugged Damien’s chest tenderly, “You fuck. You’ve never said anything. What do you think? I can read your mind? You fuck.” Ianto moved into a full body hug and kissed him. “I’ve lived through wars, watched my comrades die in battle.” He breathed in Damien’s cologne and ran his lips over Damien’s cheek, “Jack left me. That was painful.” He kissed him again, this time much harder.  “And now.” Ianto’s gaze moved up Banker’s face and stopped at his eyes, “I’m living with Jacqueline, married to Mason and you’re telling me, you’ve been waiting for me.”

Damien laughed, “I’ll wait. Just a little longer.” 

“How long?”

“Until you are not married.”

Ianto slapped Damien a quick hard smack across the left side of his face. They both laughed. Ianto caught himself looking into Damien’s eyes. Love and lust merged inside him. He was looking at the man he wanted. His rational mind took over, “I’m in hell.” Ianto’s hand ran over Damien’s shirt as he returned to his husband.

Ianto walked into the elevator unaware his hands were shaking. When the doors opened a camp-out was in progress on the living room floor. Mason waited with a box in hand. Everyone pretended they were not watching and listening to Mason and Ianto but, they were.

 

Mason took in Ianto’s overall look and decided it wasn’t good, “Hi, Ianto. Ah, let’s go.” He held up one hand to stop Ianto from moving into the apartment.

Ianto looked at Mason and took several quick breaths. They looked at each other. Mason moved out of the way. Ianto entered the kitchen, Mason the elevator. Mason waited with his foot blocking the door open. Ianto returned. The doors closed. “You gave away your key.” 

“I did.” 

“We are going to the fifteenth.”

Ianto took another deep breath. He took out his new master key and programmed in the floor. “I should probably unlock this floor.” 

They left the elevator. Mason waited for Ianto to unlock the apartment door. Instead Ianto knocked. Secretary answered and let them inside. The lights were off. A shower was running. By the light from the bedroom door Secretary walked to the kitchen, snapped on a light and began filling a kettle with water.

Ianto walked thru the furnitureless room to the kitchen counter. He pulled out the far, bar type chair from the counter for Mason. Mason sat. Ianto briefly glanced at Secretary making tea, as he pulled out the remaining chair for himself, undid his coat and sat. Then he asked, “Mason, why are we here?” 

Mason gave him a smile and turned to Secretary, “What work do you do? For Banker?”

Secretary tried not to roll his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Who was Mason to question him? Some guy who came out of nowhere and married Ianto. He needed more time to think. How could he stall until Banker returns? “I do whatever needs to be done. That will free up Banker’s time, for him to do his job.” He looked at Mason, while he busied with assembling cups and a teapot. “For being a temporary or a spare apartment, you’ve kept it stocked.” He looked at Ianto, “Well enough for someone to live here for quite some time.” He glanced into a cupboard. Hopeful that might change the subject.

“I lived here.”

“Oh, right. How could I have forgotten?” 

Mason wasn’t angry. He knew when he asked, Secretary was going to do his best to not answer, “The banking industry must be attractive.” Just how attracted to Banker was Secretary? “All that money.”

“I can’t do Banker’s job.” Secretary rubbed his face. He was tired and didn’t want to talk about his ‘feelings’. He waved a hand as he spoke, “I keep his offices clean.” He nodded towards Ianto, “I was taught a little about being a bodyguard. I run errands. Banker attends auctions. They can be anywhere and many hours long. They can be held in various auction houses, some in Europe. So, I go and he tells me what to bid, by phone.” Mason was still waiting expectantly. He continued, “I’m a notary, and the keeper of his keys. Occasionally we sleep together, mainly at the Events.”Now, he was angry and tried not to show it, “We do not have a sexual relationship if that’s what you are asking.”

 

Ianto took off his suit coat and hung it over the back of the stool. He re-sat undoing his tie and top button. Mason watched Secretary watch Ianto.

“How did you move from Language to Banking?”

Secretary was beginning to wonder why Ianto brought Mason here. No way did Mason bring Ianto here. He knew Ianto was adept at killing. Killing came to Ianto as easily as he was making this tea. But Mason looked strong enough to strangle a horse. And a wild one at that. So he answered, “By way of Frank. He was a hostler. He came with Damien and was setting up a lean-to for the horses. I helped him and he mentioned that they really needed another person. Since they were always traveling in different countries, they needed to know different languages. They couldn’t rely on others to translate. So I studied. I studied horses. Learned to ride.” He looked at Ianto, the horsemen. “At lease well enough to stay on.” Secretary offered a tray of teas to Mason. Mason shook his head a tiny no.

 

Secretary continued, “Then they had a coach. The driver maintaines the coach and I cleaned the interior and handled the luggage. Found ways to make it warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer. I still do the same, but, now they are busses and planes and car trips.

 “Way before that what did you do?” 

He sighed, “Crops. Hunted. Married. She died. Married again. She died. Moved. Over and over and over again. This whole thing, this living forever is great.” His voice had a hint of complaining. “It’s also a great, big, curse.” He took a deep breath with a rueful smile, “I don’t mind the minute every morning keeping the planet safe. They tell me it happened once. I wasn’t around.” He wondered again what he wanted from life. He poured the hot water into the tea pot. Serving Damien Banker was working out very nicely for him, so far. And he really liked the guy. Did he love him? Probably. 

The shower stopped. The smell of marijuana wafted on the air. Ianto rubbed his face.

Secretary went to the bedroom. Ianto asked, “What are we doing here, Mason?” Then he grinned, “We have never done it here.”

“We did it in a forest.” Mason stretched, pushing his chest out towards Ianto. Ianto’s feelingswent from guilty for kissing Banker earlier to wanting to rip Mason’s clothes off. Then he remembered Mason liked to feel wanted, “Undo my shirt, Mason.” Mason slipped off the chair and began undoing Ianto’s buttons. Ianto reached out both hands and shoved his thumbs into Mason’s nipple rings. Mason’s mouth went slack.

Secretary returned following Damien, who was wearing pajama pants. Mason still had one button to go. He moved back to his chair. Secretary returned to the tea. Damien walked around the corner and placed his cigarette between Ianto’s lips. It was intimate. He waited with his hand up to Ianto’s lips and took it back when Ianto was done. Ianto kept his eyes on Mason. When Damien was done he held it to Secretary. Secretary nodded no. Damien held it to Ianto’s lips again. Ianto’s drowsy look was partly from the hit and partly from his arousal.

 

Mason happily knew he was right, Ianto and Damien were lover’s. Those pants Damien wore matched Ianto’s. He knew if he saw the top, it crossed in front, with a tie on each side. Then this easy familiarity they had with each other. And Damien’s hand on Ianto’s lips as he took the cigarette. Well, that might be because of the Events. Maybe not. Usually nobody in the group imbibed. Taking a trip while high is death. The horror of the idea of wandering around in total blackness looking for the sun. Looking until your body died. Who knew how many they lost in the beginning?

So, why was Damien smoking now? Because Ianto’s now married. Damien had looked around the group saying, “Ianto’s married. I’m thinking to you.” Because Banker wanted to know who usurped his lover from him. Mason was right and he almost smiled.

 

And he’d learned over many decades, Ianto never visited Damien. Ever. Why? He watched them share the cigarette. Ianto was still aroused.

And just as suddenly Mason looked at the two men from a different perspective. Damien was wealthy. Unbelievably wealthy. Damien had gone by the name Banker for so long that almost everyone had been surprised to hear his first name was Damien. 

Secretary poured the tea and set four cups out.

Mason ignored Secretary. He got a chill, and stilled with fear. And Ianto was sometimes called, “Killer.” A banker with obscene amounts of wealth with a killer for a bestie? Mason had always thought the name Killer, referred to Ianto’s being in battles and wars, throughout time. But, what if.

They reached the end of the cigarette. Damien took a last drag and threw the butt into the sink. Secretary turned on the water and let it run a minute before turning it off.

 

Mason wondered how many people Damien had asked Ianto to kill? And how many had he killed? How angry, how jealous was Damien that he’d married Ianto? It was a good thing that he made Ianto bring him here? “When was the last time you did, this?” He put his hand to his lips to imply the cigarette.

Damien gave him a ‘high’ smile in return and kissed Ianto while caressing Ianto’s cheek with one hand and his back with the other. When he was done he looked back at Mason. The smile was gone. “I don’t recall?” He asked Secretary, “Do you?” And looked back at Mason. 

That was the cue Secretary needed. A two count look meant, don’t answer. Secretary said, “It was here. The day we hired the Captain for Petit Oiseau.”

Mason vividly remembered the Petit Oiseau, “She’s a beautiful ship.” All four men vividly remembered Ianto and Warren being aboard the Petit Oiseau for five days? Mason had felt betrayed and angry. How angry had Banker been? He didn’t appear to be angry at all. More amused and worried about Ewan.

Ianto about died at the memory and exhaled the smoke from Damien’s kiss thru his nose. Why did he spend all that time with Warren? He knew if Warren asked him, he’d do it again. Ianto didn’t believe Warren would ask him again. But, he wasn’t exactly sure.

 

Banker didn’t let his feelings out about that little event. He had no control over either Ianto or Warren. Right now, this second he wanted Ianto. How was he going to maneuver Mason out? He wasn’t. 

 

Mason should have been angry. Instead he wanted Ianto. And he wanted Banker for kissing Ianto. Perplexed he wondered how did he go from having nobody for centuries? To wanting three people in his life? When did that happen? He knew he liked Ianto long ago. But when did he change and want Damien and Jacqueline? He knew it when he was at the shop earlier. The corners of his mouth drooped.

 

Ianto looked at Mason’s confused or angry face, “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have come.” He stood to leave and was slightly behind Damien. He really didn’t want to leave. He ran a fingernail down Damien’s bare back leaving a red line. Damien gave no hint at being touched by Ianto. Ianto knew he liked it. Oh, yeah.

 

Mason placed the little blue box on the counter, “I brought. Please open the box,” He was going to say Ianto, but he saw Damien’s expression and said, “Damien.”

 

Damien’s emotions flipped. Anger at Ianto for being married. And married to someone in the group, which meant most likely Ianto would be married to Mason forever. He was high, but not enough to loose it. And crushingly Ianto married a man, a man not him, a man with muscles. A man who was probably great in bed. Damien opened the box because he intended to break the ring he knew was sitting inside. He didn’t know how. But he was going to do something to it. It was a box in a box. The inner box was the kind that flipped open. He flipped it open and frowned, “There’s two rings?”

 

Mason turned away from Ianto’s stare, “One for each of you.” Looking down at the counter worried this, this wasn’t going to work he added, “Ianto’s is the ring on top and Damien’s is the one on the bottom.” He looked at Ianto, “Does it fit?”

 

“I married you, Mason.”

 

“Ianto. We. We are in this for the long haul. It makes no sense for us to deny who we are.” Mason shook his head, hoping this was going to work, “Because of some marriage convention.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Asked Damien.

 

Mason thought: I guess I have to spell it out. He looked at Damien. “Look inside the rings. Please.” He picked up the box and held it out to them. They each took a ring. Finally! And looked inside at the letters equidistant from each other. DIJ and M.

 

Banker thought it was a little childish. Friendship rings? He got that the letters were from their names. But, having a ring doesn’t make a relationship. J is for Jack he thought sadly. His jaw slowly clenched. Ianto noticed, studied the ring in his right hand and slid his left hand into the back of Damien’s pants.

 

Secretary wondered what was written inside. He also thought it might be a good idea to bunk with Sean tonight. He left the kitchen.

Mason said, “Ianto loves you. You love Ianto.” Ianto looked strange. Partly high and partly like he was willing this to not happen. “Everyone knows it. Why you don’t live together nobody knows. Ianto never married anyone. Like he’s waiting for you. And you. You’re always married. Always. Like you’re keeping Ianto from getting near you. But then, at the Events, it’s like, you two call a truce.” Mason’s hands were together pointing first at Ianto, then at Damien, back and forth, now they were wide apart. “I love Ianto. Ianto loves me.” Damien’s eyebrows flattened down in a frown. “Ianto loves you. Maybe some day.”

 

“Who is the J?”

 

“Jacqueline.” Both Ianto and Damien were totally surprised. They nodded, Mason had spelled it out. “I didn’t want to force it on her.” Mason felt like he’d just gone over a waterfall. “Do they fit? If they do, great. We,” he nodded for emphasis, “Have some work to do. You two act like mad rabbits at every Event. You have never. And I mean never, lived with each other. And now you are going to live together.”

“I have a wife.” 

“They always die.”

“And until then?”

Ianto said, “I don’t like having a secret from Jacqueline.”

Mason replied, “She went to sleep. Before you came back. And speaking of secrets.” Damien’s eyebrow went straight up as he watched Mason dithering, with his mouth hanging open, dropping his chin and looking up at Ianto, his head shaking slightly. Finally Mason said, “Well.”

Damien turned to Ianto and got another surprise. Ianto was looking up and to his right, chin raised as high as he could get it, his lips pressed together, like, he was saying nothing about nothing. “Ianto’s husband. I think you should tell me. Right now!” Damien smiled with wonder all over his face.

“I want you to be my husband too.” Mason’s lips were now pressed into a little knot. Damien blinked. He blinked again. He looked at Ianto. Ianto’s chin was down and his eyes were shut and he looked like he was smiling!

“That’s your secret? You want us all to be married to each other?”

“Not just that. I’m hoping one day Jacqueline will, you know, join us.”

“A four-way marriage?”

“Maybe someday. Also.” Mason suddenly felt the way he felt when he was a teenager. He got aroused thinking of Damien touching him.

“What?”

Mason raised his chin, with his hands behind his back, “Touch me.”

Ianto said, “Mason.”

“What is going on?”

Mason said, “I just want to be. Up front. From the beginning, Ianto.” Ianto laughed without making any sound.

“Mason?” Damien looked at Ianto again. Ianto lifted his chin in a go ahead movement.

Damien pulled out the top of Mason’s pants. He let go of them, “What am I going to find in there?”

Mason wearing a sheepish smile, huffed out the words, “Boy parts. Nothing else.” Damien again pulled out Mason’s pants. “Outside the underwear please.” Damien laughed. Ianto slid his hand out from inside Damien’s pajamas. Damien moved around Mason and grabbed him around the back. Pinning Mason’s arms along his back. He shoved his right hand in, along the skin, inside the underwear. As he hit the groin area Mason jerked and laughed. “That tickles.”

 

Damien froze in surprise with his mouth wide open. “You’re so tiny!” He didn’t stop groping, he was angry still, “That’s okay I’m big enough for the both of us.” Mason stopped struggling and melted in Damien’s arms. Damien was trying to hold Mason up. They slipped floorward. “Help me,” demanded Damien looking at Ianto. Ianto smiled and dropped to the floor with them. He kissed Mason and then Damien. With a wicked gleam he undressed.

    
  


 

 

Early in the morning Secretary entered the living room hauling his blanket with him. During the night he had moved back into the spare bedroom. He covered the sleeping men. Mason was in the middle wearing Damien’s pajama pants. The other two, quite nude, had their arm’s around Mason’s chest. He brought painkillers out and began making tea. He stopped. He took a shower, dressed and went up to Ianto’s. He wound a path thru the sleeping people, Chef was in the kitchen with the door closed. Seeing Secretary, he poured him a cup.

 

Chef knew Secretary had come by to help him. And he appreciated the help.

Secretary took a deep breath of the delicious odor, “I love your coffee, Chef.” He leaned against the counter watching Chef. He washed the cup when he was done.

Chef started him kneeding a dough, “Thank you for the help. I could use two more just like you.” He smiled and returned to stirring a fruit mixture on the stove. Chef liked working for Ianto and Banker. Working for Jerry had the benefit of allowing him to practice and research recipes. He had planned out menu’s up to a year in advance. Not so with Ianto. Who knew a day ago that half the group would suddenly show up?

 

Frank and Kip came by and said, “Hi.” Kip grabbed food for the garage and left. Frank drank a coffee, and helped with placing rolls of some kind onto trays. Kip returned and helped.

 

Two hours later the first of the sleeping campers came into the kitchen. Chef gave them tea and started a fresh pot of coffee. Secretary set platters of pastries around in the living room. He filled a thermos with tea and returned to Banker.

 

Secretary found Ianto up and dressed. The showers were both running. Mason still slept on the floor. “Chef has breakfast ready.”

Ianto listened and took out his phone, typing. “Banker intends the three of us to return to his apartment. Regardless if Mason is awake or asleep.” Since he was also going, Ianto didn’t have a problem with Banker’s decision. His problem was in not telling or talking with Jacqueline before they left. That felt wrong. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Jacqueline hanging around the apartment without either Jack or himself. He texted her and then transportation. There would be an exodus of people retuning to their homes and apartments. The bulk being the Language group who lived together in an estate in France. Ianto texted Rick asking if the plane was ready. Secretary looked around for Banker and Mason’s clothes. Banker’s he put in the bedroom. Mason’s he used to begin dressing him.

Ianto texted Nathan, Kurt, Accountant, Frank and Sean. Even though Sean was in the next room.

Sean dressed, appeared from his bedroom looking at his phone. Ianto looked at him. Sean waited. “Somebody has to stay with Jacqueline.” Sean nodded and helped putting Mason’s shoes on. Ianto recieved a text from Kip. Banker’s car was ready. Ianto nodded to Sean. Sean lifted Mason and went down to the car. The Accountant helped buckle Mason in and waited for Banker. When Banker arrived Frank drove him, the still sleeping Mason, and Ianto to Banker’s building.

Sean returned to Jacqueline, texting Kurt and Nathan. Wondering where were they? He didn’t really care where. He wanted them to help with Jacqueline.

Frank’s second trip was to take Secretary and Accountant to their office. His third trip was ferrying people to the airport.

 

 

 

Ianto carried the still sleeping Mason into Banker’s building. Inside the apartment Banker led them to the stairway in the closet, and used the hand reader to unlock the door. The three of them went up. Ianto laid Mason down next to the brazier and started a fire. Banker got several furs from where he’d stowed them last time, from behind a tree. Ianto looked around. He texted Chef. Come here to work, when you can. Until then have Sean ferry us food. He didn’t realize his mistake until later. 

 

Mrs. Banker awoke seeing her husband was not home. She didn’t worry and followed her morning routine. This day was about to be anything but routine. Two hours later Accountant and a woman showed up at her door. She did not recognize him and texted Banker, “Who is this man?”

 

Accountant’s phone rang. He listened. Replied, “Yes. I understand.”

Her phone rang, when she answered it, Banker said, “Talk to him. Make a decision. I love you. I always have.” He hung up.

 

Mrs. Banker invited them to follow her, “Please come with me.” She walked into a beautiful living room and sat on a sofa. The sun was rising behind her. Accountant sat, looking into the sun. Banker always married blonds. They were never dumb. The Maid sat on a chair some distance from the other two, took out her phone and ignored them. He looked at the backlit woman wondering about her age fifty? Seventy? And where to begin. In that pause she said, “Give me the bad news first.”

 

“Your relationship with Banker is pretty much over.” She nodded. So he continued wondering what she was thinking, “These papers give you a divorce with many extras.” He stood and handed her the folder. He did not set it on the table between them. He sat down. “Banker is allowing you to choose a house or apartment anywhere in the world. He is giving you a cook and a housekeeper. He will work out the transportation after you choose an abode. The amount of the monthly stipend will also depend on where you choose to live.” She waited. He went on, “I couldn’t have guessed this event was going to happen since six a.m. this morning.” He took a deep breath.

 

She opened the folder. It was all very clear. With lots of extra pages because she’d not yet chosen where to live. “You didn’t know this was going to happen yesterday?”

 

“Correct.”

“You saw him yesterday?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“When does this all happen?”

“I have transportation down in the garage. This is the Maid. She will assist you in any manner you need. All we need is a destination. And your signatures.” They didn’t really need her signature. All this was going to happen regardless of what she did or didn’t do. She thought as she absently looked at the paperwork. 

“London. I have friends there.”

Accountant took out his phone, called Transportation, “London.” He waited. “Yes.” He hung up. “We will ship whatever items you wish from this apartment to another apartment in London. Until you are moved in, we will book you in a hotel. Unless you choose to stay with friends.”

“Thank you.”

“Yes, ma’am. There is a flight. A commercial flight leaving in about four hours. Banker is making his plane available to you. However it is in currant use. His plane will be available sometime late tomorrow.”

“I will wait for Banker’s plane. Thank you.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He stood to leave. “I will bring over new paperwork with all the blanks filled in, for you to sign.”

“Thank you.” He nodded. He turned and nodded to the Maid. “Thank you for allowing me to have someone to help me pack.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t believe I’ve seen her before.”

Tentatively he replied, “I know her.”

“And I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you before.” Accountant didn’t believe her. They had been on flights before. Then he changed his mind. Her attention was usually on Banker. He briefly thought of a bus ride. The Secretary was there. Hm. Ianto was there. She must have seen Ianto before. Hadn’t she?

“She works for Ianto. Ianto was the lead Security on a trip you took from California to Florida.” 

“Is he the one with yellow hair?”

“Yes. He has yellow hair.” 

“How long has she worked for him?” Accountant shot a quick look at the Maid. Poor thing she stopped aging at seventeen. Thousands of years old and still looking like a minor. Sigh.

“She comes from a family in service. She is very well trained. She speaks several languages, and has a through understanding of the passport laws governing most European countries. She will assist you in both packing and will travel with you until you have moved into the housing of your choice. If there are any contingencies she will solve them. She will be with you until you release her from your service.”

“Can she cook?”

“I don’t think so. If she does cook something, I wouldn’t eat it.” Accountant won Maid’s everloving regard from that moment on. “Ma’am.” Accountant left. 

Ms. Banker was quite amazed at the Maid’s packing ability and the speed. She packed a to-go bag. Other men arrived with boxes and carts. Maid directed what was to be taken, “I’ll give you my number. If you have something that is left behind, call me and it will be delivered to you. I’m leaving now. I will return with the Accountant and the papers. Then we will fly to London.” The men kept wrapping and packing.

Ms. Banker handed the maid her phone, she typed, ”Thank you for your help.”

Maid handed her the phone back, nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” and left. She took a taxi! Back to Ianto’s building. She had to. Something was going on with Jacqueline. She didn’t want to tell Frank she took a cab.

 

           ________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Jacqueline slept in. She walked into the kitchen. Food covered the counters. She bit into a small round roll. It was filled with warm apricot jam. Everyone was gone. As was the extra furniture. She looked out the window at the beautiful sunny day. Jack was gone. It seemed like so long ago. It was just yesterday morning when she last saw him. No. It was the night before. Ianto said she would see him again. She believed him. She stretched. She was sore from dancing. She went to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she looked around. Everything was clean. All those towels? Where did they go? She walked back into the living room. Where did all the bedding go? Where did it come from in the first place? The fifteenth floor? She went back into the kitchen. The dryer still held a load of towels. She ate a triangle shaped pastry filled with chicken. She cleared a space and started folding towels. Six towels. Where do they go? She walked to the servent’s entrance and looked out. The hall was empty of carts.

 

She knocked on Ianto’s door. She opened the door, “Knock, knock.” She looked inside. The room was clean. She was about to leave, then she panicked. Did Ianto leave? She checked Ianto’s closets and drawers. They were filled with his clothes. From a drawer she took out a box. Inside were several pairs of cufflinks. She took a moment to admire the workmanship of the little pieces of jewelry. She found another box. Inside were sets of rings. One pair was very scratched. They must be very old. Maybe his first pair she thought. She laughed and continued looking through his drawers. She liked the pj’s. She ran her hands over the smooth, soft fabric. They were all the same style in different colors. She wondered about that and counted twelve different colors. Twelve pairs of pj’s? Why so many? And all in the same style? She took them out and made little stacks of the tops and bottoms. She opened out the tops. They had different colors and patterns of stitching. What am I doing? Remembering Ianto walking in this one pair she held it to her chest. What am I doing? I’m married to Jack. Feeling guilty, she started putting everything away.

 

When she was done she decided Ianto had one outfit. The black suit, white shirt and one type of pj’s. That must make laundry day easy.

 

Where did the towels go? She was going to open that Wizard of Oz door. Steeling herself, she knocked on the Maid’s door. She opened it, “Knock, knock.” The bed was made and she was not there. She shut the door, leaned against it wondering what to do next.

 

What!? The hallway wall had a door built into it. She pushed on it. She pushed on the other side. The door opened. Of course the servant’s entrance hallway was all the way down to the elevators. But this apartment went only what? Half way? She entered and flicked the light switch. The door slowly shut. It was cold inside. An aisle wound through a maze of shelving. Stacks of towels. Good to know. Then came dishes and things. On the other side were thick towels? Oh. Futons. After that came all sorts of things. Vases. Lamps. Around a corner was a door. As she opened it there was a suction of colder air. Inside she found pictures. Stored on their sides, she was looking at their edges. The pictures were on fabric wrapped around frames of wood. Those larger than two feet were on the bottom. Shorter pictures were on the shelf above.

 

Jacqueline pulled out a picture from above. With her fingertips she felt the surface. It was painted, she caught a whiff of something that reminded her of the garage. Almost completely black, with a man lit up and glowing in the center. She took out another. It was similar. “You are so handsome.” She took out a third, and looked at Ianto. His eyes seemed to bore right into her. She took a deep breath and looked around wondering what other secrets were hidden in plain sight. Boxes made of cardboard, wood and metal filled in the remainder of the shelving. The metal and wooden boxes had locks.

 

Her feet cold, she went back to look at the first two paintings again. She studied the first picture. It was a very different Warren. Different hair and clothes. When she last saw Warren it was a bright sunny day aboard Petit Oiseau. This painting showed his glowing face surrounded by blackness. Studying the second picture, she still didn’t recognize them. She took all the pictures down. Pictures of Nathan, the guy from the garage, Frank and somebody else she didn’t recognize, and then Jack’s picture. It was a very different likeness of Jack. He had an expression on his face she wasn’t used to seeing on him. Whereas her Jack always looked approachable and listening to her, this Jack looked sly or cunning or laughing. Like he had secrets that nobody could get out of him.

 

Examining all the pictures she concluded that they had been painted to look like they had been painted a long time ago. With everyone’s clothes so different and their long hair. The scarfs tied around their necks were strange to her.

 

She looked at the next picture. It was of Ianto’s Maid. Jacqueline was stunned. She almost dropped the picture. Something was wrong. The Maid was the same age. No matter how many years ago this painting was painted, she should be younger than she is now. She was the same age. How old was she? She always thought the maid was about twenty. Maybe a year or two younger. Jacqueline started for her bedroom. She came back and stared at the paintings. She took Jack’s painting and started to her room. At the door she set it down and ran back for the painting of Ianto and the one of the man she knew, but didn’t recognize. She ran back.

At the door she couldn’t carry all three at the same time. She placed them one at a time out in the hallway. Then transferred them one at a time to her room. She hid them under her bed.

 

She found her phone and called Jack. No answer. She thought about it and ran through the apartment making sure nobody else was there. She was quite alone. She called Ianto.

 

“Hello, Jacqueline.” He had caller ID which is why his voice always sounded the same. He was breathing a little faster than normal. That and because she was alone and a bit angry she asked, “Who are you fucking?”

 

“Mason.” She was in shock. “Wish you were here. Mason does too.” He was about to add Banker’s name to the list and thought that would be pushing it. “Is Sean there with you?”

“I’m alone.”

“I asked Sean to stay. I’ll call you back.” He hung up.

Jacqueline thought everything over. If she had Jack here she was sure Ianto would not have said: Wish you were here. But, then, hmmm. She wouldn’t have called Ianto in the first place. Nor would she have asked what he was doing. So she was in the wrong first. She should apologize. The phone rang. He did call her right back. 

“Ianto, I’m sorry.” 

“This is Banker.” Yikes. It never occurred to her someone else might answer Ianto’s phone. 

“Hello, Banker.”

“Wish you were here.”

Does he? Or is he teasing? “Um. Is Ianto there?”

 “He’s talking to Sean. Seems Sean left for a few minutes. When he returned he peeked in your room, to make sure you were okay. And you were gone. He and Nathan have been looking everywhere for you.”

“I was in the closet.”

Banker facing away from the phone said, “She says she was in the closet.” There was a pause. Jacqueline thought Banker sounded like he was laughing at her? Or Ianto? Or Sean? 

Ianto said into the phone, “I’m sure they looked there.”

“The other closet. Ianto who is this picture, painting of?”

Banker and Mason watched Ianto grow very ridged. “The phone allows you to take pictures.”

“Oh, right.” She set her phone down, took out the painting, took it’s picture and sent it. 

Ianto was looking at a painting in Jacqueline’s bedroom laying on her bed. He turned the camera to Mason and then Banker.

Banker took the phone, “That is a painting of me, Jacqueline.”

“It doesn’t look like you.”

“It has a number on the back. One six two ah, two. I think.”

“It does. 1622.”

“Yes. That was the year it was painted. So it is a very old painting. Please be gentle with it. In fact I would appreciate it if you took it back to the closet. Don’t put it on the shelf. Leave it sitting on it’s edge.”

 She thought Banker sounded anxious, “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“May I talk to Ianto?”

Ianto said, “Take the picture back. Very carefully and then call me. Very carefully, Jacqueline.”

Ianto said into Banker’s phone, “Jacqueline is in her bedroom. She is returning a painting to the storage closet.” Ianto hung up both phones. 

Sean died inside. He hung up and motioned to Nathan. They headed back to Ianto’s apartment.

Jacqueline took the painting back to the storage door and set it down. The elevator doors opened. She hurried and took the painting inside and ran until she reached the door to the paintings. She opened that door and went inside. Carefully she sat it on the floor, looked at it again, and went back to the outer door. She peeked out. Maid Marie was right there! Jacqueline jumped. She was looking at her. They both smiled. Jacqueline came out into the hallway. Maid made sure the door was closed, “Do you need anything?” The elevator gave off it’s soft ping. 

“Oh, no.” Jacqueline didn’t have time to reach her room and didn’t want to be caught in the storage closet. And knew it wasn’t Ianto or Mason. Or Banker. “I’m afraid.” Maid gave her a big smile, motioned and they both slipped into her room, and shut the door. They both held still, listening. Maid tilted her head back and gave a tinkling laugh.

 

“They won’t come in. Don’t you worry.” She moved over to a table set between the windows. Maid moved clothing and lots of ‘things’ off a chair.

Jacqueline looked around the room for a second time. For the rest of the apartment being spotless, this room was clean, just a mess. Costumes hung everywhere.

“Have a seat.” Maid sat.

“Thank you.” Jacqueline sat.

“They won’t come in.” She looked at herself in the mirror and began cleaning off her makeup. “Don’t you worry. Nobody. And I mean nobody.” She laughed again. “Nobody in the group anyway, will come thru that door. They’d rather shoot themselves in the foot! Before they’d open that door.” 

Jacqueline looked around the room, not wanting to watch another woman take off her makeup, it seemed intrusive. The dance costume was in a plastic garment bag. It was at the front of a long line of costumes hanging in bags.

 

“I’ll be totally up front with you, Jacqueline.” Jacqueline steeled herself for the doom and gloom that was about to hit her. “I’m a member of the group.” Jacqueline exhaled. Maid laughed. She was relieved. That was it? Maid was a member of the group? 

“So, you can hear everyone telepathically?”

 

“Oh. Is that what they told you? No, no. Just Jerry and sometimes Jack. Can you imagine what that would be like? Hearing everyone. I’d go crazy. I couldn’t do it. I would go insane. I’d kill myself, if I heard everyone. Can you imagine all those thoughts in your head at the same time? There would be no room in there for you to think at all!” She suddenly stopped, her eyebrows crammed up next to each other and just as fast went back to normal. “And since it’s daytime Jerry is sleeping.” She pressed her lips together, eyes sparkling with laughter and gave Jacqueline a knowing look. “And if Jim ever wanted to talk to me. Well, I guess I would hear him. He never has.” She paused as she removed her earrings. Opening a thin drawer the earrings were returned to their spot. “I hear him sometimes during the morning trip. Rarely. Talking to someone.” She stopped, leaned back in the chair staring vacantly, thinking. “Someone he,” she was thinking hard, “Someone he accompanies personally. Yep, There is one person he takes the trip with. Otherwise he has a grip on everyone.” Maid looked into the mirror, at her face, checked her nails, and started stripping off the polish. “I’m going to London. Later.” Tonight I should leave. Spending the night at Banker’s place and attending Ms. Banker will be fun. If she doesn’t leave until tomorrow, then I’ll stay here tonight, with Jacqueline.

 

“That’s it? Those three, in the whole world, can?”

 

“Well, there is Warren.” She again stopped and smiled at Jacqueline saying, “You want to know something?” She laughed again, “I. I have never seen Warren. In all these thousands of years. Never. Not once.” She went back to her nails. Jacqueline tried to keep listening but, wow, what did she mean by thousands of years? She guessed 1622 made the painting four hundred years old. But, that meant Banker was four hundred years old. Jack! And Ianto and the rest were too! But! Thousands! “At least not in person. Saw a painting of him once.” She shrugged, “Maybe that’s what gave them the idea of the Dorian Grey story? Probably not. Jerry has never seen him either. And. Since Warren has aparently never spoken to Jerry. He refuses to believe he exists. Not at all. You can’t bring up the subject of Warren to Jerry. Nope.”

 

“So you, were around at the time of the birth of Christ?” 

“Well, yeah. Way before then.”

“How before then?” 

“You just don’t keep track. Not in the beginning. You kept track of the seasons. Somebody in Linguistics added it up. They are like the,” She looked around, “time keepers” in the group. Nobody else cares. So. Anyway. One of them said it’s been about eight thousand years. If you can believe that. I believe it. I don’t care.”

“Eight thousand years. That’s a long time. How did you get around? Without any cars?”

Maid laughed again, “We didn’t. You were born, lived and died next to your parents. Once in a long time you, the whole village walked someplace and visited. Then you walked back. Men went hunting.” She picked out a new polish from a drawer on the left. “If you want a desk like this, we’ll have it made for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything you want. They’ll give it to you. Anything.”

“Thank you.” She was still reeling from, eight thousand years! That’s a big difference. Telepathy. Another big difference.

“First time I took a trip in a boat. I was just a kid, a child, I thought it was huge.”

“What was it like?”

“Hm. You know how a reed will float? So they tied together, uh, maybe thousands of reeds together. Pointy at the front and back. It was big enough to walk around on it. I got sick. Quick over the edge. We went so fast. I saw so many things. And people. And animals.”

That wasn’t what Jacqueline had meant, “Where were your parents taking you?”

“Ah. I left my parents.” Maid started touching her lips, thinking.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be intrusive. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“I was traveling with Ianto and Nathan.” She smiled. Jacqueline thought, well of course, thousands of years, this one group of people, living and not dying. They must have a lot of back history. So, they would rather shoot themselves than open her door? Yes. Lot’s of history. 

“They were my parents. They called me their child. And I called them my parents. At least until I grew up and a century went by. Then they became my friends. But, you know. It’s always different between me and them, and me and everyone else.”

Jacqueline smiled and nodded. Maid went back to her nails, “Is there anything else you might wonder about?” She looked up with a wicked grin.

“No. Well. Is there any other way you are different from, you know, me?”

“Jacqueline you are a member of the group.” Maid looked steadily into Jacqueline’s eyes. What am I not supposed to be telling her?

The realization was a two-way street, “Oh. Oh. Oh. That’s why I’m here.”

“We don’t know how. But, you are. Jack can hear you. Your emotions come thru to everyone. Not when you were born, only Jack could hear you then. But, now. Yeah. Why do you think I came back so fast?” Jacqueline could only listen. “You were anxious and worried and you were alone. And you thought of me. So, I came back. Sorry it took me so long.” She touched Jacqueline’s hand, “But, I was thinking about you. So I heard you but, not what you said.” She went back to fixing and adjusting her eye makeup. 

“Trust me, the Language people were interested decades ago, now they don’t care. They are waiting for you to, you know, grow. Get better. Go on a daily trip. Until then, they couldn’t care less.”

“So, I might live forever. Like you?”

“That would be a yes.”

“And hear Jack telepathically?”

“Again, yes.”

“Anything else?”

“Let me think. Oh! Oh!” Maid’s excitement alarmed Jacqueline.

“What? What?”

“We lose our teeth. Crazy huh?”

Jacqueline shocked, was concerned, “You have fake teeth?”

She laughed, “No. We grow new ones. You can tell when someone is going to “Molt”.” She laughed again. They start drinking milk. Like they crave anything with calcium in it. We used to grind up eggshells. Now we just buy calcium pills. The more calcium the faster goes the molting. Your jaws start to hurt. Because the new teeth are up in there, growing. You start to have a ‘baby face’. She laughed and rubbed her cheek.

“I’m going to lose my teeth. I like my teeth. I don’t want to lose my teeth.” Maid noticed for the first time that Jacqueline was taking in a lot of new info, maybe too much all at one time. 

She patted Jacqueline’s arm, “Hey, it is okay. You’ll be fine. I have a theory.”

“You have a theory. About why you live forever,” Jacqueline blinked, “we live forever, hear telepathically, and lose our teeth. Maybe it’s because we are aliens.” 

She laughed and laughed, “We are not aliens. I think. My theory is that. You know how your hair grows and falls out. It’s normal. I think teeth do the same thing.” 

Jacqueline didn’t feel very good. She breathed. Maid finished and check over her work. Dully she looked around, “Eight thousand years. You must have a lot of great-great-great-great-great-great-,’ she waved, “Great grandchildren.

“I thought they told you. I thought Ianto was teaching you all this stuff. Since Jack didn’t.”

“Why didn’t Jack teach me?” Why didn’t Ianto?

“Jack has been working trying to reach you telepathically every single day. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was still trying, even though he’s not here.”

“Jack is trying to talk to me.”

“Yes.”

“Telepathically.” 

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

“Since before you were born.”

Jacqueline stood up. How could that be? She couldn’t think. She left the room. Nathan and Sean were in the living room. They lost their teeth and grew new ones. She stared at them like they were aliens, then crawled into bed. Still wearing her fluffy pink bathrobe. She tried calling to Jack using only thought. Nothing. After a long time she fell asleep.

  


	66. 9: 1 The Maid. Marena leaves home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marena communicates with the voices in her head. They are not demons. They are normal people who talk to each other using thought.  
> When her parents and the village shun her, she leaves them. She is seven years old.

Marena’s parents delight at their second child’s coloring, being two shades lighter than the rest of the village, and her hair, which was extremely straight, was forgotten, as she told them she heard talking in her head. It was the one thing too many different, for the villagers. They asked the Village Elders to do something. The Elders asked her to repeat the sounds. Too many voices speaking too many languages made it impossible for them to recognize any of the sounds as being words or sentences. They decided she was possessed by demons. Her parents advised her to ignore the sounds, as they began to ignore her.

Marena ignored the voices, as her parents had asked her to, until one day by chance, she woke up hearing a conversation she understood. Because this conversation was in her own language and it was a normal conversation. “Hello?” “Hello.” “I miss you.” “I miss you.” “It’s time.”

 

She thought very hard, and said very loudly, “Who are you?”

“I am Jerry.” The answer stunned her. She cried out and danced around. The voices were not demons! They were people talking to each other!

“Why do the other voices sound so strange?”

“People everywhere talk the way their parents taught them.” That made total sense to her.

Marena ran to find her parents. When she told them of the conversation she had heard, unfortunately in front of many of the villagers, her parents were not amused. The villagers decided to shun her. When she tried talking to Jerry again, he did not reply. She wandered around feeling very lonely. She wondered who the other person was that Jerry missed. They both sounded like adults to her.

The shunning became impossible. Her parents stopped feeding her. Marena decided she was going to have to leave. Maybe Jerry has a place and she can live with him? She grabbed some food and began walking. As she walked, she kept trying to talk to Jerry. She stopped and rested when she was tired. She ate her food. The day seemed very long. She slept during the hot part of the day. Jerry still did not answer her. Despondent and sad she slept beside the path that night hiding in the tall grasses.

 

When the moon rose it’s brightness woke her. She sat up and looked around. Sadly she thought, “Jerry where are you?”

“Hello. I am in my house.”

“Jerry!”

“Yes.”

“Can I come live with you?”

“Yes.”

“Where do you live?”

“Roma.”

“Where is that?”

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. I left my village.”

“Do you know the name of your village?” She paused for a few minutes. “How old are you?”

“Seven.”

Thinking that she must be the youngest telepath ever, Jerry pondered the situation. He told the rest of the group of the newest telepath. Then he asked Marena, “Do you know how to do a mind trip?”

“I don’t know what is that.” Jerry easily understood she was simply too young. Maybe over time she will be able to do a mind trip. Every telepath counts. He consulted with the rest of the group. They all started listening for the seven year old girl.

“Have you ever gone up in the sky and looked down at your village?”

“Like a bird?”

“Yes.” He paused while she laughed. “I need some way to find you.”

“Oh.”

“Do you know how to find me?”

“No.”

“Do you see? We have a problem. I have friends.”

“Like the one you miss.”

“Yes. I will talk to them and we will try to find a way to find you. Can you stay where you are?”

“Yes.”

“Do you see the moon?”

“Yes.”

“When the sun first comes up I will try to talk to you. When you first see the sun come up, you try to talk to me.” At least then we will know where she is on the north/south axis.

“I will do this Jerry.”

And Jerry was gone. She knew it, but, how she knew he was gone, she didn’t know. She went back to sleep. In the morning she awoke before the sun rose, hungry and sore. She started walking to warm up. At the crack of dawn she yelled out, “Jerry!” Over and over she yelled it. She heard him laughing.

The child was either in Europe or Africa, Jerry was delighted at her closeness and asked, “What is your name?”

“My name is Marena.”

“Marena is a lovely name. Marena are you near any mountains, or water, or a river maybe?”

“The ground is very flat. Just like at home. But, it is a little scary.”   


“What is scaring you?”

“There are no trees here.”

“My friends are looking for you.”

“They are?”

“They have a way of looking. From above you.”

“Like an angel.”

“Yes. Like an angel. They are all looking down at you trying to find you. Can you start a fire?”

“No.” She knew how to start a fire. Of course she did. She didn’t have have any embers or any of the rocks they used to start a fire. 

“Can you make a mark on the ground?”

“What?” She scraped a fingernail on the ground.

“By running around in a circle? Or laying twigs or rocks in a formation?” Marena looked around. “What plants are around you?”

“Grass.” There were shrubs around her. They were low in height and the grasses were tall. And most of the shrubbery followed some underwater source that was a long distance from the child.

“Anything else?”

“No.”

“You are on a path?”

“Yes.”

“Pick a spot and start making a large circle. Stomp on the grass and make a circle that goes on both sides of the path. That way they will look down at you and see a circle with the path going thru it.”

She took a few steps into the field, “I am starting to make the circle.”

“We are looking for you.”

She thought Jerry was gone again. How was she to make a circle? She thought of a game they played and went back to the path and picked grasses and wove them together. She kept adding more grasses to her bundle. She moved up the path a long way and attached her bundle to several stalks of bigger grasses. Using more blades to tie the whole thing together, She stepped away. It was hard to see the top. Pulling the whole thing sideways she added cross pieces to the top. When it was straightened again it slowly wanted to fall over. She fixed the base.

 

When she was done, she ran down the path to her beginning spot and looked back at her twig flag. She took a step and stopped. Pointing her left hand at the flag she took a step. As she walked she kept pointing at her flag. When she reached the path again she kept going until she reached her beginning. After traveling around three times she no longer needed to watch or keep pointing at the flag. She followed her tracks.

 

She found walking the circle fun at the start of the day. Now the sun was up and she was hot and thirsty and tired. She started crawling to be in the shade of the grasses. She started smashing the plants on either side of her circle, thinking that that would make the line thicker. Eventually she tired and slept for a while.

 

“Marena.” She woke up. “Marena.”

“Hello?”

“Marena my friends found you.”

“They did. Where are they?” She jumped up and looked around.

“You were laying down.”

“Yes. I fell asleep. I’m really thirsty. Where are they?” Marena ran around the circle until she reached the path. She looked up and down the path. “I am afraid to leave the circle.”

“My friends are looking for water and food for you.”

“They are? Where are they? I don’t see them.”

“Wait. I will tell you which way to go.”

“I will. I will wait.” She sat down.

 

After a while Jerry asked, “Can you stand and point. Slowly turn around.” He told her to stop when she was pointed in the correct direction. “That is the direction you must walk.” She walked. Jerry sang a song to keep up her spirits. The song was about a little bird making a nest. She laughed. She cried. She was tired when she reached a little stream. She jumped in. The water was cold. She played and laughed and drank the water. Then crawled out onto the grass, next to a bush and went to sleep. It was dark when Jerry talked to her again, “Marena?”

”Jerry?”

”Marena. Drink more water and get very wet. You have to keep walking. Point again and turn.”

“Yes, Jerry.” She jumped in the water and drank. Then she climbed out and pointed and turned, when he said, “Stop.” That was the direction she walked. Many hours later, when her spirits were sad, she walked slower. Jerry told her, “A long ways ahead are plants you can eat.” She began running. Tired, she stopped running and went back to walking.

 

Jerry said, “The plants grow roots in the ground. Pull them out and pull off the outer layers. The insides are sometimes juicy. Sometimes hot tasting. I cannot tell you what they taste like until you bite one.” She thought that was funny and continued to walk.

Two hours later in the pre-dawn light, Marena reached a field with onions. She was a little dizzy. The plants were stuck in the ground. She pulled and pulled, gave up, and began looking at the bottoms of the plants carefully.

“The green part is also food.” She ate a stalk.

“It is smelly. And sorta hot.” Again she examined the root of the plants carefully. They were green until the bottom where they turned purple. Many of the green stems had fallen over. She found one that the root was almost coming out of the ground. Pulling it out she sat to eat it. “It is hot tasting.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It is a little juicy.” As the hotness became too much she stopped eating. Then her hunger took over and she ate it anyway. She stopped feeling hot and dizzy. “I feel better, Jerry.”

“My friends are running to reach you. You will have to stay with the onions tonight. Can you stay there?”

“Yes, Jerry. Onions? Is that what I am eating?”

“Yes.”

“Jerry what are their names?”

“One is called Ianto.”

“Yantoo.”

“Ianto.”

“Ianto.”

“Yes. Another is called Nathan.”

“Na than.”

“Yes, Nathan.”

“Ianto. Nathan.”

“Do you have a family?”

“No. My parents died. I have brothers and sisters. They live far away from me. I have lots of friends.”

“Do Ianto and Nathan have families?”

“No. They are not married.”

“Are you married?”

“No.”

“Maybe someday you will be married.”

“Maybe.”

“Rest. Eat. And sleep. In the morning I will talk to you.”

“You will talk to me about what?”

“What direction to walk. And how soon my friends will be there with you. Ianto and Nathan are running all day and all night to be with you.”

“Maybe you if you tell me now what direction to go. I can start now.”

“Ianto wants to try the onions. He wants to run to you.”

“I will wait here.”

“Thank you, Marena.”

 

Marena dug out more of the onions to give to Ianto and Nathan. She played and ate. She laid on the ground dreaming. The sun went down. Marena slept. Early in the morning she woke up. While eating an onion’s stem, it was with relief when she heard Jerry.He said, “Wait. They will be there before the sun is high above you.” As the sun rose higher, Marena kneeled the way her mother always did. She waited. She didn’t know what to think, what should she say? What should she do for them? She had nothing to offer them to drink.

 

And then she heard them.


	67. 9:2 The Maid. Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Nathan meet Marena. They eat onions, rest and begin the trip to the ocean.

Ianto and Nathan stopped and looked around. Grass, grass and more grasses surrounded them. They knew they were close. But, where was she? Where were the onions? They must be visible, since a seven year old found them. Finally Nathan said, “Up.” He bend down, cupping his hands. Ianto climbed up on Nathan and sat on his shoulders. He looked around, “Nothing. Higher.” He carefully stood up on Nathan’s shoulders, balancing himself with their two spears. Nathan held onto his legs.

 

“There.” Ianto pointed a finger at the child. Ianto bent down and held onto Nathan’s hand and then shoulder as he jumped down. He grinned, “She is laying down.” They drank water and started running.

 

 

Their feet were pounding the ground. Marena jumped up and waved her hands above her head. “Hello, Marena.” They both came to her, nodded and sat down. She kneeled intimidated by their spears, she brought her head down to her knees. They were breathing hard. “I am Ianto.”

 

“I am Nathan.” They waited until she looked up at them. Nathan smiled, jumped up and looked at the onion plants. He dug out old stems and leaves and things and started a fire.

 

Marena sat up. They were tall and thin runners. The clothes they wore, left her speechless. Nathan’s wrap was brown with white spots. Ianto’s was black and white stripes. They both had shirts and belts of a dark brown skin. “Thank you for coming here to get me.”

 

“Thank you for waiting for us.” Ianto’s eyes twinkled.

 

“These are for you.” She handed Ianto her bundle of onions. He examined them.

 

“Thank you for these. These stems are braided together very well. Who did this for you?”

 

Surprised she stammered, “I did this.”

 

“You braided these good. This is good. This good work you did will allow us to take them with us. We don’t have to worry about loosing any of the onions.” She beamed at him. Ianto smiled back. Nathan laughed. “Nathan knows how to cook onions.”

 

“How?”

 

“See the stick he is using?” She watched intently. “He takes the onion out with the dirt still on.” They watched Nathan work. Every so often Nathan shook out a leg or an arm. Ianto stretched, and stamped a foot, then the other foot. “Now he places it almost on the fire. He leaves the stem out. The stem makes a good handle.” She nodded. Ianto nodded. Nathan turned away from them, and smiled again. He finished and returned to Ianto and sat looking at her. Ianto asked, “Are you thirsty?”

 

She nodded and looked away. It was bad manners of her. She was supposed to offer them something to drink. Ianto handed her a bag. It was made of leather and decorated. “You are the guest. You drink first.” Ianto looked at her steadily. His eyes looked happy. His mouth was not exactly happy. He took the bag back, took a brief sip and gave it back to her. She said, “Thank you.” She drank. The water tasted strange. Nathan came over and watched her. He too took a drink and went back to digging out onions.

 

Ianto watched Marena’s face scrunch up at the taste of the water. She was covered in dirt, especially her hands, from digging out the onions. Lines of skin clear of dirt down her face showed how much she had sweated or cried? In this heat with no food or water? And then having to eat raw onions to survive.He thought she was a tough little child, and she was adorable and Ianto wanted to hold her in his lap. The way he’d crawled in his father’s lap, when he was her age. “We boil the water with leaves. It keeps the water fresher, longer. It helps you to be strong.” Maybe the tea was a little strong. He began undoing his belt and laid it on the ground. Carefully unrolling the skin revealed thin strips of meat and leaves. He broke one of the strips into three pieces and held one piece out to Marena. “Marena this is dried meat. I think you might like it.”

 

“Thank you.” She tried to bite it, it was very hard. Nathan took his piece and put it in his mouth and didn’t chew. She checked Ianto, he did the same. Marena sucked on the meat. Her mouth watered. Nathan turned the onions. Ianto removed a piece of white stuff from the belt. He pulled it several times in different directions, then handed it to her, “You may use this to clean your face.”

 

She’d never seen such a thing and touched it to her face, “It is soft.” She rubbed some more and looked at it. “Oh.” A layer of dirt was smudged into it.

 

Nathan smiled watching Marena clean her face. Ianto said seriously, “Fluff it out when it is dirty.” And he mimicked pulling the wool out, “and use the other side.”

 

She tried it on her hands. “What is this called?”

 

“It is called wool. It is the hair of a sheep. We will eat and rest and sleep. When the sun slips down we will begin our trip.”

 

“Thank you for taking me with you.” Marena watched Ianto look at her in that strange steady way. His eyes sparkled. She didn’t know what it meant. She decided that was Ianto’s way.

 

Ianto said, “Thank you for coming with us.” When she looked away, Nathan and Ianto looked at each other thinking the same thing, she’d never seen wool? And, how is it Marena had never eaten dried meat? They just loved her. She was strong enough to leave her family and her village. And even though she was exhausted, tired and hungry, she still had good manners.

 

They rested and waited for the onions to cook. Marena watched Nathan closely as he pulled them out of the fire, checked the fire and added the second set of three onions. He looked at her, “Now we wait for them to cool. They are very hot inside.” She noticed Nathan chewed and swallowed. Her piece of meat was softer and she ate it.

 

She looked over at Ianto. Ianto’s eyes we’re smiling again as he said, “I am hungry. I must wait or I will burn my mouth.” She smiled and looked away. Marena watched over Nathan and Ianto after they fell asleep. She rotated the onions in the fire and felt the sides of the cooling onions. She found Nathan’s stick and dug out three more onions and moved them near the fire as she had seen Nathan do earlier.

 

Nathan and Ianto woke at almost the same moment. Nathan checked the fire, saw that onions had been added and smiled at her, “Thank you, Marena for watching over the fire.” He felt the sides of the onions and picked out three and set them next to Ianto.

 

Ianto had slipped out of his belt a thin rock. He carefully cut around the ends of the onion and added a slit from stem to roots. He handed it to Nathan. Then started cutting the next one.

 

Nathan showed her the edges of the cuts, “Pull it up and back.” The inside of the onion was translucent and soft. “Now we add salt. Please hold.” She took the onion. It was warm. From his pack he opened a small bag and sprinkled salt on the insides of the onion. She held it out to him. “You eat that one.” She took it back and waited until they had their onions ready and took a bite after them.

 

Marena was prepared for the onion to be very hot. It was not. It was warm and juicy. The insides were not burning hot as when it was raw. She ate the whole thing. She scraped her teeth against the inside of the outside wrappers and dirt. Ianto said, “Here have another one.” She dropped the first one beside her and started in on the second one. Nathan smiled.

 

She nodded her head, “These onions are good.”

 

“They are a lot sweeter after they are cooked.” She licked her arms when the juice ran down. Nathan smiled again and looked away, thinking, dirt and all.

 

Later, Nathan walked a ways away and came back. Then Ianto did the same. When he came back he asked, “Do you want one of us to walk with you?” She nodded yes. He walked with her and turned away as she went to the bathroom.

 

The sun began to set. Nathan packed up her bundle of onions onto Ianto’s belt. The moon began to rise. They started walking. Nathan looked back at Ianto, over Marena’s head. He looked at her, “If I carry you we can go faster.” She nodded. Nathan picked her up on his back, holding her legs, she hung on to his shoulders. They walked.

 

Marena watched the grasses and plants go by. She looked back at Ianto. Lulled by the rhythmic motion she fell asleep. Ianto helped Nathan take off his shirt and slide it down over both him and the sleeping child. There wasn’t quite enough room. So, Ianto cut a short slit at the neckline. He cut two more vertical slits under his armpits. Her arms were tucked around inside to Nathan’s front. They began a loping run. They stopped and rested when the moon went behind clouds. Then they ran until the moon set. They rested and checked on Marena. She slept. They began walking in the early dawn. Marena woke up inside Nathan’s shirt. Her face was against his skin. Her arms were around his waist, “Hello? I’m awake.”

 

Nathan kneeled, “Hello, Marena.”

“Good morning, Marena” said Ianto. She wiggled down from inside Nathan’s shirt. “We’re you warm and snug inside Nathan’s shirt?” She looked around. Wiping her face clear of her hair, she smiled at both men.

“Yes.”

They ate onions as they walked along. Marina drank the weird water. Abruptly, the two men stopped walking and sat down. She heard Jerry, “Good morning, time for the trip.” She looked at Nathan’s shut eyes, then looked at Ianto. He appeared to be looking at the ground. Jerry said some things she didn’t understand. Ianto and Nathan looked up, smiled at her, and continued walking down the path. She again walked in the middle, behind Nathan.

 

Marena looked around at the grasses surrounding them. Some were new to her. The bugs and birds seemed to be asleep. Off the trail the ground looked crackly with sharp edges. They walked until she was very bored. And still they walked. The sun was above them when she tripped. Not so badly that she fell.

 

Ianto made a low whistle sound and Nathan stopped. They sat. Both men kept looking at her. She said, “I heard Jerry. He said “Good morning.”” Nathan smiled at her. “What did he say after?”

 

Ianto said, “He was telling people that we did a good job of looking around.”

 

“What did you look at?”

 

“All around us. The land.” Marena thought that over. What else was there to see? More grass?

 

Ianto offered her a piece of meat. “Thank you.” Ianto gave a piece to Nathan and tucked a third piece into the side of his mouth. He and Nathan ate a leaf. They walked. Her mouth kept watering.

 

“Shall I carry you again?” She nodded. Nathan knelt and heaved her up by one arm. She looked out over the grasses. A little bushy tree was on the horizon, far to their left. They did a quick walk until they reached taller grasses. Ianto and Nathan laid down. She went a little ways away and wove grasses into loose mats. She put one over each of their sleeping heads. She started a third one and joined the corners together and put it on her own head. She made a fourth one and laid it over Nathan’s chest. She was tired of braiding and curled up next to Nathan. She too went to sleep.


	68. 9:3 The Maid. Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marena decides to let Nathan leave her. Allowing him to help Ianto, fight off an attack.
> 
> Ianto returns for her and they travel together, returning to Nathan.

Marena woke up inside Nathan’s shirt laying on his back. He was crouched down. “Hi, Nathan.”

 

Nathan said very quietly, “Shush, sush. Be very quiet.” He was tense and holding very still. She sat in the dim light wondering what was happening.

 

Nathan turned his head up to his shoulder, close to her head, “Ianto is up ahead. Do I keep you and run? Or leave you and help Ianto?” She unwound her legs from his hands. Then slid out from under the shirt. Curling her arms up next to her head she laid flat on the ground. Nathan set everything down, except his spear, near her. She peeked out from her hands. He was gone. She listened.

 

Marena listened for so long and with nothing happening except the wind in the grasses, she fell asleep. She was sore and thirsty when she woke. She looked around. The sun was setting. She drank some water from Nathan’s water bag. Then she was hungry. She stood up and looked around. She ate a bite of onion and found Nathan’s belt. It was too long. So, she wound it around her waist twice, then tied it. Slinging the water bags around her shoulder as Nathan had carried his, they hung too long. She tied a knot in the straps.She carried the last of the onions and started to walk. Soon it would be dark. She walked faster.

 

There was nothing. No fires. No animals. No people. Nothing. She was alone again. She started running in the dim light of the set sun. She ran faster. Marena hit something and went flying. She did a header into the ground. Her hands and face hurt. Then started stinging. She brushed her face and hands and got up. Her knees hurt. She looked at what had tripped her. It was a man. A dead man. She shut her eyes and looked away.

 

I don’t want to look at him. I don’t care if he has a big bag of meat. She picked up everything, straightened everything out and continued her trip walking carefully. She looked everywhere for other dead people. The darker it became the smaller her steps. Her elbow throbbed.

 

When she could not see anything, she went to the bathroom and moved away from that spot. Why am I worried? I am alone. No, I am not! It’s nighttime! Jerry always talks to me at night, “Jerry!”

 

Jerry said, “Hello?”

 

“Jerry. I don’t know where I am. Ianto and Nathan left me. Something.”

 

“Wait.”

 

She waited. And waited.

 

“They are doing something.”

 

“I think they are killing people.”

 

“Yes. The moon will rise soon, then you can see. And walk. Are you on the path?”

 

“Yes.” When did we find a path?

 

Jerry heard the sadness in her voice. He changed the subject to help her, “Did you see Ianto and Nathan this morning?”

 

“Yes.” She wanted to cry. Maybe they might die. She might never see them again. She didn’t want them to die.

 

“When I talked to them did you hear me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We do this every morning.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You talked to other people.”

 

“They speak a different language.”

 

“How many people do you talk to?”

 

“How many fingers and toes do you have?”

 

“Lots.”

 

“That’s how many.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You are safe. They are not that far away from you.”

 

“Oh?” She stood up and looked into the darkness. Listening. Poised to duck down at the slightest sound. “I don’t see them. I don’t hear them.”

 

“If you are close enough to hear them. Then you are maybe too close. If it is too dark to walk, then move a small way from the path and rest.”

 

“Oh.” She moved off the path. Then she remembered the dead man and got spooked again. “Jerry will I ever be with you?”

 

“I think you and I will meet one day.”

 

“Oh.” She found a spot. The stinging pains were gone. It was the aching and the throbbing elbow that kept her awake for a while.

 

The moon was waning in the sky when Marena woke. Her first thought was of Ianto and Nathan. What if they are hurt? Or thirsty? Was there anything else she might do for them? She carefully looked around. No. All she could do to help them was be closer. So they didn’t have to travel so far to find her. She checked her things, found the path and started walking.

 

Marena walked a long time. How many days have I been walking? I have been walking my whole life. When she was tired she walked into the grasses and sat on the sharp dirt. Then she started walking again. She heard someone running. Frightened she hid. It was Ianto! “Ianto! Ianto!” He stopped running. Listening. Turning in a circle. “Ianto, I am here.” She ran onto the path. He came to her, picked her up, hugging her. And he started walking. Of course, she thought.

 

“Are you okay?” He seemed to be looking at her face.

 

“I missed you. Where’s Nathan?”

 

“He’s up ahead. He’s walking slowly,” he grinned, “while he is waiting for us.”

 

“Are you thirsty?”

 

“Yes.” He put her down and took the water bags from her. He drank many little sips.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes. I am.” She handed him the onions. They walked while he ate. When he was done, he untied the knots in the straps, “The sun will rise soon. Then I will carry you and run very fast.”

 

“Do you want Nathan’s belt?”

 

Ianto stopped abruptly and knelt, “You have his belt? You have his belt!” She nodded. He handed her the onion stems, “Hold these.” He undid the knot and unwound it from around her. She twirled around. He ate a piece of meat and took two of the green leaves.

 

Marena was very happy. Ianto was carrying her, the sun was up, she was eating a green onion stalk, they were going to Nathan and Ianto was happy. Then, they passed another dead man. Did he have flies on him?Turning her head away, she was glad he was a little ways away from the path. It seemed like forever Ianto ran. “Are we going to the end of the world?” Ianto laughed. “I can run for a while, Ianto.”

 

Ianto put her down, “I don’t know? Can you run to the top of that little hill?”

 

“That is a very tiny little hill.” She held up her finger and thumb, measuring the height of the hill.

 

“You run and I will follow you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Marena started running. At first she was ahead of Ianto. Then he caught up. She was tired and breathing hard at the top of the hill. They laughed together. They drank water.

 

“Marena, you are a fast runner.” She beamed. “Do you want to run down?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I don’t know.” Ianto was teasing her. “Running down is tricky. The earth is trying to get you to kiss her. That can be painful.”

 

“I know!” Marena said holding her elbow.

 

“So, I run slower.” She nodded thinking it over. Ianto continued, “You go. I’ll follow you.”

 

She started running. Carefull to be slower. They reached the bottom of the hill and continued onto the flat part, until she was too tired. Ianto scooped her up and held her to his chest. She wrapped her legs around him. “Nathan, I mean, Ianto.”

 

“Yes, Marena?”

 

“Are you bleeding?”

 

“A little bit. I think.”

 

He continued until he was tired. Then they stopped, he put her down. “I cannot see Nathan. He is close. The sun is setting, but it is lighting everything up for us. So, let’s walk. If you are not too tired.”

 

“You are tired.”

 

“I am.”

 

“I am tired. Is Nathan tired?”

 

“No. He is not tired. He is walking so slowly. He is practically crawling.”

 

Marena found that funny, “Like a turtle?”

 

“Yes. He is crawling around like a turtle.”

 

“Than we will catch up to him very soon.”

 

“After it is dark we will rest until the moon rises. We should find Nathan crawling around in the moonlight.” She laughed and laughed. In her happiness she held Ianto’s hand and she skipped, dragging him along.

 

The sun set and in the dim light, Ianto saw a fire. “Look. Do you see?”

 

“No.” He picked her up, “Here sit on my shoulders.” She did and held onto his head. “Ah. Don’t cover my eyes.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” She dropped her hands.

 

“Do you see the fire?”

 

She looked, “Yes. It is very tiny. I think it is a long ways away.” He put her down.

 

He sat. They drank the last of the water. He took out Nathan’s pack. He carefully unrolled it peering in the darkness, using touch more than sight, he removed a piece of meat. He handed it to her, by bumping her in the arm, “Here have some.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Ianto kept feeling inside the pack. He took out a leaf and put it in his mouth. He carefully rolled up the belt and put it back on. He laid down and rested. He slept.

 

Marena nudged Ianto, “Ianto. I see the moon.” He opened his eyes to see her peering at him. Ianto flinched and smiled. Marena pointed at the moon on the horizon, “It is smaller every night. Where are we going?”

 

“To the water.” He stood and looked at the moon. He rubbed his head and found his wound. He pressed on it, hard.

 

“What water?”

 

“We are very close. Can you smell it?” Marena didn’t know what odor she was supposed to smell. Ianto looked at her, “Let’s go find Nathan.”

 

“Yes.” They walked.


	69. 9:4 The Maid. Attack! Nathan. The tribe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marena and Ianto are attacked by a pack of wild animals. Nathan set up a fire to help them. They reach Nathan and sleep. In the morning they carry the sleeping Marena. They reach a tribe.

The little fire was easily seen in the darkness. The longer they walked the larger the fire appeared. Too large Ianto thought. He studied the fire that appeared to be reaching towards them. The fire was either on or next to the path. Nathan must have set it up and knew, when the moon rose he and Marena were coming. Ianto decided the small fire was a signal fire. This much larger fire was to protect them. From people or animals? Maybe we are being hunted? Ianto didn’t want to scare Marena. He handed his spear to her.

 

Marena was proud to be asked to hold his weapon. Ianto had picked some dead grasses and wrapped them around a rock. She stopped looking at the spear and watched carefully. He took a live grass and used it to tie the grasses together in a clump on one side of the rock. He looked for another rock. She looked too. Ianto kept wrapping the rocks Marena found. He kept looking around. He checked the fire. It was closer now.

 

They picked up the rocks and carried them towards the fire. Ianto said, “This has never happened before.” They started running.

 

Marena saw Ianto’s expression, he was tense, staring and thinking. She dropped one of her rocks and went back for it. Picking it up, and trying to hold the spear, she dropped more. “Ianto!” He came back to her. He dropped all his rocks. He looked at the distance between them and the fire. The distance was too great. Or the fire was no longer moving towards them.

 

“Here.” Ianto flipped up the bottom of his shirt, they piled the rocks inside, “Look for anything. People. Animals.” He had to re-grab his shirt and hold one hand under the bottom. “Can you?”

 

“Yes.” She picked up the last three rocks and the spear. They did a quick walk to the fire. Ianto kept looking around. When they reached the fire, Ianto was relieved, it was obvious to him that Nathan had set up dead grasses, laying them in clumps next to each other forming a row. When Nathan lit the far end, they in turn lit the next clump and so the fire spread to this point. Why here? He kept looking and they kept walking. He looked at Marena. She was looking at the flames. “Keep looking for animals.” He continued walking.

 

Marena liked the fire. It lit everything up. The colors were pretty and the noise of the fire was loud. They walked in the heat of the flames beside them. The flames were always moving. Ianto told her to look for animals. She jumped. He was calm. He was not angry with her. Was he worried? Why cover the rocks in grasses? If she got too close to the fire, they might catch fire. Oh. Oh. Ianto was going to catch them on fire and throw them. She looked around. The moon rose higher.

 

Suddenly Ianto dropped all his rocks, took the spear from her, and grabbed one rock and lit it in the fire. Marena didn’t know what to do. Ianto stuck the end of the spear into the ball of grass. He swung the end of his spear. The burning ball arched thru the black sky. Ianto watched it land, then lit a second rock and flung it into the fields around them. He did this several times.

 

Marena ducked down. She saw eyes. Glowing. “Ianto!” She pointed at the eyes. The next rock Ianto threw with his hand. He twirled around and threw it straight at the eyes. She saw clearly as the flaming rock hit the animal in the side. It let out a yelp as it ran away. Ianto used his spear to throw the next few rocks. He lobbed some of the unlit rocks down the path ahead of him. He carried his spear and a few rocks tucked into his arm.

 

Marena’s used her shirt to hug rocks to her chest and moved around Ianto. The dried and dead grasses poked her. They began moving down the path. She was worried about being too far ahead of him. Didn’t want to be behind him. And since he needed the space to throw the rocks, she couldn’t be next to him. She tried to watch everything. She looked for animals, looked to stay on the path, checked to make sure she wasn’t too close to the fire and moved forward every time Ianto moved. Ianto picked up a rock, lit it and carried it with him, “Run!” She ran. The rocks bounced in her shirt, one hit her on the chin. She ignored the pain and gripped the rocks tightly. “Stop!” She stopped. Ianto lobbed another flaming rock into the air. “Rock.” She came to him. He took a rock from her and lit it, he smiled, “We run.” She ran. She was very worried, until she heard and then saw Ianto was right next to her, running beside her.

 

Ianto waved, he slowed down and walked. Marena stopped, breathing hard. He took another rock from her and lit it, “We’re going to be okay.” She felt feint. “Sit down.” The fire seemed to be getting closer to the path. “Ianto.”

 

Ianto did not take his eyes off the surrounding fields, “Yes, Marena?” She pointed to the fire. He nodded.

 

“When you’re ready. We run again.” He glanced at her and went back to looking into the darkness. He threw the rock in his hand. He took a few more from her. She dropped her shirt and held up her hands each with a rock, showing him they were down to the last two. He motioned to her with his chin that she was to continue walking or running. She ran. She ran past large rocks. They were the beginnings of a crest of rock. She slipped on the gravely path. Ianto picked her up. He took the two rocks from her. He carried her on his back and ran. They reached the end of the fire. A rocky wall is where they found Nathan waiting. Marena didn’t realize she had never been as happy to see anyone from her village or her family before as she was happy to see Nathan. Ianto let her down. She ran and hugged Nathan, “Nathan I missed you! Are you hurt?”

 

Nathan eased down and sat, “Hello, Marena!” He and Ianto nodded to each other. “I was hurt. And have had all this time to heal.” Ianto lit weedy dead grasses, farther out and around them.

 

“What happened to your shirt?” The bottom of the shirt was now three inches shorter.

 

“I cut a piece off to wrap my leg.”

 

“That was a good idea.” She sat in between the two men.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Yes. I’m thirsty. I am hungry. And I am thirsty.”

 

“Look.” Nathan pointed towards the fire. An animal was cooking. Ianto and Nathan undid their belts and used them as plates. Ianto took the animal down and brought it over.

 

“What were those animals?”

 

“Hyenas. They hunt in packs. They are gone, now.” They ate. Marena promptly fell asleep.

 

Nathan looked over Ianto, “Sleep. I’ll do first watch.” He woke Ianto shortly before daybreak. Ianto looked at the grey sky and gave him a look. Nathan shrugged. Ianto eased out from under the sleeping child. They did a three-legged walk and looked out over the plain. At the horizon was the beginning of the forest. The path they had followed last night now appeared much shorter. The blackened ground spread out from the path with a line of red at it’s outer edge. A thin line of smoke drifted away from them. On the other side of the path were many blackened spots and two dead animals. Birds picked at them. Nathan asked as they pissed on the remains of the fire, “How did you throw the fire?”

 

Ianto grinned and explained, “We covered rocks with dead grass. Used green grass it tie it. Some I threw. The ones close to the trail. Other rocks, the bigger ones.” He reached down for a handful of dirt and shared it with Nathan. They used the dirt to scrub their hands, then wiped them on Ianto’s belt. “Stabbed them with the spear and flung them as hard as I could.” They looked at each other. There seemed to be a friendly rivalry between them to out think the other. “The easy part was you setting the fire for us.” He put his arm around Nathan’s shoulder, “Thank you.” Nathan nodded. Ianto folded up his belt and put it back on asking, “What happened? That you set up the grasses in a line?”

 

“I was hurting. Moving so slowly.” Ianto held Nathan’s hand. Nathan held out his injured leg, lowered himself and sat. They looked at Marena still sleeping. “We can eat. We’ll be there maybe. Maybe before she wakes.” Ianto looked through their provisions, and handed Nathan a piece of the last night’s meal. There was half an onion. No water and one leaf. Ianto put the leaf in his mouth.

 

“We have to go.” Nathan nodded. He finished his few bites of onion, wiped his hands. Ianto helped him back up. Nathan started walking using the two spears as crutches. His leg hurt with every step. Ianto picked up Marena and followed him.

 

The path rose up the hillside. When the path widened Ianto moved in front and let Nathan hang onto one of his shoulders. At the top of the hill they looked out at the sea in the distance. Hut type houses and some tents spread along the many trails winding through trees and rocks. Most were near the shore. Animals ate grass. Along the shore people and boats met at an outcropping.

 

It was too great a distance to cover before Marena woke. Nathan said, “Three days?”

 

Ianto thought; at this pace, yes. He replied, “Downhill.” They smiled and continued.

 

The path quickly widened and began to switch back. Nathan looked at the animal tracks. “That’s why the trail is so wide. They herd the animals along here. That’s how I knew to set up the fire. The sun rose and I saw the tacks. There were many. So, I followed one trail of paw prints and it quickly led to a place with the tracks of a whole pack. I thought there were too many animals for you to hold off.”

 

“That was good. Setting it up on the downwind side, saved us from burning up.” He looked over his shoulder at Nathan, “It was close at the end.” Nathan found that amusing.

 

They walked another switch-back and sat to rest. Ianto carefully laid Marena down and moved in front of the sun, shadowing her face. They both looked at Marena’s bruises, cuts and the large scraping across her face.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“The knees and hands make it look like she fell.”

 

“Right onto her face too. She said she saw a dead man.” They sat thinking. Nathan started to stand, and Ianto helped him. Nathan walked ahead. Ianto waited until Nathan was past the thinner part of the trail, then he picked up Marena and easily caught up to Nathan. Nathan again held onto his shoulder.

 

Marena awoke listening to Nathan and Ianto talking.

 

Nathan said, “It never occurred to me to go back and move him off the trail.”

 

“That was some fight. And it was spread out over too large an area. I was glad. When you showed up. Thank you.”

 

Nathan smiled and squeezed Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto turned and smiled back. Nathan said, “I came along and this man was following you. Killed him with a rock.” Nathan didn’t go into the details of the bashing it took to kill the man. “He never heard me coming. As if he expected you to be alone. Then I ran up to you and joined into the fray.”

 

“They kept attacking and running away. We had to kill every last one of them. Or they’d still be hunting us.”

 

“I agree. They were tenacious.”

 

“Tenacious.”

 

“Tending to continue.”

 

Ianto laughed, “What did you say to Marena? That she agreed to say behind.”

 

“I didn’t say anything. I told her the options. I stay with her. Or I go with you. You know what she did?” He paused as they navigated, using the spears, another turn with deep ruts from rains in the past. Nathan continued, “She didn’t say anything. She slid off and hid.”

 

“She is braver than most children. She left her family. Her village. She made a circle. She walked all day and in the night. By herself. Then we left her.”

 

“We had to. If they had known she was there.” They thought over what might have happened if the ambushers had taken Marena. 

 

Ianto continued, smiling at his thoughts, “I began wrapping the first rock with grasses. And didn’t have to get another rock after that. In the dark, the moon, wane! Had risen. We weren’t up to the fire. Surrounded by a pack. And she’s wandering around looking for rocks. She has every right to be proud of herself.” Ianto was proud of her. So was Nathan.

 

They walked checking their surroundings. Grasses and shrubs grew everywhere. Birds and bugs zipped all around them. Animals moved in the underbrush. A cow watched them go by. 

 

“Too bad we can’t put you on a cow.”

 

Nathan laughed. “What else happened?” Marena stretched. “Well, hello.”

 

Ianto hugged her, “Good morning,” and put her down. Both men kept looking at her while Ianto wound his arm around Nathan. Nathan got a good grip across Ianto’s shoulder and neck. They began a sort of three-legged walk. Their speed increased.

 

Marena looked all around, “Where are we?”

 

Ianto asked, “See the hill behind us?”

 

She looked, “Yes.”

 

“We slept and ate at the top. On the other side”

 

“Oh.” This side looked very different to her. She knew the trees. Marena worried they might be headed to her village.

 

Nathan said, “We have no more water or food. We must keep walking.”

 

Marena turned around and ran ahead. She was hungry. She was hoping to find either water or food.

 

The two men watched her pull ahead. Nathan said, “She’s too far ahead.” She kept going.

 

“I like her.” Said Ianto. Suddenly she was rooted where she stood. She ran back to them. “She runs like a foal.”

 

Marena stopped a little ahead of them saying breathlessly, “There are people. Over there.”

 

Ianto asked, “Men, women or children?”

 

“A family.”

 

Nathan passed Ianto his spear. Ianto left. “Marena will you keep me company?”

 

“Yes.” She watched Ianto anxiously. Unaware she was now holding Nathan’s hand.

 

The locals had a child who ran and told them strangers were coming, one with yellow hair. They came to see. And saw two men, with spears and a child. The dark brown haired male was injured. The other had yellow hair. None of them had ever seen yellow hair before. They had seen people with white skin. Usually they were aboard a ship. As they neared, they saw the men wore clothing that they could never hope to wear even if they saved for a lifetime. The child was a girl. Her clothes did not match the men’s clothing. Her clothing told them she came from a village in the hills and forest area, far away.

 

The blond ran in a loping run to them. He spoke in a language they did not know. He kept speaking, repeating his gestures each time he began. The father said, “My name is Abrax. This is my family.” And Ianto now knew what language they spoke.

“My name is Ianto,” he said while placing his hand on his chest.

“Ianto.”

“This is my friend, Nathan.” He waved towards Nathan and Marena.

“Nathan.” The father motioned to two older men. They went to Nathan. Nathan handed his spear to Marena. The men picked him up and carried him inside their tent.

Ianto looked to Marena, “Stay outside. They want you to bathe.”

 

Marena was most unhappy. She was standing in a shallow pit, lined with rocks, having cold water poured over her. With a baby goat drinking the water at her feet. The two children watched as their mother stripped her shirt off and scrubbed her clean. She was so thirsty she tried to drink the water. Both the water they poured on her and the water at her feet. She tried to push the goat out of her way. The children laughed at her. The mother kept pulling her upright trying to scrub her clean. Her rubbing opened various cuts on her knees and hands. They started to bleed.

The mother washed her shirt and pulled it back on Marena. Marena was now hungry, cold, wet, and still thirsty. She pulled her shirt up to her mouth and sucked on it. Then the mother washed Marena’s face and hair. She said something. When Marena gave no response, she pulled her out of the water. Another woman joined them. She rubbed gooey stuff into Marena’s wounds. It smelled like honey. The third woman, who never stopped talking, straightened her hair.

Marena knew it was wrong to enter someone’s tent. She ran in anyway. She found Nathan near the door. Someone held her back with their arm. Ianto said, “Marena. Sit beside me.”

“Ianto.”

“Here. Sit.” She found Ianto at the back of the tent. She sat beside him. She shivered. He put one arm around her. She listened and did not understand a word Ianto said. She may have not understood these people but, their manners were the same as her family. She quietly went from sitting cross legged to kneeling like her mother.

 

Everyone noticed the little girl was now sitting properly. In that pause Ianto gave her a drink from his cup. There was a large plate of food in front of everyone. Ianto took a piece of bread, dipped it in the food and carefully put it in her mouth. He wanted her to look younger than she was.

 

Marena ate the bread and didn’t object that Ianto was treating her like a baby. Like she was his baby. The food was good. He gave her another piece. Ianto had that smile that doesn’t use his mouth.

 

Ianto tore off a small piece of bread and handed it to Marena. He waited while watching her. She daintily dipped the bread, so her fingers touched none of the food in the dish and carefully ate it. Ianto said in another language, “Her parents taught her well. I’m sorry, whoever they were, that they must have passed into the next world. We found her alone in the grasslands. Sitting in the middle of onions. Eating them raw. She dug them out with her fingers. She had nothing. But what you see.”

 

Ianto gave her his cup. She drank in tiny sips. The father passed Ianto another cup. “Do you see? She has no fear. My wife.” Ianto paused to compose his features, “and I will raise this child.”

 

Marena had no idea what was being said. She looked at Nathan. He looked asleep. Another woman was doing something to his leg.

 

She ate and ate and fell asleep. Ianto looked down at the sleeping Marena. “Marena?” She slept on. “We thank you for rescuing us. We have friends who are coming. I want them to give you a gift before we leave.”

 

“This is not necessary. We share with travelers. Especially travelers who are injured. Travelers who have rescued another.”

 

Ianto nodded to acquiesce. The woman working on Nathan was finished. She was tying a strap around his leg. She moved to use her teeth to cut some piece of it. Ianto said, “Here. Use this.” He took out from his belt his thin rock. He warned her, “It is sharp.”

 

The rock was passed from person to person. Each looked at it carefully. The father in turn looked at it, “Truly magnificent. It’s edge is so thin, it looks clear.”

 

“It is sharp. But, not strong. Dropping it, might shatter it into many pieces.” The family listened. “It is not strong enough to cut bone.”

 

“The blackness is beautiful.”

 

“This type of rock is called obsidian.”

 

The woman made the cut. Everyone watched. Her face lit up. “This obsidian cut it..as if the two halves were never together.” She looked at the blade. She carefully passed it back. When the father passed it to Ianto, Ianto appeared distracted, “Please,  keep this knife as my small gift to you.” He went back to looking at Nathan knowing it was an excellent gift.

 

The family had a second surprise that evening, when men arrived, riding horses

 


	70. 9:5 The Maid. Kurt and Sean arrive.

The dogs barked. A bird squawked. The males of the family and Ianto woke up. Ianto checked on Nathan, and wanted to enter the women’s side of the tent to check on Marena. He listened. The father sent a son out to see to the dogs. The sound of horses running at a gallop slowly grew louder and then they were there. Ianto went out into the darkness, half dressed.

 

Ianto listened to the horses as they passed the tent. He whistled. One returned. The second horse circled around. The son had the dogs with him. The moon was behind a thick layer of clouds that filled the sky. He smelled the rain in the air. He walked towards the path and called out in Latin, “Veni ad me.” (Come to me.) Since the family had not understood him earlier in the daytime, when he spoke to them in Latin, he chose to use Latin now. Giving Kurt and Sean the freedom to answer and converse with him, freely. He called out again as he approached the main path. He heard, more than he saw, the horses.

 

Kurt rode up to Ianto, “Ego Curtius.” (I am Kurt.) He gave a bird whistle, sharp and quick. His horse, Bellus held his head high, breathing hard and stamping his hooves. Ianto approached the horse. Bellus smelled Ianto, knew him, and pushed his nose against Ianto. Kurt said in a low voice into the darkness, “Sean.” He looked back at Ianto. “Sean adest.” (Sean is here.)

 

Ianto said to Sean, “Salve. Tu deficientibus animis hauriebantur gurgitibus illis dura. Non opus est aqua. Iter nos ambulabunt in eis.” (Hello. You’ve ridden them hard. They need water. We will walk them on the path.) He walked back to the son, and in the boy’s father’s language said, “Water. For the horses.”

 

“Yes. I will get it for you.” He left the dogs, which scattered everywhere, as they looked at the new beasts. Another son, the eldest, came out and sized up the situation. One of the horses kicked. He went back inside and returned with a stick on fire. He lit a long thin branch. Suddenly the area was plainly lit. Both horses spooked. Kurt and Sean rode around in tight circles. The son handed the branch to Ianto and moved away from the horses. The younger son poured water from a jug into the bathing pit.

The horses had to be coaxed to drink. Once they drank some water, they led the horses back to the path. The horses were in a high state and had to be encouraged to walk slower. Ianto walked between Kurt and Sean explaining briefly, what had happened since he and Nathan had left them. He also told them about his lie. “I felt it was better to say, I and my wife would raise the child. Rather than attempt to explain that she belongs to a group.”

 

Sean asked, “What do you intend to do?”

 

“Take her to the map makers. They don’t do anything except maps and languages. Some of them are married. One of them must want a child.”

 

They walked until exhaustion settled the horses. They turned around and headed back. “You have ideas.” He held the flame high and turned to Kurt. Kurt gave a non-committal shrug. Ianto turned to Sean who said, “Seven years old. She needs parents. And time to learn. She needs to go on a ‘mind’ trip. A trip with others around her. She needs to learn who we are. I think our learned friends are the best place for her.”

 

“Good.” They walked until they were almost back. “How do we move Nathan to the ship?”

 

Sean said, “Jonathan and Rick are bringing two other horses with them. They are traveling much slower. And William is at the boat. With his crew. They should be there waiting for us, by the time we arrive. She doesn’t know how to ride. So, she rides with one of us. And one of us runs.”

 

Both horses went straight for the water. The dogs warily moved out of their way.

 

“I’ll have Kurt sleep in my bed. I’ll see if I can get one for you. I’ll stay with the horses.” And he handed Sean the torch. Inside the tent he showed Kurt where to sleep. There was no room for another, he took his clothes and in leaving, the elder son gave him two blankets. Ianto nodded and returned to Sean. He dressed. They wrapped up in the blankets and slept. 

The horses walked around smelling the place. They cropped grass, until they became still and slept. The dogs watched their owner enter the tent. They curled up in their favorite sleeping spots. They watched the newcomers with one eye, then they too went to sleep.

 


	71. 9:6  The Maid. Ianto meets with the tribe. They leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto, Kurt and Sean speak Latin while they are around strangers. They also know the language of the strangers, who are a tribe of several families. They speak Arabic. 
> 
> Ianto, Kurt and Sean also speak Marena’s language, enough to talk to her.

Marena ate breakfast with the other children, who’s numbers seemed to have tripled overnight.The rain clouds had pushed into the hills, where it was raining. Here the sky was blue with thin white clouds everywhere, lighting up the horses for everyone to admire. They all stared at the horse called Rosie who calmly ate grass.When she arched her neck and pulled a branch from a bush, the children clapped.

 

The second horse, Bellus stood nearby. His neck was completely horizontal. He did not look around, his tail hung limp and his ears didn’t twitch. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Ianto and Kurt studied him. The horse stood with all four feet under him, one back leg bent.

 

Kurt asked, “Equo comedisti?” (My horse ate?).

 

“Fecit. Non erit finis.” (He did. He’ll be fine.) Ianto looked at Kurt with a steely expression, “In septem, aut magis.” (In a week or more.) Ianto looked away and shut his eyes. He did not want to lose a horse. Nathan had a wound. Nathan came first. The horse was alive and so was Nathan. So far. Ianto wanted Nathan to be seen by the group’s doctor, “Bellus erit ad magnam donum rescuers.” (Bellus will be a grand gift to our rescuers.) Ianto passed his spear to Kurt, and walked to the father. Kurt flushed red. He loved Bellus. He had named and trained Bellus since he was a foal. He thought of returning one day for Bellus. As the hawk dives out of the heavens to make a kill, that thought died. He would never return to this place. Not in this lifetime. And in the next, he’d find Bellus’ offspring.

 

Sean watched Ianto go. When he was far enough away he went to Kurt and said, “A magnus es tu, vir fortis, Kurt. Validus equum habet magnum ferat.” (You are a big, strong man Kurt. It takes a big strong horse to carry you.)

 

“Nonne itur etiam ieiunium?” (Did we go too fast?)

 

“No. Nathan vulnus. Ianto vult ire. Nunc. Meus equus suus non etiam complevit prandium. Et maybe est Nathan ad portare Marena. Ut illa timere. Illa suus 'septem, quid novi?

 

(No. Nathan’s wound. Ianto wants to go. Now. My horse hasn’t even finished her breakfast. And she is going to carry Nathan and maybe Marena. She might be afraid. She’s seven, what do I know?)

 

They looked over at the children. The children squatted down, eating, and excitedly whispering to each other about the horses. Sean wondered which girl was Marena, then he caught a glimpse of a child in the back of the pack, with a lighter, different coloring and straight dark hair.

 

Kurt took a deep breath in resignation, “Ego ad docere et curare Bellus.” (I have to teach them to care for Bellus.)

 

“Ecce ego ostendam eis. Et posuit Nathan in Rosei.” (I will teach them. You put Nathan on Rosie.) Kurt passed Sean the spears and went to the tent. Sean looked around at the area, the people and the animals. Some distance away were goats. When Ianto was done talking to the father he retrieved Nathan’s spear. Sean went to Ianto, “Qua lingua?“ (What language do we use?)

 

Ianto stopped, he had that, I lead, you follow look, “Placere dic quid. Opus est loqui cum illis.” (Please tell me why. You need to talk to them.)

 

Sean worried. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Bellus. How did these people know how to care for a horse? “Equorum curam tradere Bellus.” (To teach them to care for Bellus.)

 

Ianto softened, “illi intellegunt.” (They know.) He exchanged spears with Sean. Sean didn’t even ask how they could possibly understand anything about horses.

 

Kurt carried Nathan out of the tent. Sean went quickly to his horse. Nathan protested, “Et ambulavit in omni via quam et collem. Non possum ambulate ad equum.” (I walked all the way up and down that hill. I can walk over to a horse.)

 

Kurt didn’t reply. Nathan flopped his head back and gave up with a groan. He saw Marena and switched to her language, “Marena do you want to ride on a horse? With me.”Her reaction was perfect. Her eyes went perfectly round. The other children now looked back and forth from Nathan to her. Obviously they understood nothing said by Nathan. She eagerly came over to Kurt and Nathan. The children talked louder, excitedly with each other, waiting to see what was about to happen.

 

Sean looked at the little child coming towards them. He was right! The very straight hair was Marena. He thought she looked too young to be a telepath, and far too young to go on a ‘mind’ trip. He waited, curious to watch Nathan mount. Sean’s left hand and arm loosely held the three spears. Butt ends on the ground, he lifted the points of the spears out of Kurt’s way, as Kurt carried Nathan around him. Kurt sat Nathan up on Rosie’s off side, taking care with the sore leg. He petted her, then took his spear from Sean and waited, well behind the horse.

 

Nathan went to take the reins. Sean kept them, with an impish smile, said, “Non ego ducunt.” (No. I will lead you.) Sean intended to turn Rosei around to go over to the children. He did a pretend jump when he saw Marena next to him. “et unde venis et quo vadis?” (Where did you come from?) Marena smiled and looked at Nathan. Nathan laughed, “Latina est ita facile ad vos.” (Latin comes so easily to you.) Nathan switched to Marena’s language, “Come up. Sit behind me. Sean will pick you up. Sean picked up Marena. Rosie backed away. The children laughed. All the teasing about the bath yesterday were forgotten forever.

 

Sean laughed. He set Marena down and held Rosei’s reins to hold her head still, as he picked up Marena, Rosie rotated her rear away from Sean. Sean laughed, “Rosie te amo.” (I love you Rosie.)

 

Ianto watching, came over and took Marena from him. When Sean nodded, Ianto lifted her, “Bend your knee. Bring your foot up.” He lowered Marena onto Rosie, “There. Hang onto Nathan. Don’t fall off.” Marena looked worried. “You will be safe. Nathan has never fallen off a horse. Hold on tight to him.” He held his hand on her lower back. Sean passed Nathan his spear.

 

Marena held onto Nathan with easy familiarity. Ianto gave her a reassuring look. She smiled back. Ianto took his spear from Sean.

 

Ianto went to Sean, “We walk. No trotting. They’ll both fall off.” He looked up at Nathan and back at Kurt. They left.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

The father, Abrax, sat with his chief and the men of his tribe. Ianto came over to them, studying them. He knelt in front of the chief with just his toes and knees on the ground. The stripes of the zebra pelt hung perfectly vertical. The length was tailored to end just at the ground when the man knelt this way. His belt and shirt were a dark brown except for red horizontal markings that went from shoulder to shoulder. They had to have meanings in another language. The shirt having no sleeves, showed off his arm muscles. The whole look was designed to be very intimidating.

 

Abrax was intimidated. He was very glad they’d decided not to kill these men when they’d first arrived. Their obvious wealth and a child made them look like a desirable target. They would have found an easy buyer for her. He looked at his Chief. The Chief may have wanted the little girl. Their two horses, again easily sold. And one of the men was wounded.

 

He looked at the spear Kurt held. The sun flashed a hard bright white off the tip. When it turned slightly he saw it was black. Obsidian rock. Curving up to a wicked point. He tried not to show any reaction and thanked the lord he’d treated them as guests. Kurt had arrived in the middle of the night.

 

The father had awoken to seeing his guest, Ianto standing and listening. Ianto took his belt and left. If they had killed Ianto, Kurt on his horse, with a blade of obsidian, longer than his own hand, on a staff, he might have sliced open the tent and killed every one of them.

 

Abrax looked at Sean. No obsidian on his staff. It was shorter, thinner and very straight. It was not like any wood he’d ever seen. He wondered what was different about Sean. They looked like they had taken a look at his tribe and decided they were no threat. They looked like men who killed. Easily.

 

The wind blew. A cloud shifted. Ianto’s hair glowed in the sunlight. “Thank you for the hospitality of your tribe.” The Chief was about to speak, when Ianto said, “I give you my horse. Bellus.” Nobody said anything. “Bellus means handsome.” The Chief nodded.

Ianto smoothly stood without moving a foot forward and turned to the father, “Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

Abrax replied, “Thank you for visiting my family.”

 

Ianto looked back at the chief before leaving and returned to his people. 

 

Abrax watched Ianto. They put the child on the horse? Then they left.

 

Over the next days and weeks the father came to the conclusion that the child was somehow at the center of those four men’s lives. She was more than a child they had “found”. He spent time telling the stories about the visit to his sons, his grandsons and great grandsons. He listened while they in turn told the story to their sons.

 

His obvious delight when he learned his second son had attempted to memorize everything the men had said in the other language, caused the rest of the males to learn the phrases from the second son. One grandson spoke. He told them the girl didn’t understand when “Sean” spoke to her. Surprise swept thru the men of Abrax’s family. They decided the strangers were speaking two different languages as easily as their own.

 

They saved up their money and the sons were sent on a trip to the port. They paid for a prostitute and brought her back. They used her to teach them the languages she knew. She told them the men had been speaking in Latin. She did not understand Marena’s language. The women ordered her around endlessly until she married one of the men of the tribe and gave him a son.

 


	72. 9:7 The Maid. The trek begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marena rides on a horse, behind Nathan. Later, she runs. Eventually she is carried by Ianto and Kurt. Nathan and Sean ride up ahead. They find a well and a place for the horse to crop grass.

Marena was amazed. She had risked a quick wave to the children who ran after them, and then they and the dogs were gone. She was so high up that the road and the plants seemed far down below her. Being above most of the plants gave her a view of the surrounding land. Everything seemed to pass by very fast. She pet the horses’ skin and noticed the smell of the horse seemed to fill the air.

To her left Ianto walked beside her. The thought of reaching out and touching Ianto’s hair, made her giggle.

Kurt watched. Everything gave the little girl a reason to smile.

Over time her death grip on Nathan lessened. Marena patted Rosie behind her. Ianto asked in mock amazement, “Are you tickling Rosie?”

She laughed, “Yes.”

Ianto smiled, “Do not tickle horses.” Her smile faded. He became serious, “Horses sometimes kick when tickled.”

 

Kurt said, “Hoc est Tardius pace.” (This pace is too slow.) He caught up to Ianto. 

Ianto replied, smiling, “Sean. Let’s pick it up to a quick walk.” Marena noticed the increase in speed immediately and hung onto Nathan. Everything around her was moving fast.

Ianto waved to Kurt, “Run ahead.” They nodded to each other. Kurt looked up at Marena, smiled at her, and took off running.

Marena saw Kurt leave, when Ianto said, “Run ahead.” She wanted to ask, why was the man going ahead and was he coming back? 

Not being able to see around Nathan, Marena was unaware when they caught up to Kurt. She heard Ianto say something and missed what it was. Sean took off running. When she looked at Ianto nothing seemed any different. 

She had to go to the bathroom. When they caught up to Sean, he took over the reins. Kurt again brought up the rear. Marena waved to him. He waved back. 

“Ianto?”

“Yes, Marena?”

“How do people go to the bathroom? I mean when they are on a horse?”

Ianto laughed, “They dismount.”

“They dismount. What does that mean?” The horse stopped.

“You mount the horse to get on. You dismount to get off.”

“I need to dismount.”

“Okay.” Ianto held out his arms and Marena had a scary moment as she fell into his grasp. He set her down on the ground. Marena felt strange and a little sick. She went to run into the bushes next to the path. Ianto caught her when she started to fall. “Here you go. You’re doing good. Do you want to hold my hand.” She nodded and felt sick again. Ianto led her into the scrubby bushes. “Is this a good spot?”

“Yes.” Ianto took a few steps away from her. 

“Ianto.”

“Yes?”

“Come back.” Sean kept his eyes on Rosie. Kurt watched the area, the road, anything but Marena’s direction. Ianto went back to Marena.

“Here I am.” Marena held her hand out to him. She had washed her hands with dirt afterwards.

“Can you hold my hand?”

“Yes. Let’s wipe the dirt off with these grasses.” Marena wiped her hands on the grasses. He took her hand and led her back to the others. 

“Here.” Ianto picked her up and held her. He looked at the other men. Marena put her arms around his shoulders. She looked at Nathan and then towards the road. Sean watched Nathan watching Marena.

Sean said, “Rosie needs to run a bit.” Ianto nodded. Sean jumped up on Rosie, behind Nathan. Nathan, acutely aware of Marena’s grip no longer on his waist took the reins. Rosie trotted a few steps and then they cantered away. Sean asked, “What was that?”

Nathan didn’t turn around, “What was what?”

Sean laughed. 

___________________________________________________________

When Nathan left the tent, being carried by Kurt, he had seen Marena. He saw her for a moment with the other children and then, she was up behind him. Riding with her gripping him tightly had almost been the same, he thought with a smile, just not as tiring as when he’d carried her. Then they stopped and Ianto held her. 

This was the first good look he had had of Marena, since they found her sitting in the onions, caked with dirt. Ianto had been holding Marena, like a father with his daughter. Her hair was clean and combed. Strands wafted lightly in the breeze. Now that the dirt was gone a bruise on her chin was visible and the scrapes on her cheek and nose looked worse than before. But, she no longer showed signs of tears, or worries. Maybe a little tired. Maybe something else?

Marena’s clothes were now clean. Her red shirt went down almost to her knees and flared at the bottom. Something he’d not noticed before, was a bit of blue along the edge. It zig and zagged in folds as Ianto held her. Brown pants and shoes. Very simple shoes. A single piece of leather folded up in back and on each side, meeting to form a rounded point. A single tie held them on. He suddenly wanted her to have shoes fitted for her feet. 

She and her clothes were now clean. So? What was it about the look that bothered him? His eyes smarted with the beginnings of tears when he knew what bothered him. All the extra things mothers usually do for their children were not there. Except for that line of blue. Normally children wore multiple bracelets. Marena had a single bead tied on each wrist. And they looked old. Also, she had no things! He tried to remember what he had seen children carrying. He couldn’t remember what they carried. But, they always seemed to have something. Something they insisted on taking everywhere with them. 

Sean tapped Nathan on the hip. He slowed Rosie to a walk. Sean said, “She still wants to run. If she does, she may be worthless the rest of the day.” He sounded worried.

“Ianto’s got her doing nothing but walking.” Sean thought it over and gave him a double tap. Nathan let Rosie canter. Nathan paid attention to his surroundings. “Water?”

“A well. Close enough.” Later when Sean tapped again, Nathan slowed to a walk. Sean slipped down and walked at Rosie’s head, “Rosie. How are you girl?” As the horse cooled down and walked slower, he petted her off side cheek, as he usually did. She pushed her nose into him. Sean laughed. 

After they watered Rosie, and drank themselves, Sean took her to a nearby area with grass and let her eat. He went back, washed up, and did a three legged walk with Nathan. Each of them holding a spear in their outer hand. They laid on the grass and looked at the sky. Sean rolled on his side, “Give it up.”

Nathan knew Sean wasn’t done, “No.”

“Tell me. You looked at Marena. What were you thinking?”

“I’m not sure what.” Then it hit him. Sean saw it. “Her ears. They’re not pierced.” Earnestly he asked, “Doesn’t every child have their ears pierced? And they wear things. Little necklaces. A bunch of bracelets?” 

Sean sat up. 

“They always seem to be carrying something. Don’t they, Sean?” Sean now understood the expression Nathan had wore earlier. He caught himself when he thought he must be wearing the same expression. 

Sean nodded yes, “I’m hungry.” 

“You don’t have anything in your belt?”

Sean took off his belt and unrolled it. “I do. I have enough for all of us. We have to wait.” He held up a leaf. “I have those leaves. That give you energy and keep you from feeling hungry. I don’t like the way they make me feel.”

“Me either.”

“You! If you ate one you’d fall off Rosie. Did you do the morning trip?”

“Oh. No. I didn’t.” Sean thought Nathan looked either puzzled or confused. “I think they gave me something last night. The pain was gone. I slept through the mind trip. Now it’s back.”

“I have nothing for pain, but these leaves.” Nathan shook his head no. They sat a little longer. Sean asked, “What’s she like?”

Nathan laughed at Sean, “She’s a little child.”

“Who does she talk to? Stubborn as an ass, you are.”

Nathan laughed again, “Jerry.” Sean opened his mouth to speak. “As far as I know. That’s it.” 

“The morning trips?”

“She can’t do a mind trip. Not yet.”

“Well.”

“What?”

“She was awake at this morning’s trip. And she talked to Jerry. And I think we all heard her. I heard her.”

“She isn’t seeing. Anything. She isn’t looking. She isn’t on a trip.”

“Oh.” They sat and thought for a while. Sean said, “Can you imagine being a telepath and never going on a ‘mind trip’?”

“Don’t say that. That would be horrible. She’s seven. She’s just doing the telepathy early. Everything usually starts at puberty. Oh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sean looked away and then stared at Nathan. “Sean, you are such an insistent.”

Sean smiled, “Speaking of. When?”

“None of your business.”

“You’re hurt. Hungry. And it’s been one day too many that you’ve been racing around the grasslands. And they gave you something to take away the pain. So. You’re feeling good, now.” Sean gave Nathan a big open mouth smile, until Nathan laughed. 

“Is it that obvious?” Sean laughed, got up, and walked over to Rosie, moving her and himself well away from Nathan.


	73. 9:8 The Maid. The trek and the map.

 

The area had many more trees. The wind from the water miles away, was cooling. Birds seemed to be everywhere. Marena watched Sean’s back on Rosie as he and Nathan rode away. The noise from Rosie’s hooves, seemed louder than when she rode her. She couldn’t see Nathan, and turned to Ianto, “I can walk.”

 

Ianto put her down. They walked. Kurt looked at Ianto all innocent like. Ianto knew he meant: “How long is this trip going to take?” Marena asked, “How long do we walk?”

“Days. Unless.”

“We run.”

“I was going to say, unless Rick and Jonathan show up with the horses.”

She turned to Kurt, “What is your name?”

Ianto gasped, “I am sorry. Marena this is Kurt. Kurt this is Marena.”

“Hi.”

“Hello, Marena.”

Ianto continued, “The other man with Nathan is Sean.”

Marena said, “Shhaaaooowwnn.”

“Yes. Shall we run?”

“Yes.”

“You first. We will follow you.” Marena started running. The two men kept up with her easily. Ianto on her right and Kurt on her left. When she tired, the two men noticed. Without stopping, they picked her up and kept going. Marena laughed with delight. They each had an arm around her torso. Ianto’s arm was a little higher and Kurt’s was a little lower. Marena’s arms were on top of their shoulders. For a while her feet were hanging down. They seemed to be in the way. She lifted her knees and placed a foot on each of their belts. Ianto and Kurt moved closer to each other and ran in their normal running speed.

 

Marena enjoyed the ride. She asked, “Tomorrow?” Ianto smiled.

 

Kurt said, “Sean will wait at the well.” They ran for miles, then switched sides, and continued running. Ianto held his spear out in front of them, when Kurt looked at it, he looked up at Ianto, then to Marena. Kurt was surprised that Marena was sleeping. They kept running.

 

They reached the well. Kurt let go and took Ianto’s spear. Ianto carried the sleeping child over to Nathan. Nathan pointed, “Over here.” Ianto laid her down and looked for Sean and Rosie. He went to the well. Both men drank and washed up. Ianto filled the water bags. Kurt whistled to Sean. Rather than waiting, he gave Nathan one second to grab his spear. Nathan said, “Not again.” Kurt picked him up and carried him down the path to Sean.

After putting him on Rosie, Kurt said all innocent and amused, “You look better.”

Sean laughed, “Nothing like a good laydown in the grass.” Nathan said nothing as he looked down. Sean and Kurt saw Nathan wore a small smile. They walked the horse waiting for Ianto.

 

Kurt ran his hand down Rosie’s back and rear, as he ran back to Ianto. Ianto gave him both water bags and spears. When they caught up to Sean and Nathan. They had the one on the horse carry all the water and spears. Sean offered to help with the child. Together Ianto and Kurt both smiled at him. They ran with the sleeping child between them.

 

 

Miles later Kurt let go and Ianto took Marena in his arms. He loved watching her wake up. She looked dully around and blinked several times. She wiped her hand over her face. She yawned. Ianto set her down. They continued down the path that was leading them to the ocean. Kurt ran ahead to join Sean and Nathan, “Marena’s awake. Where are Rick and Jonathan?”

 

Sean looked at Nathan, and then he looked back at Ianto, “Somebody has to talk to Jack.” No way was Ianto going to talk to Jerry, he always talked to Jack. But that wasn’t exactly true either. Sean stopped Rosie. “Come on down.” Nathan passed him the spears. Then passed Kurt the water. Kurt put them down, walked to Rosie’s off side, and took Nathan in his arms as Nathan threw a leg over to dismount into Kurt’s arms. 

“Still? I can stand on my own two feet.”

“Not today,” Kurt carried him into the shrubs and set him down.

 

Meanwhile Marena said to Ianto, “I’m going to go with Nathan.”

“In a moment. How do horses protect themselves?” Marena raised one finger.

After studying the horse, as if she had never seen it before, she said, “Can they bite?” She stopped and turned towards Ianto.

“Yes. And they can kick. In every direction. And when animals come up behind them. Horses can’t see behind them very well so, they kick. You are still short. Do not run up behind a horse. Go wide to the left. Their near side. And walk. Look at their eyes. You will see them watching you.”

 

Marena walked towards the horse. She was relieved when Kurt carried Nathan a ways into the brush. She ran to him. Nathan was laying down, “Marena.”

 

“Hi, Nathan.” Together they watched everyone. Marena smiled. Rosie was walking around examining and smelling the ground. Rosie ate grass. “Rosie looked for the best grass to eat.”

 

“She does. Are you hungry?”

 

She didn’t know how to answer. Her face lit up, “I have a belt.”

 

“You do?” She lifted her dress. And began trying to untie the belt’s leather strings. The knot was tight. She was unaware that Nathan sat up and looked at the others. He gave them tiny, no, shakes of his head. Ianto lifted his chin. Nathan nodded his head sideways towards Marena.

 

They stayed away wondering what was going on. Ianto moved closer. Marena had her head bent. She abruptly looked up, “I can’t get this knot out.” Nathan waved to Ianto.

“Maybe Ianto can help you?”

She nodded vigorously, “Okay.”

“Marena?” Ianto asked.

“I can’t get the knot out.”

“If you were standing, it would be easier for me to take a look at it.” She stood and held her dress up by the bottom hem, up to her shoulders. The rest of the dress fell in a soft fold covering most of her belly. Ianto knelt. Trying to look down and watch Ianto, she said, “Thank you. I forgot I had this belt. Calla’s mother gave it me. To me. She gave it to me.”

 

“This belt is very long. I think you will be able to wear it when you are all grown up.” Ianto pulled one strap out. Then the other and then the last two came apart after much sticking to each other. “There.” He smiled at her, stood up and looked at Nathan, then Sean and Kurt. Marena unwound the belt from around her waist, twice. And then it was off. Her dress fell back down over her pants.

 

“I think there is something in it. There is something in it.”

 

Ianto waved. Kurt and Sean joined them. They began removing their belts and opening them. Ianto sat beside Marena and Nathan. She handed him the belt. She worried. Ianto was looking at the colors on the belt for a long time. She rested one arm on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to notice, “This is a picture, Marena.” The belt looked different to her now.

 

“Like your shirt? This red part?”

 

Ianto thought for a moment, “The red is drawn onto my shirt. The stripes on my skirt are that way, because a Zebra grows his hair that way.” Marena listened. She ignored the belts Sean and Kurt opened, showing off a small feast. Ianto continued, “Just as Nathan’s has spots. Because a leopard grows his skin with spots. And Kurt’s has a big brown spot with tan, almost white around the edges.” Kurt stood and showed off his skirt. “Because it is from a Giraffe. He has big spots. He is a very tall animal. And Sean’s skirt is from an Oryx.” She stared at the light brown/grey skirt with the thick wavy border of almost black at the bottom and the tiny strip of white at the bottom edge. “An antelope.”

 

“A gnu?”

 

“Gnu’s have curved wide horns. Oryxes live in the desert. Where there is no water. They have straight horns. Do you see Sean’s spear?” Sean stood holding his spear. “It is the horn of an Oryx.” Marena’s eyes blinked open in surprise.

 

When nobody said anything Sean said, “The Oryx has two horns. I have the second one back at the boat.” He sat back down. Sean thought of making tea and decided against it.

 

Ianto asked, “Have you eaten these foods?”

 

She looked over the food on the belts, “Dates, and these are nuts. This is meat.”

 

“The brown are called Almonds. They are hard. The green ones are pistachios. They have to be roasted before they are eaten.”

 

“Are these roasted?”

 

“Yes.” She tried one, “I like it.”

 

“This is dried meat.”

 

She picked up a piece, it wiggled in her hand, “This is very thin. Like a flower petal.” She ate a bite, “I like it.” The men grinned, who doesn’t like pork?

 

“This is the only way we eat this animal. Dried with lots of salt. We never roast or cook it in water.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you like dates?”

 

“Yes.” The men shared a look with each other. Marena held her hands behind her back looking down. She moved to Ianto and hugged him from behind. Her hands crossing in front of his neck. She looked everywhere but at the dates. Ianto picked one up, pushed the pit out and fed it to her. As she ate it, she moved away from Ianto and began dancing in a circle. When she came back she ate another date.

Ianto warned her, “They have pits.” She dug the pit out of her mouth. The men looked discretely away.

“Thank yooo.”

Ianto smiled, he held up Marena’s belt. This is a picture. Of this place.” He pointed, “This is the large hill, we crossed over.” He pointed to the opposite end, “This is the water.” Marena looked carefully. “This is a boat. Floating on the water. Here’s another and a third. This dot of blue with the dark circle around it, the well we passed earlier.” He pointed to an animal, “Do you recognize what this is?”

 

Marena looked intently, “It’s a goat!”

 

“It is. Have we seen any goats on our trip?”

 

She jumped up, “Yes.”

 

“Which direction are the goats?”

 

She turned around looking and thinking. “I think that way.”

 

“Yes. We passed the well while you slept.”

 

“Oh. That’s okay.”

 

The men were amused. Ianto went on, “The hill, the goats, the well and this is a river, and the water’s edge, with the boats. We are almost there.”

 

Marena sat next to Ianto again, “This has been a very long trip.”

 

“Maybe, if you’re not too tired.” He looked from Marena to the belt.

 

“Oh!” She took the belt from him and laid it down flat. She lifted a flap. It was held shut at the ends.

 

“The strap might fit thru this hole.” She looked up at Ianto. “Maybe?” She threaded the strap thru the hole and did the same to the other en d. Then opened the top and bottom flaps. “Cheese!!” 

 

Marena was about to eat a piece, stopped herself and offered a piece to each of the men. They each gravely said, “Thank you” as they took a piece. She ate her’s with relish, “It’s salty.” She looked, pointing at the cheese, “We can each have one more.”

 

The men were enjoying her enjoyment. They had looked at the map, it confirmed what they knew. Something happened to Rick and Jonathan. Ianto wondered if Marena had ever seen raisins or olives.

 

She picked up a black thing and squished it until it was a paste on her fingers. She ate it, “It’s sweet.”

 

“It’s called a raisin.”

 

“Raisin.” She tried the other black thing and squished it and pulled out a pit. “This one has a stone inside.” She licked her fingers, “It’s salty. Looking up, she offered them to the men, “These are good together.”

 

“Are you thirsty?” She nodded. Nathan handed Ianto his water. Who passed it to Marena to drink.

 

Belts were folded and tied on. Kurt lit a signal fire in the growing darkness. Sean brought Rosie near and tied her to a bush. Everyone went to sleep. Marena slept next to Ianto. Ianto rolled over. She woke up and went to Nathan and curled up under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Nathan woke up and pushed her hair off his face. He picked her up and moved her back to Ianto’s side. Everyone went back to sleep.

 


	74. 9:9 The Maid, taken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sab means lion in Arabic.

Nathan woke and did a loud hard bird call. The rest of the group jolted awake. Marena was the only one who moved. Nathan reached for her and held her down, “Shush, sush.” She froze in fear. She knew what this meant. She looked to see if everyone was still there. They were. So was Rosie. Everyone listened.

Marena said softly, “Rain?” Nathan shook his head no.

Ianto said softly, “Horses.” Kurt jumped up and picked up Nathan. Sean brought Rosie near. Nathan was plopped on her back. Rosie moved her back end away. Ianto scooped Marena up and unceremoniously put her on Rosie, in front of Nathan. Kurt handed Nathan his spear. Sean picked up his spear and led Rosie away from the fire and the path. Ianto covered the fire with dirt, took his spear and hid away from the fire and the direction taken by Sean. Kurt crossed the path and hid. As the noise of Rosie left, everything became still. Except of the noise of the horses’ hooves.

They were not hearing individual hooves hitting the ground, this was a herd of animals coming this way. At night, thus they were not wild animals, unless they were being chased. Nothing chases animals that distance at night. Except fire. No smell of fire. No glow in the sky. The noise was louder. A group of men on horseback.

Ianto knew very few people take the time to catch a pregnant horse, wait for the foal to be weened, release the mare and raise the young. Even then it’s best to release those that are too wild or wait for the next generation or the generation after that, before attempting to ride a horse. And to have this many horses in one place? This must be Jonathan or Rick.

They came closer. Ianto laughed, Rick was doing his best to imitate a screaming owl. Jonathan did his signature call. Ianto returned the call with a cat’s call. Kurt did a high pitched wailing whistle. Then, Nathan and Sean’s calls were heard in the distance. Everyone headed for the path. The herd of horses slowed to a walk.

Rick carried a torch and rode up to Ianto, “How do you want to do this?”

“Set up a line of lights, each with an extra horse.”

 

“We have the far end set up,” Rick rode back to the group. Virtually the whole group left, half of them lit their torches from’s Rick’s. The three who stayed behind had riderless horses behind them. Ianto mounted. He ordered, “Marena.” 

Kurt asked, “Are you taking your spear?” Ianto replied by handing his spear over to him.

Rosie arrived. Marena turned her eyes away from the torches. Kurt appeared out of the dark. He took her from Rosie’s back, “Worry not. Here’s Ianto.” He put her on the horse in front of Ianto.

Ianto hugged her to him. Close to her ear he said, “We are going to go to the boat. We are going to go fast. I’ve got you. You hold onto my shirt, or my belt.” She did. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

So, fast. The movement of the horse’s neck. The sound of the hooves. The horse was making a noise. Over and over, the hunnnh, noise never stopped. Ianto’s breathing and leaning forward. She hunched down and held on. The horse went faster. The long hair of it’s neck whipped onto her face. Suddenly she started crying. There was a fire ahead of them. And then, the neck was out in front of them, Ianto was still in his movements. The up and down motions stopped. They were flying. They passed the fire. It was a torch. Held by a man on a horse.

They slowed, then the movements of the horse, the neck coming up to her face, all started again. There was another fire ahead of them. When they reached it. Ianto jumped down, and in one movement, mounted another horse. A man pulled her down and put her up in front of Ianto.

“Here we go.” And again, the rush of movement. This horse was different. It was hot and sweaty. Her legs felt like they went straight out to her sides. She couldn’t grip with her legs at all. Then it happened again, the strange stillness. She was floating. Ianto was holding her. She laughed. She didn’t know it, but Ianto, was very happy to hear her laughter. They changed horses again and again. Each time the horse was wet with sweat. They were already trying to go, before she got on!

The next horse was cold! Standing. Waiting patiently. She saw many torches behind them, all the way down the path, torches bobbed as their riders followed them at a slower pace. Giving the horses time to recover.

This horse was thinner, she gripped with her legs. They went slowly into the darkness, the ride was very bumpy. She grabbed the neck hair to not fall off. Then the mad speed started again. Faster. She loved the stillness. She let go with her hands and held them out to the sides. It was a moment she’d never forget. And it was a moment Ianto would never forget.

Marena decided the ‘brunnah’ sound was the horse breathing. She never heard him breathing in and then out. Just one noise. He was breathing with every step. The faster his steps, the faster his breathing. She never noticed the Gnu’s breathing like this. They snorted.

They changed horses again, and again. They were both cold to the touch and they started slowly. She felt on her face the water in the air. It was like it was raining without any rain falling down. She shivered and Ianto held her close to him. She shivered again.

When he dismounted, he looked up at her, “This is the last one.” He helped her down. She snuggled into him for warmth. He rubbed her back, “Look. The morning light. This is the last one. I don’t want you to freeze.”

With chattering teeth she asked, “What is freeze?” He kissed her forehead. He sighed, Marena was cold to the touch. The man holding the horses, unsure what was happening, waited. Ianto was the leader. If he didn’t know him by his looks the red words across his tunic told him. A rock hit Ianto in the head. He fell with Marena still in his arms. The man at the horse, surprised, was also hit with a rock. He stayed standing for a brief moment. Two more rocks hit him. When he fell he pulled the horses’ head down with him. The horse skittered around.

Marena was shocked. Someone picked her up. She was wrapped in an animal skin, then carried. Her abductor mounted the horse. It was warm inside. She yelled. She worried about Ianto. The man said something. She did not know his language, but his expression told her all she needed to know. She screamed. Then she screamed telepathically. She longed for Jerry to hear her. She struggled. The man laughed and gripped her tighter. She stopped struggling against the man. Then she thought about riding the horse. The rider has to be balanced. She threw her head down and away, her brought her feet up and pushed. Then she tried the opposite. She tried to hurt the horse, by kicking against him.

The man talked to someone behind her, she bent her waist, pushing, she came close to his upper arm. She heard in her head, “Bite him!” She bit him. Hard, and hung on.

The man responded with a fierce growl, baring his teeth. He grabbed her face and pushed her away. She struggled and let go. She was dropped. She landed face first. She rolled. She didn’t see the second horse’s hoof as it went over her head. She did see the rear hoof land right in front of her face. She rolled one way and then the other, until she was free of the skin. She got up and started running. She ran off the path and into the bushes. Shivering in the cold and with fright, she looked around in the grey light of dawn. There were more people on horses. She had a momentary happiness that Nathan and Sean and Kurt were already there to save her. When she saw their dress and heard them speaking the language she didn’t know, she ducked down. She crept away.

The men each lit a torch and rode their horses into the bushes. One almost ran over her. She hugged herself to the bush’s skinny stem. The rider stopped and pointed at her. He yelled. She ran and turned and turned again. They found her and cornered her with their horses. She ran under the belly of one of the horses. One man laughed. The rest sounded angry. They dismounted and chased her down. She tried to bite them, when they caught her. Two men each held her by an ankle and held her upside down. Screaming, she was carried back to the path. Someone behind her, tied her mouth open. They tied her arms together. They covered her eyes with something. They tied her legs together. And carried her sideways. She struggled and they laughed. No warm skin this time. They mounted and rode down the path. Then they turned onto a different path. The last path was wide and straight compared to this one. She heard bushes and branches swishing and breaking. At one point she was lifted up. And then lowered. Her arms hurt. The Horse kept turning and frequently walked. They went downhill. Then they went into a gallop. She worried she might fall.

Marena heard someone, telepathically saying, “Tell me what they say. The words they speak, will make no sense to you. I know what they are saying.”

She thought, “Okay. Jerry.”

“I am not Jerry.”

“Oh. Who are you?”

“I work with Jerry.”

“Oh, What is your name?”

She waited and waited. The voice gave her no name and the men who took her, stopped speaking. Of course. Now. They are not saying anything. They were riding. “Before they said..” She tried to repeat the sounds she had heard earlier.

“They are upset. They are calling out each other’s names. Saying, “Hold her.” And, “Hold tight. Tie her.” I don’t know them. I don’t know where they are taking you. Keep listening.”

“Okay. Is Ianto dead?”

“Wait.” What else can I do? “Ianto and the other men are chasing after you.” She started crying. Her nose stuffed up. The horse stopped and the gag was taken out of her mouth. They continued riding. She told the voice, “The air smells different. Salty.”

“What do you hear?”

“The horses hooves. People talking. Not close to me.”

“Do you hear water?”

How do you hear water? She listened, “The ground is different. Like after it rains. We are in the water!” The horse splashed into the water, and swam a few minutes. Marena was splashed in the face and screamed in terror, that she was going to be drowned. She struggled and spit out the water, “Salt. The water is full of salt.” The horse found it’s footing and heaved itself up onto a shore. They continued moving over soft ground. Ground with grasses. “We stopped. They laid me on the ground. I’m afraid the horses will step on me. They are carrying me. Like. Like I am going up a steep hill. I am moving like I am on a big horse.” There were strange sounds with lots of quick orders.

She yelled out, “Ya. The ground is moving!”

“I think you are on a boat. Are they saying anything?” She repeated two words. They said, “Yambe and Faster.”

The more the boat moved, the more she felt ill. She vomited. Cold water was dumped on her. “Ahhh.” More cold water splashed on her face. She spat out the salty water. “I’m so cold.”

One of the men spoke. She thought he sounded very upset with her.

Another man spoke. Marena dutifully told the voice in her head. “They said, “Don’t talk to her.” And “Sab. Sab is in charge of you.” Do not say the name out loud. They don’t know I can hear you.”

Angry that she was taken, still tied and blindfolded, she started ranting, “Now, I’m taken by people I don’t know. I don’t know why. I’m thirsty. I’m hungry. Freezing, this must be what Ianto meant. Freezing. I am freezing. I still feel sick.” She stopped talking, the ground moved, and she threw up again. It smelled horrible. She shut her mouth and the cold water doused her again.

Seth listened to her, then said, “She’s never been on a boat before. Get her up and let her see where she’s going.” Seth shook his head, feeling stupid, he repeated himself in the sailor’s language.

Somebody else said something. Marena angrily relayed the sounds of the conversation. She was lifted upright and the mask on her eyes taken away. Blinking in the morning light she looked around. She was on a big boat. The voice said, “They hope you will no longer be sick. I don’t think they care about you. They don’t like the mess you make on their boat.” She looked at a tent in the sky.

After a long pause she was asked, “The water is blue?”

She nodded and replied telepathically, “Yes.” A man stared hard at her. She tried to look over the edge of the boat. The edge was wide. Too wide for her to see over.

The staring man came over to her and slapped her. She dropped to the floor. Her mouth was bleeding. She licked her lips. Seth stopped what he was doing and looked at her. When she looked up he said, “Don’t jump. Crocodiles eat people.” Then he added mater-of-factly, “Also, you don’t know how to swim.” He went back to doing something, then over his shoulder said, “And you’re tied up. Nobody can swim with their hands and feet tied.”

Dully she looked at the sail again. To the voice in her head she asked, “Why do they have a tent up in the air?”

“What color?”

“Brown and blue.”

“The bottom part is blue?”

“Yes.”

There was a long pause. “I know where you are. Stay on the boat. Wait.” She rocked herself onto her face, bobbed her head until she was sitting up on her shins. The staring man came over with his right hand raised ready to hit her again. She flinched. He laughed and went back to where he had been standing before. He no longer looked at her. Her eyes kept going to him. Then she saw the wrapping around his upper arm and realized he was probably the man she’d bitten. She wanted to bite him again.

 

All day they sailed. The men drank when they were thirsty. She watched the staring man, the translator and the leader eating a meal with the rest of the crew. The other’s ignored her. Her arms ached. Her feet and ankles hurt and then went numb. She couldn’t feel her fingers anymore. She couldn’t think. She was dizzy. She started to sing.

The Captain waved to the translator, Seth. So, the young man went to the child and listened. He returned to the Captain and said, “It’s a children’s song. The four seasons. Four stages of life. Four directions.” He listened. “And the layout of her village.” Captain looked away. The translator returned to rowing.

Later when the sun had set, she was no longer singing, but it sounded like she was talking to someone. The Captain had been warned to note everything she said. He sent the translator over to her, again. He listened for quite a while. He went to the Captain. Captain saw young Seth’s serious expression and let him come right up to him.

“She is praying. She believes she is to be killed as a sacrifice. And hopes God finds her body to be a good body.” He paused, “Look at her face. There is no guile. She believes she will be sacrificed.” The Captain stared hard at Seth, to the point he nodded and returned to his paddle.

Captain was angry. He and his crew bought and sold spices between Africa and India. Now he was forced into taking a child to India. A child that needed a translator and another who was in charge of getting her, to see to her safety. Three extra mouths to feed. He strode over to the child and lifted her. Her arms were cold. Dirt covered her, head to toe. Her lips looked blue and had a line of crusted blood below them, that dribbled down her neck. He didn’t care who these people were that wanted this child. He was Captain, and he was taking over. He made a face at the smell of vomit, as he stood up and pointed to a crewmen, “Untie her.” To the cook he ordered, “Feed her.” And to a third, “Clean her up. She looks like a dead fish and smells worse.” He moved out of the crew’s way. “She dies we get nothing.” He returned to his post at the rear, and said in a manner that sent chills through the crew, “The penalty for her death will be our own.” The men’s eyes snapped open. This was a part of the contract of which they had been unaware. He looked at the bitten man, “You. When did she last drink?” He didn’t answer, “You took her. You’ve been with her the whole time.” Again he didn’t respond. The Captain looked at his crew. His voice became quiet, nobody moved, except the one washing the child’s face and another preparing food and tea, “You are not a member of my crew. I let you come aboard. I let you share in our profits. I let you, because you, claimed to know how to ride a horse, you knew the place and where to find the child. You claimed you had children. You had children and knew how to care for them. You knew how to get the child and bring her safely. Safely. To us.”

Captain had moved a little closer to the doomed man and now he laughed, “It’s a child’s fault that they took a bite out of you? She’s bleeding. Tied up! She looks like a dying slave. She’s cold, cold like death.” Everyone looked at her laying, unmoving. The man washing her face was the first oarsmen. When he nodded yes, the crew accepted it as fact. Four men stepped forward and began rubbing her arms and legs.

The tea was now boiling, the cook added cold tea, put a lip to the rim of the clay cup, and passed it to the oarsmen. Who lifted her, crooning to her, and held the cup to her lips. At first there was no reaction. The tension among the men was like a line holding the sail, at the front edge of a storm. She swallowed. Their relief was like the sail now having no wind and falling slack. As a group they looked at the bitten man.

Sab, quailed in front of their gaze. He had listened to Seth!, the translator, not knowing what he said to the Captain. He was sure what Seth said, “privately”, was against him. He hated Seth. He was forced to take him, along with him because, “Seth knew her language”, and he was sure, that had nothing to do with it, at all. Seth was so educated. He must be someone’s son. Someone wealthy. His attempts to converse with Seth, trying to find out the name of his father, had failed. Now the Captain had led the entire crew to think it was his fault, if she had died. He looked at their faces. Only after he looked at each man, individually, did they return to rowing.

At first he thought, she’s alive, we go and deliver her. Make some money. Then he looked at the Captain, and realized he would be blamed for any and all problem that arose. If the buyer had any complaints, he would bear the brunt of them. He was sure he might not even live to see the dawn. He rolled himself over the wide edge of the boat. Once in the water he kicked hard against it. Oars came down, edge on, trying to hit him. One connected with his calf, he cried out, sputtering in the water and swam to shore. Captain asked his first mate to keep an eye on Sab, with a nod of his chin towards the swimming man.

 

Marena looked at the man holding her. He smiled and offered her another drink. She worried for a moment that the drink was bad. Alarmed she sat up. The crew looked completely different from the last time she looked at any of the men on this bad boat. They were all sneaking glances at the man she hated. He was looking at someone behind her. She was then amazed! He went over the edge of the boat. She heard a noise she recognized immediately. It was the same sound made when they dropped large rocks in the river. She smiled. He was not coming back. The oarsmen and another sailor, Maiz, shared a look with each other, they liked her reaction. The two men’s happiness spread over the crew, like a cool breeze on a hot day. Cook offered her porridge to eat. She didn’t know what it was, and cook took the tiniest bite, and offered her the wooden spoon.

Captain watched her eating while sitting in the lead oarsmen, Vafid’s lap. He ordered the crew, “Increase speed. We’ve lost enough time.” The oarsmen put her down, smiling at her, he patted her leg and returned to his place at the front of the line. Captain then ordered Seth, “Tell her to sleep here,” he pointed next to himself, close to his feet. “She falls overboard, she is sure to drown.” He looked at his first mate, who replied, “He made shore.”

Marena crawled into the bed Seth made for her, she said her prayers and added “Good night” to the voice in her head.


	75. 9:10 The Maid, Captain decides how to deal with Marena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tayir Saghir means Little Bird. First mate, Arnav means Ocean. Vafid means Sky.  
> Captains son Maiz. Maiz is Arabic for “distinguisher”, one who distinguishes between good and bad, or between truth and falsehood  
> Seth means Anointed.  
> Sab means Lion.

 

Before the dawn, the Captain of Tayir Saghir, waited for the translator to wake. He watched the grey horizon to the rear. One of his lines jerked, he pulled up a fish and placed it’s flopping body in the Cook’s basket. He rebaited his hook, with old bait. He checked the horizon, again. Three of his men were rowing, despite the sail’s moving them along at a good speed. He worried about many things. His ship was overloaded with two extra oarsmen, Seth and the girl. He wasn’t set up for ferrying people across the sea. Not having enough water was causing him to pull into port, much more frequently than he would have liked. They were nearing one now. He had every one of his lines out, attempting to catch enough fish to feed everyone and worried one of the lines might break. They were going too fast to use his net, and net’s slowed the ship. Nets also required stopping to haul them aboard.

 

He checked the horizon again. He looked at the lines extending out into the inky black sea. Then again, he might loose a hook. He decided to pull in his lines. Carefully he wound them. He sent the lead oarsmen, Vafid (Who’s name meant Sky), to lower the sail. His sailor’s knew the routine of pulling up along side the rocks, in this port. The first mate helped with the sail.

 

The Captain held the end section of the sail, while the other two tied the sail to the boom. The boom was a new invention. It was both good and bad. Good because the wooden rod held the sail tighter than any man could, and bad, because being hit with it was sure to kill a man. Seeing Vafid, reminded him of last night, the way Vafid looked at the child.

What was her name? When was the translator going to wake? He checked the horizon one last time. Because of Vafid’s obvious interest, he’d had the child sleep next to himself. He sighed. Every time she moved, she woke him. She kept putting her arms around him.

 

Captain woke the Cook and whispered quietly, “I go ashore, watch the child.” He gave the Cook a meaningful stare. Cook nodded and moved next to the sleeping child and stayed awake. Vafid watched the Captain leave. He knew better than to talk to Cook. Vafid and the rest of the awake men either slept or watched the shore.

 

Captain took his first mate with him. Both carried empty jugs and baskets lined with a whole animal’s stomach. They brought them back, straining at the weight. The men loaded the water where Cook directed, as the Captain went looking for fruits, for the child.

 

It was too early, the only people awake sold spices or meat, or trinkets he didn’t need. At the last second, he saw a gold bracelet set, sized for a child. He stopped, thinking. What if nobody believed he’d taken the child? But that she was a passenger. One that liked him and his crew? Maybe if he and his crew treated the child well, they might not be killed? If they were caught!

 

Gold was very expensive. He had to discuss the price. The discussion was taking too long, they had to be away. He gave up and turned to walk away.

The seller was very astute at judging people. He saw a man buying something not because he needed to, but because he felt he had to, and not because he wanted to, and people who have to buy something, also, don’t have to buy. He offered him a lower price. The Captain paid. The seller saw the Captain’s grim expression, as the man tucked the gold jewelry into his belt, he was right. This wasn’t a ‘want’, purchase. The first deal of the day was good for both of them. The salesman said a prayer of thanks.

 

The Captain ran back to his ship. As he arrived, the first mate pulled away. Leaving the Captain to jump up on the wide edge. It was a maneuver they did, whenever the Captain wanted to be away in a hurry. Away from the ships at anchor, they raised the sail, and resumed their journey.

 

Once they were well away, the Captain went back to checking the horizon. The clouds glowed pink and white. He knew the sun would tip over the edge within minutes. He knew the men coming were armed and battle harden. His men were sailors, traders. Of course they were good in a fight. His fear was them being caught by the man they’d stolen the child from, Ianto. Ianto was a name he knew. Ianto was the leader of many men. He asked himself again, how did I get into this situation? It was almost as if he’d been chosen, before they approached him. But, why him? The fact that his ship had a boom, traveled to India once a year, and he’d been doing these trips since he was Marena’s age, never entered into his thoughts. If someone enlightened him, he would have scoffed, “There are many other’s like me.” He had one other quality. The Captain was at heart a kind man.

 

Cook had the water boiling and looked at him. He looked back. Cook poured and held out the cup. Coffee. He should’ve enjoyed it, but he kept looking to the rear horizon, thinking. He gave the cup back and walked to the prow. “Accidentally” touching Seth along the way. He waited to make sure he was awake, “Seth. Cook made coffee.” Seth was not used to his ways yet, so he added, “Have some.” Seth’s head drooped. Cook poured the cup and walked over to Seth. Everyone awake, smiled, watching as they rowed. Seth sat up. Cook handed him the cup and nodded and returned to his place.

 

 

Finally the Captain walked to the prow and waited. Seth sat and drank. Captain looked at the horizon, “Seth, come. Enjoy the morning sunrise,” He walked back to the stern and checked the horizon. Seth followed. “It’s quite beautiful. Isn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” Said the sleepy man.

 

Vafid rolled his eyes and looked again at the sleeping girl. First mate looked at Vafid, it was his turn to row. Vafid turned to the front, straddled the edge and began rowing. The wind was moving them at a good speed. Was it faster than normal? No. About the same. Sure they had to tack, back and forth, because they were going north. He was sure they didn’t need to be manning the oars. Vafid knew his captain and rowed without complaint.

 

 

Captain began playing out a line and asked, “Did you learn the name of the child?”

 

Seth looked at the clouds. He answered, “Yes. Sab says her name is Marena.”

 

“Marena.” They both thought it over. Her eyes, while brown had a feint green look to them.

 

“Maybe her eye color? She has never seen the sea before.” Seth watched Captain make up his mind about what he wanted to talk about.

 

“Do you know anything else about her?”

 

“I know that the language she speaks, is from a small tribe. They live far inland.”

 

“Tell me about what happened?” Seth thought it over. “Between Sab and Marena.”

 

“Oh. He tied her up in that fur.” He half turned and pointed down at the child laying on a fur. Looking back at the view, he continued, “She let out a scream. It was muffled. Because of the fur. She struggled and got the best of him.” He pulled his lips into a smile and snapped his teeth together. “He dropped her.” Seth angrily said, “One of his other men rode right over her. Either the fur saved her or the hooves missed her.”

 

Seth drank the rest of the coffee and returned the cup to Cook, “Thank you.” Cook nodded.

 

Captain was playing out a second line when Seth returned. Seth contemplated the water, “She got away from Sab. She ran into the darkness. Sab’s men lit torches and rode in after her.” He looked at the Captain. Captain finished with the line and looked at Seth. Seth said, “I think she has no fear of horses. I think she ran right under one horses’ belly.” He nodded as he said the words. “After that they tied her up. You saw. Oh, they tied her mouth. Until she was crying and couldn’t breath. Then Sab untied her mouth.” And then only after he’d given Sab a look, that he was being an ass.

 

“Did she say anything?” Captain started a third line fishing line.

 

Seth thought back, “We rode through water, near the shore. She yelled, “Salt! The water is full of salt!” And when we got aboard, she yelled, “The ground is moving. Then she was sick.” Seth scratched his scalp. He stretched. “Ah.” Captain finished the line and looked at Seth, what else could there be?

 

“At the beginning, Marena rode up on a horse, with Ianto. The leader with the yellow hair.” Seth had been struck by Ianto’s look. His yellow hair shining in the fire light. His athletic build with the vertical stripes of his skirt. Oh, it was a zebra skin. That’s why Seth paused before throwing his rock. It was also why he didn’t throw to kill. That dolt, Sab missed. Sab’s men pelted the man waiting with the new horse. Seth wasn’t sure that man survived. Sab was quick to run in an snatch up the child. Like she was an object. He always wanted to be in the lead.

 

Captain watched Seth thinking and gave him time. He moved around to the starboard side and began on the fourth fishing line. Seth waited until he was done, he stood close to the Captain and cupped his hand near his mouth. Captain leaned in close. “I think Marena sleeps with Ianto.” Captain thoughts ran from, Ianto retrieving a child, to Ianto retrieving a child he loves. The bracelets! He felt afraid. His hair stood on end. Seth moved back to look Captain in the eyes, then moved back again. Captain listened raptly. “Because Ianto is a stallion who runs with stallions.” Seth moved back, “Which is how you talk to a child.” Captain froze. He was now thankful he had the bracelets.

 

Captain mused, “The only person who hurt her was Sab.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“She cannot sleep next to me. Last night. She was passed out from exhaustion. Tonight. I have no one in my crew. I’m going to have to pick up a woman for her to sleep with?” More dead weight to feed? Irritated he put a hand on each hip. He was! Captain was going to get the next line to play out, when he glanced at Seth. Seth had his eyes looking up at the sky. He returned Captain’s gaze and did a long blink. His features softened and he looked everywhere but at the Captain.

 

The Captain dropped his arms. He, he, well that solves that problem. Seth can sleep next to her. He turned away and curtly spoke loud enough for those awake to hear, “Move your bed. You sleep next to the child.”

 

Cook sitting next to them, was like the sun and the moon. He heard everything, said nothing and never seemed to look around. Yet he saw everyone and everything. He had mixed the batter and was frying bread on the thin rock above the flames. The finished bread sat next to the rock support, keeping warm. On the outside of the left hand support, sat a clay pot of rice, the fire warming the water gently. He rotated the pot. He was the only one who saw Vafid’s reaction to Seth moving his bed next to Marena. Cook wasn’t worried. He saw no hate or anger in Vafid.

 


	76. 9:11 The Maid, First mate and Cook.

 

Warren changed direction, again. He used everyone. To reach Marena. He helped her and watched over her. He helped the rest of the group in their efforts to reach Marena. He believed Ianto had her. He still raced to be with her. He was relieved, when he kept going, because Ianto lost her! He stared cold and unseeing as he looked for her. As he talked to her.

 

 

Marena slept. Everyone was fearful she might be dead, and repeatedly asked Seth, or stared him down, to check on her. Captain decided nobody was concentrating on rowing and placed Seth next to Marena. She awoke the following night and looked up at the stars in the black sky. She sat up and made a mistake in thinking this night was the night before. Her bed was between Cook’s supplies and Seth. On the other side of Seth slept the Captain. The sound of oars moving caught her attention. The first mate looked at her. He approached Cook to wake him. Cook sat up and waved for her to come over to him. She kneeled properly. He poured out a cup. She drank it and smiled. She liked it. Cook moved things around. The fire was brighter.

 

Marena badly had to go to the bathroom. She stood and looked around nervously. The first mate looked at her quizzically. She crossed her hands in front of her crotch. He nodded. He helped her up onto the back of the ship. She saw a little board hanging out above the water. She couldn’t get on that and shook her head no. Cook said something.

 

“Ah,” said the first mate. He dug into the supplies next to the Captain, who awoke immediately. First mate spoke and Captain returned to sleep. The mate tied a rope around her waist, and stepped into a loop of the rope and held it at his waist. Cook took over, he smiled at Marena. He climbed the two wooden steps built into the reed ship. At the top he lowered his pants as he sat over the wood. When he was done he bent forwards while he pulled up his pants. He washed his hands in a pail, then returned to his spot. She climbed up and tried to do the same as the cook. The air was cold. She ran her fingers over the rope. First mate and Cook shared a smile. When she was done, she found the pot held warm, salty water with sand at the bottom. She scrubbed her hands and arms up to her shoulders in the warm water. Cook gave her a little cup of clear water and a sponge. He made the motion of washing. She washed the salt off her arms. First mate left her with the rope still around her waist. It was time to tack back. The boom swished, the ship creaked, and the sail made a loud crack.

 

Marena thought all the air in the world was suddenly in the sail, at the same time. The sound reminded her of a storm. She cowered and looked at Cook. He gave her a reassuring smile. Then took back the cup and sponge. She watched for a while as the light played off the men’s heads and backs as they rowed into the blackness. Their legs gripped the sides of the ship the same way Ianto gripped Rosie. She liked Rosie. The boat rocked up and over a large wave. She smiled. Riding the boat over the water was like riding the horse over the land. She looked up the mast and wondered if being way up there would be the same as being up on Rosie. Or up on Ianto’s shoulders.

 

Cook rapped a wooden spoon against a cup. When she looked, he handed them to her. She smiled and nodded. She had never before eaten anything like the runny rice porridge with nuts and pieces of dried fruit. She played with the fruit between her teeth. She knew they were not raisins or dates. She liked them. When she was done, Cook motioned to the mate. The first mate untied the rope. Marena went back to sleep and woke when it was full daylight.


	77. 9:12 The Maid, the boat and the fish.

Everything about the boat now seemed interesting to Marena. She asked Seth many questions everytime it was his turn to take a break from rowing. He smiled and took his time in answering.

He decided to teacher her in Arabic. Suddenly he changed his thinking and chose Latin. For those words he didn’t know in Latin he used Arabic. The first thing he explained was the difference between a boat and a ship. Ships ship people or things. This ship, ships spices. Marena smiled. Seth smiled, “This ship, ships spicy spices.” She liked the play of the words. Later she repeated the sentence to herself.

Seth started naming all the parts of the ship. The crew relaxed, since they now knew the subject of their conversation. Then he told her, “These words are in Arabic, since I don’t know them in your language.” In fact, he wasn’t sure her language had these words.

 

Marena thought it over. She knew no one in her family, her village, or even her tribe had ever been on a boat or on such water. Water that seemed to go on and on. Like the grasses, I walked and walked and there was still more grass! And they had never been on a horse before! Had they even seen one?

 

Seth said, “I will explain how the boat works.” He asked Cook to show them his pot of water. “We never touch any of cook’s things. Nothing. Not the pot.” He pointed, “Not the fire.” He pointed behind the cook, “And never touch the food stuffs. They throw people out. If they do.” He looked very serious. She nodded sagely. Seth explained to Cook what he wanted. Cook replied with a shrug, and a small smile.

 

“This pot has water.” He looked around, pointing, “All around us, water.” She nodded. “Cook has a cup,” He nodded to cook and cook placed the clean cup in the pot. “Do you see? The cup floats.” She nodded. “The ship is floating.” He looked at her with a question on his face.

 

“The cup floats. And the ship floats.”

 

“Yes.” He waved his finger tips, “Do you see this seed?” Cook held up a bean and put it in the cup. “That is the Captain,” again he waved, Cook added a bean, “That’s Cook,” and the next bean, “That’s you.” Cook placed beans into the cup. When it was almost full, it sank. Cook fished it out, strained out the water and dumped the beans onto his work board. She looked at the pile of beans.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“The ship,” she looked around, “can have many people and not sink.”

 

“That is true. And yet,” he moved her away from Cook’s work space, “we have too many people.”

 

She looked aghast at him, “How? There is so much room?”

 

“Is there? Is there lots of room?”

 

She looked at cook’s bags and things, “Why does cook have so many things?”

 

“People need two things, when they are at sea. Food and water. Mostly water.” He let her think and look at the water bags. “The Captain helps.” She spun around and looked at the Captain. Seth said something, she looked over at him like he was teasing her. “It’s true. Look.”

 

Marena turned back to the Captain. Captain smiled and pulled up a thin rope a few inches and let it back down. It was attached to the bottom, by a stick, near to his feet. The rope went up and over the side. Seth curled his finger around in a J shape. “There is a strong, sharp thorn on the other end. Cook opens the fish, takes out it’s guts. The part we don’t eat. He gives them to Captain. Captain stabs the thorn into the guts. Then lowers the thorn into the water.

 

When the fish smells the delicious food and tries to eat it, the thorn is stuck in his mouth. Captain pulls him up out of the water and Cook makes dinner for us.”

 

She thought over everything Seth said, then she said, “I can’t wait to see a fish.” Seth told the crew what had been said, as he returned to rowing.

 

Maiz asked, “Has she seen a fish before?” Surprise flashed over everyone’s face. Then the laughter started. Then it faded and started up again. “I have never met anyone who has never eaten or heard of fish.”

 

Marena watched the men pushing or pulling the paddles, wondered again why they were doing it, liked that they were laughing, even though she had no idea why they laughed.

 

Captain called out something and said Seth’s name. Seth turned to her and yelled, “Lay down now!” She slid down. And stayed there watching. The tent sail swung past everyone. Just like last night! Marena was not worried. All the men lowered down out of the way. The boat rocked, and she held on.She watched. Seth turned back to her, “Okay.” She stood up. The boat was now tilted slightly to the other side. Just like last night.

 

Marena was fascinated with the fish the Captain caught. She hugged herself and danced around, her attentions fixated on the animal. She talked non-stop, to the point Seth gave up attempting to translate. They got the idea. Cook seemed to enjoy her enjoyment of the fish. He told Sean, “It is okay, if she wants to touch it.” When told she may touch the animal her hands went straight up in the air, with more little hops up and down.

 

When she calmed down the fish flopped. She jumped back into Seth. He said, “Yes, it is alive.” She tore her eyes away and looked up at him. “For now. Cook is about to make him our dinner.” Seth returned to rowing. Marena’s enjoyment flipped to worry then acceptance in the space of the fish flopping.

 

Cook laughed, “Touch now.” She got the idea and reached out one finger. Her mouth opened in wonder at the smoothness in one direction and hard pointiness of the scales in the other direction. Cook lopped off the tail and handed it to her. She cradled the tail over her two hands and missed the execution of the fish.

 

Cook gutted the fish and gave them to the Captain. Captain decided which to keep as bait and which to toss over the edge. He rebaited his hook. Seth and the crew rowed. Marena held the tail running her fingers over it and spreading it out into a fan shape. She started to sing a song to the fish.

 

Maiz asked what the child was singing. Seth told them, “She is singing to the fish. Thanking him for feeding us. He is a good, beautiful fish.”

 

Maiz asked, “What is the child’s name?”

 

Without breaking stride in his rowing, Seth looked at Maiz on the other side of the ship, “I don’t know. Sab said it was Marena.” All the men made the motion of a spit to the side. Seth asked Marena, “Marena, what name are you giving the fish?”

 

Marena was stumped. She watched Cook placing the fish on a large, thin, flat rock above the fire. The fire was now a rectangle three times as wide as before, to accommodate the large fish. “Ihiti.”

 

“Ihiti?”

 

“Mister fish.”

 

Cook covered a large flat plate with a mound of rice in the middle and had peeled the skin back from the fish, freeing the white meat from the inside. Captain said something. Seth said to everyone, “In honor of this being the first fish you are ever eating, Marena, he wants you to have this tasty piece.” He pointed to the head. “This is called the cheek.” He took a bite sized piece of bread and used it to scoop out the cheek, then smooshed in a bit of the rice and handed it to her saying,”This is how we eat it.” It was obvious she liked it. Everyone enjoyed watching her eat it.Maiz kept shaking his head. Wondering again, how is it someone has never eaten fish before?

 

The flavor of the spices were strange and new to her. “Thank you.” She said trying to be demure. Then she found out about the bones of the fish. With delight she kept playing with one of Ihiti Fish’s ribs. “Everything about the fish is bendy.”

 

Seth laughed, “Mister Fish has teeth.”

 

“He has teeth?”

 

“Marena. I think all animals have teeth.” With a smile he added, “Maybe not birds.” After they ate she spent lots of time examining the carcass. Opening and shutting the mouth she carried on a conversation with Mister Fish. Seth was the only one who heard the story of Marena leaving her family and the long trip that ended with her being on a ship, eating fish with strangers. He rowed harder than normal as he concentrated on listening to Marena. He found her unbelievably smart in making the circle and didn’t understand how making the circle allowed her to be found. Her finding a dead man gave him pause. The most shocking part of her story was her and Ianto fighting off a pack of animals. 

Her sorrow at being removed from Ianto, led him to feel both guilty and relieved, because Sab was such a bad shot, he’d thrown his own rock to injure and not to kill. Seth came to the conclusion Marena had to deal with being alone, all throughout her life. He decided that while he was with her, he was going to be her teacher. He later told the Captain what subjects he intended to teach the child, as a way of keeping her occupied and out of everyone’s way. Captain gave a curt nod and returned to watching the wind and the currents.

 

 

 

Seth began by teaching Marena to count. The lessons continued as he rowed. She learned to count by tens, and twenties. Then he stared to teach her the alphabet. This was some new learning for the whole crew.

 

After being ashore, again restocking their water supply, Captain brought out a tray after dinner. Soberly he said, “Marena you have done well at your studies. This is for you.” Her eyes went round as he passed it over to her. Seth translated.

 

“Thank you. Captain.” She admired the work of carving the wood. She had no idea what to do with it but, it was one of very few gifts she’d ever recieved. The men watched her looking at it. To them she seemed transfixed. She hugged it to herself, running her fingertips across and down the carved edges.

 

Captain thought it barely big enough when he bought it. In her arms the tray seemed too large. Her obvious happiness made him feel good about the purchase. He was glad Seth had given him the idea. He wanted to gift Marena the gold bracelets and had decided to wait until they reached the North. At that time most of the crew would stay ashore, especially the three new crewmen. They would no longer be aboard to see him give her such an expensive present. He worried Ianto might catch up to them, before he gave them to her.

 

Captain looked at Cook. Seth said, “Show Cook your beautiful tray.” She did.

 

Cook admired the carving around the edges, “This tray is beautiful. Too beautiful for cooking or using to serve food. These are very interesting.” He suddenly looked at her with the surprise of an idea. “Here.” He poured out a small amount of floured rice. Just a small handful and laid it on the tray. Then he drew a finger across the dust.

 

Seth translated and said, “What a fantastic thing you’ve done Cook.” He looked amazed. “Now Marena can practice making the numbers as she counts them.” They loved watching her work thru these ideas. The two of them sat, hunched over the tray, making lines and counting. So engrossed were they the sun set and still they peered in the light of the Cook’s fire, as they made their numbers. Cook watched and listened, and learned.

 

Marena practiced seemingly day and night at her tray. Carefully she moved all the flour into one corner and covered it with her belt, tied around the tray. She now wore her belt as boys do, on the outside of her top. Then she slept. Every morning she untied it, put it on and began practicing again. When she grew bored she looked over the edge of the ship. Seth explained tacking. How the ship goes forward by going back and forth. She responded with, “The wind is very forceful and always gets it’s way.”

 

In port Marena was very interested to see everything. The people dressed very differently. They cut the skins into long shapes that hung down almost to the ground. They colored the pelts into many different colors. Some had many beads around their necks and wrists. But mostly she noticed most of them had skin that was more brown than black. Marena hoped she might one day see someone with skin the same color as her own. She liked that most of the women had very straight hair like her’s. She was happy. Then someone on shore was looking at her. Then another and another. She sat down and hid behind the edge of the ship and became engrossed in her tray. Seth noticed and sat besides her. He began explaining tides and currents and ended by saying, “The water always goes it’s way.” She smiled. Tides seemed confusing to her.

 


	78. 9:13 The Maid, bracelets and family.

 

Two weeks went by, since Marena first boarded the ship with Seth. They passed the most northern part of the waters and turned, first east and continuing to hug the land, they now moved in a southeast direction as they followed the Indian coastline. On reaching a large river and city, most of the crew left. In the beginning they traveled with eleven. Sab left. As did Babr. Both of their own free will. The first mate reported to the Captain on his return, “Babr went ashore with his bed and looked back.” Captain gave Babr’s leaving no more thought. If Babr left without his bed and didn’t look back, he might have thought Babr was taken. By looking back, Captain knew Babr left willingly. They were now down to the Captain and his son Maiz, first mate, Cook, Vafid, and two passengers.

 

At high tide Captain had the ship hug up close to the shore of the river’s mouth, pointing straight into the land. The men began filling the jugs and baskets with fresh river water. They stowed them in the prow of the ship. Cook moved and sorted his stuff into the prow. He cleaned as much as one can clean a reed boat. He threw the woven mats over board. Maiz and Vafid cleaned them and held them up to Cook. He laid them over the edges to dry. 

 

As the tide went out, the bottom of the ship drained of water. Marena liked the popping and gurgling sounds. Seth warned her to stay aboard. Cook said something. Seth nodded. Marena wondered why Seth was tense. He explained, “To wash your clothes. Take them off and wear your bed over you. Cook will give them to me. Seth lowered himself over the side. She took off her clothes, except for her belt, she gave them to Cook. She waited and looked out from under her furry bed. This place has a warm and wet feeling. Like a fog without any fog. Cook was swishing her clothes thru the air. Hard. The spray of water formed a sparkling trail thru the air. She giggled. Cook laid the top and pants over the edge of the ship. At first they laid there, then a fine steam rose. He flipped them over. She thought he forgot about her, hiding down here. She opened her eyes, her shirt was waving in front of her. She reached out and took it. Then he was gone. She looked out. He was gone! She was all alone. She dressed quickly. The clothes were still damp and cold. She danced around in the large now empty space. Alone, alone! And looked over the edge. Cook was in the water washing. Seth looked up at her. They grinned at each other. She leaned over the edge and looked out over the ocean. It sparkled. The sunlight seemed to make everything pretty. The Captain and crew swam or played in the fresh water. She wondered how they did that, be in the water and not die? Suddenly she heard someone talking to her. “Marena.”

 

“Jerry is that you?”

 

“Stay out of the water.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Animals in the water are large enough to eat people.” Surprised and afraid she watched Maiz and Vafid splash each other. Expecting any moment some giant fish to engulf one of them and they’d be gone forever. Marena watched intently waiting for them to come out of the water.

 

Later they sunned themselves on the now dry sand. Unaware of Marena’s relief. She kept looking at all the plants growing along the coast. As the tide came in everyone reboarded. Cook moved the mats in place, then his supplies to the rear of the ship. Then the water was moved aft. The ship began to float. They now rode high in the water and traveled in the same direction as the northern wind. The ship now moved at twice the speed as before. The men no longer rowed.

 

When the excitement of the stop at the river died down, and Marena stopped watching the view of the shore go by, Captain asked, “Marena. I hear you have learned to count. Can you count from one to a hundred?”

 

She solemnly replied, “Yes.” The men waited. She began counting. When she was done, they all nodded and smiled.

 

Captain said, “That was well done. Congratulations to your teacher for teaching you. And congratulations to you, for learning to count. These are for you, Marena.” He held out the gold bracelets to her.

 

Marena was as surprised as the rest of the men. She said, “Oh,” Several times and clapped her hands. They smiled and waited. She shyly held out her arm. Captain placed first the bracelet on her right and then her left wrist. Captain’s relief at finally giving them to her, caused him to laugh.

 

Vafid watched her hands and arms rotating the bracelets around. He said quietly, “Those bracelets are beautiful.” The men looked at the Captain. Captain gave a small nod to Vafid.

 

Maiz wondered at the generosity, “A most generous gift.”

 

Vafid continued, “The leather on her beads look very old. May I pay for some white horse hair, for her beads?”

 

Maiz added, “That sounds like a good idea. The beautiful gold with white next to it. Instead of that old dried up piece of leather.”

 

Captain thought it over. What was the possibility of white hair being available to buy at their next stop? He nodded yes to Vafid, with enough of a smile to let Vafid know that he meant to make the purchase. Vafid was always ready to sail, every trip, every year. Vafid was also the strongest rower of the crew. Captain added, “Come with me. We stop in Camba.” He laughed, “Camba has everything a man could want.” Vafid had never before gone ashore with Captain. A confidence spread over Vafid, he was no longer hired to be in the crew but, was now a member of Captain’s crew.

 

Seth asked, “What kind of rock do you think the beads are?”

 

Captain said with authority, “Seashells. Hard and red, the kind called coral. Everything about this child seems that she was destined to be with us. Her name, her beads, her love of the water. She is always looking at it.”

 

Cook rarely spoke, so they all noticed when he said, “She has no fear of the water. Get the horse hair and I will clean the beads.”

 

First mate added, nodding for acceptance from the Captain, “I will braid new bracelets.” They all knew he was the best of them at braiding. Everyone agreed.

 

At Camba they filled their water carriers. Captain went ashore with Vafid. They bought long white horsehair, and a few new vegetables to surprise Marena. Vafid was enthralled by all the things available. The agate rocks amazed him. He bought four of the precious stones drilled with holes. Two for his mother and one for each of his sisters.

 

Marena had never seen such a large city! She hung over the edge of the ship. When the crew was done loading fresh water they joined her. Seth helped her up and she sat on the edge. Everything about Camba was shockingly different to her.Buildings made of rock! They stood so tall! Plants were everywhere. Everything was green, just like back home. The plants were different. The people were everywhere. Boats went back and forth. She saw her first elephant. And watched it for twenty minutes.

 

Seth said, “This is an elephant. I have never seen one before. Look, look! A man is riding the elephant.” The animal blew water into the air.

 

Marena was stunned, “He looks so small.”

 

Captain and Vafid returned to find all four of them sitting up on the edge watching and talking about the city. Vafid was happy that Marena was happy and hoped she like his gift. Captain was happy, she was happy.

 

 

They continued their journey. As first mate wove the bracelets, Marena watched intently over his shoulder. Vafid watched Marena. Captain watched where they were going. They were crossing the Gulf. The winds and waves were chaotic. Seth thought, pushy waves and determined wind. He kept an eye on Vafid. Cook cut the leather straps of Marena’s bracelets. He soaked and rubbed at the beads until they returned to their original color, a bright clear red.

 

First mate threaded a bead onto the clump of hair and continued the braided pattern. When the length was right he placed her wrist over his work. Bringing together the two ends he then spent some time intertwining them together. When he was done he had her give her wrist to Cook to remove the ends of the hairs that stuck out, while he worked on her second wrist. When they were both done Marena hugged Vafid, “Thank you, Vafid. This is the fourth present, I have ever been given. I like them.” Seth started to translate.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Vafid reluctantly let her go as she went to first mate. “Thank you for making these.”

 

“You are welcome.”

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Arnav.”

 

“Arnav.”

 

“Arnav means ocean.” First mate held a hand to Vafid, “Vafid, means sky.”

 

Marena’s eyes lit up, “The sky and the ocean!” She looked back and forth between them.

 

Seth stopped translating when first mate spoke to Vafid, “I never thought of it that way before.”

 

“Nor I.”

 

 

Marena returned to Cook.

 

“Call me Cook.”

 

Seth said, “His name is Cook.”

 

“Yes, Cook. Thank you for cleaning my beads. I didn’t know they were so pretty.”

 

Seth again translated, “She likes them. And thanks you for cleaning them.”

 

“You are welcome.” They all smiled at each other.

 

Captain changed the subject. “Our next stop is Goa. After that is Kochi. The sailors knew both cities. Because Marena and Seth did not, he explained, “Kochi is where we buy spices. And then we head for home. Kochi is where Marena’s family are waiting for her.” The men became lost in thought. Thinking about life without Marena. Seth did not translate the Captain’s words and instead he distracted Marena, “Shall we practice?”

 

They sailed faster going south, than north. Distances that took a week or more going north, now took two or three days going south. At times Captain lowered the sail, to keep them from moving too fast andbreaking up the ship. Captain was readying to stop in Goa. He again decided to take Vafid with him.

 

 

Captain and Vafid returned to the ship. Cook, first mate, and Maiz stood in a row, waiting for them. Captain got their expression immediately. He was shocked, “No.”

 

Vafid cried out. He ran to the ship and looked. Marena’s things were gone. Seth’s things, also gone. He completely ignored the packages and bales, “What happened? Where is she?”

 

First mate answered Captain’s unasked question, “They came. Her family. They paid.” Captain whirled around to look. The piles and bales he’d passed, when he first arrived, we’re now on his ship. Thinking they were for someone else, he’d overlooked them. Curtly he gave the order, “Make sail.” Once they were well away he asked first mate, “Tell us what happened.”

 

“They waited for you to be out of earshot, then three men and a woman came. They spoke to Marena. In her language. She collected her things. They spoke again and Marena left her sleeping fur. Seth went with her. And they, I think, they told Seth to stay. And Marena spoke. You should have heard her voice! They nodded and Seth went with her. Then other men, porters loaded the goods. They were polite and asked where each item was to be placed. When they were done.” Maiz’s shoulders slumped. “Marena was gone.”

 

Captain observed, “The loading was a distraction.”

 

Maiz butted in, “I saw. First mate had the loading. So I watched. They boarded another boat. Not a ship. Not a sailing vessel. A river boat. With eight oars. They went up river.

 

Captain jumped up and inspected the packages. There was more spices than they had promised him. They were crammed in around the sides and where Marena and Seth had slept. He found Marena’s fur. “They took the coffee?” Trading coffee for spices was profitable.

 

“Half.” Replied first mate.

 

With half the coffee gone and more spices aboard then he would normally be given for the coffee, and with Marena gone, his heart was no longer in trading, “There is no reason for going to Kochi.” Angrily he changed course, to northwest. When he calmed down he stated, “They over paid us.” He and his crew sailed without rowing. The only reason to hurry was the coming rains. Which were not for another month, or more. First mate, Maiz and Vafid sat without talking or even thinking. First mate began to row. Vafid and Maiz joined him. Captain took every advantage of the wind and tacked back to the northeast. He tacked again and again.

 

Captain took one look at the two boats rowing towards him. He was right. One of them had to be Ianto. They rowed like sailors. And they rowed like soldiers. He debated, should he have Cook put out the fire, and keep them from possibly burning up his ship? Or, should he make tea? And great them as guests. Why not both? He barked, “Make tea. Put out the embers.” He watched the boats coming, “Lower the sail.” Vafid jumped to it. Captain and Maiz helped to tie it in place. “Oar on starboard.” When they were almost running even with the shore he ordered, “Halt.” If they did burn up his ship, they should be able to make shore.

 

Ianto caught up with them. They came in two, four man, shore boats. Similar to the river boat that took Marena. A little longer and thinner, allowing each man to paddle on both sides, and have room to hold their food and water under and in front of them. Sean sat in the rear with Ianto, then Rick and Jonathan in the seats ahead of him. Kurt took the rear of the second boat with a local in the front seat. In between them sat two hired sailors.

 

They boarded and took over. Ianto was the only man without a weapon. He said something in one language, then another. The second they understood. “Where is Marena?”

 

No hello’s. “Her family came for her.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Goa.”

 

“They gave their names?”

 

“No. They gave me no names. Sab. Sab was the go-between. He knew their names.”

 

“You saw them take her.”

 

“Maiz. My son saw. They waited until.” Ianto turned away. Sean had one arm around Maiz.

 

Kurt helped the local man aboard and had the two middle men shift forward. He returned to his place, standing.

 

Sean softly whispered, “Get your gear.” Maiz quickly gathered up his things, stared hard at his father and went down into Kurt’s hands. Ianto was already in his seat, waiting for Sean, as Kurt pulled away. Rick and Jonathan shared a look, because Kurt left before Ianto. They would have laughed but Ianto was right behind them and Marena was gone.

 

Sean looked at the Captain, thinking. He pointed to the local man, “You sail with them to the Gulf of Ketch. Transport will be waiting for you.” He looked at the Captain, “Head for home.” Sean heard Ianto exhale. “Your son will be waiting for you.” He leaped over the edge and held on softening his landing. Ianto had them moving before Sean sat.

 

 

The local man looked at the Captain. Captain ordered, “Raise sail.” Vafid, first mate and the new guy untied the sail. Vafid raised it up. Captain was handing Marena’s sleeping fur to the new guy. Vafid pulled it out of his hand. As he retrieved his own, he sniffed Marena’s, and gave his pelt to the new guy. Vafid’s pelt was longer and older. First Mate decided where to put him, in the prow area, and shifted packages. Cook watched. He relit his fire. He offered the men tea.

 

They ate their evening meal. No one spoke. The next day they tacked back and forth. Captain tacked out farther from the shore than usual to avoid the current of a river dumping into the ocean. They ate late in the day. Again nobody spoke. Finally the new guy said, “They are strange men. They have strange ways. And they use words. Strangely. What they say. Happens. I know. Sean said there would be someone waiting for me at Ketch. And I know when I return, my payment will be there. I know your son will be home. Waiting for you.”

 

His words eased the Captain’s tension. The crew relaxed. As they neared Ketch a ship waited for him. He said goodbye, by saying, “Part of me wants to be with them. I know if I go, I will never see my family again. It may be that way with your son.”


	79. 9:14 Maiz and Ianto.

Maiz wondered at the speed the men rowed. How could they keep up this pace? They passed a northbound ship, far to their starboard. Then another to the port. At the third ship they slowed and pulled alongside. Two men from each boat exchanged out, with men from the ship. Water was loaded and hot food was handed down.

 

Maiz called out, “Give me an oar.” Nobody looked surprised. An oar was handed down to him. Than a package of food and another of water. Maiz ate and drank. The boats pulled away. He waited for the rhythm, than began rowing. He knew the pace was quick too quick for him. He stopped and rested more frequently than the other men.

 

He pointed with his oar. They smoothly made the turn. They split apart to go around another ship, rather than slow. He pointed again. And now he didn’t know. The two boats slowed and put him next to Ianto. “I don’t know where they went after this.” The other men drank and ate.

 

“Look for them.” He looked carefully at each boat.

 

“These are all too close. They will be much farther away.”

 

When next he looked at Ianto, he was smiling like his father. As when he was unaware of the obvious. Ianto asked while pointing at a boat, “Why not this one?”

 

“Too narrow. Two short. It had eight oars.” Ianto knocked his oar against the railing, a double tap. The pace picked up. Again the fast pace. Just as suddenly they stopped and coasted. Maiz turned and looked at Ianto and the other men. We’re they talking? A rest? He wanted to ask what was going on, caught himself, and studied the shores. The hubbub of boats, loading and unloading were far to the rear. The quiet of the forest animals took over. Animals he’d never heard before. He wasn’t sure what they were. A high pitched screaming sound was maybe a bird? Someone being beaten? No, couldn’t be. The call repeated and stopped. Before the boats coasted to a stop, the pace started again. Maiz paddled. They came to a fork and took the left hand, without asking him. He wondered how they knew. Maybe that was their way, when searching.


	80. 9:15 The Maid writes her name.

Seth watched Marena go from anger and nervous stress, to calmly trying to peak thru the slats that covered the windows. Calmly she looked at him. “You can feel the motion of the people. Carrying us. There are four. One there and there and there and there,” pointing to each corner of the little room. Sometimes she seemed so grown up and other times she was a child again. She sat first cross-legged, then laid down, came up and tried to stand, bent over and then knelt looking out the slats again.

 

“Did you like riding in the boat?”

 

The thousands of birds at the mouth of the river banks, flashed across her thoughts. Her fears took over, “It was small.” She fidgeted and flipped a pillow upside down, “These are strange,” and ended up cross-legged facing him.

 

“I think they are for sitting on.”

 

Seth was sitting on one of the pillows. Marena blushed. She moved onto her pillow, “There are animals in the water that eat people.”

 

“Yes. There are crocodiles back home. I’ve been told they live here. Also. If I had seen one, I would have shown you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Seth wanted to tell Marena his fears and he didn’t want to frighten her, “This feels wrong to me. They didn’t give their names. They wear nice clothes. It takes time to make the thread, and to color it. Then attach it to the leather. Also, I’m not sure it is leather. If not. I don’t know what they used to make them.” They rode in the wooden box, in silence, for a while. Seth waited to hear what Marena thought.

 

Marena kept trying to peek out. “I wish I had my board. I wish I could see outside.” They stopped. Someone flipped the slats of one window, with a crack. Marena and Seth both flinched. The wooden boards were now flipped sideways. The woman waited for the door to be opened and handed in Marena and Seth’s few belongings.

 

“My name is Ameya.” She soberly added, “I am not a member of your family,” and shut the door. A moment later they continued through the forest.

 

The time seemed long. Marena’s tray had no flour. So, they brushed the dirt from their shoes over it. Seth had Marena do the alphabet twice. “The alphabet is used to form the words we say, into words written down. Most people.” Seth shook his head, “never use this. Most have never seen it. If I wrote down your name. Most people would never see it. To them it looks like I am playing. Running my finger over your tray, through the dirt.”

 

“You can write my name?”

 

“You can write your name. He said her name slowly. What is the first letter going to be?”

 

Marena said her name, “Marena. M.”

 

“Write down M.” She did. “Some letters have more than one sound. The letter A. Also has an ah, sound. As in Ma. Marena.”

 

“So. Ma-rena. Is M a.”

 

“Yes. The next two letters, sound like three. Re, have a RHE sound. Do you hear it?”

 

She nodded as she wrote the R and E. “Can you do the last two letters?”

 

She sounded out her name, “N. A.” He smiled. A big wide smile. He pointed to the tray. She wrote them down.

 

“That is your name. Written down. For anyone who knows how to read.” She looked at it for a while. She traced her finger over the letters several times.

 

“How do you write Seth?”

 

“S. E. T. H.” Strangely the E almost sounds like an A. The t and the h are stuck to each other, for writhing the th sound.” She repeated Seth as she wrote the letters.

 

Every language has it’s own alphabet.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Yes.” He grinned again.

 

“How do you write Ianto?” Seth laughed and laughed. “What? Why? What is funny?”

 

“Ianto.” He reached for her board, she gave it to him. He wrote letters over and over and kept changing the letters. As he worked out how the name must be spelled he couldn’t help but remember that night. The flaming torch the horse waiting. Ianto, yellow hair blazing with the light of fire, riding in with the child in front of him. The athletic manner that he dismounted with his stripped skirt swinging. His arms and torso! As he reached for the child. Finally, he gave the tray back. “The name Ianto. Ah. It is from a place a very, very long way from here. Far to the north.”

 

She watched him, smiling at her. And then she knew, Seth liked Ianto. She thought of the only time Seth might have seen Ianto, was when. Oh. When Sab took her. Was Seth there? Maybe Seth knew Ianto, from before?

 

“Ianto. Has a spelling that is from another language.”

 

Marena’s thoughts went from wondering about Seth to wondering about Ianto. She looked down at the tray, “Ya. Yan, it begins with a y letter. Not an I.” Seth’s eyes crinkled up in glee.

 

“Yes.” He giggled. “I’ve always heard Ianto was from the islands. And looking at his name.” He shrugged a happy grin, “It’s true.” He giggled again, “Some spell that sound with a J. The spelling is whatever people want it to be. You speak first. The writing does it’s best to keep up.”

 

Slowly she asked, “Where are the islands?”

 

Seth kept giggling, “At the other end of the world.”


	81. 9:16 The Maid. Some family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marena meets the other half of the group, the one’s without telepathic abilities. The one’s with no ability to go on a “mind trip”.

They stopped. The house was the largest Marena had ever seen. She was taken to a room on the second floor! Stairs! She was given fruit juice, without the fruit! To drink. She ate dates and dried meats and slept on the bed. It was thick! She cried out in alarm as she awoke to a dream of Seth being stabbed in the chest and dying. She ran to the hole in the wall. Which was covered with more of the slating type of covering. Pushing and pulling, it fell over. Outside, looking down was the box to carry people. Seth walked towards it surrounded by men with spears. Marena screamed. He stopped and looked up at her. He entered the box. She found a way to climb down. Yelling, “Stop. Seth stays here. He stays with me.” The box returned.

 

The men rushed over to her, catching her in her fall. They put her to the ground and she ran to Seth.

 

“Hey there, Marena. I’m here. I’m here. Stop crying.” One of the men said something she didn’t understand. Seth continued, “They want us to go into the big room.”

 

Inside was the largest room Marena had ever seen. Packed wall to wall with people, they made their way to the front. A woman sat in a chair, “Hello, Marena. Sit beside me. Seth can stay where he is.” Most of the people began to sit as Marena sat. The men with spears stayed at the doorway, which was without any covering. “We brought you here, Marena. Because you are one of us.”

 

Marena felt strange. All the people were looking at her. One man was staring hard at her. She looked away from him. None of them looked like her. Maybe they had the same hair, but, but, everything else was different.

 

“Are you my family?”

 

“Marena. You had parents.” Marena nodded. “Did they love you?” Sadly she looked down. “Friends?”

 

She answered a tiny, “No.”

 

“Here you do. You are a member of our group.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yes. Forever and a day.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you were born like us.”

 

“I was?” Marena had no idea what she was talking about. And did she mean all of these people here?

 

“Yes.”

 

“How? How am I like you?”

 

“We tried to reach you. When you first started to talk to people using your mind and not your voice.” The woman shook her head and looked around. “Then, as suddenly as you started, you stopped.” She laughed. “Your tribe moved. Frequently. Lost in the forest. We looked. Half a decade later you started again. That was unusual. One of our people tried to rescue you.”

 

They watched her closely. She asked, “All of these people? They all talk? I mean they talk and don’t use their voice.”

 

“None of us have that ability.”

 

“You said, we are like each other.”

 

“Ah. We are like each other in different ways.”

 

“How?”

 

“We live a long time. We don’t die of old age.”

 

“I won’t die. When I am old.” Marena stated flatly, thinking the idea over and over until the woman continued.

 

“We don’t get, old.”

 

“How old are you?” The crowd smiled. Seth looked worried.

 

“I am one hundred and ninety eight years old.”

 

“You don’t look that old.”

 

“True.”

 

Marena looked down at her palms, “We are just born. And we don’t die.”

 

“We haven’t so far.”

 

“Oh.” What was she supposed to do? Live with them, because they don’t die? And she might not ever die? When would she die? “How else? How else are we, you, me the same?”

 

“We loose our teeth.” Marena stared at the woman’s mouth.

 

“What? When? But you have teeth.”

 

“You know that everyone is born with a set of teeth and then, they grow up. Their teeth fall out and their new adult teeth grow in. Yes?”

 

Marena shocked and alarmed drew her hands to her mouth, “I’m going to loose my teeth!”

 

Seth tried to be reassuring, he leaned forward, “Yes, Marena. You are young. You still have your baby teeth.” Marena started feeling her teeth. “Everyone looses their baby teeth. The adult ones come in.” His voice trailed off, “and they are larger. I don’t know what she is talking about.”

 

“I’m talking about something Marena will do. And you never will.”

 

Seth moved and sat next to Marena. He was trying to support her. To let her know she was not all alone. He was acutely aware this woman had not introduced herself.

 

She patiently explained, “It happens at different times for different people. It takes about a year for the new set of teeth to have grown in. You eat a lot of soup.”

 

Seth thought her attempt to look like she was patiently explaining, was hiding something. He wondered when she was going to explain what she did want from Marena.

 

 

Marena said, looking bewildered, “I’m going to loose my teeth.”

 

Seth whispered, “At least once. Everyone does.”

 

Marena whined, “Two times. Why?”

 

“I don’t think she knows.”

 

The woman interrupted, “Nobody knows why.” This meeting was not going the way she wanted. She was supposed to bring the child in and have her fall in love with them and stay with them. Now the girl was worried about loosing her baby teeth. Her finger tapped her thigh. Which told everyone how exasperated she was with Marena.

 

Marena didn’t like this. These people knew her. The whole group was quiet, watching her. Using her thoughts she said, “Hello?”

 

“I’m coming,” Came the telepathic reply.

 

The staring man jumped up and yelled to the woman, “He’s coming.” Marena’s jaw fell. She and Seth looked at the doorway. A man entered. Pale, thin, and wearing a skirt similar to Ianto’s with a long sleeved shirt in a dazzling white. He looked at the woman and then Seth.

 

The woman yelled, “Guards!” The guards looked around mystified, then went outside. The woman put her face in her hands, “No. No. No.” The entire group stood up.

 

Warren replied, “Yes.” He smiled. The entire group sat back down. As he spoke he went up to each person in the group, they stood and he gave them a hug. Some he kissed. Some kissed him back. “Marena. How are you?” Marena didn’t answer. He glanced over at her, and went back to hugging people, “The part she’s not telling you. Is that the person sent to retrieve you was Sab.”

 

Marena and Seth looked at each other. Seth really wanted to know more. Warren continued, “Sab waited five years for you to “talk” again. Guess he has no patience. His mistake was splitting his group into two. He and the first half attacked Ianto.” He continued hugging, “They died. All except Sab. The second group waited as a lioness. With horses.” He said the last with a lilt in his voice. He looked at Seth, “Someone,” he went back to hugging, “hit Ianto with a rock.” Seth froze. Warren looked at Marena, “Don’t worry. He did not die.”

 

“Because we cannot die.”

 

“Marena. We can die. Of course we can die. Lop off someone’s head. They die.” Warren was at the front with the staring man. Who hung his head and looked like he was crying. Warren tenderly held him, touching his head and back. They rocked back and forth. 

 

Warren moved on to the next few people. “Some of us are harder to kill, than others.” He reached The Woman. She stood up tense and angry. Warren hugged her and she calmed down. She sat.

 

“Marena give me a hug.” Warren held out his arms to her. He looked so, non threatening, she went to him. He spoke to her telepathically, “My name is Wa’ar.”

 

“You are you. I know you.”

 

“Yes. Use your telepathy. I do not want any of these people to know my name. Try not to think it. Don’t say it out loud. Please.” He smiled at her, “I go by Warren. Because everyone either mispronounces it or thinks my name is War. Ianto is almost here. You will leave with him?” She nodded enthusiastically. Warren kissed her forehead, “Also, Jerry. Jerry never hears me. He thinks I don’t exist. If you want to talk about me, talk to Ianto.”

 

“Okay. I am not to talk to Jerry about you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Seth was surprised when Warren came over to him. He’d noticed Warren skipped people in the crowd. They must be people on the outside of this “We live forever” group. Since he knew he was on the outside he never expected to be given the ‘hug’ and he also noticed Warren hugged males and females exactly the same. They were all just ‘people’ to him.

 

Warren moved closer and closer. Seth gulped. “Ah.” What? Warren knows what I’m thinking? Warren smiled like he was about to eat a piece of delicious, juicy chicken. Warren was right up next to Seth. His lips parted. He hugged Seth. Seth thought it was more of a caress, than a hug. Warren kissed his neck.

 

“Hello, Seth.”

 

Seth stopped breathing. He had never been touched like this! “Ah.”

 

“Do you want to go?”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Do you want to go with Marena? Or do you want to go with me?”

 

“Ah. Somebody has to be with Marena.”

 

Warren studied Seth, “Ianto. Marena is going with Ianto.” Seth was amazed! It’s true. He’s talking to me and not using his voice. Seth had a moment of clear thinking. He knows.

 

“My name is Warren. Don’t say it out loud.”

 

Seth was anxious. Oh. Oh God protect me. He knows I threw the rock at Ianto. I was working for Sab and Sab is one of these people. He’s going to wait and when Marena is gone, he is going to kill me.

 

“Honestly. You think I want to be alone with you. So, I can kill you.” Warren kissed Seth. Slowly their lips came apart. They both knew they would leave together. “I want to learn everything about you. What do you want to do?”

 

Seth was incredulous, “Now?” A smile played across Warren’s face. Seth pleaded, “We have to wait for Ianto.” Warren took Seth’s hand.

 

Warren looked at Marena, “Wait here for Ianto.” Warren and Seth walked out, hand in hand. Seth tried to look back at Marena. Everyone was now standing and blocking his view of her.

 

The crowd of people all surged for the door behind the woman’s chair. Marena looked at the woman. She was speaking to the staring man. The man nodded and left. She turned to Marena, “You should go, child.”

 

“Why did you bring me here?”

 

She looked at Marena so earnestly, Marena fidgeted. She took Marena’s hand and patted it, “Maybe one day you will tire of living with them, with Ianto. And then you will find us, and live with us.” She touched the gold bracelet, “He must love you. He certainly gives you nice presents.”

 

Marena didn’t like the look the woman had and felt compelled to explain, “Ianto didn’t give me these! These are from the Captain.” She pointed to the gold and then the braided bracelet. “And Vafid bought the white horsehair and Arnav braided it. And the cook cleaned the red beads and they were from my mother.” She looked down at her belt, “And this is from, from the people who helped us. Not Ianto.” Marena suddenly remembered her tray. “Oh. My tray.” She headed for the door, she and Seth had used, calling out over her shoulder as she went, “Captain gave me my tray. Not Ianto.” And she was out the door and racing for the stairs. She ran to her room and found her tray.

 

Marena smelled smoke. She danced around in a crazy circle not knowing what to take. She picked up a pillow and threw it out the window, and ran back to the stairs and down them. She didn’t know where to go. She turned around and saw the fire on the top of the buildings, and headed for the forest. At the last second she saw the path and ran down it. While hugging her tray to her chest.


	82. 9:17 The Maid, Rescue

Ianto was angry. Angry for losing Marena. Angry with Sab for taking her from him. Angry for taking too long to reach her while she was still aboard the ship. Angry that he had yet to find her. Sab must be one of the other’s. He was angry that half of “The Group”, the half with no telepathic abilities whatsoever, had left in the first place. They said they were not “our” slaves and walked out. Ianto was angrier than ever with them. Now that they’d abducted Marena, he couldn’t even think of having them rejoin them, some day.

 

Ianto was angry when he saw Maiz’s oar point. A boat had been pulled up onto shore and hidden behind the trees. Maiz did good, and Ianto lost a small fraction of his anger. They pulled their boats out onto the shore. Taking spears and water, they ran. Maiz saw three men stay behind. Maiz continued to think about those three as he had to keep slowing up and catching his breath. He was left behind. He kept running. That those three were not a part of Ianto’s people made sense to him. They must be the boat owners. He ran and ran. Then, he smelled smoke.

 

Ianto, Kurt and Sean entered the clearing. The place was burning. None of the walls were now taller than their hips. They each took a different direction. Plenty of space surrounded each building. Therefore the fires were deliberately set. The buildings had been built of rock, how was it they were burned up? When they met up again Kurt carried a pillow and William joined them.Kurt put the pillow to his nose and handed it to Ianto. The smoke was filling Ianto’s nose. So, he moved into the forest. And inhaled. He smelled Marena, “Yes.”

 

Sean said, “I think she is alive and they took her.”

 

Kurt asked, “Do you think the pillow was a marker?”

 

Maiz, his heart pounding, ran into the clearing. He took in the burning buildings. Extremely anxious that Marena might be in the firery, burning inferno, he ran around erratically peering into the flames. Sean and Kurt watched him. They thought he would calm down once he saw them. Instead he ran right past them, yelling, “Marena! Marena!” And ran into the dense foliage.

 

Kurt and Sean eyes went wide in surprise. They looked at each other. Sean gave a whistle. The group of men followed Kurt and Sean onto a trail. Following the still yelling Maiz, “Marena.”They now yelled, “Maiz.” The quiet density of the forest seemed to absorbe all sound, like a fish disappearing under the surface of the water.

 

Maiz either ignored their yelling or he didn’t hear them. Maiz continued to yell, “Marena.”Kurt caught up and touched him. Maiz screamed and took off like a rabbit.

 

Kurt asked Ianto, “What’s his name?”

 

“Maiz!” Yelled both Ianto and Sean.

 

Kurt replied to himself, “That’s what I thought.”

 

Maiz’s fear wore off and he looked back, “Oh.” When the group caught up to him he said breathlessly, “I thought you were ahead of me.” Everyone passed him, except William. Ianto did a hand wave. Kurt and Sean repeated the hand movement until it reached William. William grinned. The job of keeping an eye on Maiz, fell to him. This Guy, from the ship. The ship that abducted Marena. They ran on.

 

Marena heard a scream. She hid. Ianto ran past her. “Ianto!” Two more people ran past before they stopped. “Ianto! Maiz? Kurt.” Ianto came back to her. He picked her up gripping her to his chest. Marena gripped him back. He immediately started walking back to the burning buildings. Kurt took the tray dangling from Marrena’s hand. Maiz and William stepped out of the way. Marena was crying when Ianto finally tried to look at her face.

 

Ianto wiped her tears away. He was in that strange limbo of relief. His happiness at finally having her back, pushed his anger with himself at losing her in the first place, and his anger with the people that took her, into a pit in his stomach and was forgotten for a while. He smiled and waited until she smiled back at him. Her scratches and bruises had healed since the last time he saw her.

 

Sean waved to Kurt, by putting his left index finger on his left shoulder and moving it up and down. Kurt placed his right hand on Sean’s right shoulder. They walked instep with each other as they watched Marena, looking at Ianto.

 

They reached the clearing. “My tray!”

 

Kurt smiled as he handed it to her, “Here you are.”

 

Maiz walked around looking at the burning, charred mess. The broken walls seemed wrong to him. He looked at the ground around the area. “Look.” He pointed. Nobody noticed him, except William. He went over and looked at the ground.

 

“What do you see?”

 

“These flat spots. I think they are elephant foot prints.” William tried not to show his surprise.

 

“Why are elephants here?”

 

“Why indeed.” William now tried not to smile. They returned to Ianto. Marena was deciding to keep the pretty pillow. She wanted to hold it, her tray and stay in Ianto’s arms. Ianto looked at each man and they began the trek back to the boats.

 

Kurt worked out the boat’s return trip. Marena was most likely to do the whole trip in Ianto’s arms.

 

Seth pondered the missing people that took Marena in the first place. He enjoyed the thought of hunting them.

 

Maiz wondered how he might return to his father’s ship. Then he worried at being left here to wait for his father’s next trip to Goa. A year. Here. He had to find work. Then a thought hit him like a cold, ocean wave over the edge of the ship. Where was Seth?

 

William brought up the rear. In those few stray moments he had while keeping watch, he pondered the elephants.

 

 

 

The party of five reached the boats. As they were place in the water, Maiz asked Marena, “Where is Seth?” Everyone moved uneasily and listened.

 

“He went with,” she rembered she was not to say his name, “someone.”

 

“Was he taken? Or did he want to go?”

 

“He wanted to go.” She nodded. “Yes.”

 

Ianto took a deep breath. He pointed down. Everyone sat. The three boatmen shrugged to each other. They hauled the front of the boats up on shore and sat. Marena sat in Ianto’s lap. “Your pillow is pretty.” She nodded. “Show them.” She held up the pillow. He looked at her with a small smile. She crawled out of his lap, knelt and held the pillow up, “This is the pillow they gave me. I used it in the wooden box and in a ‘room’.It was high up and like a cage. I was all by myself. They let me have my tray.”

 

Maiz said, “I was sad when I saw you leave with Seth. I saw you in a boat leaving.” Maiz was trying to be like Ianto by not asking questions. He was tense thinking what might have happened to Seth.

 

She flashed him a smile, “We were in the boat a long time. We left the river. It is very hot here. We were in a big cage of wood. They carried us.” Marena sighed, absently playing with the pillow, she continued, “I heard someone. Not Jerry. They asked what could I see? And then I said, “I wish I could see out.” And then they moved the wood, and I looked out. But all I saw was the forest.” She looked up at Maiz and then Ianto. “Ianto they had me go in a room. All by myself. Then I dreamed Seth was dying. And I looked out. Seth was leaving. I yelled, No! Seth has to stay with me.” And I climbed down and fell. And they caught me. And Seth stayed. Then Seth said, “They want us to go in the big room.”” Sean passed Marena water. She drank. The men tried to relax and listen even though they were impatient to know what happened next.

 

“The whole village was in the room.” Marena’s thoughts took her back to being in the room. “A woman said, “Sit next to me.” She sat on a chair.” Her face tensed up, “She said I’m going to lose my teeth.” She did a hiccuping breath and flushed red. Looking at Ianto, she said, “Seth said everyone does that.” She crawled back into Ianto’s arms. She calmed down in the safety of Ianto’s lap, “Then a man came. He hugged all the people. When he hugged me I heard him say, “My name is. And then he said, don’t say my name. Don’t think my name.”

 

Kurt and Sean studied Ianto.

 

Ianto tenderly looked at the child and quietly said, “His name was Warren.”

 

Marena’s eyes opened wide and she looked at Ianto. She nodded yes. “He hugged Seth. And Seth said, “Now? I have to stay with Marena.” And he said, “Ianto will be with Marena.” Then he said to me, “Stay here and wait. Ianto is coming.” They left, and all the people left. And the woman said, “Ianto loves you. He gave you presents.””

 

Marena was speaking faster now as she explained herself, “Ianto did not give me these bracelets! These gold bracelets are from Captain! And Vafid bought me white horsehair. And Arnav braided them. And Cook cleaned the red beads. And Captain said you count very well. And this tray is for you.” She began gripping and regripping the edge of the tray. And then I smelled smoke. Outside. I ran. Everything was burning and I ran to the river.” She turned and hugged Ianto, “Thank you for coming back for me. I love you, Ianto.” He tenderly held her and kissed her hair.

 

Kurt and Sean shared a look as Ianto stood up, still holding Marena. The boatmen heaved the boats into the river. William smiled at Maiz in a way, different from before Marena’s revelations.

 

Sean asked Kurt, “Who is this Warren?” Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. He had no idea. Sean laughed, “We’ve heard of him, how many times now?”

 

Kurt shrugged, “They say each other’s name?”

 

“They do. They are always near each other and always missing each other.”

 


	83. 9:18 The Maid, Returning. Maiz’s thoughts.

The trip down the river was uneventful if, all the animals, plants, sounds from the forest, and the odors surrounding them didn’t count. Marena laughed at the monkeys in a tree. Her laughter eased Ianto’s worries.

 

Maiz’s thoughts whirled around like an eddy. Being a sailor, he focused on the beginning. Men in canoes made from tree trunks, came aboard. That was the first affront. Sab and the men insisted a child was to be transported to Kochi. That was the second. As a bribe they brought food and drink. Then set up a roasting pit on shore. The better the food became, the more his father worried. These men had played wrestling games as they waited. To show off their physical prowess? Maiz thought so. Then Sab returned with a child, who was tied up! And blindfolded! Sab threatened us. We were not to touch the child!

 

One of the men Sab brought with the child was Seth. Seth didn’t speak until, he said, “She’s never been on a ship before, untie her.” Then his father took over, and Sab left. Seth didn’t seem to be a part of Sab’s men. Maiz tried not to think of Marena’s company on the trip. He liked her. She never ate a fish before, he remembered fondly. She was curious about everything. And his dad liked her. What did his father trade for the gold he gave her? Even Cook liked her!

 

Then, more hard men came for the child at Goa. Not Kochi! With a woman wearing expensive clothes. At first he was agog at the spices they loaded aboard. Then felt he was being distracted and watched where they took Marena.

 

Then Ianto arrived, wearing his black and white striped skirt. He and his men were also hard. Maiz had an ah-ha moment. They were hard like his father, not Sab. And then the backbreaking speed they rowed, on the way to Marena. Now they were positively coasting along. He took a break. This speed was not slow by his standards. They entered a larger river, heading downstream. This Return trip seemed so fast, oh, the current was with them.The setting sun was was in his eyes.

 

Unaware of his surroundings and the sound of a splashing fish, the image of the compound played in front of Maiz’s mind. He saw the wide expanse of dirt in the middle of the forest. The buildings with the knocked over walls of rock. Their insides all in flames. The elephant’s foot prints. The timing between Marena being taken from him, at the shore of Goa, and his own arrival at the compound, seemed to not match up, somehow. Something was wrong. How much time passed between their leaving Goa and the arrival of Ianto? He laid his oar across his legs and rubbed his eyes, and tried to work out the length of time for each part of the last day.

 

In the darkness, the boatmen jumped out and held the boats steady. Ianto and his men sloshed onto the beach and stretched. They laid down. More men joined them. One carried a torch, two others carried large bundles of wool. They paid off the boatmen with the wool, who then left, rowing their boats home. Most of the city and it’s people were on the opposite river bank.

 

Maiz, still trailed by William, followed the group as they walked the mile to the ocean shore and boarded Thomas’s ship. They relaxed, drank and ate. Maiz noticed who paired up. Thomas, he didn’t know, was with William. Rick and Jonathan talked quietly with each other. Four others, he didn’t know, were engaged in a game. Kurt and Sean kept lookout. Which seemed strange to Maiz. Shouldn’t the one’s who stayed with the ship, be keeping lookout?

 

Marena was still with Ianto. Next to him. She was awake, having slept during most of the trip down the river. He approached Marena tentatively and sat on one foot, with the other knee up near his shoulder. Hugging his leg, not realizing the image he made was of someone trying to appear small and non-threatening.

 

Ianto watched Maiz. Maiz appeared to be thinking and when he came to a decision, he sat in front of him and Marena. Ianto had wondered what Maiz would do as they reached the ocean. Maiz might have left with the boatmen. He didn’t. He might have snuck away in the dark. He didn’t. He wondered if Maiz was going to plead for his life. He was after all, one of the crew that abducted Marena. The gifts and Maiz’s help worked in his favor. Maiz showed them the way, noticed the boat hidden in the trees, and his erratic running had taken them on the same time path Marena had taken. Ianto evaluated Maiz and his father’s situation. Mostly, it was Marena’s reaction to Maiz, that shifted Ianto’s opinion.

 

“Marena. Seth taught you to count.” Maiz paused, still wondering if he was doing right. Ianto’s face told him nothing. He had to know and went on, “The last time you were with Seth.”

 

“In the room.”

 

“Yes. Think about the people. Please, count them.” Marena looked at Ianto and closed her eyes. Her right index finger bounced in the air as she counted. What she was doing spread throughout the crew.

 

She stopped, “I reached a hundred. What do I do?”

 

“Begin at one and keep counting the rest of the people.” She shut her eyes and continued counting.

 

“Do I count the people outside?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Do I count Seth and Warren? And Me?”

 

“No.”

 

“I counted one hundred. And then I counted fourteen people.”

 

“Thank you Marena. Marena did you smell cooking fires?”

 

Emphatically she nodded, no, “No.” The men at their game, no longer played. All the men moved closer and listened.

 

Maiz continued, “When we were on the ship, before, we saw elephants.” Marena smiled. “When you were at that place in the forest, did you see any elephants?”

 

“No.”

 

“I thought maybe elephants might be there. They are grey. The smoke from the fire is grey and white.”

 

Marena sat staring. Her face lit up, “Yes. On elephant was standing in the smoke. Way over there. It was standing there. Not doing anything. And I ran into the forest.”

 

He replied smiling, “Thank you, Marena.” She smiled and nodded to Maiz.

 

Maiz sat crosslegged and looked at Ianto, “Ianto. I do not know your people. Before Sab and his men forced their way aboard, neither the Captain nor I had ever seen or heard of him. I do not know Sab’s people.”

 

Ianto looked at Sean and Kurt, “Captain talked to his crew?”

 

Maiz felt affronted, “He had many opportunities to do so. Captain is my father.” Ianto nodded. Maiz continued, “I think the expense to bring Marena from Yambe to Goa was very high. I saw Seth teach Marena every day. For most of our trip, she studied. To count and to draw. Sab told us we were taking the child to Kochi. Where she was to be met by her family. Instead, they took her here, in Goa. They took her to a place in the forest. With buildings built of rock.”

 

Maiz paused wondering if Ianto understood what he was trying to say. “This is the part I do not understand. Once they talked to Marena about losing her baby teeth, they left. Why? Why such an expensive trip, to talk about teeth? I think they had intended, from before Marena arrived, that they intended to leave. They had elephants waiting, to knock over the walls. Why? Then they burned everything. Why? And I am amazed, that they left Marena behind. One hundred and fourteen people left, in moments. Their leaving was planned.” He felt tired. None of this. This. Made any sense to him. “These people are like a flock of birds. Where they go, we will never know.” Maiz waited. 

Ianto said nothing. There were too many aspects of Marena being taken, for him to have an explanation for Maiz. Everyone was tired. They were about to set sail, in the dark. He and Thomas wanted to be far from shore before the moon rose. Maiz looked around, “Where do I sleep?” Ianto looked at Thomas and William. They worked out the sleeping quarters for each person.

 

Once Maiz laid down, he wanted to listen in on Ianto’s conversation, instead he fell right to sleep. When he awoke, he no longer saw the shore. He thought, at least I am still aboard. They didn’t toss me into the salty sea.


	84. 9:19 The Maid

Maiz sat, looking down at a bowl of some porridge type of food, groggily eating. Someone had passed him the dish. From the rocking, he knew the ship was at sea and over deep water. As he finished, he looked up, and blinked at the brightness of the blue sky. He watched the sun passing it’s zenith. Above and behind him was a sail. White as a cloud, and curved like one, too. With no seams zig zagging across it’s surface, it was smooth and looked like the cheek of a baby.Smooth and rounded, it was awesome. He found himself wanting to reach up and touch it. He almost couldn’t breath. He looked over the sail for many minutes.

 

The sun told him they were headed west. He stopped thinking. He saw, he knew the ship was sailing west. West? How were they not following the land and headed north? Everything about the view, the sun, told him they were pointed slightly north of due west. How?

 

The ships’ cook stood in front of him, speaking to him. Maiz absently stood and handed cook his dish, saying, “Thank you.” Cook nodded and left him.

 

Maiz slumped back on his fur. His eyes drifted back to all that whiteness. When he tired of looking up, he looked at the deck around him. He was quite alone. The ship was covered in wood, without a reed in sight. He kept finding something new everywhere he looked. He looked behind himself.

 

A roofed building stood in the middle of the back half of the ship! It’s roof had ridges, from the top front to the bottom aft edge. There was space to walk around it, between it and the edge of the ship. The edge looked more like a railing.It was so very narrow. Maiz wondered how a man straddled the edge to paddle. Something bumped under him! He jumped up.

 

Ianto, Kurt and Sean kept an eye on Maiz. His reaction was the reason they never let out the sail near port, and stayed farther out from shore, than most ships. In the darkness of a new moon, with only the stars to light up the sail, they went were Ianto wanted.

 

Maiz saw Ianto, Kurt and Sean watching him, from the edge of the little building. He suddenly felt like Marena must have felt, when she was first aboard. Remembering the first time she ever saw a fish, a smile played over his features. Where was she? He wanted to duck down and look into the building but, the social rules to never look in someone’s house, kept him from looking. Maiz looked back at Ianto. Ianto lifted his chin. Maiz smiled back. Sean gave a low whistle. William came out from behind the building.

 

William approached Maiz, “Good morning.” He wanted to gut Maiz and toss him overboard. The thought of Maiz in shock first from the knife, and then from all his guts spilling out, and then from the shock of cold sea water. The salt entering every his every pore, with him quivering in shock. The last thing he would ever see was the blue sunlit water, as he died. Maybe he was wrong in putting all the blame of Marena’s abduction on Maiz.

 

William glanced up, checked the position of the sun, “Well, afternoon.” Maiz knew William knew exactly the time, and gazed back at him. “Let me show you the ship.” Maiz was acutely aware William didn’t say who was the owner or the Captain of this magnificent ship.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Let’s go aft.”

 

Ianto watched Maiz follow William. He said, “Needs be I return to my army and King.” Knowing how voices carry, both Kurt and Sean turned away from the ship and looked vacantly at the expanse of sea that continued to the horizon.

 

Kurt liked being on the water, more than Ianto and Sean. He liked the swiftness of a boat with a sail. He liked that Ianto was always impatient to travel faster.

 

The “Others” in the group, the ones that had no telepathic ability, along with those who did, but, they didn’t like fighting, and didn’t want to do map making, or cooking, those two groups of people slowly evolved into “those people in the group, who solved problems”. Then there was the great walk out. The “Others” left.

 

Centuries later a sort of uneasy peace was made between the members with telepathic abilities and those without. And “those people in the group, who solved problems” became known as “Transportation”. And Ianto’s impatience, led them to constantly look for new ways to improve his ships. Nor did it matter who was captain, or who used the ship. “They” considered all planes, trains, trucks, cars, ships and horses as belonging to Ianto. Ianto was unaware of “their” viewpoint and thought Voiture Transportation owned everything. Right down to the stone knife and Kurt’s horse that he’d given away.

 

Ianto always wanted his horses to be faster as well. Kurt wondered how could a horse be faster? He finally said to Ianto, “Yes.”

 

Sean was well aware that once they had the girl, Ianto was aching to return to his Tansi’s arms. They were nice arms. He asked, “Is the plan still to take Marena to the map makers?”

 

Ianto stopped resting his elbows on the side of the ship, with his hips canted out. He missed his boyfriend. His way of kissing. He stopped dreaming of those kisses. The “quest to find the new telepath.” Was now; “What to do with her?” He turned and faced the ocean with his friends. “We take Marena to the map makers. They are with Jerry and the mad romans.”

 

They thought over the logistics of such a trip to Roma, while at the same time, returning Ianto to the field of battle.

 

Sean asked, “We sent Nathan to Jerry. Is he there yet?” He was hopeful that Nathan was not yet across the Mediterranean. If he wasn’t, maybe they could have The Child travel with him?They kept up the pondering.

 

Marena woke from a daytime sleep. After giving each of the three men a hug, she looked for Cook. Cook gave her a piece of meat inside hot bread. She surveyed the ship as she ate, first at the prow and then she went aft. Maiz was watching two of the men she didn’t know, removing water from below the deck. The one below held up a pot of water. The man on top dumped the water over the edge and then, switched pots with the man down below. 

 

Maiz was learning about the problems of water seeping in. And William and Thomas’s method of removing that salty water. He didn’t know what to do. This problem did not occur on a reed ship. He suddenly thought, that’s not true, we beach the ship and let the water drain out.

 

William saw Maiz’s sudden vacant expression. He and Thomas waited. Maiz looked from Marena back to William. William asked, “Do you have an idea?” Maiz gave the tiniest shake of his head. William waited. Marena returned to Ianto. Who picked her up.

 

Maiz looked like he was still unsure about something. William checked Thomas. Thomas was waiting for Maiz to speak. “When Marena came to us. She didn’t know a word, and now somehow, she knows how to speak to me. She understands.” Maiz gave a wave of his hand, “Everything. Before, when she first came aboard, Seth had to tell her everything. She no longer needs Seth.”

 

Thomas thought Maiz was either playing dumb, or acting slow? Maiz had claimed Seth had been teaching Marena, every day, by his own words.

 

William asked, “Seth taught Marena to count. To draw? What?”

 

“He said they were letters. Many letters.”

 

William sighed, “Did you hear him using words, that you understood?”

 

Maiz was having another ah-ha moment, “I thought he was doing that, so we knew what he was talking about. When he talked to Marena.” So, we didn’t think he was talking to her, about us. But, right there, in front of us, he was teaching Marena our language.

 

“She had Seth teaching her for almost two months?” William shrugged, “She learned.”

 

Maiz abruptly changed the subject, “Ah. They feed babies. With cups. With a hole that sticks out of the side. Make a small hole in the side of the ship. High up. Then make a big baby cup. Sop up the water. Put it in the cup. The water goes out the side of the cup and out through the hole in the ship. He looked down into the dim interior below the deck.

 

William was sure it had been at least 2 centuries since he watched anyone feeding a baby.

 

Thomas started working the problem. He had no idea what a baby cup looked like. The main part of Maiz’s idea was to have a hole in the side of the ship. With a way to keep the sea out. And a way to pour the water out the hole.

 

Maiz ended with, “Find a potter. Have them make one.”

 

Thomas had already decided the hole idea, was a good one. But, clay? Clay breaks. Wood would be better. And a hole? Every sailor would notice it, immediately. Maybe a panel. A shorter one. Replaceable. To someone not in the know, the panel might appear to be a repair. Then again, why should he care if other ships adopted the design?

 

William suggested, “Shall we go inside?” Maiz again followed him. Except for Thomas and the three men working below, everyone was in the little house.

 

 

Maiz had thought the interior was to be cooler than out in the sunshine and it was. His surprise was that it was not stuffy, that uncomfortable warmth from seven people being in one room. All along the inside walls hung dried meats and baskets. A low seat along the two opposite walls held containers of water. The walls had slits that let in a cooling breeze.

 

Maiz noticed. It was the same every day. Always about the same time. Just like the time in the canoes. They were paddling up the river, when everyone stopped for a moment. Then they went on paddling as before.

 

William sat, took a deep breath and held his face in his hands. Everyone seemed relaxed and about to sleep. Maiz carefully watched and this time he counted. When he reached thirty five, Ianto stood, stretched and went outside. William scratched his head and sat up. The fourth man from below appeared to be asleep the whole time. Maiz didn’t know if that meant anything or not. Cook looked the same. Tending his fire. Marena looked out the doorway at the sky. Kurt was behind him. So, he didn’t know what Kurt had done. That left Seth and Thomas. Maiz looked at Seth. Seth was looking him, expressionless, straight in the eye. He didn’t blink or look away. Maiz thought of something to say, and came up with nothing. He blinked and looked away.

 

That was the last time Maiz witnessed the men all seeming to sleep at the same time. The next day as the time approached he was talking to Ianto. The day after Thomas wanted to explore his hole in the ship idea. The day after that it was Marena. She had asked him about his family.

Marena! She was a child. How could she be a part of this strange ritual?

 

____________________________________________

 

 

Early in the morning, before the dawn, Ianto dreamed of being with his love. He remembered when he first told him, “My name is Tansi. It is Greek it means, “has immortality”.Ianto had studied the man in his arms, carefully. Kissing Tansi. Being kissed in return. He ran his fingers over Ianto’s face, while whispering his love. Sleepily Ianto felt the movement of the ship under him. He awoke. Tribus mensibus, three months, since he last held him. He breathed deeply.

 

Marena ran a finger over Ianto’s face. Ianto said sleepily, “Never tickle a horse.”

 

She laughed. Teasingly she asked, “Are you a horse, Ianto?” Her fingers moved to his hair.

 

The dream was still in his thoughts. Tansi had compared him to a stallion on more than one occasion. “Or a sleeping man.”

 

“Are you sleeping, Ianto?” She held a lock of his hair.

 

“I was.”

 

“But, now you are awake. Why is your hair so yellow?”

 

“Now. I am. Little duck.” Ianto rubbed his face to take away the tickling feeling. He opened his eyes and laughed. Marena’s face was a hand distance from his own. She was examining his hair. She looked at him and saw he loved her, her own face radiating his joy. “Let me up, little duck.” She moved upright and watched him go to the stern. He talked to Thomas.

 

Thomas wished Ianto good morning and asked, “Will you stay at the stern until the morning trip is over?”

 

“Yes.” Didn’t he give Thomas a break every morning?

 

“Thanks.” Thomas waited. Ianto stopped looking into the darkness and studied Thomas. He raised his eyebrows. “Maiz has an idea. Make a hole in the side. To let the water out. A small one, high above the waterline.”

 

Ianto blinked and did the smallest of shrugs. He said, while yawning, “Your boat.” He gave a sleepy grin, “I have to tame this beast.”

 

Thomas didn’t need to look down to know of the bump in Ianto’s skirt. He smiled and did as he did every morning, he went inside for his morning break. And gave Ianto some “alone” time.

 

 

 

Two more days passed.

 

Marena shivered in the cold of a storm. Ianto covered her with his sleeping fur. Then she was hot and pushed it off. The wind blew so hard, that Thomas lowered the sail to half mast. They traveled faster than she had ever gone. Some waves made the little craft go up and suddenly drop. At a crack from the heavens, Marena cried out and crawled into Ianto’s arms. Nobody had eaten since yesterday. The ship lurched to the side and down. And then up again.

 

There was nothing to do but, bail out water. Each man took a turn, except cook. Cook used the roof to catch water and refilled his drinking pots. With a small fire, he made tea. He kept several pots of water close by, and a basket of sand, in case the fire spread from the bucking of the ship.

 

Later, Ianto and Kurt returned from dumping water. They were hot on the inside and wet and cold on the outside. Marena tried to dry off Ianto with her fur. She didn’t see his embarrassed smile. Kurt and Sean did. Ianto sat, “Marena.” She kept trying to dry him. “Marena, stop.”

 

“You’re cold.” But, she stopped.

 

“I will drink some hot tea. And I.” She was looking at him earnestly. Worried for him. “I don’t know how to count.” Her surprise wiped away the haggard look she had, from riding the storm. She studied him in the dim light of the fire.

 

“You know everything.”

 

“Apparently not.” Marena was lost. Apparently? Did that mean he did or he did not?

 

Ianto smiled at her, as her expression went blank. He kissed her forehead with his chilled lips. Cook passed a cup to him. He drank some and gave Cook a look of thanks.

 

“I know how. I will teach you to count.” She brought out her tray, from behind Cook’s water. Cook sprinkled a little sand on the tray. Copying Seth, she began teaching Ianto to count.

 

Maiz listened. He really wanted to escape. Again the endless listing of numbers! He took the next turn at bailing water. Thinking at least on a sunny day he had the option to move away from the endless sing song of unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque, sex, septem, octo, novem, decem. As he bailed, he started to laugh. Because he too, had learned the numbers. When his turn was over, he returned to find everyone learning to draw the numbers. Happily he joined them.

 

The storm abated. The winds did not. A long week later they reached shore. With everyone safe and sound, and capable of counting to centum, one hundred. When Maiz might ever need to count anything, to such a large number as centum, didn’t matter. He was ready! He felt like such a learned man, when he returned to his family.

 

They had arrived before his father. Maiz told himself that his father had to sell all his spices at other ports. That was why they arrived earlier and tried not to worry. His family cooked a big dinner. The women made sweets as they discussed Ianto’s white skin and blond hair. When they tended to the roasting goat, they watched Marena. With so many people, they ate outside spread out around the fire.

 

Ianto with his men, Marena and Maiz’s whole family listening, gave Maiz a proposal, “We sail north. When we meet your father, we trade ships.” Maiz was stunned, “This is a very interesting idea. If it were up to me. I would accept your offer. However, my father own’s his ship. And I cannot speak for him.” Ianto nodded gravely.

 

Maiz tossed and turned all that night, thinking he must have made a big mistake.

 

They spent two days, unloading, fixing and readying the ship. Maiz tried to not let his anxiety show. In the late evening light, when few were out to notice, he watched from shore as a small piece of the planking was removed from the side of the ship.Near the top. Near the middle. Later the plank was back in place. Maiz returned home. Everyone slept, except Kurt, who took first watch.

 

The next day Ianto waited until dinner to speak to Maiz. Again everyone was there. Everyone wanted to see the whiter than white, men. Especially the leader, the blond haired man. And the strangely colored daughter he had found! Lost and eating nothing but onions! “Maiz. Tomorrow when the water goes out. We go. Come with us. We will meet your father. Then we will ask your father.” Maiz flushed with relief. He was deeply happy. His family spent the evening dancing and singing to entertain their guests. Maiz’s neighbors joined in. Some played drums. They invited Marena to dance with them. Soon everyone was dancing. Sean watched Ianto for most of the evening, and said to Kurt, “Tamen desiderio amoris.” (He misses his love.) Kurt turned towards Ianto, his lips compressed, he looked back at Sean in agreement.


	85. 9:20 The Maid and the Red Sea.

 

They sailed with the tide. Thomas laughed, on hearing Maiz was worried, because the ocean is so vast. He looked at him, “Why do you worry?” Maiz was anxious they might miss his father. He shook his head and looked away. He couldn’t admit it, not to these men. He knew how seeing the clouds extending to the horizon gave a false sense of seeing long distances. When in reality three miles, on the water was about the farthest anyone could see. And then they most likely had a man climb up the mast to see any farther.

 

Jerry had shown the Group at the morning trip, exactly where the Captain was draining his ship of water. By the time they reached him, the Captain was inbetween ports.

 

Captain, first mate, Cook, and Vafid, were at first thinking the ship on the horizon was pirates. They turned hard away. But, then the ship waved a torch.

 

As the ships neared each other, Marena happily waved to them. Captain was relieved to see his son alive. Vafid’s eyes never left Marena. They tied the two boats together. They ate and drank coffee together. Both cooks decided to offer Marena a small sip of coffee. She smiled as she tried it. Then her face scrunched up at the bitterness of the brew. 

 

Maiz explained his adventure. Briefly. He left out the part where he ran into the jungle and led them to Marena. It felt like bragging to him. 

 

The two cooks listened. Later they compared recipes and solutions to problems they had learned with each other. They both knew adding lemon peel to the tea water kept people healthy. Ianto’s cook explained they had a pot used solely for relieving oneself. Which they then dumped and cleaned in the ocean. The other cook replied, “Aha. Of course. You must have a way to keep it seperate.”

 

“Yes. It stays outside and behind the house.” On hearing the topic had moved to Marena, they again listened.

 

Ianto was explaining, “We have relatives. Two women are without children. We intend to have Marena raised with one of the families. They live far to the north. Farther than the end of the Red Sea. Our intention is to sail to the end of the Red Sea. Travel by land to the Mediterranean Sea and continue north. Our boat is too heavy to carry across land.” Ianto drank his coffee. Giving Captain and his son Maiz time to think over the situation.

 

Sean said, “I have heard of a ship made in pieces. Together the pieces make a ship. Taken apart, it lays flat. Allowing cattle to carry the pieces over land.” His story lightened the mood. Everyone smiled.

 

Ianto continued, “We have the option to sell the ship at the northern end of the Red Sea, if we are able to find a buyer. Or abandon her.” Maiz choked. The thought of such a beautiful ship, being left to whoever claimed her, caused Maiz to choke and cough. Ianto took another sip, “Of course if we had a reed ship, we might carry her to the Mediterranean and then use her to sail north.” Maiz waited, not daring to breath. Ianto asked, “Captain will you be willing to trade ships with us?”

 

Captain took a deep breath. This trip had been the most worrisome trip in his entire life. Not only did he have to deal with sailing a ship such a long distance against the wind. He’d had to do it under the duress and threats that Sab and his family had forced on him. Then he’d had his son taken from him, not exactly by force. Sean had told him, his son would be home, before he arrived. And here was his son returned to him, before he arrived home! And now they offered him a ship, of wood. And not an old ship either. With a sail as white as a cloud.

 

Captain replied, “From the first time I saw Sab.” His men made a spitting motion. “I never saw in the future any good coming from that man. I now have three good adventures, that have come our way.” He looked at his crew and son. “We met and grew to love caring for Marena. My son has been on his own adventure and returned healthy and well. Marena who was taken away from us by strangers.” They all looked at Marena. “Strangers, I do not know. Has returned healthy and well. And now you offer this ship, strong and made of wood, to me.” Tears came to his eyes. “I accept your offer, Ianto.”

 

They all beamed with joy. Ianto said, “Thank you. Thank you for solving our problem.”

 

“Thank you for this beautiful ship.”

 

They began to exchange the loads between the two ships.

 

The Captain was amazed. He walked around his new ship several times.

 

The cook’s on hearing they were each to move to the other’s ship, began passing pots and implements, back and forth, across the two boats to each other. While most went to sleep, they stayed up and cooked together. In the morning the two crews awoke to the smell of cooking breads. The bread was rolled around savory meat. Those with a bird’s footprint on the top, had fish inside.

 

Marena almost forgot her tray. And ran back for it. Crawling over the edges of the two ships. Ianto called across to the Captain, “Take William with you. William help them.” William jumped over and helped Marena back into Ianto’s arms. “William, stay with them. In case of bad weather.”

Captain yelled back, “I never thought I would happily give away my Little Bird.”

 

Marena waved to Maiz and William. The two ships were quickly too far away for her to see them. “Will we ever see them again?”

 

Ianto replied, “Yes. William stays with Maiz and Captain to teach them the ship. When Maiz no longer needs him, he will leave and make his way back to us.”

 

Kurt liked the seas and didn’t want to be the Captain. He was happy Thomas was the Captain. Captaining a ship required constant attendance. He prayed William left Maiz at the next port and rode a horse to them. A fast horse. He laughed to himself. Now he wanted horses to be faster.

 

Thomas seemed stern and almost angry as he captained the little reed boat.

 

Cook saw the sadness. He and the other cook knew this would happen. He spoke, “Everyone, please eat.” He held out a dish of small round balls. There was enough for each to have one, including the cook. Soft and brown and spongy, gooey and sweet, the sweets soon had every one licking their fingers and no longer sad.

 

That night as they ate the evening meal, Ianto finally asked Thomas, “Thomas. This was the best solution for us.”

 

Thomas thought for a few moments, “Ah. I captain where you would have me go.” Marena decided she liked both cooks very much. Thomas continued, “William still blames them. For what Sab forced them to do.”

 

“True, William goes to help with a ship that is new to them. He will treat them well. His anger will add bite to his search for Sab.” After that the feelings of all lightened, and they slept well.

 

During the night Thomas stopped at the Island of Socotra. Located in the middle of the ocean, between Africa and the East. From a river he collected fresh water. Later, as he sailed north, he caught a fish. He placed it in Cook’s basket. In the morning Ianto gave him a break and Cook gave him tea. Thomas waited for the morning trip, then slept, trying to cover his face from the sun.

 

Marena was bored with her numbers and letters. It was hot being in the sun. She was bored with sailing, “Ianto, I have been sailing forever.”

 

“Have you, little duck?”

 

“Yes.” She had looked down as she spoke.

 

Ianto went to the edge and looked out over the land. When Marena joined him he began to explain what they were seeing. “Do you see this water?” She tried to look down over the edge. “Here.” He picked her up and set her on the wide edge.

 

She looked around, “The land is on the wrong side.” She grinned sheepishly.

 

“Last night. While we were sleeping, Thomas look us past the island of Socotra. And now we follow the coast of Arabia.”

 

“This is not Goa?”

 

“No. Goa is across the ocean. In India.”

 

“This is Arabia.”

 

“Yes. We left Africa. You sailed with Captain and Maiz. And Seth. And went north and then south to India. You came back to Africa with us. And now we sailed north until we reached Captain and Maiz. When they left us, we sailed to the island of Socotra. Has no one taught you the patterns of the land and the stars?”

 

“No.”

 

“Tonight when the sun,” Ianto smiled and looked down, “has said goodbye. We will say hello to the stars.”

 

“Okay.” She looked back at the shore, “This place has lots of plants.”

 

Ianto grinned again, “That way,” he pointed westerly, “is Africa.” He turned around, “And that side is the edge of Asia. Nobody calls it that. They call it by, this little part we are looking at, by its name. It is called a peninsula. The Arabian Peninsula. A peninsula is a small piece of land that is attached to the rest of the land by a small part. Where is your tray? I will draw you a picture of the shapes of the land.” Sean handed the tray to Ianto and stayed to listen.

 

Ianto explained the continents to Marena. Giving the names to places she had been and where they intended to travel. He showed the route she had taken since leaving with Ianto and Nathan, months ago.

 

She asked, “Where is Nathan?”

 

“Where is Seth?”

 

She gave Ianto a slow smile, “Are you tricking me?”

 

“No.” He grinned. “But, I am going to tickle you.” He tickled her waist.

 

“What? What are?” Marena burst into giggles. He stopped. And she ended up in his lap, smiling happily. She and Ianto kept exchanging happy smiles. She reached up and pulled Ianto’s face towards her. She kissed him. Sean watched. He was positive Marena had never been tickled before. He rubbed his face and eyes.

 

Cook served the evening meal.

 

After they ate, Ianto said, “Come look, Marena.” Everyone joined him and Thomas in looking at the land. “We are at the Gate of Tears. Thomas is taking us through the narrows between the island and the shore.”

 

She looked at the land on both sides of the ship. Ianto picked her up, so she could see over everyone’s heads. Thomas said, “The waters travel north on this side of the island. Far to the left, on the other side of the island, the waters pull down, they pull south with great strength. The distance from the island to the shore of Africa is 20 miles. It’s a long way.”

 

Kurt and Seth looked at each other. Kurt was again glad he was not captaining. He would have taken the wider route, thinking it to be the safer route. They soon passed the island and followed the Arabian coast north.

 

 

Marena went to sleep, forgetting about the stars. That was alright thought Sean, the night sky was covered in whispy clouds.

 

For the next three days they drank cold tea and ate no foods that required water. Sean and Kurt sewed a few stitches in each of their furs and made a rough tent. Shielding them from the relentless sun. As the heat of the day passed, all the men began rowing. Marena was surprised when Cook took a turn. She wanted to row also. Ianto sat her up, in front of him and held onto the oar with her. Kurt smiled at Sean. Ianto had matched his speed to Marena’s.

 

Thomas had been keeping a sharp eye out for shallow water, rocks, and any fresh water streams. On the fourth day as the sun set, he saw the light reflected off a very small stream. They stopped. Everyone bathed. Kurt lit a torch from dried branches he found on the shore. Ianto finally carried Marena to shore. Then she daintily bathed, as the men stood guard around her, looking out at the Red Sea.

 

They reached a pass through the hills. The land was now close enough to see on both sides at first. Thomas kept them close to the eastern shore. They reached the end of the Red Sea, at the city called Timsah. They ran the ship up onto the shore. Cook had his supplies packed inside each other. He handed them to the others. Marena watched in wonder, while staying out of everyone’s way. Horses and cows crowded around. The cows had wooden things on their backs. Strangers, some wearing long robes, were everywhere. Ianto looked at her and then seemed distracted. Kurt mounted a horse. He held his spear in his right hand. Ianto said, “Marena ride with Kurt.” He picked her up.

 

She played with his hair, softly she said up near his ear, “I want to go with you.”

 

Ianto tilted his head and looked at her, “Kurt walks. Like Rosie. When I’m done here, I will ride fast.” He tickled her and held her up to Kurt. She sat in front of Kurt. The second she touched the horse it began walking. Already, Ianto, the ship, Sean and Cook were out of her view.

 

They walked the rest of the day and into the night, when Marena heard hoof beats. Ianto and Sean caught up to them. Late the next day the horses quickened their pace. “What are they doing?” Marena laughed at first then she couldn’t stop bouncing, then Kurt had the horse go even faster, into a canter. Ianto rode beside her. She looked to her left, Sean was on the other side. They both went very fast. They were racing! She wanted to go very fast. She ducked down. Kurt said, “No, no. We are going fast enough. They ride to the river. Smell.” She sat back up. She smelled the water.

 

They arrived to see Ianto and Sean had dismounted and waded into the cool, fresh water of the Nile River. Ianto was splashing his hair clean. He took off his shirt and belt and washed them. On shore he slapped the water out of them, on a rock. He was unaware of everyone watching him. He looked around for Marena, “My army has moved. They are close. I’m leaving now. Kurt.” Kurt remounted his horse. “Sean stay with Marena.” Ianto mounted a horse and left with most of the men. Two of Ianto’s men stayed with Marena and Sean. They stayed mounted and watched. They didn’t need to splash around in the river, they had lived next to the Nile their whole lives.

 

Sean waved to Marena. Then splashed a little water in her direction. When she looked at him, he laughed, “We are not sailing!” She didn’t know how she felt about that. First Nathan was gone. Then Seth was gone. Now Ianto is gone. She looked at Sean. He was trying to make her feel better. “Watch. There are no waves. The water moves so slowly.” He laid down. “I’m floating. Like the ship.” She wanted to cry. Kurt was gone. Sean floated towards her. He pulled on her fingers, “Try it. Lay down. You can do it.” He stood up in the shallow water. “Here lay back on my hands. He put a hand near her butt and the other near her shoulders. “Easy. Slowlylower yourself down.”

 

She bent her knees and the water rose to her chest, “The water is cold.”

 

“It sure is. It feels good.” She hung on to his arm with both hands. “Hey, hey. Don’t worry. Relax. Feel yourself. You are not sinking.” She was not floating. “The more you relax the more you bob around the surface. Like a leaf. Take a deep breath.” She did. “Straighten your legs out.” She floated. “Look you’re floating. You are not on my hands anymore.” She exhaled, got frightened, bent at the waist and her head went under. She came up coughing and splashing both arms backwards, trying to stay up. Sean laughed as he held her. “You were floating! You did it.”They both laughed.

 

“I did it! I want to do it again.”

 

“Okay. First stand and take a long deep breath. To relax you innards.” She did. “Okay, let’s try it again.” She laid back and floated.

 

“Look the water is almost in my mouth.” Sean laughed.

 

The two men on shore kept watch. One glanced at the floating child, “I don’t think she knows how to swim.”

 

The other replied, “Make sure she doesn’t drown.”

 

“Do you think either of them know about crocodiles?”

 

He replied with a look of derision, and went back to watching.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ianto rode through his army, thinking of Tansi. The men began cheering at his return. At his tent, several men waited to assist him. He gave the reins over to a man and went inside. He looked around. No Tansi. Nothing seemed out of order. He exited out the back flap and relieved himself. Another man followed him, and used a paddle shaped piece of wood and worked the sandy dirt.

 

Ianto used the pot of warm water next to the fire to wash his hands and face. He shook off the excess and looked around. Tansi was not there.

 

Ianto looked sharply to the doorway. Nobody entered his tent without his knowing who they were, before they entered. There were a few exceptions. Kurt. Sean and Nathan. Tansi always used the back flap. Kurt, Ianto knew was looking over the camp. Ianto was surprised when Nathan entered the tent.

 

They hugged each other in greeting. Then Ianto glared, “Three months? And not once did Jerry mention at a morning ‘trip’ you were here!”

 

“I’m glad to see you healthy and well.” Ianto hugged Nathan a second time.

 

“Where’s Tansi?”

 

“Where’s Marena?”

 

Ianto looked up at the ceiling of the tent, “Jerry. Can’t live with him. Can’t live without him.” He looked around. Nathan poured a drink and handed it to Ianto. Ianto took it and held it for a while. Willing himself to calmness. He sat. He took several deep breaths. Then he drank. It was alcohol. “Are you trying to drug me now, Nathan?”

 

Nathan decided to start at the beginning. He sat, “I returned to the ship thinking you and Marena would be there. The horses were gone. You were not there. Marena was not there. Doctor was there and he tended to my leg. We waited. What else could we do?”

 

Ianto thought back, “A man named Sab took her. They boarded a ship at Yambe? An island south of Bird Island. Didn’t I tell you this?”

 

Nathan did not remember anyone named Sab. “No. When you returned, you said, Marena’s been taken. I’m going after her. I and the Doctor went north with the horses.”

 

“We sailed east to India.” Ianto paused and drank the remainder of his drink. “We caught up with the Captain and his son Maiz, who then helped us regain Marena. The thing is, Sab. This was all Sab’s doing and he is one of the others. The one’s with no telepathic ability. The one’s who left!” He was starting to bit off his words. “Did Jerry tell you nothing?”

 

“Calm yourself.”

 

“Nathan.”

 

“Doctor and I, we came here. This is where I’ve been ever since. Doctor looked to your men’s injuries and illnesses for some time. Two months? Then he left. He said something about studying. The men had nothing to do. The King had nothing for us to do.” Nathan shrugged as he said, “So. I set them to work building better housing. And started them competing at games, to keep them strong. It’s been rather.” He didn’t want to say it the wrong way. He thought of saying enjoyable, and instead said, “Sucessful.”

 

Ianto thought it over, “Good. Thank you. Marena is with Sean.” He splayed his left hand out and pointed at his left thumb. “They are here. I left them playing in the water.”

 

Nathan understood. He knew they had sailed up the Red Sea, trekked across to the first branch of the Nile. Ianto left Marena and Sean there, and rode here with Kurt. Who was probably outside waiting. “A few days after we arrived, Dancers and Drummers arrived. They performed. We paid them by feeding them. We fed and watered their ox. Made a repair on the oxcart. And gave them a tent to sleep in.”

 

Ianto raised his eyebrows. Nathan raised a hand in protest, “What they did at night was their doing. We gave them a safe place to be.”

 

Ianto wondered how long this story was before it turned to Tansi?

 

“When they left. Tansi went with them.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes. I thought the same thing. I sent ten men after them. Ten. Five, who knew what Tansi looked like. They returned.” Nathan stated emphatically, “Tansi wasn’t with them.”

 

Ianto’s face went blank, “They killed him.”

 

“For what purpose? And who?”

 

“Leave me.” Nathan stared. “For a short while. Find me when we eat.” He stood and reached down to Nathan, and helped him up. His voice became softer, “How is your leg?” He didn’t move away from him. He looked at Nathan. Studying him.

 

He answered in kind, “Well. I’m to exercise it. And not lay down all day. Doctor said the woman who fixed my leg was good. So good, I think he returned to her. To learn from her. He took a horse and one guard with him.”

 

Ianto looked like he had a surprise, “Marena taught me to count to a hundred.” The both smiled. Nathan headed toward the door. “Yeah. And to write them in the sand.”

 

Nathan said as he walked out, “I’ll have to ask her to teach me.”

 

 

Ianto sat and stared as he thought over the last three months. The only event that seemed significant was Sab leaving the ship. If Sab knew the Drummers from before, then maybe he was with them when they came to his camp? If that was true, then why kill Tansi? Revenge? Sab was the attacker. He stole Marena. He lost Marena. So, he stole Tansi? If that was true, then. Was it possible Sab held Tansi for ransome? Or to exchange for Marena? Ianto suddenly wanted Marena near him.

 

Tansi would never leave him. Ianto thought back over the two years since they first met. Tansi was wrestling in a field with the other men from his village. The wrestlers wore pants. Pants that were cropped at the knee. They covered themselves with olive oil then they began the competitions. It seemed unseemly for him to stare at only one wrestler and for so long. Then Tansi had looked at him and it was okay. Their courtship went on for a year and a half. Throughout the whole first year, Ianto was engaged in a war. Then the war was over. Ianto’s duties excluded escorting the fallen leader to his King. He waited for the meetings to be finished and then escorted the leader back to his homeland.

 

Tansi went with Ianto on that trip. They walked together. Ianto taught Tansi to ride. Then Tansi insisted, “I need a job. I need a reason to be traveling with you.” So, Ianto had taught him to pack and unpack the tent and equipment. And how to serve a meal. Which still felt wrong to Ianto until Tansi had explained, “Someone has to be here to take care of your things, when you are not here. I want to be the one. I don’t want someone else here.”

 

And then Ianto remembered the rock. While walking and talking, a rock had been kicked loose. A strange looking rock. Round yet not smooth as river rocks have a polished surface. They had worked at trying to cut it in half for many weeks. With their heads close together, one held the rock while the other scraped. Talking and laughing the whole time. Long before they reached the middle it came apart in their hands. The inside was hollow with deep purple and white shining spikes of gems following the inner curve. They looked at how beautiful it was and looked at each other. They had spent many months learning about each other. They now knew what the other was thinking. Ianto had kissed Tansi for the first time. They slept with each other from then on, until Ianto left to find Marena.

 

It was a turning point in their relationship. Each kept one half of the rock. Tansi had kept his half tucked in the corner, next to where he laid his head. And Ianto had done the same. Until he left to find Marena, when he gave his half to Tansi saying, “Keep this for me, until I return.” Tansi had carefully lined up the two halves and tied them together.

 

Ianto looked at the two pieces of rock no longer tied together. Each half was in it’s own spot. Ianto believed Tansi knew he was going to his death. Unless he escaped. He had to find Sab. William was a long way south, below the Horn of Africa, looking for Sab. While neither of them knew what Sab looked like, Maiz, his father and the crew would know him if they saw him.

 

Ianto laid on the bed he’d shared with Tansi. Still holding and looking at the geode, he felt the weight of the loss of losing Tansi. A strange stillness stole over him. He felt cold and ridged. He shut his eyes. He had to find Tansi. And what of Sab? Use him to find Tansi? If he was responsible for taking Tansi from him? Also. What was he to do with Marena? Should he still send her to Roma? Or keep her with him? To keep her safe. Ianto was fairly certain his King, while generous in allowing him to search for his “stolen niece”, would not be so understanding of his wanting to look for someone, who he didn’t even know what they looked like. He finally thought, “I really need.” When he heard a man who had spoken to him, telepathically in the past. A man who never gave his name.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes. I will help you. I will find Sab.”

 

“Thank you. Who are you?” And he was gone.

 

 

Ianto dreamed of Tansi all night. Early the next morning he got up early and watched the sun rise. The sky was a bright blue with the brilliant yellow of the curve of the star slowly rising. It would be quite hot in the afternoon. A light breeze wafted the smell of the horses around him. Men groomed and fed the horses. Others walked horses past him, on their way to the river. They knew their leader was thinking and did their best to stay out of his way. Ianto came to a conclusion. He felt sad. He felt Tansi had paid the price for his loving him. Because Tansi was not a member of the group. His sorrow deepened. Had he been a member of the group, Sab would not have taken him. Never again would Ianto ever allow himself to love someone outside the group.

 

Nathan approached Ianto. Why was Ianto up so early, and standing in the middle of the road, staring at the sun? He waited for Ianto to see him.

 

As Ianto saw Nathan he heard his “mystery man” in his head. “I found Sab.”

 

Nathan watched Ianto’s eyes go vacant. He knew the look. Ianto was either deep in thought or listening to Jerry in his head. Ianto looked at him, turned and entered his tent. Nathan followed.

 

The tent had been taken care of and tea made. A man entered by the side flap and set out a tray of fruit and nuts, then left.

 

They drank and ate. “Where is Kurt?” Nathan went to the door, spoke to the guard and returned. They ate and waited. Kurt arrived. Ianto waved and Kurt sat. They drank. They ate. Nathan was not going to speak. He was going to wait out Ianto. Kurt had no such thoughts. He waited.

 

Ianto looked at Kurt, “Is there anything you need me to know?” Kurt shook his head, no. “Please bring Marena here.” He looked at Nathan, “Do we have anyone who knows about clothing?”

 

“I will find someone.”

 

“Marena needs new clothes. One outfit that is what women wear. The other outfit to disguise her. Anyone looking at her might think she is a boy. When she arrives here, have her dressed as a boy.”

 

Ianto nodded to them. Then added, “Kurt take company with you.” Kurt barely nodded and they were gone.

 

Ianto called out. His man entered by the side flap. Ianto started to dress. His man helped him. Before he left he chose his dress spear.

 

Ianto looked like the leader of an army as he rode his horse around the camp. He spent some time looking at the new housing. He found the area they were using for practice and the second area for “games”. He rode to his King’s palace.

 

Ianto was shown into the King’s inner area. He bowed, “My King.”

 

“You found your missing child?”

 

“Thank you for letting me retrieve them. I await your commands.”

 

“Three months, Ianto.” The King sighed. I’m glad to see you have returned safely. Do you need anything?”

 

“Your orders.”

 

Dismissively the King replied, “Return to me tomorrow. In the afternoon.” Ianto bowed and left.


End file.
